An offer you can't refuse
by gizzywoo
Summary: When fate and office politics collide, Kate Walker, an average young professional is forced out of her life in London to the literal furthest reaches of the continent of the United States of America. Enter stage right Shapeshifters and Vampires and the cultural differences are the least of her worries. - Set over a decade after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - An offer you can't refuse

"What?"

"Washington."

"You mean Sunderland, right? Up near Newcastle?"

"No, Washington State, USA."

I swear I felt the gears grinding in my own head as it provided a very rough geographical location of said State. West coast rang a bell, but I wasn't 100 percent sure where exactly.

"But, why?"

I was beyond confused, overwhelmed with the information Marc was throwing my way. This was _not_ what I was expecting when I walked into his office this morning.

"Think of it as a great opportunity for your career, Kate. You get the new site up and running and it-"

"Whoa hold the fuck up, Marc. I know I'm in project management, but this is way outside my expertise."

I saw a grimace grace his face momentarily at my language in office hours, but I was too pissed off to pay it much heed.

"This is why it could be good for you. You get more experience-" I cut him off again.

"Marc, my expertise is in the customer service side of things, that's where I want my career to go, not...this, whatever it is!" It sounded like some kind of glorified project management role.

I wanted to scream and kick something, or someone.

"What's this really about Marc?" I eyeballed him, seeing something akin to guilt showing in his eyes. "Tell me, I have a right to know." I stopped my pacing and threw my hands on my hips. I could see a myriad of emotions play across his features before resignation settled.

"Muller."

With that one word, a faint but noticeable dull roar started ringing in my ears. This could not be good.

"What do you mean Muller? What does she have to do with it?"

"She...she made an ultimatum in regards to the final contract sign off." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Right, OK. But what does that have to do with me?" Uh, definitely not good.

"Sheryl wasn't...happy...with what happened in Berlin. She felt some kind of… compensation was due to her."

"Wait, Berlin? I wasn't even on the team at that time! I'm the one who stepped in and bloody _saved_ the deal from the mess that happened in Berlin. If it wasn't for me, we would have lost the whole fucking deal!". I was struggling to keep my voice to a whispered shout, mindful of Karen, Marc's nosey PA, twenty foot away beyond his closed office door.

"I know that, you know that, the whole company knows that Kate but-"

"But what Marc? Why am I being punished for Craig's cock up?! Why am I the one who gets tossed out to a back water town in the middle of fucking nowhere in another county for _his_ mistake?! Do you know how many favours I had to pull in from other customers just to keep Muller happy after Craig promised her equipment allocated to other sites? He then just buggered off when he realised he couldn't deliver!"

I could feel the burn in the back of my eyes, I would not cry, later maybe, perhaps after I un-manned Craig for his part in this absolute fucking nightmare. A steely resolve entered Marc's eyes and his jaw tensed.

"Sheryl made it clear, if something wasn't done to rectify her perceived slight, she would not sign the contract. We all know how much this is worth to the company and management made a decision to placate the Muller group to retain the deal."

Sheryl Muller. Fucking bitch.

"So, she's blackmailing the company essentially because she doesn't like me? What the hell did I do to her?" I asked completely flummoxed. "Who else is being punished, or is it just me?"

"Frankly Kate, Sheryl is a complete psycho, you may have just looked at her funny for all I know." I could see he didn't truly believe that himself, but I knew Marc well enough that he would have told me if he knew for sure. He was right about one thing, she was a psycho, and evidently a powerful one at that.

"So, suddenly she has control over our internal policies and structure? A snap of her fingers and she can do whatever she likes?" I couldn't believe this, surely this wasn't legal?

"When it's the biggest deal this company has ever made, yes; she can."

I stood there in silence trying to process this all. I was being carted off to the arse end of nowhere all on the whim of some diva who decided she didn't like me.

"What if I don't agree to this?" I queried quietly. From the sudden stiffness in Marc's shoulders, I knew the answer before he opened his mouth.

"Termination."

"Under what clause?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but HR would find something. But I assure you, I won't be apart of it." He looked up into my eyes and I could see his own fire burning at the injustice of it all.

"I could sue the company for this you know."

"I think they are banking on it not getting that far, and the amount of resources they have to fight if it went that route would far outweigh what you would have." The resignation in his voice shocked me. It was a done deal in his mind.

"So I don't have a choice?" I asked weakly.

"Not unless you want out of this field." So, there it was, take the offer, or find myself ostracized from the industry. How was this fair?

I felt sick all of a sudden and slumped into the nearest chair feeling my head drain of blood.

"Jesus Kate, are you OK? You've gone white as a sheet." Marc stood and quickly rounded his desk to kneel in front of me. I let out a huff of unamused laughter, not having the energy to do anything else but control the nausea welling in my stomach.

"What do you think Marc?" I buried my head in my hands, elbows on knees trying to fight off the urge to vomit over his carpet. I wanted to argue my case more but I knew Marc wasn't my target and I could even see the company's view too, even if I hated their decision and it wasn't right. It was, I suppose, the reason they had Marc tell me. I was less likely to go postal on him, than one of the spineless cretins in upper management.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, and I'm sorry to do this to you Kate, I truly am, but we need your decision by end of play on Monday." I lifted my head and this time a more robust bark of laughter left my maw.

"Seriously? Four days to make this life changing decision? That's generous." The sickness in my belly was roiling with rising anger at this time constraint now hovering over my head. "Rich is off to Brussels this afternoon and not back to Wednesday, I can't make this decision without his input. This is completely insane!" I almost shouted, my composure at its limits.

"I know, it's shit and I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything Kate. Look, take the rest of today and Friday off, see if you can catch Richard to hash it out with him before he leaves."

My mind was reeling. Even if I caught Rich at home before his flight, did they really expect us to sort this out in one afternoon? What about the house, the mortgage, the bills, our future plans together, What a joke.

Now acutely aware of the rapidly draining hourglass now hanging over my head I shakily stood from my seat and turned towards the door.

"Kate, wait, here take this, it has all the info you need, give me a call if you need anything OK? I pushed to make this easier on you, I'm just sorry I couldn't stop it." He scoped up a thick folder from his desk and placed it in my shaking hands. He curled my fingers around its edges to secure it. The look in his eyes would have been heartbreaking if I wasn't so emotionally shot to pieces to deal with it.

"Kate, I'm so sorry." Marc's voice cracked on the last word. I gave him a tiny half smile which had no feeling behind it and continued to the door. I wasn't his fault, but I'd reached my limit at this point.

Standing outside Marc's office I was glad Karen wasn't there. The last thing I needed was her taking one look at my face and firing up the gossip mill with some bullshit. As it was, I leant back against the door and closed my eyes and took in a shaky lungful of stale office air. I gave myself a few moments to collect my thoughts, then pushed off to get back to my desk. By the time I had collected my coat and bag, I was a woman on a mission. If I could get the eleven AM train from London Waterloo, I could get home in an hour, and that would give me about 3 hours to speak to Richard.

It was both the longest and shortest train ride home I'd ever had. It wasn't long enough to even start to go through the paperwork of the 'proposal', and work out how to approach Rich. We both had good careers going for us, and together we had brought a lovely three bed house in the West side of outer London. The problem was that we couldn't afford the house and everything else with just his salary. If I lost my job I would struggle to get another in a different industry at the same money. We probably have to sell the house, move to a smaller two bed in a shittier area. I could feel the burn behind my eyes again and the constriction in my throat as my mind jumped to various options.

I closed the folder in my lap and stared out of the train window, not seeing the passing suburbs of London as my mind swiftly laid out the possible outcomes of this news.

If I refused to take the 'offer' I would lose my job, we would be forced to downgrade, putting our lives on hold.

If I took the offer, and if Rich could come with me somehow, we could have our plans, but just in another country. Maybe.

If I took the offer and Rich couldn't come with me, what did that mean for our relationship?

This was big, I could feel my chest constricting. This was bigger than some petty workplace revenge, that bitch was out to destroy my life as I knew it, and for the life of me, I still didn't have an honest to God clue why.

I rubbed my hands across my face feeling a tension headache brewing with a vengeance behind my eyes. I was momentarily surprised to find my palms were wet with tears as I pulled my hands away. Sucking in a deep breath I reopened the folder on my lap and tried to make sense of what I'd be facing.

On the surface, it was your standard relocation package. I immediately saw however, Marc's influence. I guess someone in upper management had some kind of humanity as the more I read, the more I saw that wasn't standard at all, you could even say it was highly generous. I guess my work on the Muller project didn't go completely unnoticed, even if the third party saw it differently.

My company, Equinox Medical Manufacturing, had it's American HQ in Seattle, but a new satellite office was being set up in a smaller city called Port Angeles. There was also a small manufacturing site being built and hour west of Port Angeles which was replacing another site of a competitor we had bought out. The two were to be linked together and it would be my job to make that happen as smoothly as possible by managing the office element.

As part of the package, I would have the keys to a house leased by the business, rent free, a new company car, highly spec benefits including all the healthcare insurance one would need for America, plus a jump in my basic salary. Like, a massive jump. I frowned and reread the figures. Surely that couldn't be right? I balanced the papers on my lap and dug my phone out of my bag, dialing Marc as soon as the screen was unlocked.

"Marc Evan's office-"

"Karen, it's Kate, I need to speak to Marc urgently please."

"Hi Kate, one moment, I'll put you through."

"Hello Kate-"

"Is this figure correct?" I blurted out. Marc paused, I guess to catch up to where my mind was at.

"If you mean the salary, yes, that's not a typo."

"Holy fuck. Marc, if this is the salary for this job, I'm in way over my head, I-"

"I wouldn't have pushed for this if I didn't think you were capable." I could hear a smile in his voice. "Seriously, it's also compensation for you for this upheaval. I wasn't going to let you go without fighting for you Kate. As I said earlier, we all know what you did for the company, I wasn't going to let them forget that. You know I've always got your back."

I felt my composure crack at the sincerity in his voice. After working up the company together for eight years, and him being only a few years older than my 27 years, we had a strong bond with each other, he was my best mate. The other reality hit me at that moment that, whichever way this panned out, I'd also miss working with Marc. The swell of grief in my chest was more intense than anticipated.

I gulped and chewed my lower lip to try and keep the tears at bay. "Thank you Marc. I'm… I… thank you."

"Ssh, it's OK" I could hear the emotion in his voice. "I know it's a big change, for both you and Richard, just… just make sure you cover everything before making your decision. OK?"

"...K". I sniffed unattractively and wiped a couple of rogue tears off my cheek.

"If it helps you, the...I'm also looking to make the move as well." My head shot up as his words.

"What, they're out to get you too?!"

"No Kate, I made it very clear to them when discussing this that I wasn't happy with you taking the fall for Berlin. I put it out there that if they forced you out of the company I would go too. That's when the suggestion of relocating you came up as an alternative solution. Not only do the board get to keep Muller happy, they get to keep you, albeit it almost five thousand miles away. You are an asset to this company Kate, they just needed to be reminded of the fact. The more we spoke about it, the more intriguing it sounded to me. So, that's why you need to consider this carefully. I know it's not the best way this came about but it's a great offer for you regardless of the circumstances."

I could hear the force of his conviction in his tone, and there was something else I couldn't quite nail down in my emotional turmoil. It was almost like he was pushing me to pursue this. Marc was single, I could see why something like this could appeal to him, but I had more baggage in my life to consider. However, I couldn't help the surge of gratitude that Marc had argued my case, more intensely that I'd first considered. It wasn't often you had someone risking their job for yours.

"I'm nearly at my stop, I have to go. Thank you Marc, for everything." I hastily gathered my documents, stuffing them haphazardly back into their sleeve as I made to grab my belongings.

"No problem Kate. Call me if you need to, even if it's just to talk."

"I will, thanks again."

"Good luck sweetheart." He said softly, before the line disconnected.

The endearment caught me off guard and I stared at my phone for a second. A jerk in the motion of the train caught my attention and I stood quickly to make my way to the carriage door.

It was raining as I alighted the train, cursing that in my haste to leave the office I'd left my umbrella under my desk. It wasn't heavy, but in my ten minute brisk walk home it had seeped into my coat and hair making me hot and clammy.

Thankfully Richard's car was on the drive as I walked up. Knowing he was taking it to Heathrow it was a good indicator he was still home. I fished my keys out of my bag and shoved them quickly into the door lock. Once in I powered up the stairs to get changed out of my damp clothes and to find Rich.

And that's when this horrendous day took a turn for the worse.

There, in our bed, was my boyfriend, the love of my life, my future husband and father of my unborn children, balls deep in another woman.

The thought that my morning was the better half of my day flitted through my mind as I silently took in the scene before me. I nearly laughed at that. Nearly, my first reaction was a little more subdued.

"Rich?"

If it wasn't such a fucking devastating turn of events, I may have found their reactions interesting, if not comical. I could see the moment they both tensed, her eyes flying open locking with mine, hands still clamped to Richard's arse cheeks. Richard's head swung round so fast my first thought was of Linda Blair in The Exorcist. I saw the moment his face drained of colour, and I could almost count the number of excuses skittering around his brain as he instinctively went on the defensive. I also saw the moment his brain caught up with his position and resignation coloured his tone as a single 'fuck' was muttered out of his lips.

Yeah, fuck. That pretty much covers it.

I'd lost the power of speech by that point, and turned on my heels and made my way back down the stairs. I would have liked to have made some witty remark, or maybe have had the balls to throw something at them both, but the shock had flooded my brain, and on top of my shitty morning, I just couldn't function.

I staggered my way to the sofa, vaguely aware of a discarded shirt of Richard's on the coffee table. Next to me on the sofa was a bright pink bra that was not mine.

Absolute rage coursed through my veins at that moment. Not only had they desecrated the bed we shared, but the rest of our house too, my _home_, my sanctuary, with their actions.

I could hear them moving around upstairs, getting dressed no doubt. I could hear their voices increasing in volume before all out screaming and shouting occurred. I turned my head in time to see the blonde storm down the stairs half dressed. She stepped into the living room and her steps faltered for a fraction of a second as she saw where I was.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was with someone, he said this was his sister's house he was house sitting for." She rushed out as she snatched up her bra and stuffed her feet into her heels I hadn't noticed by the side of the coffee table. "I'm sorry, honestly I didn't know." She all but pleaded with me.

I remained mute as Richard made his undignified descent down the stairs, hands already up in front of him in a placating gesture that riled me up further.

"Love, I'm sorry, it was a one time thing, I'm sorry it didn't mean anything I-"

"You fucking liar, we've been hooking up for the past three months-" the blonde retorted, her tone now coloured with the realisation she had been played for a fool as well.

"She's lying, love, don't believe her." Richard begged.

The blonde turned to me and from the look in her eyes I knew she was telling the truth.

"I'm not, seriously. If I had known, I wouldn't have taken this further. I better go." She sent one last scathing look at Richard before turning on her heels and leaving the room. "Lose my number dickhead." was her parting shot to Richard before she firmly closed the front door behind her.

"Kate, love-"

I put my hand up to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Was she the only one?" I said, not meeting his eyes. I couldn't look at him at that moment.

Richard paused, then sank down on the armchair to the left of my position. He leaned back and flung his left arm across his face and heaved out a big sigh.

"No."

I sucked in a sharp breath, squeezed my eyes shut and balled my hands into fists, feeling the pinch of my nails digging into my palms.

"How long have you been cheating on me?" I choked on the words.

"Long enough-"

"How long?" I said with more steel in my tone.

"About a year."

A year, a fucking year. Oh God.

"Did you use protection?" My stomach churned.

"They were on the pill-"

"For fuck sake Richard!" I screamed at him, making him jump in his seat. "You put both our healths at risk if you didn't wrap your dick you fucking moron!"

The combination of his face both blushing from his embarrassment and draining of colour as he realised the consequences of his actions would have been a sight to behold if my vision had been clear. A mist of red rage had rapidly descended the moment he opened his mouth.

"You need to leave."

"Babe, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I swear-"

"GET OUT!" I screeched at him. In our five years together I had never raised my voice to him like that. He froze for a moment, then swiftly left the room.

I stayed motionless in my seat as I listened to the sound of Richard gathering his things. I lost track of time until he came down the stairs, dressed for work carrying his suitcase.

"I'll...um… be at Mum's once I get back from Brussels." he muttered.

I didn't react. I couldn't react. After more tense moments of me being motionless, I heard him sigh again and leave the house, closing the front door softly. I counted the seconds as he unlocked his car and open the boot. More seconds as the boot door closed and the driver's door open and closed. It took him fifteen more seconds of just sitting in the driver's seat before he finally started the car and reversed out of the driveway.

I glanced at the clock above the fireplace. 12:26. 16 minutes from my walking in the door to Richard walking out.

I looked down at my hands, still balled into fists. I had to make a conscious effort to relax my tendons to release my grip. I was still wearing my damp coat with my bag across my shoulder, my hair was frizzy from the rain, and the folder I was holding had landed on the floor next to the sofa where I had dropped it.

I was numb. As fast at the rage had boiled up in my veins, as soon as the door had closed on Richard, it dissipated like cigarette smoke in a strong wind. I felt shaky again, and before I could comprehend my actions, I launched myself to my feet and ran to the downstairs cloakroom to evacuate my stomach contents.

I stayed in the cloakroom for around an hour, I wasn't sick again, but I just couldn't get my brain to function, or to even stay on one thought long enough to muster any kind of reaction to it. Eventually the need to pee broke my haze, and whilst relieving myself, the thought of Richard's monumental stupidity roared into my mind. The anger bubbled up once more as I seethed on his disrespect to me by risking my health. That anger finally brought me out of my numbness and I made my way into the living room again to fire up my laptop.

Ten minutes later, and with the location of the nearest walk in health centre in my hand, I left the house.

Three hours, multiple swabs, blood tests and peeing into cups after that, I arrived home with a shopping bag full of chocolate, ice cream and more chocolate. I found a bottle of cheap champagne in the fridge (saved for a special occasion, ha!) and proceeded to drown my sorrows and eat my feelings in front of reruns of Mythbusters.

It was during my third glass of champagne, I picked the folder Marc had given me. With time on my hands, and Richard forcing my hand with one of my scenarios, what better time than now to read this all properly.

It was around 7pm by the time I had consumed the information and I now here I sat mulling over everything I had read. I could see why Marc was intrigued with it, and under better circumstances, and if I was that type of person, I could see why it was an amazing opportunity. However, I wasn't that type of person. I was a homebody. I liked my stability, I never had any craving to up sticks and have a job that involves travelling. Even the odd few forays to Germany and France over the years stressed me out, I was glad it was never a regular thing. I never understood what Richard saw in the constant travelling. I guess this wasn't quite the same, I mean for work to provide a house made it appear a more long term thing. I didn't, however, see any indication of how long this transfer was expected to be for.

I glanced up at the clock, it was early enough that Marc should still be in the office. I dived over the remains of my ice cream dinner and grabbed my phone, dialling his office number. As Karen had no doubt gone home, it redirected to his desk, and after half a dozen rings, Marc picked up.

"Good evening, Marc Evans speaking."

"Hi Marc, it's Kate, are you busy?"

"Hey sweetheart, I'm free to talk, what's up?"

"Um, I was just going through the details again. I noticed there's no time frame for this. It's not permanent is it?" My heart sped up at the thought of being away from the UK permanently.

"No, it's...well it will depend on how quickly the offices get up and running and amalgamate with the new warehousing and manufacturing plant. I don't think it's specifically permanent, I think it's a possible option for the role to develop to become long term. But initially it's going to be 12 to 18 months minimum." He reeled off, all business like.

"OK." I mused, my mind running over the thought of being in another country for a year.

"Have you spoken to Richard yet?" Marc enquired. He sounded reluctant to mention his name. If only he knew.

"We...I didn't get a chance to speak to him properly." I hedged, not really wanting to open that can of worms. It was too early to process the impact of what had happened earlier. I knew it wouldn't be healthy to let it fester but I really wanted to sleep on it before having my complete melt down. I was going to enjoy this numbness while it lasted.

"As I said, it's a big decision Kate, you really need to talk this through with him-"

"I know Marc." I snapped. The drink and my wearing day shortening my temper. I took a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just been a trying day." _and you don't know the half of it Marc…_ I thought.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just worried as I can't get the deadline extended for you. I've been all over management and HR today, trying to get them to see reason. I know you aren't married and have no kids yet…" I sucked in a quiet hiccup at his comment "... but it is still a massive decision to make for you both."

Maybe the drink on top of the overwhelming amount of information plowed into my brain today wasn't conducive to weighing up my options, I needed his opinion on this.

"What would you do Marc, if you were in my position?"

He was silent for a long moment, enough that I pulled my phone from my ear to check the call hadn't dropped.

"Honestly, I would take it." He said calmly.

"Even if you had a girlfriend at home, future plans? A house? Responsibilities?"

"Well minus the girlfriend, I do have plans, and my house and responsibilities, and yes, I would still take it." He let out a frustrated sigh "I know it's not comparable, our situations are different, and we are different people, but regardless of the shitstorm surrounding this, I actually think it's a once in a lifetime chance, and I would hope Richard sees that and doesn't hold you back from your potential Kate."

There he goes again. I never saw it clearly before, but Marc always boosts my self esteem in the most subtle of ways. I cracked a tiny, genuine smile for the first time today.

"I know." I lost my train of thought then, but didn't want to end the call.

"Look, I found out the reason for the deadline being so short is because we are signing the final draft of the Muller contract on Tuesday, your decision being critical for that to happen as you know, but there's also a meeting on Friday with some locals from Washington to go over elements of the contract we have with them regarding the new plant west of Port Angeles."

I frowned at his word. "What do you mean, what contract?" I ruffled through the folder, positive that I hadn't come across that bit.

"It was at the back, details of the land and employment contract for the Quileute Tribe."

"The who?" My buzz from the alcohol was fading as I wedged my phone between my shoulder and ear and used both hands to rumage. I hated walking into things without the full details. I knocked a sheet of paper to the floor and as I bent to recover it, I noticed a thin bundle of papers that had slipped under the sofa from earlier.

"Oh, hang on, I dropped the folder, I found a bit I missed." I called out to Marc as I started to speed read the first page."

"Well, I'll give you the cliff notes, you can read the rest later. The Quileutes are a Native American Tribe based in the Pacific Northwest. Our American office brokered a deal with them to build the manufacturing plant on their land in exchange for money, obviously, but for employment rights for their Tribe. There's a high unemployment rate in the area and their Tribal Council are working with the government to encourage business to set up on their land in exchange for jobs for the locals."

"Ok that sounds interesting." I mused "It certainly changes the way the employment of new staff will work with the new sites." I vaguely worried about discrimination rights in the workplace, but figured the legal bods here and in the States would know more than I would and have that covered. "So what's the meeting about on Friday then?"

"The head of the Tribe, and a couple of their Council members, Elders I think they call them, are coming to London to speak to the team who are heading up the whole project. So, if you are in, you'll be part of that meeting." Marc finished.

"Wait, why are they coming to London? Surely most of the team is in the States already, wouldn't it make more sense to be more local."

Marc was silent for a beat then…

"Well, you remember I mentioned earlier that I was looking at this too. I'd accepted on Monday."

_A friend. _It was the first thought that rose in my head. If Marc was there, I wouldn't be on my own.

"Kate? You still there?" I could hear the worry in his voice. "Sorry I didn't mention it, I didn't want to influence you."

"Er, yeah, still here, I just wasn't expecting that." I took a swig of champagne to wet my drying mouth. "When do you leave?" I asked.

"Not for another month. The company is going to put me in touch with a lettings agency to help me sort out the house. They also have a specialist department to help people who move abroad to get their life organised. It's helpful to have that, but it's still going to take time to get it all organised…." He trailed off.

"Oh." A month, a month left with Marc. It felt like my world had been turned upside down. It was one thing to have my decision to rest on my shoulders, but having Marc make his own made me feel like I wasn't in control of this. He had taken himself out of my life willingly, rather than having his hand forced like I had. I didn't quite know how to feel about that.

"Look, I need to go. Remember, you are off tomorrow, use the day, and the weekend wisely, and we'll catch up on Monday. You can still ring me OK? Whenever you need to. You have my personal number if you need me on the weekend. I'd suggest getting a notepad and start jotting any questions down that come into your head, then we can go through them together."

I nodded, then realising he couldn't see me, spoke up. "Yeah, sure, good idea. Well, OK, I'll let you go, speak to you soon. Night Marc."

"'Night Kate, sleep well." He disconnected the call.

OK so _that_ was an interesting turn of events. I gnawed at my thumb as I rehashed the conversation. I stared back down at the Quileute info and flicked through the pages. It didn't change much in the role I was being offered/forced into, but I knew not to discount it completely. Marc would not have added this into the folder without good reason. One good reason was the meeting a week tomorrow with the locals, the fact they were coming all the way to the UK was strange but, as I didn't have the full story, I could only assume there was more than I was privy to. I guess if/once I accepted, I would be brought fully up to speed.

I rubbed my fingers over my eyes. "What a fucking day." I murmured to myself. I glanced up at the clock again. It was only half 8 but felt like the longest day known to man. I sighed and gathered up the papers, stacking it neatly together again in the folder. Grabbing my phone, I left everything else on the coffee table and sofa and made my way upstairs.

Standing in the doorway of our bedroom, I couldn't help the lurching of my stomach muscles as I surveyed the bed. Fucker didn't have the decency to make the bed, let alone change the sheets. I huffed in disgust and marched over the side to retrieve clean clothes and my nightwear from the chest of drawers. Making sure I had all I needed, including my phone charger, I left the room, closing the door behind me and made my way to the spare room. I would not deal with that tonight.

I took a long shower, but no matter how much I scrubbed, I never quite felt clean, and I felt my anger rising again at Richard for making me feel like that. I could only hope I would get the results back quickly from the sexual health clinic.

At 9:10pm I fell into bed in the spare room. I was fully expecting to either cry myself into oblivion, or spend my night staring at the ceiling, but the earlier rage from the shower had left me again, and I was back to the numbness. I made one last check to my phone to set the alarm, but remembering that I wasn't going into work tomorrow, I opted to turn it off. I paused as I set my phone down, picking it back up and proceed to power it down completely.

I would deal with this tomorrow. And with that last thought I slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took me a long minute to work through my disorientation upon waking Friday morning. As soon as I realised I was in the spare room, the memories of yesterday came rushing back to me and immediately I felt myself tense up.

I could feel the anger, hurt and betrayal rolling under the surface, but I'd somehow managed to disconnect them from the rest of me. Ah, that lovely numbness, I was going to wallow in it for a little longer, thank you very much.

Anger made a poke at my defences as I again walked back into _the_ room, however I took a slow deep breath and proceeded to strip the bed. I mechanically went through the motions of deep cleaning the house, trying to reclaim the sense that this was my home, and to clear the taint of disgust that Richard's actions had left behind. In my mind, it was almost like a physical layer of grease that covered the house, and my cleaning expanded to take in all the soft furnishings that had removable covers. The kitchen floor was completely covered as I dumped load after load of towels, bedding, sofa covers and curtains on the floor in front of the washing machine. The duvet from _the_ bed was the first to go in the wash, and fuck the environment, I changed the dial to a hot 60C wash.

Thankfully it was a lovely sunny day, so I was able to hang the bigger stuff on the line outside to dry during the rest of my cleaning spree.

It was around 2pm that I came across my phone still on charge in the spare room from last night. I ignored it until I had finished remaking the bed then contemplated if I could be childish and leave the thing off until Monday. However I knew the clinic would be contacting me with my plethora of results via my mobile, so frowning at the device I turned it back on. My stomach rumbled as I waited through the boot screen and I realised I hadn't eaten since last night. I made my way back to the kitchen as my phone kicked into life, as text message, after text message, after voicemail notification, sent the poor thing into a vibrating frenzy in my hand. I choose to ignore it for the moment as I raided the fridge for a late lunch. Finding leftover lasagna from Wednesday night that I had made, I unceremoniously chucked it in the microwave to nuke it.

I took my phone and slumped in one of the stools at the kitchen island. 3 missed calls, 10 text messages and 2 voicemail notifications. I've never been so alone yet so popular. I huffed out a sigh and started to work through the text messages. Finding three from the clinic, I read those first. The tension released slightly in my shoulders as I read three 'all clear' results for the quicker of the tests taken. There were still more to come which would take a while, including HIV and although I was trying not to worry about it, I knew they would be playing on my mind until I got the results back.

I had a text from Marc, hoping I was OK and reminding me to call if I needed to.

The remaining 6 texts and missed calls were from Richard. What a surprise.

I could sense the level of desperation and drunkenness increase as I scrolled down the messages. The usual expected apologies were interspaced with guilty ramblings, and declarations of love and future devotion. I think he must have passed out before getting to the lashing out stage as his last message was half completed and barely legible. The voicemails followed the same pattern, with a surprise interruption of my father asking to borrow something from us, before Richards' foray into verbal diarrhea continued. I was kind of expecting some kind of emotional upset at having to hear his voice, but the numbness prevailed and for that I was grateful.

I sent a text back to my father, not willing to entertain a conversation with him at this time. The man had a sixth sense for drama and would no doubt not only figure out everything from just one look at me or sound out of my mouth, but also hunt down and possibly kill Richard for hurting his 'baby girl'.

My stomach rumbled again and I turned my head realising I had missed the ping of the microwave. I put it on for another two minutes, risking overcooking the lasagna, and pulled out a clean plate from the cupboard.

I ate my food in silence, staring out the kitchen window. I loved this house, however Rich's actions had sullied that feeling. Whereas I always saw it as the beginning to the rest of our lives, I couldn't help but grimace thinking of all the places Rich had probably done the dirty in my home. I felt the anger rising like bile in my throat and pushed the half eaten remains of my lunch away from me. Every surface was tainted in my mind and even after my shower last night, I felt dirty again.

Not willing to face the remains of my lasagna, I binned the rest of it and put the pan in soak. With the house clean, and the last of the washing now drying I was at a loss at what to do to take my mind off that prick. Wiping my hands on my thighs I quickly strolled to the living room, intending to drown my mind in garbage daytime TV when I spotted the folder. I huffed an unamused laugh; so much for talking this through with Rich. He had no say in my life now.

The thought stopped me in my tracks. There was nothing now holding me here. My heart gave a little lurch at the thought. On one hand he had tipped the scales in one direction without even knowing, on the other I felt like the safety net of Rich possibly fighting me not to go was ripped out from beneath me. It was strange, heady feeling realising that this decision was purely now in my hands. I didn't have to justify it to anyone. Yes, it sucked that it was forced upon me, but could this be away to end this part of my life that had been so beautifully shat on? The 'clean break' as they say? I thought about if I said yes, and felt a little tremor of both trepidation and excitement run up my spine.

Feeling slightly panicky at the thought, I picked up the folder and sat down on the couch. With no wine in my system this time, I started to meticulously work my way through the information provided. It provided a good distraction and by the time 6pm rolled round I was in a state of information overload. Could I do this? Could I really leave my home, my country on my own for at least a year? As tempting as it was, I resisted opening another bottle of wine, and grabbed my phone. Dialing Marc's office line I eyed the paper strewn across my coffee table as I chewed a fingernail.

"Marc Evans' office, Karen speaking, how can I help?"

"Hi Karen, it's Kate, is Marc around please?

"Sure, I'll put you through."

The line buzzed for a few seconds until Marc picked up.

"Hey Kate, how's it going?"

"Yeah, OK considering.." I decided to focus on this only, rather than the cluster fuck that my relationship had turned into… "I've been going through the proposal, and...well… I just wondered if we could go through it together when you are free?"

"Sure, I was about to leave work soon, did you want to do it now? We can do it by phone or we could meet up somewhere say in an hour?"

The thought of getting out of the house was perfect, and I readily agreed.

"OK, I'll meet you at the Red Lion, we can get some food if you haven't eaten yet," he added. "see you in about an hour Kate."

I gave my goodbyes and started to get myself ready, scooping up the paperwork and neatly placing it back into it's folder. I grabbed a pen and pad I'd been using for notes and put it all into my work bag. As much as I would have preferred to get out of the house right that moment, I decided a quick shower was in order; smelling and looking like a hobo after my cleaning streak wasn't going to win me any friends.

Twenty hasty minutes later, I was out the door making my way to the pub. Marc took the same train home as me, but got off a few stops before so I didn't feel too guilty he was coming a bit further out than normal. I made it to the pub and grabbed a decent table in a quiet corner away from the bar and set to reading the food menu to both make a choice and kill time. The very few bites of lunch and no other food today made my belly ache with hunger and I couldn't wait for Marc to arrive so we could order.

Marc rocked up fifteen minutes later, which gave me enough time to change my mind on my starter four times. He smiled as he put his coat on the back of his chair and offered to get drinks and order food as he was still standing.

"But you don't know what I want." I looked up into his grin.

"Oh come on, you always get the same thing, even when you say you'll try something new. Loaded potato skins for starters and that barbeque chicken and bacon thingy for main."

I huffed a little indignantly and silently handed him the menu confirming my choice. His grin widened as he turned and trapsed over to the bar to place the order.

Five more minutes later and he was back with a pint of cider for me and a lager for him. I took a hearty swig and when I lowered my glass, I notice Marc looking at me with concern etched in his features.

"You OK?" A simple question. How to answer it though?

"Honestly. Not really." I fidgeted in my seat, not wanting to get into the whole Richard thing yet. I wanted Marc's advice purely on work without that influencing things. I had the feeling Marc didn't particularly like Rich, but we never broached that subject in the past other than usual 'how's your other half' pleasantries. However, where to start with the work problem? I pulled up my bag and dug out my notepad. I took Marc's advice and started jotting down anything and anything that came to mind during the day. The pages were rapidly filling up. I took a deep breath and sighed, but my first question wasn't on my list.

"Why did you agree to this? Taking the job I mean?" I figured if I could get Marc's take on his own reasons it might help me sort out my own head. He took a swig of his pint and set his glass down before replying.

"I figured it was a good opportunity, you're not the only one who gets a pay increase." He gave me an exaggerated wink and I couldn't help but laugh. It broke the tension I wasn't aware that surrounded us.

"Seriously, I wasn't at all happy how they treated you on this, and how Craig got away with this without any comeuppance, not even a misconduct. Don't mention it at work, but he doesn't have to pay back that bonus he received from winning the Muller business tender."

The anger that had been settled flared once more, this time at the injustice of it all. As an adult I know life isn't fair, but have it so blatantly waved in your face is beyond galling.

"It was when working with them on your package that I realised this was an ideal project for us both. I've not been happy here for a while so this presented itself at a good moment for me." He fiddled with a beer coaster, head bowed slightly. I could see a slight slump to his shoulders as he sat in his chair. How had I missed this?

"Were you thinking of leaving before this kicked off?" I didn't know if I wanted his answer. This was my first proper job outside of education and Marc had always been there. I started to feel I'd been taking his present for granted all these years. I had suspicions in the past, but never realised it had gotten that bad for him.

"I was considering it, yes." He looked up at my face. "I was looking for another job, but hadn't done any serious work on it."

I tried to work past my own selfishness. I couldn't let my thoughts on this colour my own opinions.

"Why not? You have a lot of experience and could make a move anywhere." I told him honestly. It was no secret that he was head hunted by a competitor last year, but remained with our company.

"I know." Marc swiped his hand down his face and took up his glass again. "I just didn't feel it was the right time." His tone shifted slightly and I felt the topic was off limits. I knew he would tell me more if I pushed him, but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"But now? It's the right time?" I pushed a little, looking down at my drink. When he didn't respond immediately I lifted my eyes to his. He had a small smile on his face when he answered.

"Yes, now is the right time. As I said, the offer for me is good, I've no ties here I can't sort out and it's something new for me. I'm looking forward to it." His face fell in worry again. "How about you, have you thought about this?"

I pushed off my elbows and leant back in my seat.

"I've not thought of anything but." I grimaced slightly as the lie slipped over my lips. I picked up my drink again to give me time to work my reply.

"It's… more appealing the more I look at it, I just think the circumstances around it are clouding my judgement." I lifted my glass and gestured it to Marc. "That's why I called you."

"Well, albeit it for me to cloud your judgment further, but I'm just going to put it out there. I strongly suggest you take this job. It's a very, very good opportunity for you, and the experience will set you up for life, career wise." He took another sip, almost a gulp of his drink. "But, you have your personal life to consider, and I can't help you with that part."

He looked a bit guilty at his declaration, but plowed on.

"I can, however, help you with the work part, to make this as easy as possible. HR have a team that deal with relocation, but I can help you with the finer points they don't touch, and stuff I've stumbled over you don't think about."

Marc paused for a moment, clearly working up to his next question.

"What did Richard say?" Any there it was. It was my shoulders that slumped this time. I couldn't really hold out to tell him, no matter how much I rationed it would influence his opinion. He had made it clear he wanted me to take this job however so I am not sure my reasoning held water anymore.

"He doesn't know." I took another swig of liquid courage, mostly to douse the flare of anger that coiled in my gut. Marc, ever perceptive to my moods, held silent as I swallowed my cider and placed my glass on the table.

"I came home yesterday to find him with another woman."

Marc was still for a long moment before blowing out a heavy breath and leaning back in his chair.

"Not to question you, but are you sure?"

"He was butt naked and balls deep. I'm pretty sure." The anger adding spite to my tone. "Apparently it wasn't the first time either". The ball of anger had morphed into sadness and betrayal and I blinked away the sudden onset of blurry vision. I twitched slightly as I felt Marc's hand gently reach for mine, still gripping my glass, and give me a squeeze.

"What a dick." His abrupt announcement had me bark a sharp, watery laugh and I looked up to see him smile sadly.

"Yeah, you could say that." Before either of us could say anything more, our starters arrived. Marc kindly working with the server and arranging our drinks on the table to make room whilst I collected myself and surreptitiously wiped a rogue from the corner of my eye. We muttered our thanks to the server as he left us and we started on our food. My hunger roared back into life and I polished off two potato skins before breaking off to take another drink. I looked up to find Marc staring at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Shut up, I'm hungry." He laughed, causing me to smile.

"Didn't say a word." He picked up his own fork and dived into his food. We were silent for a few more minutes as we fueled our hunger before Marc spoke up.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." My head raised at his quiet words. Unable to speak through the sudden lump in my throat I nodded and dipped my face to look back to my plate.

As we finished, Marc left the table and returned a few minutes later with new drinks. He sat back down with a flourish, and picked up my abandoned notepad, waving it in front of me.

"Mind if I take a look?"

I shook my head and gestured for him to go ahead, and he flipped it open to the first page. He was quiet for a good five minutes as I watched his eyes flicker along my scrawled musings. It was a comfortable peace I found myself in as I watch answers form in the way tiny tics flew across his face. It was the same at work, and I felt another pang of… something… imagining us not doing this together anymore.

"So, a lot of this is practical and thankfully covered by HR. Do you have a pen?" I plucked a biro from the spiral of the notepad that Marc hadn't noticed and smirked as I handed it to him. He rolled his eyes at himself and my obvious snark then started jotting notes against my questions.

The server arrived with our mains, and I helped him rearrange the table this time as Marc continued his notes.

"These here" he tapped the page with the pen "are ones I will go over with you. It's best to get the HMRC stuff right first time. Trust me, they can be a pain to get stuff corrected if it's wrong off the bat." I nodded, taxes and self assessments were something I had little experience in having all deductions taken care of by work, but moving abroad would mean filing taxes differently, it was a little worrisome.

"Don't worry it will be fine, trust me." He smiled at me, clearly reading the trepidation across my face. His smile fell and he studied me for a moment.

"If you… if you had no ties here, like… and I'm not being mean or anything, but if you were single, what would be stopping you from going?"

I pondered his question. Since this was dropped on my lap, I had been stuck thinking of reasons why I couldn't go. But now? What would be stopping me? I shrugged my left shoulder and shifted my weight slightly.

"Um, I guess it's just it's a big thing you know. I've never been the one to up sticks and leave. I'd miss my home, people, my Dad for one. You know how much I hated those trips to Europe, I'm just… stuck in my ways I guess." I lamley shrugged my shoulders again, not really able to articulate how I felt about it. Marc tapped his pen on the pad and nodded slowly.

"No, I get it. Homebody, not in a bad way, we don't all have to be outgoing. You like your stability, your routine, and if this isn't throwing all that into the wind." I fiddled with my glass again, glad to know he understood me. Probably better than Richard ever did. Before the anger could well up again, Marc spoke.

"Does it make a difference knowing that you'll have me there?" His face was serious, giving nothing away. Likely to let me form my own opinions without trying to influence me. I swallowed uncomfortably realising I was going to put myself in a bad position, career wise. But, I trusted Marc and wanted to give him the full picture.

"It makes a massive difference." I said. "After you said you'd taken the position they'd offered you, it made me realise that I would really, really miss working with you." The lump in my throat inflated again and I hoped I didn't come across as some psycho bunny-boiler. Only the stress of the past two days was leaching into my nerves. "It's just… huge, you know? At least a year in another country, doing a job I've never done before, new people…" I trailed off staring into the table.

"I've said it before, and I'll keep repeating myself until you get it. You can do this. You've practically done this job before, just you've never had the label applied to it. Remember all the new contractors we had to get in for Muller after the Berlin fuck up? Same thing, just less nutty clients to work with." He grinned at the dig at Sheryl and I couldn't help but smile back.

"But you helped with that…" I started, but Marc jumped in.

"No, the only thing I did was sign off the contracts. You did all the investigations into the alternatives, interviewed the workers, drew up the contracts and presented it to the board and Muller. The board were dead impressed with that, I told you. For someone to walk in half way through the implementation of the works, into a right mess mind you, and turn that around in under a month… not a lot of people could do it."

I mulled over what Marc had said. It was true, but I'd just never considered it like that before. It was just a mess to be sorted.

"In the interest of being honest, I want you out there, with me. We work well together, we can really do a lot of good with this project. It's going to be tough, no doubt about it, but I'm seeing this as an adventure, and I want my work-wife to come along with me."

I snorted at that last part. "Work-wife? What the fuck is one of those?" Marc gave a sheepish grin.

"Karen mentioned it once, I asked the same question, less swearing mind you, and said we're like a married couple at work."

"Oookay…" I laughed again and took a stab at my chicken. I wasn't sure what to make of that. I just thought we were good friends and workmates. No doubt Karen trying to shit stir in that pot. Another reason to go.

"I don't think your Dad would mind." Marc continued, mouth part full from the bite of his burger. "From what you've mentioned, I'd think he would be proud of you to do this."

I knew my Dad wouldn't be an issue, we were close, but not under each other's feet. My mother had passed away some years prior, and with no other siblings, people could expect us to be a little more clingy, but we had a good balance I was grateful for. I did worry however that the distance could widen our hands off approach, living in the same area forced us to pop in to each other's houses a few times a month, it made it a hellva lot harder to maintain that relationship with all those miles separating us and both our phone call phobia. It must have shown on my face for Marc added,

"I know it's a bit of a trek, but work would pay for flights for you both to see each other periodically." I gaped at him. That was generous, and I must have missed that part in my readings.

"It's not in the info pack I gave you, but part of the standard location package. Sorry I should have included that as well."

"It's freaky how you seem to read my mind sometimes." I mused. Marc just smiled and turned his attention back to the notepad and his burger.

"So, Friday is when the guys from the Tribe are coming in. If you accept the offer, we'll take the week to get your work handed over, and you up to speed with the project so far, and cover off anything you have questions about. They know about me coming onboard, and understand there's another bod, that's you, coming in late, but obviously not the final details of who, given you haven't agreed to this yet. First thing on Monday, if you accept, I'll schedule you most of the day, or the whole day if you need it, to sit down with HR and go through everything. I'll even sit in with you if you want, there's still a few bits I need to sort out for myself anyway."

"What about my work, I've still got stuff that's half done."

"Don't worry about it. Lucas and Megan will divvy up your accounts. You've trained them both well so I'm not concerned. I know how anally retentive you are so I'm sure there's no surprises for them to deal with." He grinned through a mouthful of fries. Cheeky fucker.

"You're lucky I like you." I said, narrowing my eyes playfully and jabbing my fork in his direction.

"Yeah, whatever. You love it really. He grinned again. The man was perpetually happy. It was sickening sometimes.

"You kinda make it sound like it's a done deal." I fiddled with my napkin.

"Well, it kinda is." I looked up sharply at Marc. "Honestly, we need someone to do the job, it's too much for me to do alone on top of my new role. If it's not you, it'll be someone else, it just would take longer to officially advertise the role and get someone in. Given the ultimatum, and your situation with Richard, I kinda think you're going to take it."

He sat back at his declaration. I wanted to take umbrage at the assumption, but couldn't find it in myself to argue with him. Frankly, he was right. I was back where I started yesterday morning. Take the offer, or say goodbye to my job and face a lengthy, and costly, court battle if I sued for unfair dismissal. I rubbed my hands over my face. I needed to make a decision, even if just to get this… thing… from hanging over my head.

"Take the risk, Kate." He watched me intently from across the table.

"I need to speak to Rich-"

"You don't owe him shit." I was taken aback with the venom in Marc's voice and raised an eyebrow at his outburst. Not that it wasn't warranted, I guess I needed to get out of the habit of defending my boyfriend. Or Ex boyfriend I imagine now. The thought of being single again when I thought my life was firmly settled in some form of 'coupledom' for the rest of my days made my stomach drop.

"Look, sorry, I know that was a bit harsh, but it's true. He abused your trust, god knows how long it's been going on for…"

"At least a year" I mumbled.

"Jesus, the man's an idiot." He muttered, "Anyway, don't take it the wrong way, but try and see the silver lining-"

"My boyfriend has been cheating on me for ages, and unprotected at that. Forgive me if I have not found any silver lining to this clusterfuck." I crossed my arms over my chest. Saying that out loud was more painful than I thought it would be and I could feel tears welling out of anger and helplessness at the situation I found myself subjected to through no fault of my own. I chanced a glance up at Marc to find something akin to rage flit across his face.

"You need to get yourself tested." He said quietly, holding my eye. I couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"All under control. Just waiting for the results." He nodded his approval and looked down to his nearly empty glass.

"Sorry if I come across a little tackless Kate, it's just, I think this job could be the best thing to happen to you, or, the best thing to happen right now. I know it sounds a bit cliché, but it's a clean break for you. I mean, what better way to get away from Richard the dick bag then leave the country?" He gulped down the remains of his pint and stood. "You want another?"

I nodded and held out my empty glass. I leaned back, arms crossed again and watched as Marc propped himself at the bar. It was Friday night afterall and the after work crowds were starting to pack out the pub. I was glad we got here early, the wait for food could stretch into eons sometimes in this place.

I picked up my fork and slowly trailed patterns into the barbeque sauce left on my empty plate. I felt better with a full stomach, and the added alcohol. My eyes drifted over the table, snagging on the notepad. I had no compunction to look at right now, prefering to talk things out with Marc first.

Marc returned with two more pints and a couple of shots of clear liquid, vodka I assumed.

"I thought you might want something different this time." I hmm'd my agreement as I liberated him of the smaller glasses before they ended up in my lap. Marc made to sit down when I surprised myself by blurted out.

"I'll do it. I'm in."

He paused mid hover, eyes dancing between mind, to ensure I wasn't joking.

"Y'sure?"

"Yup."

The frisson of fear in my belly was tampered by excitement. Now I had made my choice, I found an immediate sense of relief blanket me. My hands shook slightly with the sudden dump of adrenaline.

"Well, I guess I should have ordered champagne then." The biggest smile erupted across his face and I couldn't help but be swept up in his enthusiasm. "Vodka will have to do."

I laughed at him, slightly giddy with the realism sinking in. Holy Crap I was moving to the States!

We raised and clinked our glasses together, the obligatory 'cheers' ringing from our lips before throwing the liquid fire back.

"Shitting hell! That's vile!" I laughed-coughed at Marc's exclamation and the look of disgusted pasted on his face, I couldn't get the words out to agree with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As it was Friday tomorrow and with no work in the morning for me, Marc and myself stayed in the pub for the rest of the evening, eventually getting kicked out at closing time despite Marc's drunken insistent to the bar staff that he wanted to partake in their 'lock in'. I managed to wrangle him in the direction of the train station, luckily it was only a ten minute walk away and on my way home. The cooler night air, and a plate of nachos we'd shared before kick out was helping to sober us both up.

"We've got this all backwards" Marc said, hands fisted inside his trousers pockets, work satchel slung over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I replied, linking my arm through his to keep him from veering into the road and an oncoming car.

"Shouldn't it be me walking you home, not you walking me to the station." He pouted his bottom lip out. I couldn't help but laugh, the drinks relaxing my mood and seeing this side of Marc. He'd vehemently deny it at work, but depending on the number of drinks, he regressed into a teenager or toddler when drunk. It happened all too rarely these days so I was enjoying it while it lasted.

"It's fine, I won't tell anyone, your masculinity will remain intact." I grinned. I was still riding my giddy wave from my early decision and found my mood playful. I was in that bizarre state of relaxed from the drink, but energised. I felt I could go for a run right now. I snorted at the thought, I'd probably break my leg before we got to the station.

"What you giggling for woman?" Marc squeezed my looped arm, grinning down at me.

"Nothing much, I just feel like I could run, ya know. Would kill me self doing it so best not" I snorted again, and Marc laughed with me.

"Yeah, know what you mean. Kinda liberating when you take control of your life like that." He pinned me with a knowing gaze. I'd forgotten, even though drunk his mind was still perceptive. I hmm'd in agreement. In the spirit of this evening's honesty, I opened my fears a little to Marc.

"I feel like I'm going to pay for this all tomorrow, you know, panic attack waiting to happen." I joked, but saying the words out loud made my relaxed state dissipate and my shoulders tense.

"Well, I'll say it anyway. Don't panic. Call me if you need to talk about anything, that includes the issues with Richard OK?" He squeezed my arm again before continuing. "I know I can't stop you from worrying, but remember, this new job, and the move, think of it as a logistical challenge, no different from the hundreds of problems you've sorted at work in the past. Do one of your lists if it makes you feel better and in control. I know you love ticking shit off lists. I promise you once we start the process on Monday with HR you'll feel much better. It's the waiting that's going to drive you potty. Try doing something productive over the weekend to keep your focus."

He's words put a lid on my slowly rising panic. I was incredibly grateful we were doing this together. I knew logically I could do this on my own, but knowing Marc was there, kind of like a safety net, was giving me the confidence I lacked. I frowned at that. I never thought myself lacking in confidence before, when did I become so… clingy... and unsure of myself? I gave myself a mental shake. I had made my choice, I was going to see it through.

With those words in my mind we finally made it to the station.

"Lucky, you haven't missed the last train, otherwise you'd be walking home mister." I unlooped my arm and gave Marc a playful jab in the ribs. I swear he almost squealed like a girl as he hopped away out of reach. The unexpected reaction had me double over in laughter, I think I underestimated how much I'd drunk.

"If I had I'd just follow you home and crash at yours." He pouted again, rubbing his side. He hadn't crashed at ours, mine, for some years.

"Well you could but the place is a mess." I groaned realising that I'd left all the washed bedding from my early cleaning spree out on the line in the garden. It was nearly half eleven at this point. By the time I got home and sorted it all out, it would be gone midnight if I was lucky. Thankfully it hadn't rained today. I dug my phone out of my pocket to check a weather app to see if I could risk it staying out overnight. I'd sleep under a throw tonight if needed, I was feeling lazy.

"Well crap, it's meant to rain, I need to get my washing in." Marc laughed at me, having been given a brief rundown of my cleaning spree during our fifth (or sixth) beer.

"Yeah, I'd rather walk home that get roped into your housework. I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't fold your fitted sheets properly." He leapt away before I could punch his arm, laughing, before colliding with the ticket barrier. It was my turn to laugh now as he whined out an 'ouch' rubbing his hip.

"Only 'cause you live in a hovel." It'd been a few years since I've last been to Marc's place, I still shudder at the sight of the unwashed, molding plates I saw in his sink once. He had claimed he just hadn't had time the night before. Yeah no. Mold doesn't grow that fast.

"You should come round sometime, it's been a while." The words were out of my mouth before I could think on them. It was true, back in the early days we were the typical young professionals, working hard, playing harder. There were many a time we'd both rocked up to work the following day a little worse for wear. How had we fallen out of that part of our friendship I'd never know.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let me know tomorrow or Sunday, or we'll catch up at work Monday. Might be best if we do it before Richard gets back though eh?" He's tone turned serious at the end, and I had a bolt of clarity hit me. We'd stopped this all when Richard came into my life. Jesus, I was a flaky friend.

"Sure." I turned at the sound of an approaching train. "Er, isn't that your train?" I pointed at Marc.

"Fuck!" He ungracefully vaulted the ticket barrier and I shook my head wondering why he didn't just use his ticket. "Catch you later Kate!" He yelled back over his shoulder, over the increasing noise of the train. I watched until he was on, and it pulled out of the station before setting off back home. I felt much better after our talks and my previous feeling of relaxed drunkenness was mostly gone, but the excitement still remained. Taking a look around me, seeing no one around, I readjusted my bag on my back and took off at a slight jog. My grin widened and I increased my pace to an all out run, giggling like a crazy person. Marc was right. This was liberating.

I made it to my street and slowed down to a walk. I wasn't keen on my neighbours thinking I was a complete loon, but mainly as I was out of breath and the nachos were threatening to make a reappearance. As I walked up to my house, I stopped by the front gate and gave it a good look. It was your typical outer London terraced house, painted cream, contrasting with next door's exposed brickwood. My window planters were looking a bit worse for wear and I made a mental note to get some new plants in there for the summer. The light in the porch still needed replacing, something I'd nagged Richard to sort months ago. I suppose I could get my Dad round with his ladder to help me replace it. The little concrete path from the gate to the porch could do with a sweep, but otherwise, it was all pretty neat and tidy.

I realised I was already looking at sorting stuff out to get the house on the market. I doubted Richard had enough money to buy my share out, and likewise myself. I would need to speak to my Dad about it all, and Richard's Mum. Carol was nice enough, I'd probably get some kind of support from her seeing as Rich's Dad left her for another woman. Ha, like father like son I guessed. Either way, I was already checking out from this relationship, and it scared me how quickly I wanted to cut all ties now I had made my decision. Maybe Marc was right, the job was a silver lining.

I finally made it inside and proceeded to put most of the house back together and just after twelve thirty I flopped into bed in the spare room. I grabbed my phone on the side table to set an alarm for tomorrow. I wanted enough time in the day to start sorting out the house and see if I could meet up with my Dad. I noticed I had a text from Marc, wishing me goodnight. I replied, letting him know I was home safe and I'd speak to him soon. I shut off the side light and huffed out a long sigh into the dark. I mulled over the past few days, wondering what deity I'd pissed off to have my life upended so quickly and dramatically. I fell asleep dreaming of people coming to view the house and I was running around in my underwear trying to hide moldy pots and pans in various places whilst bed sheets were draped everywhere.

Saturday morning made its appearance with a heavy rain shower that quickly fled to bright sunshine which was panned to remain until Monday. After a hasty breakfast of painkillers, water and dry toast I called my Dad. He had taken early retirement from the Army some years back, due to injury, so was pretty flexible for popping over for a visit. I bribed him with promise of borrowing Richard's more expensive tools which he'd asked for on Thursday, as well as lunch out. We said our goodbyes until eleven, which gave me a couple of hours to clean up and dig out the household paperwork. I know Marc and HR were going to help with this, but I felt more grounded if I felt like I was doing something productive.

Just before eleven, the doorbell rang, and Dad let himself in with the spare key.

"Hey Kate! Where are you Poppet?" I smiled at the endearment from my Dad. I was 27 going on 5 when he really got going.

"Front room Dad!" I got up from kneeling in front of the coffee table where I had all the house stuff laid out.

He just popped his head in the doorway as I stood, and I walked over for a kiss on the cheek. "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please, the good stuff I know you hide under the sink. Not that piss water your man drinks." I laughed and made my way past him into the kitchen to grab said tea under aforementioned sink. I didn't drink a lot of tea, my Dad therefore repeatedly questioning if I was his kid, or if I was really British. I would imagine I would have been disowned if I didn't drink it at all. The man was a walking cliché of Britishness.

As I set the tea caddy on the work top and flicked on the kettle, my Dad walked into the kitchen and propped himself against the kitchen island.

"What's with all the paperwork in the living room? You planning to remortgage already? I can get Barry to take a look if you like?" He was never one to miss a trick my Dad.

"No, not exactly. Have a seat, I do need to speak to you about something, and it might take awhile."

He pulled out a stool and sat as I finished making the tea, snagging a pack of chocolate biscuits from a cupboard on my way over. I'd barely set them down before Dad had the pack open and had dunked one in his cup.

"Come on Kate, talk. I can see you're winding up for something. Spit it out." The biscuit disappeared into his mouth as I wrapped my hands around my own mug. I took a deep breath.

"I've been made an offer at work to take a new job over in the States, I'm going to tell them on Monday that I accept it. I was going to speak to Rich about it, but I came home to find him with another woman, and now he's off in Brussels until Wednesday so I haven't been able to speak to him, but I decided to take the job anyway, so I need to look at my options with the house. We'd probably have to sell it as neither of us can afford to buy the other out, and then I need to officially break up with Richard too."

I took a swig of tea whilst I let my Dad process that. He dunked the remaining half of his biscuit and chewed it slowly.

"So, he cheated on you?"

"Yeah." I tightened my grip on my mug and my gaze dropped to the worktop. I knew it wasn't my fault, but an odd sense of shame washed over me in that moment, like I wasn't good enough. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"And you've been offered a new job at work, in America, which you've accepted. How long for?"

"Yes. Minimum a year, but could go longer."

"But you haven't had a chance to talk to Richard yet, as he's out the country until Wednesday."

"Yup."

"But you've decided to end it with him anyway, and are looking at your options with the house."

"Yes." He was quiet for a bit before…

"Are you sure you're not just taking this job to get away from Richard? It seems a bit of an extreme reaction don't you think?"

I suppose it could be seem like that.

"The job offer was made before I found Richard… you know" I grimaced at the memory "he kinda forced my hand, but it's not the only reason I'm accepting it." I didn't want to get into the ultimatum work forced upon me, it was all wrong, probably illegal but as I was accepting I didn't want to dwell on that part anymore. I hoped Dad wouldn't pry.

"Ok." He was silent through another biscuit. I let him have his moment, I was kind of surprised he hadn't offered to bump Richard off-

"I've still got contacts in the Forces. Just say the word and Richard is no more."

"Dad!" I cried. "Violence is not the answer!" He laughed at me.

"I'm joking pumpkin. But if you change your mind, just say the word." I wasn't entirely sure if he was serious or not, he had an excellent poker face.

"If I do see him, I will give him a piece of my mind however. No one hurts my little girl like that." Dad's normally jovial face was replaced by anger. "I never liked the bloke. I never said anything as it wasn't my business. You're an adult and old enough and ugly enough to make your own decisions."

I rolled my eyes, and stood to take our empty mugs to the sink. "It doesn't mean you can't offer your opinion, you know. I'll take it with a grain of salt."

"You're my child. It's like you are genetically programed to disagree with me, even on a subconscious level you might not realise it." He munched on another biscuit looking smug at this sudden insight. I frowned at him, and grabbed the remaining biscuits from his reach.

"What makes you say that, I've never disagreed with you just for the sake of it." At least I couldn't remember doing so.

"When I mentioned going to university and got you all those brochures. Even though they were based on your core subjects, and good universities I might add, as soon as I gave them to you, you immediately changed your mind and went for that apprentice course."

I frowned further. "That wasn't because you gave me that info. The course was too good to miss. University isn't the be all and end all-"

"How about your first car? I found that lovely little Metro, cracking little car for your first one. But, no, as soon as I showed it to you, you magically found that VW Polo, which, may I just add, was a complete shitter."

That wasn't...entirely… true. "I was 17 Dad, the Metro wasn't the coolest ride at the time. The Polo had a little more street cred." It was a lame excuse looking back, but of the utmost importance back in the day.

"Yeah, and a little more rust, and engine trouble. How long did it last?" Mr. Smug was back.

"Three months. It wasn't my fault the cambelt went." I sulked.

"How about your first job when doing your A levels? I got you a nice little position with an old Army bud of mine, but you chose that dodgy off license that got raided by the old Bill before it got shut down."

Ok, I got the picture. Apparently I was deliberately difficult with my Dad when younger. I thought I was pretty accommodating, Rich never complained and I said so.

"Yeah, people would say you've mellowed in old age" I tisked at the age comment and got a shit eating grin from my Dad "but I don't think so."

His voice lost its amused tone. "I think you changed for Richard. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but it was a big change for you when we were all so used to your fiery personally, it was a bit of a shock" He shrugged and poked at some crumbles in front of him. I leant against the sink to watch him.

"I think it would shock your Mum if she were still alive to see how much you have changed. And for a boy off all things! I still remember when boys were icky." Funny Dad was back now and I smiled at him.

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens now." My mood darkened with the thought I'd changed into some doormat. "I'm not sure if Barry can help if we're looking to sell completely."

"He will, if not he can get you in touch with someone good, a lawyer. I trust him. Do you not need to speak to Richard before this?"

I sighed "Normally I would, but I'm on a deadline with work to accept this offer, and roughly a month before I leave for the States. I also want to make sure he doesn't blindside me with some shit which fucks me over in the long run with the house sale, you know?"

Richard had completely lost my trust and even the previous years together were now stained with his cheating. I couldn't help but look at every scenario, every trip away and see them in a new light. He had always been a tightwad with money too when it came to anything not solely for himself, and it wouldn't surprise me if he worked this all to his financial advantage, because, screw you Kate, that's why.

"We'll have to talk when he gets back, but I want to be prepared." I scrubbed my hand down my face, knowing the practicalities of untangling our lives was only part of the conversation to have. I would have to brace myself in the coming days to steel myself against Richard's emotional barrage. I just knew he wasn't just going to roll over and let us go our separate ways that easily.

"Well if you need me here for you kiddo, just say. I'm sure I can borrow a service rifle from a friend of a friend if you need me to glare at him from a corner or something."

I smiled at the thought. "Thanks Dad, unnecessary, but appreciated."

He pouted slightly. "You're no fun. Come on, lets go. I was promised lunch and power tools, and I intend to collect on both."

I pushed off from the sink and he followed me to the hallway so I could grab my bag and keys. Twenty minutes later we found ourselves at the Red Lion. Dad went to find a seat whilst I went to the bar to order drinks and food. I didn't even bother looking at the menu, I knew what both myself and Dad wanted. Huh, I guess I knew where I got that from.

The rest of my afternoon was spent in pleasant parental company as after lunch we went back to my place and went through the house and bank paperwork. As sad as it was, Dad's experience of dealing with Mum's estate after her death proved helpful as he pointed out a number of things we needed to deal with that hadn't even crossed my mind. I retrieved my notepad again and jotted down everything Dad was saying. I would compare to the list HR would give me, and run it by Marc and hopefully at the end of all this would have a comprehensive list of stuff I needed to deal with.

"You know, when you've finished this work assignment, you are more than welcome to come back and live with me." Dad interrupted my list taking.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out, or cramp your style." He chuckled and went to ruffle my hair, but I dodged his hand.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mind. It won't be forever anyway, just so you can get your own place and not have to worry about all that before you get back. I can't be easy to find somewhere here if you are in the middle of packing up your life over there."

"Oh wow. Thanks Dad, that would be really great. I kinda forget that I'd have to do all this again to come back." I chewed my thumbnail at that thought. Jesus, I best not get too tied down over there.

Dad made his excuses just before six that evening, but not before raiding Richard's power tool stash in the garden shed. I don't think he ever used them anyway, so they wouldn't be missed. I did however make my Dad promise to return them as I wouldn't put it past him to 'forget' to bring them back. I used to think it was just tool envy, but I was starting to think it was Dad's dislike of Richard that motivated his petty thief over the years.

After waving Dad off, I turned back to the kitchen to start on dinner. Still feeling full from lunch, I opted for scrambled eggs on toast. I would have to do a food shop tomorrow if I wanted to eat the following week. I found myself not particularly wanting to commit to the simple task. I eyeballed the shopping list on the front of the fridge, noting the stuff Richard had added. The little ball of rage flared up and in a fit of pique I tore the list off and made a new one, removing all his stuff and adding more bits that I wanted that Rich usually moan at getting. Fuck it, if I want branded dish soap, I was getting branded dish soap, and not the shop version. It was petty in the extreme, but hell if it didn't make me feel better and I giggled at myself as I moved to the living room to watch some trash TV. Another thing Richard mocked me for. Well screw him, I'm watching Sharknado out of sheer principle.

An hour later, Sharknado forgotten in the background I found myself reading through the offer package and Tribal information again. Trusty notepad in hand I flipped to a new page and fished my laptop from under the paperwork on the coffee. I started to research the State of Washington, working my down to the local area. Weather wise, it was on par with the UK, maybe a little more rain, but at least I wouldn't have to buy a whole new wardrobe. I jotted down a note to ask HR about medical issues; would they register me with a doctor over there, or would it be something I needed to do myself? The thought of how to renew my pill prescription lead me onto toiletries and then back to clothes. Having nothing better to do with my evening I took my laptop and pad upstairs to take a look at my options. What started as a simple mental check, turned into a mass exodus of my wears leaving me with two full bin bags of charity donations. My underwear draw ranged for the sexy-but-hardly-worn lingerie to the comfortable everyday stuff which was looking a little tired. I ripped a fresh page from my pad and started a clothing list, adding some new footwear and bigger suitcases too. At this rate I would probably have to borrow my Dad's car to bring everything home.

I Googled relocation to the States and spent the rest of the night making notes, and marking questions. By 10pm I was on overload so decided to call it a night. Thinking over the previous days, I debated seeing Marc was around tomorrow, but ultimately decided to be a responsible adult and actually do a food shop, otherwise I'd be living off take out and spending a fortune doing so. I sent a text to Marc, letting him I would see him Monday, and then another to my Dad asking to borrow his car tomorrow. He text back within minutes agreeing as long as he could 'borrow' Richard's angle grinder. I rolled my eyes, but agreed. Not like Richard had ever used it.

My Sunday was fully packed with shopping, shopping and more shopping. With the use of my Dad's car I made a list of other things I needed to do that were easier to do with a vehicle at my disposal, and added a trip to a garden centre to get some plants and compost for the window boxes. Feeling more centered and in control I made my way to bed, still in the spare room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sunday passed in a blur of productivity, but by the end of the evening, reality was settling in with a single text from Richard, reminding me that he would be home Wednesday and be round his Mum's.

I was both amazed and pissed off at that. Given what he had done, you know, the _minor _matter of cheating on me, and his few texts and calls after, that there was just radio silence since. Was our relationship not worth fighting for? I mean, yeah I was already checking out and I did shout at him to leave, but I did wonder what I would have done if he hadn't just upped and left on Thursday, maybe cancelled work to, you know, save his relationship perhaps. It made me consider the comment my Dad had made about my fiery nature. He didn't as much say it but I couldn't help repeat the thought of being a doormat. Was I so wrapped up in our relationship and our potential future that I could forgive him? Right now, definitely not, but until I saw Richard again a little niggle of doubt crept in and I hoped I could still be strong when he gets back home.

I was also pissed off with the contents of his message. No 'can we talk?' or 'how are you' or even another 'sorry for banging another woman, forgive me'. Just, his itinerary like I was his bloody PA or something. That brought me up short. This was normal for us. The ball of anger raised its head again at both myself and Richard. Why did I accept our lives falling into this routine where I managed his home life like I was his mother? And Richard, treating this as though Thursday never happened, like it didn't matter.

It was with all this rattling around in my brain, and the impending meeting with HR to officially accepting the US offer, that I didn't sleep well that night.

Monday morning rolled round and I bypassed my desk on the way in and made my way straight to Marc's office. Karen waved me straight through on my arrival and I quietly settled myself in a chair as he finished up a phone call.

"So. You still up for this? Haven't changed your mind right?" He asked with a little bit of humour, but I could see the worry in his eyes that maybe I would back out. It struck me then that he might be looking forward to having me onboard with this, like I was with him. I never wanted to let Marc down and felt a surge of happiness that someone needed me for support as much as I needed them.

"Nope, still in if you are?" I grinned back at him. The smile he gave me was blinding as he stood up from his desk and gestured for me to stand too.

"OK, I'm just going to do this once. This does NOT leave the room, understand?" I was slightly confused until he then grabbed my hands and did an excited jumping on the spot move and shouting 'yay!' that had me laughing out loud.

"OK, OK calm down." I chuckled. He moved back to his desk and grabbed his laptop and a stack of papers before motioning me to lead the way back out.

"Don't know what you mean." He smiled again. I've never seen him so relaxed and happy in so long. That feeling of being a shitty friend reared its head again. I was determined to change that.

"How was your weekend? Did you write down any more questions?" He asked as we walked down the hallway to the lifts on our way to HR's floor. I waved my notepad at him and gave him a run down of my past two days as we waiting for a lift and travelled to the fourth floor.

"What about you, get up to much?" I asked.

"Hmm, spent the time going through some banking stuff. All very boring but necessary. You've got this joyous task ahead of you too."

"Are you trying to put me off?" I joked.

"Haha nope. You've committed now. No getting out of it!" He was almost bubbling over with excitement, like a kid at Christmas bouncing on his toes as the lift ascended.

"What's up with you? You got ants in your pants?" I eyeballed him as he stopped his motion with a chagrin squint of his eyes as he scratched one of his ears.

"Yeah, sorry. Just excited y'know? Not every day you get to go on an adventure with your best mate. And get paid for it"

I dropped my gaze to the floor as a warm feeling welled up inside as I again realised I wasn't the only one needing the moral support. We were both putting ourselves out there and I swore I would start pulling my own weight with supporting my best friend. I'd forgotten in my own little sphere that this was all new to him too.

I raised my eyes back to him and subtly squared my shoulders, noticing his chagrin had morphed into worry. I didn't want him to think I wasn't up for this as much as he was.

I gave him a small shoulder bump. "You're just excited to bang some hot American chick." It was our way of acknowledging his worry without doing so directly. Marc's dating history was legendary back in the day, with many stories of his doing something entirely out of character to get in some girls pants. He gently shoulder checked me back, but didn't, as he always did in the past, run with my opening. Instead he shifted his paperwork and laptop into one hand and slung the other round my shoulder to bring me closer with a tight squeeze.

"I'm glad you are coming with me Kate," he said softly. The sudden lump in my throat prevented me from speaking so I leaned my head against his side and earnt another squeeze from him.

We soon arrived at HR, and Marc introduced me to a lovely lady called Mandy who was in charge of both our relocations. We spent the morning going through form after form to fill in for immigration visas, medical, taxes… the list seemed endless, but thankfully covered pretty much all the queries I had to hand.

Mandy handed a couple of thin glossy brochures to us both. "OK, here are the houses available. They've been kindly offered up by the Quileute Tribe at a reduced rental rate for the company. We've had both inspected and they pass, so it's up to you two who gets what one." She then pointed to the other. "This is for the company car. I understand you both have licenses, but don't own vehicles?" We both nodded. It was pointless in London when public transport was so abundant. "OK, well they are pretty remote so I've been told, it's about an hours drive from the warehousing unit to the offices in Port Angeles, and no real transport links. So, that means you both get to pick a car."

I barely had time to glance at the car one before Marc had pretty much torn it out of Mandy's hand. She smiled and rolled her eyes at me, muttering 'boys and their toys'. I wasn't fussed as it meant I could hopefully get first dibs on the better place to live.

The first property was a two bed apartment out the outskirts of a nearby Town called Forks. It was west of the Tribal land, but meant it was about 20 minutes closer to Port Angeles. It was nicely done up inside, and just screamed bachelor pad.

The second was just lovely. It was a two storey, two bed, white wood clad detached house set in a small plot of land. It was just off the main road into the Reservation, into La Push, but was set back a good half a mile from the road, surrounded by woodlands. I was already picturing reading a book on the wrap around porch in the summer months. I quickly flipped to the internal pictures, again, seeing it all nicely decorated inside. There was only one and a half bathrooms, but I was going to be living alone so it made no difference to me. The kitchen looked to be a decent size, slightly bigger than my house, but it had a separate utility room at the back; a luxury we didn't have the space for in our London home.

"You want the house I take it?" I lifted my head and found both Marc and Mandy watching me with smiles on their faces. I blushed a bit knowing I'd zoned out and missed whatever else they had said. In the interest of friendship, I, somewhat reluctantly, turned to Marc,

"Did you want to pick first? I don't mind." I hoped I sounded sincere.

"I'll take the apartment near the cutlery town if I get first dibs on the car?" He knew me too well.

"Sure, thanks." I grinned at Marc. "What are the options on the cars anyway?" If my Dad's opinion meant anything, I best take advice on any vehicle I plan to drive. Marc's face literally lit up as he launched into the pros and cons of the options available. Mandy once again rolled her eyes and excused herself to get some drinks, barely interrupting Marc's diatribe on the recent diesel emission scandal.

"...miles to the gallon and why are you smiling at me?" Marc switched tack with an amused frown across his brow.

"Just you, I haven't seen you this like this in a long time. It's nice. I've missed it."

"Yeah, I guess we both got boring in our old age. We'll have to go back to our old days, play hard and work hard." He grinned.

I snorted unladylike, "If you mean getting drunk every night, I'll have to decline, I can't cope with the hangover anymore. But, it would be nice to get our friendship back." I sighed. "Sorry I've been a shit friend, everything has just made me realise how tied up in my life with Richard I'd been and neglecting you. I mean, we hardly see each other outside of work, all because I just wanted to get home to play house with him." I frowned at that, more like playing mother to a child.

"It's cool, I mean, I've not exactly pushed you, maybe I should have. Don't shoot me, but Richard seemed to take great joy in controlling your life, I wondered if you even saw it, I guess not." He shrugged gently, worrying his lower lip. Normally I would have jumped in to defend Richard, but found myself stepping back. This was a prime opportunity to see an outsiders view on my relationship and said as much.

"I'm not mad. What else did you notice?"

"Remember when Carrie in accounts got married last year? You didn't come to her after works drinks thingy as Richard wanted you home."

I frowned further, I remembered that, and I was surprised at myself that I never questioned it at the time. It wasn't like we had something else planned, he just wanted me home.

"I also asked you out for drinks with the team a few times, you always decline, so we stopped asking you." Marc looked sad. "You withdrew into yourself, into work. The only time we really engage anymore was if it was related to your job. I didn't know how to reach you. I started to worry for you at home. I mean, you hear it all the time. Woman gets controlled like that, gaslighting, mental abuse, then it gets physically…" Marc eyeballed me and I realised he was asking if Richard was violent.

"No." I vehemently answered. "Richard might be a dick, more of a dick than I realised, but he never touched me like that." It scared me that from the outside, my relationship came across as abusive. I mean, I see now I did let Richard control parts of my life without realising it but it he never raised a hand at me. Mentally however… I started to see every off comment in a new light. Being tired didn't excuse the off handed comments about my cooking, or my clothes looking frumpy, or comments on the state of the house. Marc brought me out of my worries with a squeeze of my hand.

"Fuck him OK?" He said quietly. "You are done with the cheating bastard. You're going to move to the US of fucking A to do an amazing job which you'll just walk it because you are shit hot at what you do, and you'll have me with you. Together we're going to have an amazing time and you'll be single to bang all the hot American guys you want." I burst out laughing at his last comment, a twist on my earlier words. I couldn't think of words to say back, I mean, how did you respond to that kind of support, before Mandy walked back in with a tray of new drinks.

"All OK in here?" She asked, as she set the tray on her overflowing desk.

"Yup, Kate is going to have the house, I'll take the apartment. I'll take the Audi Q7, Kate'll have the Mercedes GLC…" Marc continued to list the spec for both cars as I grabbed the Mercedes booklet to see what the hell a GLC was. Woah, it was a large SUV thingy. It looked lovely, and I dread to think how much it costs but at least it wasn't the biggest SUV listed. I don't think I could even get in that one, let alone drive the thing. I guess Marc knows me pretty well.

I was brought again out of my internal musing by Marc nudging me and asking what colour I wanted. I didn't know whether to feel insulted as a feminist that that was all I could contribute to the discussion, or grateful Marc was sorting out the finer point but still let me have some input. I'll be honest, I'd probably be able to spec up a car myself, but it would take weeks of umming and ahhing and researching my options, I decided it was probably a good thing Marc was here with me and swallowed my pride for a moment.

"I like that blue." I said, pointing to a darker metallic blue. It looked a bit sporty, but classy at the same time.

"You OK to drive an auto, or do you want manual?" He added.

"Auto please. I prefer manual but I assume they will be a left hooker?" Marc nodded "I'm not sure if I could get used to the gears being on the wrong side."

Ten more minutes and Marc and Mandy had finished the car specs and loaded them on the internal company car leasing portal. Luckily Marc's spec for his Q7 was instock, mine would take a few weeks to be ordered, but would be ready before I left for the States.

"I'll have them arranged so they are ready at Seattle airport for you when you land. You'll have to drive them up to La Push, it's about five hours so just prepare yourselves for that trek."

Nothing like a five hour drive to get used to a new car in a foreign country. Eek.

"OK, next on the list, flights!" Chirped Mandy.

After a few more hours we called a time out to get some lunch, Marc offering to spring for lunch in the work's canteen. I called him cheap and offered to spring for some sandwiches in a little cafe down the road which he readily agreed to.

"I booked Mandy for the whole day, but I think we'll have it all sorted before then, so do you want to spend the last few hours this afternoon together to go through the personal stuff?" Marc offered. I nodded my yes as I had a mouth full of a chicken and bacon wrap. I wasn't looking forward to this part where we could easily miss something, but Marc tried his best to head off my concerns by reminding me he had done most of it already and would coach me through everything.

"Yeah, but that's the problem, you are still finding things and you're off in three weeks time."

He had a kind of bláse attitude sometimes, but only because I knew him like I did I not go into complete panic mode.

"It's fine Kate. Worse case, we do have phones and email to sort it out once over in Washington. Carrier pigeon if we must." I tutted in reply at his snark. If anything did crop up it would likely be small or turn out to not be worth the worry, however the planner in me was not keen on unwanted surprises. I was amazed Marc hadn't strangled me yet with my constant worrying.

"I need to do some major clothes shopping before I go, I was going to borrow my Dad's car again and go to an out of town shopping place, maybe Lakeside or Bluewater. Did you want to come with? It would save lunging everything around on the Tube." I offered.

"As long as we can split up. You know I haven't got the patience to watch you try on a million pairs of shoes."

"Deal. I'm not that bad. Once I find something I like I just get it in multiple colours. I'm pretty simple like that." I huffed, wiping my lips with a napkin.

"Besides, wasn't it you that dragged me all around London a few years back trying to find that limited edition of slippers." I pointed a finger at him.

"It was a pair of Yeezys, and they made me a lot of money on ebay I have you know." He replied with mild indignation.

"Yeah, you used up all the profit buying Tube tickets finding the bloody things." I scoffed. "You barely broke even."

"That's beside the point." I had to laugh has his mock outrage. "When can you borrow your Dad's car anyway?"

I chewed on a piece of my fruit salad. "Not sure, he's pretty flexible. We can do it after work one night this week, or the weekend?"

"How about after work this week? I think they are open pretty late, we can get dinner too." Marc turned serious and his eyes dropped to the table for a second. "We could do it Wednesday, after Richard gets back… you know… if you need to escape after you talk to him?"

My mood took a nosedive at that, but it was a good plan. I hadn't thought past 'The Talk'. It was Richard's home too, I don't think I could stay in the same house as him. If he chose to come home from his Mum after we spoke, I couldn't stop him. That also reminded me that I needed to speak to Richard's Mum Carol soon. No doubt Richard hasn't told her anything. It would also be nice to have Marc there as a buffer… no, I shut that thought down. It wasn't fair on Marc and it was something I needed to deal with myself.

"Let me see. It's a good idea. If Dad can spare the car on Wednesday, we can do it then, I'll pick you up after 7pm, we can do dinner then shop." I pulled out my phone and fired off a quick message to the parental unit, getting my answer with in seconds. I swear that man is surgically attached to his phone.

"OK, we're on. Wednesday evening is it." I tried to smile at Marc but it dropped from my lips quite quickly. He smiled kindly at me.

"Sorry, Marc. I don't want to drag you into this. I think I'll be happier once this thing with Richard is sorted you know."

"It's fine, I don't mind, it's what friends are for, right?" He ducked his head to catch my line of sight. "Beside, I reckon I'm banking so much karma for this, you'll owe me big time." He grinned again, trying to lighten the mood. I gave myself a mental shake and sat up a little straighter in my seat.

"Yeah right, if you think I'm putting in a good word with Megan, you're off your rocker. She's more of a clean freak than I am." I scoffed.

"Damn, plan foiled. You know me too well." I flicked my balled up napkin at him.

"Come on Romeo, let's get back to Mandy and her joyous forms to fill in."

After lunch we spent a few more hours with Mandy, and thankfully covered all we needed to officially facilitate my move to the States. After we'd finished we made out way back to Marc's office to start on the personal stuff that Marc had started and he would walk me through.

I sat at the small meeting table in his office and spread out the information collected from Mandy, as well as my trusty notepad. Holy moly, this was really happening. I found it easy to just go through the motions; Marc was right, I was process driven and the action of actually doing something, even just filling out forms, took me away from the reality of this all. I was moving to the States. The fucking US of A, Oh god, I was really doing this!

"Too late to back out now sweetheart." Marc spoke up, not even looking at me.

"What?" My brain had kind of bluescreened. I needed a moment to reset.

He looked up from his laptop, and gave me a gentle smile. "Take five. Process it. It's a big thing, it's OK to freak out, but it'll be OK."

"How come you aren't freaking out." I almost squeaked. He laughed then.

"What makes you think I haven't ready?" He replied. "Besides, I've had longer to process this, and you are… you." He shrugged. "It's been a crazy few days, I'm surprised you haven't had a mini breakdown yet."

Was I really that predictable? Well, sod that. I took a deep breath and started to sort through my papers in front of me.

"OK, smart arse. Where do I start?" I'd barely got the words out before he flung a wad of papers at me.

"You start with those. Once you've filled them in, we'll go through the rest of your list."

We spend the rest of the day working out various bank forms, medical record requests, informing various agencies… the list seemed endless but by 6pm, we'd pretty covered everything. Everything else related to selling the house; Marc was in a position to rent his out and had already appointed a lettings agency to act on his behalf. My only option given Richard being a monumental dick, was selling up. As much as he may argue it, unless he could afford to buy me out, the only option was to sell. I needed to speak to Dad again to get Barry's details. I fired off another text to him, and he replied as I was waiting for the lift on my way out at the end of the day, saying he would have his details to hand for when I picked the car up on Wednesday. Perfect.

Monday evening was spent cleaning out more clothes for charity. I figured this was going to be a brand new start so was going to make the most of it, and this was an excellent excuse to freshen up my wardrobe. Apart from my work clothes, and some casual attire I realised all of the other clothes destined for charity were stuff normally wouldn't pick out for myself. I frowned at this, remembering when I'd purchased some bits here and there. They were all purchased on Richard having the last say. When did I become that woman that dressed how their partner wanted? I realised I always veer towards my casual bits, jeans, T-Shirts out of work, and these were when Richard would always make some bitchy comment about dating a hobo.

I sat back on my hunches in my place on the bedroom floor, fingers playing with a hem of a god awful shirt I'd pulled out. I could see now that all the little digs here and there did a number on my self esteem. To keep the peace I'd let him dictate what I wore. I wasn't a push over, at least I never saw myself as one, but it sneaked up on me. Richard could throw a tantrum when he wanted, sulking like a little kid if he didn't get his way, or he was proved wrong. I found it amusing at first, but that morphed into annoyance once we moved in with each other, and I now realise that I bent over backwards more than I should have to keep him happy to avoid this behaviour.

The anger was building again, but I tapped it down. I wouldn't waste my free time getting angry at him when he wasn't here. It didn't stop me bagging up the unwanted clothing with more viciousness than warranted. I went to bed that night stewing in my revelations, angry at myself this time for letting myself be cowed by that dick.

Tuesday passed in a blur of additional forms to complete with Mandy, breaking up the rest of my day by going through my current workload with Lucas and Megan, dividing up my active account base and giving them the lowdown on the quirks of some customers I deal with. I was confident they would be fine, but it was an odd sensation to have to walk away from my work and watch someone else do it instead. I think Lucas was getting sick of me by the end of the day and politely told me to go home through gritted teeth. I hoped I hadn't pissed him off too much as we had the rest of the week together before I was thrown into my new role.

I was feeling lazy when I got home after 7pm, so I ordered a Chinese take out and in between scoffing salt and pepper chicken, I made sure all my music was loaded onto my phone and iPod, as well as getting my Kindle up to date. It was going to be a long ass flight to Seattle, and a long ass drive to my new home, I would need some entertainment. Thankfully, work had sprung for business class seats and I was so looking forward to being able to fully recline on an airplane. What a novel experience!

By 10pm, I was getting ready for bed, but felt extremely wired and unsettled. Richard would be back tomorrow, and assuming I got out of work on time tomorrow at 5, it would give me enough time to get home, before going around his Mum's place. I still hadn't figured out what to say to him exactly which was only ramping my nerves up more, only that we needed to sell the house and that I would be in contact with him once I'd spoken to Barry. Until I saw Richard, I wasn't sure if I could still stay in the same house as him, and I was annoyed with myself for letting him make me feel unwelcome in my own home without even being here! My mind was digging up the worse case scenario, and I wondered if it wouldn't be too extreme to hide some of my more irreplaceable belongs. I've no idea where this fear came from, but then again, I never thought he would cheat on me, so who knows what he would do.

I did however do a quick sweep of the bedroom and pull all my stuff into the spare room (made much easier with my few remaining clothes). My mild paranoia wouldn't settle until I did. The bed was still unmade from my decontamination spree, but fuck him, it could serve as a reminder for him if he chose to stay here than stay at Carol's place. There was no way I was going to sleep in that bed again. He could make the bed for a change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I finally made it under the sheets in my bed. Sleep did not come easy and I tossed and turned most of the night. I gave up at 4:40am and after getting ready for work, I thought I would spend the remaining time before I left the house sorting through the household paperwork I'd left out on the coffee table. It was pointless to put it away given how much of it was still needed for the relocation, and soon required for my chat with Barry. There was only so much paper shuffling I could do however, so I decided to make my way into work early. I did not do well with idle hands and stress apparently.

I made it into work early enough to have time in a quiet office to set up a plan of action today for Lucas and Megan. It was completely pointless, but gave me something to focus on. Before I knew it, I was brought out of my zone when a cup of tea was placed gently in front of me. It took me a second to refocus and I lifted my head to see Marc leaning on the side of my desk. I must have completely zoned out as I noticed the other desks around me were mostly full, and Marc had clearly walked passed me at some point, divested himself of his jacket and bag, and walk back past me again to get the tea. I rubbed my face and reached out to take the steaming mug in hand.

"Hmmm, thanks Marc. What time is it?" I took a hearty swing, wincing slightly at the almost molten temperature.

"Just gone nine, how long have you been in?"

"Since just after seven. Jesus, where's the time gone?" I swung my head to my laptop to check the time. Yup, 09:13 flashed back at me. It was mildly disorientating to lose time like that, my lack of sleep wasn't helping either.

"You look like shit. Not sleep well?" He prodded. It was a sincere question, and I could tell it was more than a simple enquiry to my sleeping patterns by his tone.

I squinted up at him. "Not really, worrying you know. But, I don't want to think about that right now." It was a gentle rebuff, he was OK to ask, but I had just spent my night wrapped up in everything, I wanted work to be the distraction right now.

"Cool, well you know where I am if you want a chat." He stood with a smile and bumped my chair as he walked off.

"Fucker." I whisper shouted at him as I nearly spilt my tea. He just walked off laughing, putting a smile on my face.

As I turned back to my laptop I saw Megan making her way over to my desk, laptop and notepad in hand ready to continue our hand over.

"Hi Kate, Lucas will be in later, he's got a doctors appointment he forgot about." She giggled. She looked like a stereotypical blonde, and her bubbly personality came across pretty airhead like on first impressions, but she was a smart as a whip. My accounts would be in safe hands with her, and I knew she'd keep Lucas in line. His approach to work was a little more slap dash than I liked, but he got results.

We worked side by side for most of the morning, with Lucas joining us about half ten, by the end of the day, other than a few questions here and there, both were working seamlessly with my accounts. It made me worry that my job came across easier than expected, but Marc assured me that it's only because of my organisation and training methods could someone walk into my role so smoothly.

"If it was Lucas… Jesus, it would take a month just to get your head round his filing system. I'm not sure how he functions. Megan is the only thing keeping him in check as they use the same programs and files." Marc commented as we waited for the lift on our way home that evening. He impatiently jabbed the call button again, staring at the floor numbers as they moved further away from our floor.

"So, tomorrow, come straight to my office, we'll start going through the new plant proposal, and hiring requirements. I'll try and get you up to speed for the meeting on Friday."

"Do we know who's coming Friday?" It was a pointless question really, I could just wait for tomorrow to read the brief, but I was trying to take my mind off my rolling stomach. I may have asked the question before, but my mind was like a sieve right now, I couldn't focus on anything but my next steps. Go home, get Dad's car, go round Carol's confront Marc. Simple.

"It's the Chief, and two of their Elders. There was a fourth meant to come but something cropped up, they didn't say. Guy's pretty old from what I know so might be ill health.

"OK. Cool." Conversationalist extraordinaire right there Kate. Marc gave me a little shoulder check and I turned my head to him.

"You going to be OK?" He asked. "I can be your backup if you need it?" I shook my head.

"No, I need to do this myself, ya know? Once it's done, it's done. I just need to put a line under it."

"Well, I'm just a call away anyway. Send me a message once you finish and are on your way to mine OK?" I just nodded.

The train ride home was quiet, Marc left me to my own thoughts as he played with some app on his phone. I just stared idly out the window. We waved 'bye' when we parted ways at our different stops, and it wasn't long before I found myself wandering down my street.

I shoved my hand in my bag and began to hunt for my house keys, when I noticed a car on the drive. Richard's car. He was home.

Why wasn't he at his Mum's. He said he would be at his Mum's.

I felt a surge of adrenaline that was completely excessive for the situation. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I reached the front door, keys in hand. The dead bolt was not set when I tried the lock, so I knew he was in the house, and hadn't just left the car here as I weakly hoped for.

I made my way into the house, and towards the living room. It was dark as the curtains were still closed from last night; I hadn't opened this morning when I left for work. I could see his outline from the doorway, he was on the sofa, back to the hallway, leaning over the coffee table. I took a quiet but deep breathe and walked purposely over to the windows to fling the curtains open.

Steeling myself I turned to face him. Nothing, other than that flicker of anger was present. Good.

He was watching me with a calculating look, probably trying to figure out how to play this. I wasn't quite sure myself. Did he want to make this work? Did he want to break it off? I honestly didn't know.

"Why's the mortgage paperwork out Kate?" Nice to see you too Richard.

"Hi Richard, nice work trip?" I removed my bag from my shoulder and dumped it on the chair closest to me. I remained standing, arms crossed.

"It was fine." He frowned, probably confused that I wasn't playing his game. "Why's this all out on the table?" He said again.

"Why do you think Richard?" I cocked an eyebrow and shifted my weight to one hip. Lets see if he wants to make the connection, because I knew, I could see it in his eyes, the cogs turning. He dropped his head and let out a deep sigh.

"Look, Kate, I'm sorry OK, it will never happen again." He lifted his head and I could have sworn he must have been practicing doing puppy dog eyes. It was kind of pathetic to be honest. I might have even laughed if that ball of rage wasn't expanding into a mini supernova.

"Oh yes. It's definitely not going to happen again." I replied. A look of relief crossed his face and he stood from the sofa.

"Oh, thank God. You don't know how bad I feel. I swear it was the only one time, the bitch was lying, honest Kate." He approached me then, arms out as though he was going to hug me. It looked pretty awkward, and I realised we never hugged each other anymore. How odd, I frowned at the thought.

"Honest? OK, well, it doesn't actually matter anymore." He looked confused at that and dropped his arms when I didn't open mine to accept the hug. "We need to sell the house, that's why the paperwork is out." I gestured to the table, then refolded my arms. "Dad's getting me contact details for a property lawyer, or something, I can't remember the exact title, but he's going to help get this place sorted so we can sell it."

He looked more confused. This made me more angry for some reason and I took to focusing on regulating my breathing to keep a lid on exploding. He wasn't worth my energy anymore I reminded myself.

"Is there something wrong, why do we need to sell?" He looked around the room, like there was a visual reason for needing to sell. So, he was going to play the dumb card then. Best spell it out for him.

"House is fine Richard, apart from you fucking another woman in it." He blanched a bit at that, but I continued. "We're selling as I want nothing more to do with you. Now, unless you have the money to buy out my half, we are going to sell, then we'll never have to see each other again." I stood a little straighter and looked him in the eye waiting for his reply.

"But… Kate, I said I was sorry." He tried to move closer again and I stepped behind the chair next to me, making my stance clear. No touchy.

"I honestly don't give a fuck" he flinched at that. I rarely swore at him, it felt good. I might do it some more. "As I said, you don't have the money, so we sell."

"Kate, love, I'm sorry, it was a mistake-"

"Richard, love, I. Don't. Care." I interrupted. I took another breathe. The anger was making me a little bratty, I needed to rein that shit in.

"I'm meeting with the lawyer guy tomorrow, he's a friend of my Dad. You said you would be round your Mum's? You might want to pack another bag to take round with you." I hoped he'd take the subtle suggestion and move out in the meantime. He could be pig headed most times and do the opposite just to be a dick.

"Kate-"

"We should get good money for the house. I've started packing up my stuff, so there's less for me to worry about once I have to move out. If you wouldn't mind doing the same soon, it will make this easier, especially when you move in with your Mum's until you get your own place."

I walked back around the chair and picked up my bag again.

"I'm going out. You are welcome to start now."

"Kate-!" I ignored his call and made my way out the front door, closing it gently behind me. My hands were shaking slightly, mainly from the suppressed anger and residual adrenaline dump. I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would, and I let out a big sigh as I walked back down the pathway to make my way to my Dad's.

I hadn't made it out the gate onto the pavement before Richard threw open the front door.

"So, what? That's it? You're just walking out?" He sounded surprised. I spun on my heel and walked back up the path to the door.

"Would you keep your voice down! Or would you like the neighbours to know you were fucking another woman in our bed?" I hissed at him. He backed up, and I followed him into the house.

"What were you expecting Richard? Did you honestly think I'd just roll over and take this?!" I closed the door behind me with more force than I meant to, then strolled past him towards the kitchen, needing the space to walk. He followed a few steps behind and looked somewhat dazed.

"You did, didn't you?" I barked a harsh laugh. "Not only did you piss all over our relationship Richard, but you have no respect for me at all-"

"I do respect you Kate-"

"How the fuck do you come to that conclusion eh?" I spun my back on him and gripped the countertop. "You had sex, unprotected sex, with another woman, maybe just the one, maybe more, I don't know-"

"It was just the one, I promise-"

"Honest to God, it doesn't fucking matter! Once was enough!" I screamed at him spinning back around. "You had unprotected sex. You put both our health at risk. I spent a very embrarassing two hours in the local sexual health clinic having multiple tests done because you couldn't even do me the courtesy of breaking up with me first before banging another person, or, at a minimum, wear a fucking condom you moron!"

He at last had something akin to remorse show on his face, but I knew him too well. Like a kid caught red handed I could see that he was thinking of more excuses to try and worm his way out. Too late, the damage was done.

"I may be a doormat with your behaviour, letting you get away with shit your mother may have put up with, but if you think this will just slide, well you do not know me at all."

I stood and stared at him, daring him to keep protesting. I saw anger flit across his face which he quickly hid. I knew I had him then. There was no true remorse, it was all just an act. He was working out what to say that would save himself.

"What happened to you Richard?" I asked quietly, imploring with my tone. "Five years wasted. If you didn't want to be with me anymore, why didn't you just end it?"

He stood quietly chewing the inside of his cheek. After a long moment, without a word from him I knew I'd never get an answer from him. I rubbed my hand down my face and huffed a breath.

"OK, well, it's done now." I walked over to the fridge and pulled off the health clinic pamphlet and tossed it on the kitchen island in between us. "Here the details for the clinic. I strongly suggest you get tested." I went to move past him.

"Wait! Kate, was there… I mean, are you… clean?" I noticed his face had paled. Oh, I see, concerned now are we?

"My health is no longer a concern of yours. But, like it was a concern for you in the first place, eh?" I couldn't help the spiteful tone at end. Fuck him though. I'm still in limbo with some of the tests, he could have a taste of his own medicine.

"And another strong suggestion." I started walking back to the front door. "My Dad is fully aware of what you did, and in full support of selling the house so will be around often to help me out with stuff. I suggest you stay at your mother's and give me plenty of warning before you come around for any reason."

"Wait, this is my house too! You can't stop me from coming home!" He scoffed. I turned slowly giving me a moment to truly look at him.

"True, but do you want to risk running into my Dad?" I smiled at him with no humour. "He mentioned a few of his old Army buddies were in town, offered their moving services if I needed it…" I trailed off letting his face pale again. Yeah, all concerned when it's a risk to your health aren't you. Christ, what the hell did I see in him. This was not the same man I first went out with. Did he get a lobotomy on one of his trips?

"Besides," I let the rage leech into my voice "do you honestly think you have any moral right to be around me anymore? You did this Richard, not me. Any problems or fall out from this are squarely on your shoulders. I am done with us. I am done with you."

I gave him a scathing look up and down.

"You need to leave now. I'm going out. Go to your mother's, explain to her what you did and hope to god she doesn't kill you and lets you stay. I'm giving you five minutes to pack a bag."

He threw his hands in the air in a mark of exasperation, like I was being the unreasonable one.

"Kate, come on, I just got home-"

"Not my problem Richard. If you want to make it my problem I'm happy to call Dad to escort you out. As far as I'm concerned you lost all rights the moment you decided to cheat on me."

"You can't keep me from my own home Kate!" Now the anger was back for him. Yeah, Richard, not happy to sleep in that bed you made eh?

"You have no right to me angry at me! Remember YOU caused this! Be grateful I didn't have Dad waiting for you to come home tonight."

"He wouldn't dare touch me." He scoffed again, but the look on his face was one of uncertainty. I just raised my eyebrow at him and stayed quiet.

"Look, the quicker we can sell the house, the quicker we can go our separate ways and you can continue to bang Cindy, or Stacey or whatever the fuck she was called."

"Lorraine, and she's not taking my calls…" His face dropped the moment he spoke her name, but the words just followed. I stared at him incredulously. Did he honestly…

"What the actual fuck?" He winced again. Not at my language, no, at his slip.

"You've been in contact with her? Do you not comprehend what a dick move that is Richard?" My pitch rose with my utter disbelief. This could not be real right? Was he really that dense?

"Doesn't matter, she's not talking to me anyway." He retorted, almost petulantly. I snorted at that.

"Doesn't matter? Are you that retarded? You were… never mind. I'm done with this conversation." I flung my hand up in front of me. "Five minutes, pack what you need. Anything else you can come back tomorrow evening after 6pm to collect." I crossed my arms across my body and walked into the hallway, near the front door by the stairs. Richard, realising this was going nowhere, followed with a sigh and passed me to walk up the stairs. I followed him, not wanting him to do something petty, like flood the bathroom.

He reached the main bedroom and stopped when he saw the unmade bed and my stuff missing.

"Why…"

"What, did you think I was going to sleep in here? Imagine seeing you fucking that bitch everytime I walk in the door?" He wisely didn't say anything and reached under the bed to pull out one of the bigger suitcases. I watched for a few moments before walking back downstairs, finding his car keys, predictably, in the fruit bowl on the side table. I quietly removed the house key from his keyring and replaced the bunch back in the bowl, moving back upstairs. Richard was pulling underwear from the dresser at this point. He had the cheek to give me a mildly dirty look, mumbling about not needing to watched as he slid past me to the bathroom for his toiletries. I didn't react and just watched as he collected up his stuff.

It took just over ten minutes before he was standing at the front door. I walked past him and located his smaller travel case from his trip by the sofa, where he always dumped it for me to deal with.

"Here." I forced it into his hands.

"But, the stuff is worn and needs washing." He looked confused. I didn't know whether to laugh or hit him.

"And? Again, not my problem. Get Carol to wash it for you. I'm not your maid."

He took his sweet time lunging the two cases to the car, grumbling all the way. I swore I saw a couple of curtains twitch next door, but ignored it. I strolled back into the house, grabbed his keys, jacket and the clinic pamphlet and walked back up to Richard, shoving them into his hands.

"6pm tomorrow for the rest of your stuff." I turned on my heel once more, pulled the front door closed and locked it. Back down the path I didn't make further eye contact and turned right to make my way to Dads.

"Kate, come on…" He called, but I didn't turn back. I used the rage to fuel my walking, and made good time to my Dad's. I knocked and let myself in, finding the house quiet. Moving to the kitchen I found a note on the fridge.

'Kate, car keys are in the usual place, tank is full. Barry's info is by the sink. If you are going to be home late, keep the car, I can pick it up from yours tomorrow, just leave the keys out. Love you, Dad x'

I jotted a little 'thank you Daddy' note on the bottom of the paper and grabbed Barry's info and the keys from the hook on my way out. I jumped in the car and quickly fired off a text to Marc, letting him know I was on my way. It was close to 6:30pm, so we should be hitting the shopping centre just after 7pm. Google Maps was showing traffic was reasonable, and I set my phone up in the screen mount so I could follow navigation for the parts I didn't know.

I focused on the traffic and the car on the way to Marc's. I was on overload with the conversation with Richard and had honestly no bandwidth to deal with it right now. Action was good, it was taking my mind off. Clutch down, second gear, biting point, acceleration, into third, lights about to change, shift down, mirrors, braking...before I knew it, I was at Marc's. I was tempted to be obnoxious and honk for him, but he was already at the car door before I could look for a space. Luckily, traffic was light and no one honked me as I stopped and he jumped in.

"Well timed my dear, well timed." I pulled off as he did up his seat belt.

"Yeah, only as you were watching from the window, stalker." I smiled, keeping my eyes on a bus that couldn't decide what lane he wanted and was straddling both.

"Of course. So, what body of water are we going to? Lakeside or Bluewater?" He asked.

"Can you check the traffic on the M25?" We were almost equal distance from both on the other side of London.

"OK, Bluewater it is, there's traffic back up on the junction for Lakeside so best take M25 south." He sat back in his seat as I gave him a little salute.

The journey through the outskirts of town was quiet as I navigated London rush hour traffic. As soon as the wheels touched M25 tarmac Marc shifted in his seat to face me slightly.

"So, in order to be the supportive friend, you need to tell me everything."

I groaned in good humour. I was torn, not wanting to drag him into this and relive the shit show, but needing to get this off my chest at the same time.

"Where to begin…?"

I spend the next 30 minutes rehashing the conversation with Richard to Marc's eager ears. Apart from asking a couple of clarifying questions, he sat quietly letting me get it all out.

"...and then he said her name was Lorraine! I mean, can you fucking believe it?!" My voice rose at the end. The ever present ball of rage was tampered by my need to focus on driving. I saw Marc shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"He's a complete moron. He's really shown you his colours tonight. No remorse, just expecting you to carry on like nothing happened."

"Yes! Exactly!" I glad he said that, I was starting to think I'd entered the twilight zone by that point. By the time I'd pulled into a parking space, it was close to 7:30pm, and after the sleepless night, the stress of the past week and the confrontation with Richard, I was done.

"The worst part, he couldn't even tell me why he did it? Is there something wrong with me?" My voice broke at the end and I sucked in a sob, but like a dam had cracked, there was just too much to hold in. In the middle of a car park, with my best friend beside me I sobbed my heart out. Five years just… wasted on someone who didn't love me.

It took me about ten minutes to get myself under control. Marc quietly handing me tissues from the glovebox.

"Sorry, you didn't need to see that." I sobbed laughed. I was a state going by my reflection in the rear view mirror. Urg.

"It's fine. You ready to go in? Get cleaned up?" I nodded and we climbed out of the car. With it being midweek it was relatively quiet. As we walked towards the entrance, Marc gently took my upper arm and swung me to face him, enveloping me in a hug that razed my defenses again. I unashamedly hugged him back with some force as the emotions overcame me again. It once again reminded me that I missed having this simple human contact with someone without there being an alternative motive behind it.

After I completed my second sob fess, we walked into one of the entrances and Marc guided me to the nearby ladies bathroom. After peeing and cleaning up my face, and brushing my hair, I felt more human. It was strange, I felt better, lighter than I had all week, but also more fragile. I suppose I was in the grieving phase.

"Come on snotty, lets get some food." Marc took my arm and looped it through his and we made our way to the food court. "I fancy something Italian, what d'you fancy?"

"Italian's good. Fancy some carbs right now." I replied, looking for a suitable place.

"Good choice, this way." He abruptly changed direction and dragged me with him. We were seated almost instantly when we arrived, the perks of midweek, and once we had ordered and had drinks in hand, Marc spoke up.

"I'm proud of you, you know." he began "not many could hold their conviction once they confront someone like that." I didn't know what to say to that so I just waited, playing with my straw in my Coke.

"It had to be, what, nearly a week, and you've had a lot dumped on your plate in that time, you can start to question yourself. It can be too easy just to let it slide, try and get back what you had as it's easier than walking away from everything you know to start anew."

I nodded, kind of understand where he was coming from.

"Richard actually helped." I gently scoffed. "If he hadn't kept putting his foot in it, I might have been willing to hear him out at least."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. For the sake of being honest, I never liked the guy, and I'm glad you ended it." He sat back in his seat. "I'll always be here to talk if you want. Even if it's just to rant and rave."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Marc. I'm kinda done now." He reached forward and grabbed my hand giving it a little squeeze. Then moved his hand back as our food arrived.

"No worries sweetheart. Now, eat up, there be shopping to do."

We made quick work of our dinner, idly chatting about work as we stuffed our faces. Once the bill was settled, we parted ways, planning to meet by the bathrooms near where we came in. I took about 40 minutes to get what I needed, but Marc had still beaten me back to the meeting point. After another quick pee stop, we were back in the car and on our way home soon after. Light traffic, and a lead foot meant we were back at Marc's in around an hour. After I dropped him off, promising to text once I was safely home, I decided to keep the car and made my way home.

It was after 10pm by the time I pulled into my driveway. Bags retrieved from the boot, I dragged myself to the front door, letting myself in and locking it behind me. The bags were unceremoniously dumped on the sofa and I fished out my phone to text Marc and Dad. I'd left my phone on silent from work and noticed I'd missed a text message from Richard asking why I had removed the house key from his keyring. I bet the fucker tried to get back in the house earlier. Again, no respect. I shook my head at him and ignored it, not bothering to reply.

I flopped on the chair by the window and rested my head back, closing my eyes. For the third time that day had a good cry to myself, fully letting the stresses of the past week roll over me. It was cathartic, and it would be the last time, I promised myself, that I would cry over Richard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thursday arrived with more sleep under my belt. I guess confronting Richard, and my few crying sprees had helped and allowed me to shut my brain off enough to get some rest. I could still do with a few more hours, but hey, nothing new there.

I set my alarm a little early again today, planning to get in early for work. I did my morning routine, leaving a note for Dad and the car keys where I knew he'd find them. I'd not long been on the train to work when I received a text message from Richard, asking me to open the front door.

I actually couldn't hold in the evil grin as I imagined him trying the door and not getting a reply. I was so glad I had set my alarm early today. I was tempted to leave him hanging, but didn't want him to do something stupid, like trying to break in, or harass the neighbours, so I replied, telling him I was out and what part of 'after 6pm' did he not understand. I didn't receive a reply back.

I arrived into work just before 8am and found Marc already in as well.

"Morning, you're in early?" I leaned against his office door.

"Yeah, lot to do you know?" He looked stressed and looked worn out already.

"Anything I can help with?" I pushed off the jamb and walked to his desk. He let out a long sigh.

"Any chance you could do my job?" He joked. His desk was strewn with files and folders. A quick glance at his laptop showed me far too many unread emails than I was comfortable with.

"I'm already handling the new site," he picked up a folder and dumped it in another pile to his left "on top of sorting out a hand over of my current workload to the management team. They are dragging their heels over appointing someone to either take all of it, or work out how to divvy it all up." He sighed again. "The time difference with the States is both a blessing and a curse. They're eight hours behind so I'm using the downtime to do my job. However, when they are online, it's never ending, and getting in early is the only thing helping at the moment. I really need to be over there."

"OK. What do you want me to start on?" I took off my bag and coat.

"It's fine, I'm just moaning." He smiled at me.

"I'm serious. I'm kind of at a loose end right now. My hand over is pretty much done, I can help with yours until I go. I'll still be around if Lucas or Megan need me." He stilled for a moment.

"Are you sure-"

"Positive. Now, let me help you for a change." I grinned at him, and made 'gimme gimme' motions with my hands. He laughed then picked up a huge stack of files and loaded them into my arms.

"Life saver, thank you!" I shifted them slightly and picked up my coat and bag and with a backwards smile left his office to get back to my desk.

I spent the morning going through Marc's workload. Luckily as we had worked together for so long I knew his role inside out. I marked anything that needed his final authorisation, the rest was diligently worked through, loading any additional information into the online system, checking equipment requests were all OK, giving people a few gentle nudges to do their jobs. By lunch I'd even managed to close off a few minor projects and nailed production down for some delivery dates. By the time Marc came to check on me at lunch, I was just finishing up a phone call.

"...yes, no problem Mr Barclay, 18th July and we'll be in touch to confirm your new account team as soon as we can… you are more than welcome… 'bye." I hung up and turned to Marc. "Lunch?"

"Was that Barclay Medical Trust?" His eyes skimmed my desk, honing in on the account folder.

"Yes, I was just letting them know their equipment would be with them on the 18th July. I also told them about you moving jobs, so they'd have another person to deal with for the final phase and sign off." I stood and grabbed my bag.

"How the… I've been waiting ages for production to get their arses in gear, how on earth did you manage that?!" He followed me as I strolled towards the lifts, a little cocky swing of my hips.

"Ah, it's not what you know, but who you know…" I gave him a little wink and he groaned.

"Ah Kate, come on, please let me know whose cock I have to blow to make shit happen, it will make my last few weeks here much easier." He pouted.

I laughed and jabbed the lift call button. "Bob."

"Old Bob? Bob who hates everyone? Bob who is the definition of cantankerous? That Bob?" He asked incredulously.

"The one and the same." I replied. "Although don't be mean, he's lovely."

He scoffed "I never realised he had a thing for the younger ladies. Do I need to wear a skirt next time I need something?" He asked a little petulantly.

"No, just treat him like a human being." I retorted, a little hurt on Bob's behalf. "Half the office has him down as some cranky old bastard-"

"Because he is." Marc muttered.

"-but he just doesn't like talking to people on the phone." I continued, ignoring the little dig. "Once you get him to talk it gets easier. We had a lovely chat, caught up on everything, Audrey is doing better which was good to hear-"

"Who the hell is Audrey?" Marc looked baffled.

"Bob's wife." I replied "She had cancer a little while back, and she's just gone in remission."

"Oh. Great, now I feel like a complete dick." Marc bowed his head. I gave him a little nudge as the lift arrived.

"I'm just saying, give the guy the benefit. He's a bit rude on the phone as he just doesn't have a great phone manner, but he's got other shit going on too you know." I rebuffed Marc gently as we stepped into the lift. "I let him know we were both off soon, and he promised to do what he could to ensure as many of your outstanding orders were fulfilled before we both go. He asked about you, I said you were fine, a little stressed over everything and sorry you hadn't spoke to him in a while. He wished us well on our travels."

"Now I feel even more like shit." Marc looked genuinely upset.

"Go speak to Mandy, get his address and send his wife some flowers, and him some beer as a thank you." I replied, shrugging my shoulders as we descended. "He likes cask ales. I'll send you a link to a brewery he likes, you can order online."

"Why aren't you my PA instead of Karen?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"I guess I'm shit at the gossiping. It seems to be a requirement of the job." I dead panned.

After a disappointing lunch in the work's canteen, we spent the rest of the afternoon in Marc's office going through the State's project.

"So, the upshot is we're there to oversee getting the sites up and running. The warehousing unit and manufacturing plant are going to be built at the north end of the Tribe's reservation. There's a river outlet which runs into the Pacific and there will be hydro generators providing power. There will be back up generators and connection to the main power grid in the area to keep production downtime to a minimum. We're going to have to source local trades to come in and basically build everything from the ground up, and then once ready, organise the transfer from the old unit to the new. Office wise, which is mainly your responsibility, will be basically replicating the set up we have here. Get the right people in the right positions, work out if we can actually make what we have here better if we are starting from scratch."

I nodded through all this. I was glad Marc was mainly on the building side of things, he had all the blueprints and building requirements to hand. I was to get the Satellite office in Port Angeles up and running. It did raise a question however…

"Why is the office all the way out in Port Angeles?" I asked Marc. "Given we are going to have to employ mostly people from the Quileute Tribe, surely it would make sense to have the office closer? It's like an hours drive isn't it?" Marc nodded. "I'm assuming from the unemployment rate that they are not exactly the most affluent of areas, so will they be able to even make the trip twice a day? Do they all drive? Didn't Mandy say there was no direct public transport links, so how's that going to work?"

Marc smiled at me then. "That's why you are needed. I don't think anyone else has even considered it to be honest." He sat back in his chair and tapped a pen on his notepad. "OK, with no limits, what would you suggest?" He asked me.

"Well, firstly, I'd find out if there is a reason for the Port Angeles location. It might be we are tied in there for some reason. If not, then I'd see if there's offices somewhere closer that we could rent, and see if the Tribe have anything themselves they could offer up. Having the offices closer would be helpful for them as we could in theory employ more of their people for other roles, like general cleaning and maintenance, that might be good to get those who can't do full time hours a chance to earn some more if they need flexible hours." I paused for a moment. "If we are tied to Port Angeles, then for how long? Do we have something in the budget for transportation for the workers? Like, I dunno, get some of those school buses to ferry everyone back and forth daily?"

I didn't know how any of this was feasible, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to throw it all out there.

"Well, that's now your job." Marc grinned. "Everything you said… do it. Check it out. We can run it past the Elders tomorrow and get their input. They might be able to offer suggestions and what works for them."

"Oh, wow I didn't think…" I trailed off.

"What? That you'd be given that much control?" I nodded. "This is the reality Kate. You are now in a position to troubleshoot problems and not be constrained by prior processes, or expectations. You are management. People will be coming to you with ideas, and you get the final say on if it's possible. It's truly letting us think outside the box, and as long as we don't go stupidly over budget, or break any laws, we can actually get these ideas off the ground."

I could now see why this appealed to Marc so much. The freedom to actually change how we did things was a heady feeling and I could feel my excitement levels ramping up the more I considered thing. The scope we had, wow, we could do so much good here. I couldn't stop the grin and laugh that escaped me.

"I just, think… we could sort out that stupid filing system. Why do we use so much bloody paper all the time, the amount of files we lose… and trying to cover work when someone if off and they haven't updated the online system, and you can't find their notes… Oh, and catering, we would look at getting a local company in rather than the reheated swill they call food the canteen downstairs serves. Oh, we could-" Marc held up his hands.

"OK, OK, write it all down, start your list. This will be your responsibility going forward. You are now officially the Facilities Installation and Relocation Director, Kate. This is your project, your baby now."

I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face. It would take some time to get use to having this level of control. I was so used to working within the limits of processes and procedures and often found it constraining to have to jump through so many hoops all the time. To actually be able to build the process up from the ground… my brain was firing so many ideas. I grabbed my notepad, and began to jot down everything and anything that sprung to mind. If it was shit, it would get weeded out, otherwise we could build on it. Marc was right, this role was perfect for me, and me for it.

I looked up at him then, to see him smiling at me. I pointed my pen at him.

"If you tell me 'I told you so' I will smack you." I smiled at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Didn't say a thing." He grinned.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in quiet companionship. I started looking into other office rental locations whilst my internal enquiries into why we went for the Port Angeles site waited on the Seattle office to come online. I could already see Marc's frustrations with the time difference. I wanted answers quickly and having to wait a minimum of eight extra hours when I was on a roll was a tad annoying to say the least.

I made a list of questions to ask the Quileute Elders tomorrow to clarify some points, hopefully if Seattle came back to me today, I could then give them the option of at least considering alternative locations, if not, I wondered if they would be opposed if we laid on transportation for the workers. I didn't think it would be an issue, but there were cultural differences to consider, and given their history and current economic status, I didn't want to insult them by looking like we were offering charity.

I mentioned to Marc that I would have to leave bang on 5pm tonight as I had to be home for Richard. He raised an eyebrow at that, and I explained about the window of time I'd allocated for Richard to collect his stuff. I may have forgotten to mention yesterday about taking his house key, and Marc roared with laughter when I mentioned the text message this morning.

"The nerve of him." He shook his head, "OK, well I think we've made good progress today, you might as well take off now," It was 4:40pm at this point. I nodded my agreement and packed up my stuff. Saying my goodbyes to Marc, I swung by Megan's desk to see how she was getting on. Neither her or Lucas were about. Figuring they would have found me if they had any problems, and telling myself to let my old work go, I made my way out rather than hunt them down.

I made it home just after 5:30pm, and was surprised to not only find my Dad's car still on the driveway, but Richard's car blocking it in. His car was empty, and I briefly wondered how the fuck he would have got in the house, when I spotted his legs on the porch and him leaning against the front door. A little vindictive part of me wanted to walk back up the street and let him stew there until six, however he spotted me before I could finish the thought and he jumped to his feet.

"Kate! Can you tell your Dad to let me in, I've been waiting out here for nearly an hour now!" He called before I'd reached the front gate. That's right, make a scene. It took all my willpower not to roll my eyes.

"And if I hadn't come home early, you'd be waiting even longer. What part of 6pm do you not understand Richard?" I scolded him as I reached the front door.

"Well, we wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't taken my door key. I want it back." I snorted at that.

"No. As I said, you lost that right Richard." I didn't go into more detail. We'd had this conversation yesterday.

As I went to put the key in the lock, the door opened to reveal my Dad, who was doing nothing to hide his glee. "Hey Poppet." He bent over to peck me on the cheek, all smiles then he turned to face Richard, face morphing into disdain. "What do you want dickbag?". He remained blocking the doorway, giving me just enough room to squeeze past.

Richard stepped back from following me and glared at my Dad. It was a pathetic attempt really. Wanting to get this postering over with, I put my hand on my Dad's arm that was blocking the doorway. "You can let him in, Dad. I told he he could come round after six to collect the rest of his belongs to take round his Mum's. Isn't that right Richard?" I placed emphasis on the time, glaring at him myself.

"Well, if he can't tell the time, I'm not surprised he couldn't tell he was shagging the wrong woman-" My Dad replied, still glaring at Richard.

"Dad!" I called, slightly horrified. I tugged his arm again. "Let it go, he's not worth it." I wasn't above begging him. He seemed to come back to himself as he turned and gave me a sheepish look when his back was to Richard.

I moved back and turned to walk into the kitchen. Richard followed behind and my Dad brought up the rear, glaring daggers in Richard's back. I quickly took out my phone from my bag and fired a quick text to Dad telling him Richard didn't know about my work, and not to mention it. His phone beeped and after glancing at it, he nodded at me, sliding it back in his pocket and taking sentry by the kitchen door.

"Why are you here so early Richard? I told you after 6pm." I started. I took off my bag and coat and dumped them on the kitchen counter. I was suddenly bone tired and just wanted to have some food and veg in front of the TV tonight. I mirrored my Dad and leaned against the counter, staring Richard down.

He glanced back at my Dad and took a step towards me. "Love, look, could we talk somewhere without your Dad-"

"I'm not leaving. Unlike you, my presence is wanted here." My Dad interjected. I appreciated the moral support, but didn't want this to decent into a slanging match.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. "If it's the house, you can email me your concerns and I'll raise them with Barry. Once I've spoken to him I'll get a meeting set up for the three of us to work out the finer legalities."

Richard sighed, and shot my Dad another glared before inching closer to my side of the kitchen.

"It's just… I love you, and I made a mistake. I want us to work this out, to go back to normal. Please Kate. I can't apologise enough." He implored. He actually sounded sincere, and if it wasn't for my Dad's angry expression over Richard's shoulder, I may have even believed him. It didn't change anything however.

"True. You can't apologise enough." I stated. "You disrespected me the worst way you could, with no regard to my health-" I saw my Dad's face darkened at this realisation and he pushed off from the door jamb, anger radiating from his frame "- for at least a year, and you expect to just come back here to be forgiven and everything goes back to normal?"

My own anger was rising again. I felt like a broken record, he just wasn't getting it. Unless he did and just didn't care. I didn't know what scared me more, the blatant stupidity or the lack of fucks given to the consequences of his actions. I had a feeling it was the latter, and it worried me that I never saw this side to him in all the years we've been together. Richard just stood there, hands on hips staring at the floor in front of him.

"What else can I say to get you to forgive me?" He said quietly. I pushed off from the counter and stepped a little closer.

"Honestly? Nothing. I've said it once, twice and this will be the final time. We are done. You need to pack your stuff and go."

I walked around him and into the living room. Plonking myself on the sofa and rifled through the paperwork still on the coffee table, reorganising it into better order from where Richard had touched it yesterday. God, this was like the longest week ever and I just wanted him to leave now. I quietly heard my Dad reiterate my instructions and Richard behaved himself and said nothing as he made his way upstairs. I went to stand to follow when my Dad motioned me to stay, and followed him upstairs himself.

My Dad was clearly a better packing influence as they were both back down in under ten minutes, two more suitcases in hand. Richard looked particularly pale and was shooting worried glances at my Dad as he moved passed him to the front door. I stood and walked slowly to the hallway.

"I'll um… email you about the house tomorrow Kate." He mumbled, unlatching the door and making a grab for his cases.

"Oh, let me help with this one." My Dad grabbed the second case and motioned for Richard to lead the way. Richard didn't move immediately and peered round my Dad to look at me.

"I'm so sorry Kate. I'm...sorry." He turned on his heel and left, my Dad following behind. I watched from the porch as my Dad helped him load up. Before Richard could close the boot, my Dad grabbed his wrist and said a few quiet words in his ear. I'd imagine it was some reminder of whatever passed between them upstairs. I was honestly too weary to care that my Dad was probably threatening him with bodily harm. Maybe it would actually do some good and ensure Richard stayed away from now on and respected the boundaries I set him. Hmm, that would be the day.

Dad stood by the curb until Richard had pulled off and only turned back to the house when the car was out of sight. Once he was back in the house and the door close did he look at me properly.

"Oh, Poppet…" I burst into tears at the endearment and found myself in a bone crushing hug. I was just too tired to be strong anymore and took the rare moment to just absorb my Dad's affections like a little girl again.

"Come on, I bet you are hungry. Go get changed and I'll order us in some food." I nodded and peeled myself away to go upstairs.

Ten minutes later I was back downstairs, feeling more composed. I found Dad in the kitchen, setting plates and glasses on the kitchen island.

"I ordered Indian." He called over his shoulder from the fridge. He pulled two diet cokes from the depths, then rummaged under the sink to pull out a bottle of rum.

"Don't know why you hide all the best drinks under here." He muttered, standing.

"Richard would drink them if I didn't. As we've established, he has no respect for people." I replied without feeling. My Dad huffed in reply, then poured out two generous measures.

I raised my eyebrow. "Coke just for decoration?"

"Nope. I thought we could have a small toast." He passed me a glass and I gave him a bemused look.

"Here's to getting rid of bad rubbish!" He called, and knocked back the neat rum. I followed and grimace at the burn. I was about to place the glass down when he sloshed in another hearty measure.

"Ah, ah, ah! This one's for being the smartest girl I know and getting a bloody awesome new job in the USA. You make me proud sweetheart!" He gave me a warm grin then tossed back that measure too. I followed suit; the burn not too intense this time.

He went to stash the run back under the sink, but changed his mind and left it on the counter instead.

"Fuck that little prick. You won't need to hide your stuff from him anymore. Back in a mo." He patted me on the shoulder as he almost skipped past me, and I sunk onto the nearest kitchen stool.

True to his word, he walked back in, but with an armload of paper. My paperwork. It was all the house stuff from the coffee table.

"What's this?" I asked, reaching to grab the coke cans to fill our glasses.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking this week-"

"Careful, don't do yourself an injury Dad…" I smirked.

"Shut it you." He replied. "Anyway, I think I might have a solution to your problem, well, one problem at least, if you want it?"

"Oh, which problem, and what solution." The drink and my tiredness had made me slightly mellow, so I was just going to humour him.

"This house. I can buy Richard's half out." I paused, mid sip of my drink.

"Say what?"

"I can buy out Richard."

"Yes. I heard, but explain...please?"

"OK, so plan is, I buy out Richard, I therefore own fifty percent of the property, you would continue to own the other half. We can remortgage at a better rate, and we can rent it out fully furnished, when you are in the States. That income will pay the mortgage and bills and means you'll still own the property in the future. You know house prices are skyrocketing around here. You'll want to keep this place to come back to when you finish your job, or keep it as an investment if you want to get another place elsewhere."

He sat back in his seat. I copied him and mulled it over. Holy… I've never even considered this, mainly as I never gave much thought to my Dad's finances, or knew anyone that could be in that position to do this.

"Forgive me for asking, but how the hell can you afford to buy him out?" Dad smiled at me.

"Ah, daughter mine. I've not been idle since I retired." He almost looked cocky. What has he been upto?

"What have you done?" Please don't say anything illegal.

"Nothing dodgy, thank you." I raised my eyebrow again. "I know what you are thinking. No, I've just been investing my payout and pension. Plus your Mum's life insurance hasn't been idle either."

"I thought Mum's insurance paid off your mortgage?" I was 14 when she passed away and was too young to help with sorting out her estate.

"It did, but we didn't have much left on the house to pay off, so with that, the cash lump sum on her death, my injury payout and both pensions coming in, I had a lot of money all of a sudden." He took a swig of his drink. "Plus, as a certain stubborn daughter of mine didn't want to go to University, I also had about £10K saved up that wasn't needed…"

My mouth dropped in surprise.

"You were going to pay for my university?! I thought I'd have to get grants and loans…"

"I know, I didn't bother telling you at the time as you were so set on the apprenticeship course with Equinox and I didn't want to influence your choice. So I just figured I'd invest it and give it to you if you changed your mind, or for your wedding or something like that." He looked a little sad at that, and I didn't blame him. It had been his dream to see his little girl walk down the aisle, and now that was crushed. I mentally cursed Richard, I wasn't the only one affected by his poor life choices.

Before I could reply the doorbell rang, and Dad jumped up to get it, returning moments later with a couple of take out bags full of steaming Indian cuisine.

I started to dish out the food as Dad pulled out more drinks.

"It sounds good, but I don't have a clue about renting, and I'm not exactly going to here to sort stuff out." I began, pulling apart a naan bread. "Unless you've become a property tycoon recently, where would we even start?" I shoved the bread in my mouth and waited for him to speak.

"Yee of little faith. As I said, I haven't been idle. How do you think I know Barry?" He forked food into his gob. I was surprised it didn't fall back out through his shit eating grin.

"You're fucking kidding me?!" I sat up straight "When, where?"

"I've got a couple of little flats over in Bromley, got them about four years back. They needed work so I got them cheap at auction. Got a few old Army buddies to help refurb them. Rent them out to some London yuppies. Boom, jobs a goodun."

I set my fork down in shock. Then it hit me "You've been using Richard's tools for it haven't you?" An even bigger shit eating grin graced his face and he laughed.

"Dad! How did I not even know?" I moaned. I thought we were pretty close, but clearly not!

Dad shrugged and speared a piece of chicken. "It wasn't a big thing, I was just going to punt them on, but Barry convinced me to hold on and rent. He was right, they're paying themselves off very nicely." He chewed his chicken for a moment before getting serious. "I was going to tell you, but you were kind of wrapped up in Dick features back then."

"I had no idea, I'm sorry." God I felt like shit again. This was the second time I've been told I got so wrapped in Richard I couldn't see past him, and it turns out it was happening for a lot longer than I realised.

"Hey, it's fine. I never mentioned since as it just never came up. But anyway, to go back to your question, no, I'm not a tycoon, but I know what I'm doing so I can do the landlord thing when you are gone."

I loved my Dad. "Thanks Daddy" I whispered, feeling teary again. I felt I had started the process to reclaim the house as my home again over the past few days (once it was cleaner) and now knowing Richard couldn't just walk back in at will, and that Dad could co-own with me, it allowed me a modicum of peace I had been missing the past week.

"So, do you have any plans for Saturday?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Good, in that case, we'll have lunch with Barry, get the paperwork started then, once we're set we'll approach Dickhead and get him to sign over his half."

He made it sound so easy. I guess it actually was when you knew what you were doing. I raised my glass.

"To my Dad, best man in the world."

He clinked his glass against mine. "Too bloody right." He grinned.

I laughed. This might all just come together nicely.


	7. Chapter 7 With AN

Author's Note

Hello. I wasn't planning to add an A/N in case it interrupts the flow of the story, but given how much I can churn out in a chapter, my story synopsis is a little lacking in information (oh the irony). I thought it best to add a little info. Congrats if you have made it this far, however. I've received positive reviews thus far, which is a pleasant surprise, I was half expecting my lengthy chapters to put a lot of people off. Of course, they probably just skip past this story and I'll never know, but as they say, ignorance is bliss. A big thank you to those who have left reviews. I was in the mindset that I'm writing this to scratch an itch, but it's actually quite lovely to see that people are taking time out of their day to read my waffling and enjoying it too.

So, this story. It's canon (from books or movies - it's been some time since I've read/seen them so can't recall the finer differences), so canon couples and previous themes mostly intact. The timeline is 'now', i.e. 2019, so based on the books and some helpful Googling, it puts the original events around 14 years ago, based on Jacob phasing around 2006. Now, please don't get too caught up in exact timing of everything. I tried to keep it as close as possible but I can't remember every detail of what occurred so I may slip a little here and there. I did try and link it all up but had to scrap a lot of my prior work as it was overly detailed and the plot became bloated with over sharing (much like this A/N!). So, I'm now assuming that if you are here reading this, you clearly like the Twilight universe and ergo do not need me to rehash the original works to death unless I deviate from them to fit my plot.

Speaking of deviations, this is story will challenge, or attempt to challenge, the original ideas of Twilight. I do hope that what I write does it well enough so it's not just a complete U turn that puts people off, but still lets the reader accept the new directions within the realms of the Twi-Universe.

As a last note, this is the first thing I have ever written. I've gone through the chapters I've completed at least a dozen times each, tweaking them constantly, however please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors and please feel free to point them out to me!

This was actually probably a good time to add an A/N given this chapter is where the deviations begin. I hope you enjoy it.

Giz.

* * *

Chapter Seven.

I slept so soundly on Thursday night that I woke before my alarm the following morning. It was just after 5am, and feeling energised after the chat with my Dad yesterday, and excitement over the meeting today I decided to go into work early again to help Marc out. His old workload was dwindling as no new projects were coming his way, and I made it my mission to close off any many as I could before we both left for the States.

I couldn't believe how both fast and slow this past week had gone. My stomach dropped slightly with the thought that I now only had three weeks before I left for the States. Marc only had two weeks. I reminded myself that other than the house and packing, there was nothing more I could actually do. Knowing there was a solution for the house as well, well, that settle my nerves and allowed the excitement to well up again.

I arrived into work at just after 7am, finding Marc once more in his office looking like he hadn't slept. He'd confessed yesterday that he was continuing to work from home in the evenings, well into the early hours just to account for the time difference. I left my bag and coat on my desk and walked back to the main hallway to the coffee machine. I grabbed a tea for myself and a strong black for Marc.

"Morning Marc." He looked slightly startled as I walked into his office five minutes later, mug in hand. "So, I have a coffee with your name on it, in exchange for your work." I stated as I managed to find a clear space on his desk.

He slumped back in his seat "Oh Kate I could honestly kiss you right now, you know that right." I grinned at him.

"No need, just give me your files, and we'll call it even." He handed over a similar sized pile to yesterday. "No, come on, all of it." I said. "I'll be bored to tears otherwise. There's not much I can do until the meeting today, so come on, hand it over."

I stood with my arms held out. He scooped up most of what was on the desk and loaded it into my arms. "Thank you so, so much."

"S'OK, it's the karma coming back for you." I waved a finger at him and left his office.

My laptop was booted by the time I dumped the files on my desk, and I was pleased to see that someone from Seattle had responded to my Port Angeles office enquiry. Apparently they had a lease on the building from its use in another part of the business that was merged into the main Seattle site. However, as they still had 12 months of the lease remaining, they decided to reallocate it to our project rather than end it early. OK, so that made sense. I fired up my little powerpoint presentation about the offices, adding that info in, then printed off a few hardcopies of the alternative offices I'd found on local real estate websites. This might work in our favour. It would give us 12 months to get any office functions ironed out, so if we did choose to move to a closer location, we should have a very smooth operation in situ for the new place.

I felt very pleased with myself, and I was fighting all temptation to run to Marc to show him what I'd proposed. It was a very strange feeling to not have to get someone's approval. Plus Marc was up to his eyeballs so I didn't want to interrupt.

I spent the next hour sorting through all Marc's old workload, to get an idea of what was still required. I placed a call to Mandy to see if Marc or Karen had called to get Bob's info to send some beer and flowers like I suggested. She confirmed no contact made yet, but she couldn't give out his personal info. I thanked her and hung up, and decided to order it to his office at the plant in Cardiff, so at least he could take them home himself.

That little task completed, I cracked on with Marc's projects.

At 10:30am, I was brought out of my zone with a gentle tap on my shoulder. Marc stood behind me, looking slightly more put together than this morning, although the bags under his eyes were still pretty prominent.

"'You ready?" He asked, resting his laptop and pad on my desk to put on his suit jacket. I nodded and stood, gathering my bits.

"Lead the way Sir." I gestured for him to go first and we snaked our way through the office to the lifts.

"How are you getting on with Seattle?" I asked as we waited. The lift arrived quickly and we hopped on.

"Much better now I haven't got to worry about the old stuff." He smiled at me "Thanks again for that."

"No worries, happy to help. I got another couple of installation dates nailed down, and closed off two others, Rockwell Equine and LFF. Both I've handed over to accounts to manage going forward. Colin from Rockwell passed on his thanks for the work you put in. He said if you ever want to come see the lab again, you were welcome too." I grinned, knowing the story behind that.

"Hell no, I nearly got squashed by a bloody horse last time. Then they said I could help get a semen sample to analyse from a stallion. I have my limits, and apparently wanking off a horse is one of them-" The doors to the lift opened at that moment, and we got some very strange looks from a couple of guys in engineering uniforms who stepped in. It took all my willpower not to laugh as Marc threw his head back in mortification and closed his eyes. I got an amused look from one of the guys and I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face.

We arrived at our floor and as we stepped out I could have sworn I heard one of them neigh quietly. Neither of us missed the sound of laughter from behind the now closing lift doors.

"For fucks sake…" Marc marched off in a huff as I burst out laughing. I broke into a trot to keep up with him and he looked down at me with an exaggerated frown.

"Oh come on, that was pretty funny." I said.

"Yeah, I'm now going to be known as the guy who wanks off horses until I leave."

"Well if you keep saying shit like that out loud, what do you expect?" I said, looking over his shoulder. He paled slightly.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me…" He turned to find his boss, Brian, behind him with a bemused expression.

"New hobby for the weekend Marc?" He asked, still smiling. I couldn't contain my grin so didn't even attempt to. Marc just groaned and walked past Brian to enter the conference room. Brian turned to me. "Is there something I need to know to warn the locals about?" He asked, straight faced.

"Oh, it's fine, it's more of an aversion rather than a growing interest." I replied, still smiling.

"Oh, good, good. I was starting to worry for a moment." He gestured for me to lead, and followed me into the room.

Our guests were due in a few minutes, so we took the time to set up and connect Marc's laptop to the projector, and get settled. A couple of more people from our side arrived, and small pleasantries were made. I knew most people by sight, but hadn't spoken to these two before and couldn't quite remember what department they were from.

Once were we all in place Brian got our attention.

"OK, welcome all, thanks for joining us. We'll go through introductions when our guests arrive, which should be very shortly." He checked his watch." Now, this is going to be quite a relaxed meeting. Contract is already signed so there's no reason for complete arse kissing, but remember they are our guests and this deal is going to benefit us and them very well if it plays out as it should. It will be mostly an open forum, if you have any questions, just dive in. I've taken the decision to have a very loose agenda, but I'd rather we start this project as we mean to go on. It's fluid and organic. We're breaking the chains of how we usually manage these types of projects. If it works, great, if not we have the age old processes to fall back on, but using our LEAN initiatives, this flexibility should cut out the unnecessary red tape we usually get tangled in."

The intercom buzzed at that moment, and Brian lifted the handset. "Lovely, thanks Gina." He turned back to the room and stood smiling. "Our guests are here." He announced. We all stood as the door was opened.

First through was a middle aged gentleman in a wheelchair. He had long, straight black hair, covered by a cowboy hat. I almost smiled at the clash with his clothing. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a lighter grey shirt and no tie. Brian walked up to him and took his hand in a double clasped hand shake, smiling widely as he welcomed him man into the room.

"Welcome Mr. Black, it's good to see you again, I hope you've had a pleasant trip so far?" Brian gestured to an open space at the table void of a chair, and the lady behind him moved the chair in that direction.

"Oh, can't complain, Brian." the man, Mr. Black replied, nodding at the two employees I didn't know too well. "Being waited on hand and food in exchange for a sightseeing tour is my kind of business trip." He joked, and there was a smattering of good natured laughter around the room.

"It's the least we could do." Brian replied. "Please, everyone, take a seat and we'll start off with introductions."

I remained standing as the lady settled herself to the right of Mr. Black. As she sat my eye was caught by the tallest man I'd ever seen, walking into the room. He was huge, he must have been going on six and a half feet at least, and extremely broad as well. _Built like a brick shithouse_ sprang to mind. I chanced a glance at Marc and I imagined my expression mirrored his wide eyed stare. I schooled my features into a blank pleasant smile and turned back to face the gentleman in question.

And felt my breath catch in lungs as we made eye contact.

I'd never experienced anything like it, and by the widening of his eyes and the way he stilled halfway into his seat, made me believe he felt it to. What _it _was… I couldn't even begin to explain.

Marc jostled me as he pulled out his chair which broke the moment. I felt… unsettled. What the hell was that? I blinked a few times to clear my mind then ungraciously sat in my seat. Marc nudged me again, and I turned to him. He was looking at me with confusion.

"You OK?" He whispered. Unable to speak, I nodded, my head feeling like it was underwater. I reached out to fiddled with my pen on my pad only to noticing my hands were shaking. I glanced up at Marc as I shoved them into my lap. He frowned as his eyes flicked between mine then his head swung to look at the man across from us.

He was still staring at me and I was starting to feel uncomfortable and I ducked my head again.

What the hell?

This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

_Sam_

As much fun as this has been, both myself and my wolf were itching to go home. London felt… heavy, dirty, compared to La Push. Too much noise, traffic, too many buildings and no open greenery. So many people constantly moving, talking, all in a rush to be somewhere important. I was no stranger to night patrols, but having what seemed like half the population awake in the early hours was jarring to my senses.

I stood by the reception window watching the street below, counting the number of passing red double decker buses, and black cabs. Billy and Sue were talking quietly to themselves which I chose to tune out, merging it with the hundreds of other conversations echoing through this building which seemed to be amplified by the A/C ducts. I internally shook my head at the construction, but reminded myself not everyone had supernatural hearing to account for.

I took another deep lungful of the stale air, picking up a strange scent I'd never come across before. It was difficult to describe, and my wolf was on alert since we'd picked it up near the elevator bank. It wasn't the usual battle ready alertness that plagued both my waking and sleeping moments, this was… something else. I let my mind ponder it, a lame attempt at distraction from the homesickness driving my wolf and me both nuts. I missed Emily. This was the longest and farthest we had been apart in our 14 years together. It was a testament to the strength of Jacob's Alpha order that was holding so many thousands of miles away, warring against the Imprint pull. Without it I'd imagine I'd be making for the nearest airport to hijack a plane back home.

I was brought out of my musings by the receptionist entering and asked us to follow her. We moved to follow, Billy in front pushed by Sue and I followed at the rear. The scent was getting stronger the further we walked, concentrating at the meeting room we had been lead to. I took a few good inhales as Billy and Sue entered, exchanging greetings with Brian on their way in.

My wolf would not settle without scoping out any new location we found ourselves in, so I performed the exercise without thought. He calmed quickly however, and I could sense his fixation on something. Human conventions and his lack of alarm meant I chose to ignore him for the moment, moving slowly as to not frighten the humans and taking my seat. My wolf's interest peeked at this point and I glanced up to see what had him so transfixed…

And was transfixed myself.

Holy shit.

_Imprint _my wolf helpfully supplied as we stared into the blue eyes of a brunette sitting opposite. She had frozen herself and I saw her eyes widen as her gaze caught mine and her heartbeat kick into a frenzy. A whiff of adrenaline reached my nose and my wolf loosed a low whine inside me at the distress she was showing.

Our eye contact was lost as the man next to her bumped her back to focus and she seated herself in a daze. I could see her nervousness as she played with a pen in front of her, but she quickly hid her hands when she noticed them shake, frowning.

The man next to her got her attention, and I realised I would need to rein… whatever this was, in. He gave me a calculating stare which I could see out of the corner of my eye. My wolf saw no threat there so chose to keep our gaze pinned to the woman in front.

She raised her head and caught my eye again, but quickly ducked her head looking confused.

I dragged my attention back to the room. People were still milling about, getting settled. It gave me a moment to try and reset. I felt Billy shift next to me and I turned my head.

"Everything OK Sam?" He asked quietly. The man was overly observant at the best of times, but I bet my blatant staring had fired up his drama-radar.

"Imprint" I whispered back, the word falling from my lips before I could stop it. There was no other explanation for my behaviour that I could try and sum into a coherent sentence in a room full of people.

Billy's eyes widen and he turned his head to look at the girl. She was busy talking to the man next to her, quiet tones and half sentences I could hear but not understand the context, other than he seemed to be consoling her in some manner.

Probably trying to protect her from the scary man opposite.

I suppressed my amused snort, my wolf disregarding the man as nothing to be concerned with, but still watching their interactions carefully. I lost my usual stoic composure for a second and rubbed my hand down my face. In all my years as a wolf, I'd never thought I'd again experience the emotional clusterfuck that came with that initial Imprint. My Imprint with Emily was as fresh in my mind as the day it happened. I was surprised it hadn't lessen and the more I compared to two, I realised they were markedly different. I'd forgotten how strong and disorientating that initial bond was so it threw me for a loop.

I needed to talk to the girl, see how the bond plays out and develops. I also needed to talk to Billy. In all our histories there had never been two Imprints for one wolf.

As I mulled this over I realised everyone was seated and the introductions started. I sat back in my seat, forcing myself to pay attention to Brian at the front. My wolf was still preoccupied with the girl, but at least it put a halt on his incessive mantra of 'Emily Emily Emily' every five fucking minutes.

Either way, I need to speak to this girl, get to know her. I couldn't wait for this meeting to be over. It was going to be a long one.

* * *

_Kate_

"Y'sure you're OK?" Marc prodded, eyes darting between mine. I wasn't quite sure what had happened, but it had shaken me enough that Marc had picked up on it. I reckoned he was one step away from putting his hand to my forehead to check my temperature. I tried to shake myself out of it, but I was finding it difficult to focus. My eyes darting across the table. I noticed the man, and Mr. Black, were both looking now. Mr. Black looking mildly intrigued. Something was going on, there was no doubt about it.

I was brought back to the room again by Marc, his concern deepening at my loss of focus again.

"Need me to get something? Sugar?" He asked, still keeping his tone low. The room was still full of chatter as Brian engaged people. I shook my head, not being able to articulate what was wrong. I'd clearly had a physical reaction going by my still trembling hands. Maybe a bit of sugar would help, and I changed my head shake to a nod. Marc's eyes roamed my face once more before he stood quickly and left the room. He nodded to Brian on his way past who took it in his stride. I guess this 'fluid' meeting style wouldn't bring unwanted attention to me. I internally cringed at the thought that I might end up being the only woman from our side who then faints. However, I guess the minimal attention thing was no longer applicable, given both Mr. Black had now joined Gigantor in the staring Olympics.

Marc slipped back into the room, and Brian smoothly brought order and began introductions.

"So, most of you have met in person over the past few days, for those new to the project I'll go around the room and introduce everyone." He gestured to Mr. Black first, on his left.

"Mr. William Black, Chief of the Quileute Nation, and Council Elder."

"Billy, please." Mr. Black stated, smiling around the table, before his eyes fell back to mine. This time they were more kindly, and it helped settle my nerves a little. Marc broke my gaze again by handing me a small chocolate bar, already open, and broken into cubes. I silently thanked him and discretely placed a piece in my mouth, hoping the sugar would do the trick. I lifted my head again and noticed I was still the object of Mr. Blacks, Billy's, attention as well as Big Man.

"To Billy's left, we have Mr. Sam Uley, and Mrs. Sue Clearwater-Swan, Council Elders of the Quileute Nation."

Both acknowledged Brian, Mrs Clearwater-Swan smiling brightly at everyone. Gigantor, Mr. Uley, lifted his hand from the table and nodded, expression blank. The action seem to bring him out of his starting contest and he finally looked around the room, watching the others being introduced, rather than just me.

"From Equinox's side, we have Karl Mission and David Hayes from Legal." continued Brian. "Don't panic, nothing sinister, but just a few points we need sorted, and it's easier to do in person." He smiled at our guests. Billy, acknowledge this with a dip of his head.

"And here, we have two special people I've been keen to have you meet." Brian smiled widely and walked around to stand behind myself and Marc. Realising all attention was back on us I painted on a bright smile, bracing for the shoulder slap. Yup, there it was. Brian was a bit old school sometimes.

"Marc Evans, Manufacturing Project realisation Director, and Kate Walker, Facilities Installation and Relocation Director." I muttered a small 'Hello' and gained a warm smile from Billy and Mrs. Clearwater-Swan. I couldn't help my eyes flick to Mr. Uley and he surprised me by offering a tentative, but genuine smile. It immediately put me at ease and I returned the smile just as tentatively.

"Now, important question before we start, who would like tea or coffee?" Brian grinned as a chorus of 'yes' rose in the room with a smattering of laughter following. "Thought so." He poked a call button on the intercom and sat himself back down.

"So, thanks again for your time coming to meet us this week. I appreciate it's not a short flight, but I hope you've found it to your benefit so far." Brian started, pausing only momentary to open the door for catering to wheel in a tea trolley. "We've going to keep this reasonably informal, so, thank you for the suit jacket Billy, but you didn't have to dress up for me." Billy chuckled, clearly these two got on rather well.

"You know me, Brian, I like to dress up for a date if you're paying." Billy retorted, causing the room to laugh.

"Yes, we definitely couldn't call you a cheap date…" The two men roared with laughter and Marc and I exchanged eye rolls. Brian could charm the pants off anyone.

"Anyway, so, the main reason we are here today to finish off your visit to the UK is meeting our new members of the relocation team, Marc and Kate. Marc, you've heard of and I think you've had some contact…?" He glanced between Marc, Billy and Mr. Uley, all three nodding. "Good, good, so in that case, Kate is the newest team member, and she will be focusing on the office development side of this project."

He wiggled his fingers at Marc who fired up a powerpoint presentation showing my main responsibilities.

"Now, Kate has come into the project this week so is still catching up with everything, but I understand you have a few ideas already that you want to run past us?"

You're up Kate, no pressure. I didn't know if I should remain seated, but decorum won out and I stood and moved to the side of the projection screen. Marc, ever in tune, switched the program to my preloaded presentation.

"Um, yes, thank you Brian. Hello all." I smiled around the round, receiving them back in return. "So, as Brian mentioned, I've not been on the project long, but something did crop up that I thought needed your input." I nodded at Marc who tapped to the first slide.

"The Seattle headquarters earmarked an office in Port Angeles for the admin element for the new plant. My rudimentary Googling showed it's around an hour's drive from La Push-"

"More if there's bad weather." Interjected Mr. Uley. I paused at the first time hearing his voice. It was quieter than I was expecting, but the baritone and accent was just… yeah, never thought I'd be someone to swoon over a voice before. Ring me up anytime Mr. Uley, I could listen to him talk all day.

"Um, yes, your local knowledge trumps my Googling." I replied blushing slightly, he gave me a small grin in return. "So, I've done a bit of investigation and the reason for Port Angeles is because Equinox still has 12 months remaining on a leasing contract on the building. I've checked out local business real estate in the area and found a few possible alternatives." I nodded to Marc and he brought up the slide showing the three buildings.

"I won't bore you with the particulars, I've printed hands out with the information for each one." I moved back to my place and picked up the mini handouts I'd created, continuing around the table to the otherside.

As I neared Mr. Uley, I noticed his scent, like petrichor and forest. God, I just wanted to sniff the man. What the hell is wrong with me?! Our fingers brushed as I handed him the paper and I could have sworn there was a strong shock of static, and the heat! Even through the brief touch I could feel the heat radiate from him. Remembering where I was I moved onto Mrs. Clearwater-Swan who was looking curiously between myself and Mr. Uley as I handed her a copy.

"Umm… yes, so umm… each of these sites are around Forks?" The three nodded "Which you'd agree is a better distance to cover than the Port Angeles. Now my suggestion would be to utilise the Port Angeles office until the lease expires, then look at our options closer to La Push. Obviously these offices might not be around by the time the lease is up, however these should give you an idea of the size and square footage we're looking at needing."

There were nods all around and feeling confident I plowed on.

"Now, I wanted to speak to you to see if you had any objections to this, or if the Tribe has any available land or buildings we could convert…" I trailed off as the three huddled together. I took the moment to walk to my seat and pick up my glass of water.

"We would have to discuss possible Tribal allocation for offices with the rest of the Council, and the community as well. We're a small people, and our Reservation lands are small. As you can imagine, using a portion of it for the manufacturing plant is already eating into suitable grounds. We're reluctant to encroach on our forests." Billy stated. I nodded, understanding.

"No problem, as I mentioned, you'd have the local knowledge so anything we do we want you to be happy with it." I replied, earning another smile from him.

"I figured being closer to the Reservation would mean we could employ more Tribes people with the upkeep, maintenance et cetera of the offices, that should open up employment opportunity to more people who need flexible hours for like childcare, or second jobs…" I trailed off again as I noticed the three of them were grinning broadly at me. Billy shifted himself in his chair, clasping his hands together and switched his attention to Brian.

"I had my doubts Brian, about you bring in someone so late in the game, but I have to say I'm impressed. It's not every day we have an outsider consider the needs of our Tribe so widely." He turned back to me and gestured for me to approach. I flicked a look at Marc who just grinned as Billy took my hands in his.

"Thank you Ms. Walker." He said with so much sincerity I was almost bowed over with his intensity. "You will be an honorary daughter of our Tribe". He squeezed my hands gently then let go.

"Thank you, Mr… Billy." I didn't really know what else to say, so I stumbled back to the front and cleared my throat.

"Do you have any ideas for getting people to PA?" Mrs. Clearwater-Swan interjected before I could speak again. "Not all our people drive or have access to reliable vehicles. It would reduce the number of applicants if they can't travel."

I nodded again at Marc and he popped up my next slide.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I smiled. "I thought that might be the case, so I've looked into bus hire. There's a coach company in Port Angeles that we can hire a few school bus type vehicles for a reasonable rate. We can work out the finer points based on shift patterns, but it should be a typical nine to five working day, so a minimum of two trips a day. We can also factor in cleaning crews to come in on the bus taking the office crew home. They can also do multiple drops or one drop in La Push, but again, we can work out the best method that works for everyone."

I looked around again and received a subtle thumbs up from Marc, and a nod from Brian (high praise indeed). The Quileute had huddled together again after a few murmurs turned together to face me, all smiling again.

"I think that's a fine idea, Ms. Walker." Billy answered.

"Please, call me Kate. Does anyone have any questions? It's early stages I know, but I can work on this in the meantime." I stated. I received a few head shakes so made my way back to my seat. Marc squeezed my arm and I couldn't stop the grin erupting on my face.

As I settled, I noticed the three Quileutes were watching us again. Billy looking… proud? Mr. Uley looking pleased I think. It was hard to tell, he was pretty stoic looking from what I could tell so far.

The rest of the meeting was taken over by Marc and Mr Uley, Sam he insisted, talking about the construction of the plant. Ground breaking had already taken place, but Sam was struggling to hire in further trades without Equinox's financial backing. It looked like Marc would be working more later nights until he finally got over there.

We broke for lunch around twelve thirty. The conference room had a side lounge area with sofas and a large dining table. Catering had laid out a large buffett on the table and there was pleasant chatter between Brian and Marc as they made their way to the food.

I noticed that the Quileutes had gather off to one side and were involved in what looked like an intense conversation. I made a beeline to Marc and Brian, grabbing a plate on my way.

"Good job there Kate, I knew you'd be good for this role." Brian jabbed a chicken satay stick in my direction before popping it into his mouth. I bit my tongue at that, I wasn't sure what involvement he had in my new job, and even though I had now embraced it, I was still bitter at the manner in which it came about. I just smiled and nodded at him and picked up a few sliced veggies and fruit. My diet this week had been horrific with too many take outs, so I wanted to make some kind of attempt to stave off any extra pounds creeping on. I glanced back around the room feeling eyes on me, and saw the Quileutes still huddled and now staring at me.

Ooookay.

Mrs. Clearwater-Swan detached herself and walked over to me, and placed her hand on my free arm.

"Kate, dear, would you be so kind as to show me to the ladies please?" She asked politely. I nodded and rested my plate back on the table.

"This way, Mrs. Clearwater-Swan." I gestured down the hallway and we walked side by side.

"Please, call me Sue, it's such a mouthful." She linked her arm through mine, taking me by surprise. "I really should have taken Swan when I married, but decided to honour my first husband too"

I wasn't brilliant at small talk so I asked the first thing that popped to mind.

"Oh, you were married before?" Was that OK? Was it crossing into too personal? Sue didn't seem to mind and plowed on.

"Oh yes, Harry Clearwater. He was a Tribal Elder before he passed. I gained his seat on the Council when it happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I replied. How do you follow that?

"It's OK dear, it was over 13 years ago now. I have my Charlie, he's a Pale Face like you, I think you'd both get on wonderfully, no doubt you'll meet him once you come over."

She smiled at me. I'm assuming the Pale Face comment was used as a term of endearment, otherwise I'd just been cussed out without knowing it. Sue was rather talkative and by the time we'd done our business, I knew both her kid's names, that her husband was Police Chief of Forks, and that her niece was someone called Emily who happened to be Sam's wife.

We walked back into the lounge area and made our way to the food. Sue was still talking, and I was caught up in her enthusiasm, nodding at the right places. She struck me as someone fiercely protective of those she loved and she seemed to know and love everyone in a hundred mile radius of La Push.

"Come, we want to get to know you better." She smiled as she gently but firmly took my arm and guided me to where Billy and Sam were holding court. Both watched as we approached and I felt like I was on trial. My hesitation must have been clear on my face as Billy chuckled slightly and reached for my hand again, clasping it in both of his.

"Kate, don't look so worried my dear. We're just excited to meet you, that's all." I nodded.

"Sorry." I replied a little embarrassed "I've heard Americans can be a little overwhelming… I guess I'm just not used to the cultural differences…" It felt like a weak excuse, but it was true. As much as I loved listening to Sue chatter, I could sense it draining my energy reserves keeping up with her. Billy chuckled again.

"Believe me, you'll get used to it. We are like one big family, tripping over each other all the time. You might want to strangle some of us by the end of this, but we'll wear you down eventually."

He turned serious for a moment and patted a chair next to him for me to sit.

"I meant what I said back in there." He began, nodding towards the conference room. "You will be an honorary member of our Tribe. That's not just talk, Kate. It comes with respect and rights we afford to our people."

I looked around and both Sue and Sam has serious looks on their faces. I didn't want to insult them by refusing so I said nothing.

"Tell us a little about you Kate." Billy continued. "Do you live local to here? Do you have family close?"

"I'm about an hour train ride from here, just outside London. Erm, there's just me and my Dad. My Dad's pretty close by, so we see each other often."

"How's he feel about you moving to the United States? He asked.

I smiled "He's actually really happy for me, said it was a good opportunity, and I agree with him."

"That's good. What about anyone else?" Billy fished.

"Erm, no, it's just me and Dad I guess…" I dipped my head a little at the thought. What a lonely life I lead. I almost missed the looks they gave each other.

"Oh, there is Marc." I stated, trying not to look like a complete loner. "He's my best friend, we've been working together here for about eight years now." Sue and Billy smiled. It was almost… sad? Oh god, they _did _think I was a loner. This was embarrassing.

"No boyfriend then?" Sam interrupted. I swore I saw Billy throw him a look, but it was too quick for me to make it out.

"Erm, no, not anymore." I started. Ah hell, Sue overshared, maybe I should too? "We parted ways recently." OK, that was my overshare limit.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Billy replied before Sam could speak again. I just nodded. It was exhausting trying to come up with small talk, so I just let them fill the air by asking me questions.

"I'm told that you've taken the old Whitefeather house?" Billy stated. I must have looked confused as he continued "Sorry, the rental house, white, two storey house." I nodded, realising he was referring to the place I would be living in. "It's a lovely old place, it's not actually on Tribal lands, but it's as good as. Mr. Whitefeather past away a little while back and left the house to the Tribe in his will. I'm happy we are making good use of it, I think you will like it." He patted my knee and I smiled at him.

"It looked lovely in the photos I saw, I like the wrap around porch." OK that was lame.

"It needs a little work, lick of paint here and there, but it's a good home." Sam said.

I swung my eyes back to him and got caught again in his stare. I couldn't explain what this was. He was an extremely attractive man, way out of my league, that was for sure, but it felt like I knew him from before, it wasn't a sexual attraction. He felt like Marc, but more?

I suddenly felt weary from the demands of the day.

"You look worn to the bone my dear," Sue said kindly "I dragged you from eating, come on, let's get something to eat." It felt like such a motherly thing that I felt a sudden lump in my throat and although it had been nearly 13 years, I felt the death of my Mum acutely at that moment. Urg, what was wrong with me today?

* * *

_Sam_

Being furthest from the door she was one of the last to leave the meeting room. The three of us had huddled in a corner of this dining area.

"What's going on with you two." Sue started, looking concerned.

"Sam Imprinted. Again." Stated Billy, not messing around. Sue's eyes widened almost comically as her head snapped around to look at me.

"What?!" She hissed, facing back to Billy. I just shrugged. My focus was bouncing back between our conversation and keeping an eye on the girl, Kate, across the room.

"But...how? What about Emily?" She asked me. Both now looked at me and I wrestled with my wolf to bring my full attention back to Billy and Sue.

"It's...strong, the same intensity, but not the same as Emily." I stated quietly, still trying to wrap my own head around it.

"What do you mean Sam, I mean, do you feel anything for her?" She continued, concerned for her niece. I allowed my eyes to find Kate again, and I could see both Sue and Billy follow my gaze. I saw the minute stiffening of Kate's back and she turned her head slightly, and looked uncomfortable to find all three of us watching her.

"I'm going to have a little talk with her-" Sue said and started to walk away from us.

"Sue, no-" She ignored me and I huffed in frustration. A flare of jealousy ignited that Sue would get to speak to her first and I tightened the leash on my wolf. He hadn't been this unstable in years, bucking my authority and it was disconcerting to have to mentally battle him on the simple commands, much like I did back when newly phased.

"What does it feel like?" Billy prodded. I watched her intently as she left the room with Sue and had to stop myself from following them down the corridor.

"So intense. I'm fighting the wolf." Kate left my sight and I was finally able to bring my eyes back to Billy even though I wanted to run after her. He looked calm and I tried to draw on that, taking a resetting breath.

"He… wants her." I frowned at that. It was true but not in _that _sense. "I'm struggling to explain it." I continued "It's like she's… Pack?" As soon as I said it knew it in my bones to be true. "But, not like how I want Emily. She's sister, pack. The pull though…" I sighed again. "It's so strong Billy."

He looked away from my face for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"Do you think it's possible she's the Imprint of another wolf?" He asked.

"Yes. No. Both?" I shrugged my shoulders again. "She's definitely my Imprint. I'm feeling jealous that Sue's taken her away."

Billy looked surprised at that. "I wonder how your wolf would react when she meets another member of the Pack." The moment he said it, my wolf snapped at my mental leash and I wasn't quick enough to prevent the baring of my teeth to Billy. Knowing our behaviors well, he tipped his head exposing his neck subtly, just enough to placate me.

"Sorry." I said after a moment. "He's pulling at the reins, I haven't had to fight him like this since I first phased."

Billy tapped the armrest of his chair with a forefinger, as he did when thinking. I kept quiet knowing he was working through this problem. Since we had first phased all those years ago, the Council has diligently worked its way through our Tribal histories. We'd discovered some more interesting facts about our shapeshifting abilities and prior Packs, but clearly not everything was documented. If this had even happened before.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to get back to the States like this." I said quietly. The shame over the regression of my control was small potatoes compared to the separation we would face from our Imprint. I could feel the war in my bones as my pull to Emily and getting home, now fought my pull to Kate and Jacob's order. I was a struggle to work out what was stronger.

"We'll call Jacob, and Old Quil tonight, explain what happened. Get Jacob to remove the Alpha order from you. If that alone doesn't work, we'll get him to issue a new one, ordering you home." Billy said. I nodded. We were due to leave the country tomorrow midday and the dwindling hours was sending my wolf into a meltdown.

"Can we get her to the States any faster?" I asked, eyes still watching the doorway. What was taking them so long?

"She's due in three weeks. Do you think you can manage 'til then?" He asked.

"It's not just me I'm worried about." I made eye contact again with Billy. "She can feel the pull too, I can tell. I don't know if it's just a strong as what I'm feeling, or if it will be on the same level as the other Imprints felt before accepting the bond, but I'm worried, Billy. Real worried. Remember what happened to Rachel and Paul?"

Billy's face paled as he recalled that shitshow with his daughter. Rachel, remembering Paul's 'Playboy of La Push' reputation before she left for University hadn't forgotten it when he Imprinted on her when she returned. Given her stubborn nature she refused to have anything to do with him, leaving the Imprint bond hanging. It did a number on them both, permanently leaving a scar on Paul and his wolf's psyche. It had taken a number of years for Paul to overcome his fear of abandonment from Rachel's treatment of him. Even now his wolf couldn't do more than a couple of days without seeing her; something the other Imprinted Wolves managed to overcome a couple of years into their relationships. Rachel, ever the outgoing one of Billy's twins, became a shell of her former self, suffering from bouts of illness until Jacob stepped in and literally carried her out into his garage and locked her in with Paul's wolf under an Alpha order to stay. It worked, but the damaged had been done by that time.

My coming to the UK was the ultimate push of that boundary. Hmm, look how that was working out. It was hard, and I couldn't imagine how it would feel for both of us to separate for three weeks without the bond being sealed. I frowned at that. Sex was the usual method to seal the bond, and I'd no desire to sleep with Kate, so how would this work?

Our legends told us that we could be anything the Imprint wanted, friend, lover, yada yada yada..., but so far, apart from Quil and Claire, and Jacob and Renesmee, no two adults had managed to stay as just friends. It lead credence to the old theory that Imprinting had roots in being a Spirit sanctioned mating program, even if there had been no pups born of the Pack yet. The Imprint making it's victims be complicit and offering up a stable relationship as compensation. I love Emily dearly, but there would always be a tiny part of me that resented my choices being taken away from me.

"I'll speak to Brian, see if we can move up the time table for her. From what he's told me, she owns a house with a boyfriend, so they would need time to sort that out."

My face darkened at the thought that she had a boyfriend. My mind whirled with conjecture, was he coming with her? Would it be a problem for the Imprint bond (my wolf answered 'yes' to that before the thought had finished forming). Or was she leaving him completely? Taking a break? I was brought to my senses by Billy quietly shifting in his seat.

"We'll talk to her OK? See if we can get some information on her living status. Remember, she'll have working VISAs to wait on so prepare yourself if we can't speed this process up, OK?"

I nodded, chewing the inside of my cheek, eyes still watching the doorway. I heard them before I saw them and turned slightly to Billy.

"I want the Whitefeather house added into the patrol route immediately, and get the guys to go over the house to ensure it's safe for her." I said quickly. I figured some form of action for my Imprint would take the edge off my wolf's steadily increasing rattling of my mental cage. It was a trick we've learnt over the years when faced with Imprint separation. Remind the wolf we were doing XYZ for our Imprint and it would settle them enough so we could function.

"The house is fine-" Billy started, and I threw him a dark look "-but we'll get it looked at when we speak to Jacob later." he finished, wisely placating me. My eyes swung back to the doorway as the joint first, most important person in my life walked back into the room. I let out a sigh of relief and my shoulders relaxed minutely. I resisted the urge to rub my hand down my face and started the arduous mental exercises to rein in the emotions of both me and my wolf. I'd forgotten how hard this shit was.

Kate looked nervous, and overwhelmed when she approached with Sue. I'd barely heard her speak since she finished her presentation, and Sue's banal chatter as they left the room appeared to have not stopped either. Her eyes were darting between myself and Billy's as she stood before us. Billy, ever the gracious leader, took point and made small talk to calm her down. From her stressed body language and reactions to Sue's exuberant made me think that she wasn't one for loud, or boisterous people or situations. It could also be the Imprint sending her for a loop, it was hard to tell.

"Tell us a little about you Kate." Billy asked with a smile. "Do you live local to here? Do you have family close?"

"I'm about an hour train ride from here, just outside London. Erm, there's just me and my Dad. My Dad's pretty close by, so we see each other often." She replied. Polite mask on, going through the small talk motions.

"How's he feel about you moving to the United States? He prodded.

She smiled "He's actually really happy for me, said it was a good opportunity, and I agree with him." It was a genuine emotion, she clearly loved her Dad.

"That's good. What about anyone else?" Billy continued. If he wasn't such a pro, you'd think he was a nosy old bastard.

"Erm, no, it's just me and Dad I guess…" She trailed off. That was...sad, and my wolf whined in agreement. I couldn't imagine having no one else around. As much as the Pack were a ragtag bunch of mutherfuckers sometimes, Billy was right, we were one big family.

"Oh, there is Marc." She added quickly, scanning the room for the man she was seated next to earlier, smiling when she found him. "He's my best friend, we've been working together here for about eight years now." She must have seen something on our expressions as she blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"No boyfriend then?" I jumped in before Billy could. He shot me a dirty look for interrupting, but I ignored it.

"Erm, no, not anymore. We parted ways recently." She clammed up at that. OK, interesting. My wolf stepped down from Defcon one, and I internally rolled my eyes at it. It was acting like a pup, rather than the noble Spirit Warrior it was supposed to be.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Billy cut in before I could grill her further. She looked worn out and her smiles, although freely given, were fleeting. I was about to ask if she was hungry when Sue took the lead and guided her back to the food table. Billy pinned me with a look of exasperation and I just stared right back.

"Try not to scared her off, Sam." He scolded gently. I said nothing and pushed him towards the food. And to Kate.

I stood a respectful distance from her, but within arms length. She sent a few more smiles my way which I returned. I racked my brains to think of something to say.

"Anything I should avoid?" I asked her, looking at the spread before us. Huh. For the first time in… forever, the incessant hunger that plagued my life was forgotten for a few hours. Shit, this Imprint crap was strong.

"It's OK, bit bland if you ask me. Chickens good however." She pointed to a plate on my right. I helped myself to it, and piled others bits on too. The energy requirements for being a wolf meant the Pack never turned down food, regardless of taste. I took a bite of the chicken, she was right, it was pretty good, and the hunger came roaring back. It took all my limited self control to not shove half my plate in my mouth in one go. As it was, I began the grazing process, hoping that by picking off bits here and there, the amount I consume would go unnoticed.

Or maybe not.

"Hungry?" Kate asked, a cute little quirk on her lips, eyeing my already empty plate.

I swallowed my mouthful with chagrin. "Sorry, it's been a while since breakfast." It was difficult to explain our metabolism to outsiders, there was only so many body building excuses we could use before questions were raised. It was easier to eat less and go hungry.

"Don't worry about it. I'd be matching your pace if I haven't been eating like crap this week." She frowned down at her plate, full of sliced vegetables. Girl must be half rabbit. "Got to stop the pounds piling on." She rolled her eyes in a weary manner. I'd forgotten how normal people struggled with their weight.

"You look fine to me." I said, refilling my plate. "Besides, I'll have your share, you can eat my portion of veg, deal?" She laughed quietly and picked up a bit of green… something... from her plate.

"Deal." She smiled again, less strained than before. I guess she was getting use to me. That and I wasn't acting like a complete freak.

"Sorry, for earlier, before, in the meeting, with the whole staring thing." I vomited out the words, slightly horrified at myself for addressing the awkwardness the Imprint caused and not just pretend it didn't happen. "It's… you remind me of someone, I think. Like we've known each other before?" Kill me now.

"Hmm, yeah, I kind of know what you mean. It is kind of strange isn't it?" She straightened her shoulders. "Well I've never been to the States, and Brian told me this was your first trip to the UK, so I assume we haven't met before and it's just some weird mojo, deja vu thing."

"Yeah, must be." Nice recovery Sam. Moron. "We're going to be working, and living, pretty close together soon, so I would like to get to know you better if that's OK? As Billy said, we're one big family, and the sooner I get you on my side, the better I can protect you from the rest of the reprobates I work with and call my friends."

She laughed out loud at that, and I couldn't help the grin spread on my face. It was a lovely sound, I'd have to get her to laugh more. I noticed Billy and Sue both discreetly watching us both, and it should have annoyed me… well it did a bit, but I found myself not really caring.

"I'd like that, getting to know you too I mean, not that your friends are reprobates. I'd like to meet them first before passing judgment."

"Sure thing, although I reserve the right to tell you 'I told you so' when they do something incredibly stupid they are old enough to know better about." I replied, stuffing more chicken in. Was it bad manners to just pick up the serving platter in place of my miniscule plate?

Like she read my mind, Kate put down her own plate and did a covert scan of the room, and seeing everyone but us were away from the table in little groups, she picked up the serving platter and quickly exchanged it with the plate in my hand.

"There you go, you don't look as ridiculous holding that plate." She grinned.

"I'd like to think I was rocking it pretty well." I replied around a mouthful of meat. She snorted, which took me by surprise.

"Yeah, no. The whole Alice in Wonderland thing? Sorry, you don't really pull it off. However I could ask catering if they have a blue apron we could borrow for you?" Oh, she's a playful one. My wolf was enraptured by this side of her. I wasn't above admitting I was loving it too.

"I think it would clash with my shoes." I dead panned and she laughed again. I grinned and nearly lost a bit of chicken from my mouth which caused her to laugh harder. I was about to say something more, when Brian wandered over with Marc in tow.

"Sam, good to see you getting on with our lovely Kate." He smiled widely at us both.

Oops, breaktime over. I guess it's back to business.

"I know you have spoken on the phone, but I'd like you to meet Marc in person." Marc moved over to shake my hand, and before I could put my plate, platter, back on the table Kate had taken it from my hands with a knowing little grin. I couldn't help return it, and found Marc looking a bit… off when I turned back to shake his hand.

"Good to meet you Marc, thanks again for all your help with your Seattle office. I speak construction, they… don't. It's good to have you there to translate." I was genuining happy to meet the man, he had been invaluable during the groundbreaking works. I received a smile in return.

"No problem, although I hope once I'm over there these things will progress a little faster. The time difference is killing us here at the moment."

We made small talk, Kate staying mainly quiet, but interjecting with the odd comment. I could see the comradery between her and Marc, and was intrigued with the change in her personality. Once she opened up it was a joy to watch. I could see she was holding back but I guess it was because she was at work in front of guests and her bosses.

Before I knew it, we were being ushered back into the meeting room, Kate making a point to carry some platters from the dining area in, stating she didn't get a chance to eat much with all the talking. She winked at me as she set my chicken platter in front of me and I couldn't help but grin back like a maniac. The smile was tempered by Billy's and Sue's shit eating grins I caught sight of as they watched our interactions. It was wiped further from my face by Marc's hard look as I caught his eye. He was watching Kate and me intently with a calculating look on his face. My wolf still didn't consider him a threat, but wouldn't take the challenge lying down, and I felt the added heat to my stare as the wolf peeked out. Marc swallowed and sat back in his chair ever so slightly. He nervously smiled at me, brave man, and I returned it with no further heat. Good boy.

I was brought out of my mild pissing contest by Billy clearing his throat. I shot a glance at him and received a raised eyebrow in reprimand. I dipped my head in ascent, no further trouble from me, boss. Billy might not be a wolf, but he did command a level of respect from the Pack, being our Alpha's sire and Chief of the Tribe. Plus I was going to spend the best part of ten hours on a plane with the man tomorrow, best not poke that bear, he could be very annoying when he put his mind to it.

Speaking of annoying, Brian called our attention to work through some contract elements that needed slight amendments. I gave Billy a blank stare, and I swore I saw his eye twitch, yup, there it was. He hated this shit, I didn't blame him but I wasn't above gloating however and he knew it. I took great pleasure in snagging a piece of chicken from my platter and slowly popped it in my mouth, maintaining eye contact. Yeah, I was going to pay for this later, but it's fun to wind him up.

As he moved with Sue's assistance to the top of the table to work with the legal bods, I lost eye contact and naturally my gaze found Kate. She was smiling at me, clearly seeing everything that passed between me and Billy. I returned the smile and noticed Marc watching us. I saluted him with another piece of chicken and stood up to move around to their side of the table.

I was going to work with both of them, I best make the effort to be friends I suppose.

* * *

_Kate_

I watched as Sam stood and moved around to our side of the table, sliding his chicken platter along with him. He had already cleared two thirds and didn't seem like stopping anytime soon. I considered stealing a bit, but had the feeling it was best not to get in between this man and his food.

Marc kept throwing looks my way and I wasn't sure what that was about, I'd have to catch him after and see what the deal was. I had a feeling he wasn't keen on Sam for some reason. He seemed OK to me, lovely actually, I could talk to him all day. He just had this warmth around him, and not just the body temperature, which was a bit strange. He came across serious and intense on first impression; you'd certainly not want to meet him in a dark alley, but under that stoicism, he was a devious little bugger I could tell. The little moment between him and Billy was most enlightening. Sue looked particularly happy at Sam's behaviour; I had a feeling it wasn't often showcased.

"So, Marc, I hear you're moving into the apartment in Forks." Marc nodded. "It's a nice place, near to Sully's burgers, they do good food. Once you're in me and my wife will take you out for a meal there, to welcome you to the area." Marc looked surprised.

"Thanks Sam, that's generous of you. Sorry, I didn't realise you were married."

"Yeah, Emily, love of my life." Sam replied, and I could see the affection in his eyes just talking about her." Fourteen years together, and she's not got sick of me yet." He joked. "She's looking forward to meeting you both. Don't be surprised if she keeps you both stocked up with home cooking. She's her happiest if she's working her way through everything in our pantry."

We spent the next hour just talking about everything La Push. Sam regaling us with stories of the trouble his group of friends found themselves, and by the end had Marc laughing along. It brought Marc out of his funk finally, and I was having a blast. My earlier reserve gone; I was looking forward to meeting his friends if Sam was anything to go by.

"As it's your last night in London, would you be interested in going out for a traditional pub dinner with myself and Kate this evening?" Marc asked Sam, surprising me with the offer. Sam smiled broadly and accept.

"We have to catch up with some folks back home, but sure, sounds great." Sam replied, as Billy and Sue were released from the clutches of Legal, and made their way back to their seats. Sam mentioned the meal and both were just as keen, Billy citing a number of different traditional ales he wanted to try, and Sue reminding him not to get so drunk that the airline banned him from flying tomorrow.

We made plans to pick them up from their hotel at 6:30pm, and the meeting slowly wound down. By 4pm, they were ready to leave and we were in the process of saying our goodbyes.

"I very much look forward to seeing you both in La Push very soon." Billy said, shaking Marc's hand then bring me in for an embrace. It took me by surprise, but it felt so lovely, like it does when I hug my Dad. Sue was the same, and her mothering nature she'd shown early leached out and she smoothed a bit of my hair back behind my ear.

Next up was Sam, I wasn't sure if he was the huggy type but the thought had barely crossed my mind when I found myself literally surrounded by him, and I _melted_. It was the best hug I'd ever experienced in my entire life and I couldn't bring myself to let go. I found myself snuggling in further, and rather than stiffen under my inappropriate behaviour, I heard Sam sigh in contentment and bring me in further. He smelt so wonderful. The whiff I got earlier was nothing compared to inhaling at the source, and I unashamedly snorted a lungful.

_Home_.

It was the only way to describe it. I closed my eyes as a maelstrom of emotion welled inside of me. I didn't want to let go, the thought of saying goodbye made me want to cry. I'm sure Sam sense my distress as he squeezed me even tighter and I swear I heard, or felt, a rumble in his chest. It instantly soothed me. I felt him take a deep breath and realised he was inhaling at the top of my head. It should have freaked me out, but instead I mirrored his actions, taking another lungful myself.

There was minor shuffling outside my circle of peace which dragged me back to myself. Oh, this was embarrassing.

I reluctantly peeled myself out of Sam's arms and stepped back. His hands brush down from my upper shoulders, down my arms to my hands, prolonging contact until we moved fully apart. My heart physically lurched at the break of contact and it took me a moment to force away the tears brewing. I just wanted to hug this man and let him carry me home. My reaction was completely insane.

My senses returned gradually to find Sue talking to Marc, distracting him from myself and Sam. Billy, however, was watching with a knowing smile. "We'll see you in a couple of hours OK? You'll be OK until then." He stated. I just nodded and stepped back far enough so I could look at Sam.

His face was tight, and if I hadn't been studying his expressions over the past four or five hours, you would have thought he was back to being his usual stoic self. But I could see he was fighting the same battle I was. Maybe we were going crazy together.

Sue wrapped up her chat with Marc, and we said our 'byes' and I watched as they left for reception.

Once they were out of sight I took in a shuddering breath and went to walk back to the meeting room to tidy up and grab my things, when Marc blocked my way to my place.

"You OK Kate?" He asked eyes flicking between mine, before swinging to the exit. I didn't know what to say, but I knew Marc had my back, so I decided to be honest, even if I couldn't articulate myself.

"I'm not sure." I said weakly, forgoing my things and slumping in the nearest chair. I put my elbows on the desk and buried my head in my hands trying to reset. "It's been a crazy week and I think I'm going insane." I laughed without humour. Marc pulled out the chair next to me, and gently swiveled my chair so I was forced to get off the table and face him.

"Was it something to do with Sam?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's like I know him." I whispered. "Like we've met before, but years ago, and have to get back to knowing each other again." I scoffed at myself, it sounded all new aged and hippy like, but it fitted what I felt perfectly. "I told you, insane." I smiled at Marc, hoping to run with humour. He didn't take the bait and watched me for a moment.

"Do you… like him?" He asked. I shook my head, that I was sure of.

"Not like that, no, that I'm positive of, even before I knew he was married." I stated. I didn't want to seem like some fickle bitch. Marc nodded. "But it's like, intense, like that kind of love, you know. It felt like we were feeding off each other and I couldn't stop it. I've never been like that before, even with Richard you know?" I sighed again, and Marc rubbed my upper arms.

"It was weird, how you were interacting with each other, it looked like it took you both by surprise." Marc started. I watched him, begging him with my eyes to continue. Clearly I wasn't imagining this if Marc saw it today as well. "Even Billy saw it, but after his initial reaction, it was like he was accepting of what was playing out. Sue too."

"What did you see?" I asked, hungry for answers and also dreading it too. Marc took a resetting breath.

"It was like watching two planets orbiting each other. When you disappeared to the loos, he was watching, waiting for you to come back, and it's like he knew when you would walk back in the door, way before you appeared. You were constantly looking for each other every time you were apart, even if it was just to locate where the other was in the room. You were the most relaxed I've seen you all week, no, scratch that, in _months _when you were talking to him by the food at lunch. I've never seen anything like it." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't understand what's going on." I said, "I feel like I just want to hug him forever. He's like a brother I never had." That fitted perfectly.

"Hmm… or maybe it's some Native magic they've placed on you." Marc made a 'woo' noise as he wiggled his fingers and it made me laugh.

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled. "Do you mind if I step out for a bit?" I asked. I figured there was no point going home if we were picking Billy, Sam and Sue for the pub later, but I needed to get out of the office. Marc nodded and told me to take my time and be back by six ready for the car to pick us up.

"Come here sweetheart." He said as we stood to leave. He brought me in for a hug, and even though it was lovely, and warm and everything Marc was to me, it was no where close to the hug from Sam.

And It made me a little sad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hey Sam."

My wolf perked up at the sound of our Alpha's greeting. We had fought our way through London traffic and were now holed up in Billy's hotel suite around my cell on speaker.

"Hey, Jake. Is Quil with you?" I replied. I heard minor shuffling and Old Quil spoke up.

"I'm here, Samuel. May I ask what required my input at time of the morning?" Billy chuckled at that.

"Quil, it's just after 9am there you lazy bastard." He turned serious and paused to collect his thoughts.

"What's up Dad?" Jacob asked. Going with Billy's direct approach from earlier, I dived in.

"I Imprinted."

Silence. Then,

"Right… we know." Jacob replied, slowly. I sighed (I was doing a lot of that lately).

"No, I mean, I Imprinted, again. On someone here in London." There was more silence.

"What?-"  
"Are you sure?-"

Both Quil and Jacob speaking over each other.

"He's sure," Billy answered. "Both myself and Sue witnessed it." There was more silence. I could literally see my call plan bleed money and jumped in again to try and speed this up a little.

"Quil, is there anything in the histories about two Imprints for one wolf?" I could hear the desperation in my tone. I heard more shifting from the speaker.

"Nothing even hinting to it." I knew that would be the answer but to hear it confirmed was a blow.

"I didn't know this was even possible…" said Jacob, clearly reeling from the information.

"Well, you and your friends poof into huge dogs at will, I think anything new we can take in our stride, no…?" Quil stated.

He had a point. However…

"We do not 'poof'." I grumbled, earning a twitch of Billy's lips. Yeah, lap it up old man. I rubbed my face trying to focus on this.

"Jake, I'm going to need you to drop the Order. Give me a fighting chance of being able to get back home." I pleaded.

"That strong?" He asked quietly. I nodded to myself.

"Yeah, it's as strong as Emily, maybe more so as it's not sealed yet." I added.

"Sam mentioned it wasn't quite the same as his Imprint with Emily." Sue said, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, he said it was more like she was Pack." Billy added. I nodded my agreement. Best share every single detail if it could help.

"What's she like?" Jacob asked.

"Physically? She's around five-five, five-six, blue eyes, brunette, shoulder length hair, lovely smile…" I felt myself smile as I remembered her laughing at lunch…focus Sam. "She's the new member for the plant project, she's the one managing the Office set up in PA. She's due to move to the old Whitefeather house in a few weeks. Her names Kate."

"Hmm…"

"Spit it out Quil." Billy said, shifting in his seat.

"It's interesting." Gahhh! I wanted to reach into my cell and strangle him. Get on with it!

"The way the Spirits are working here…" I couldn't stop my eye roll. Spirits this, Spirits that. I knew I should have more belief in them, after all I did 'poof' into a large dog as Quil so elegantly put it; I probably should have more faith in the unknown.

"I take it she is British?

"Yes."

"Then they have constructed this set of circumstances in order to get her to La Push." he stated with conviction. It seem like a stretch but, he had a point. Why would I Imprint on someone five thousand miles away from home? I didn't think the Spirits were that sadistic to test an Imprint bond with that kind of distance.

"I also assume she is also not of any Tribal descent?"

Our three heads shot up, we hadn't even considered it.

"No, she's caucasian." I replied. She was the first in our Pack, but previous Packs…?

"She would be the first Pale Faced human Imprint." Quil said, stressing the human part and confirming my thoughts. He then fell silent.

"What does this mean Quil?" Sue asked.

"Honestly Sue, I do not know. She is special to the Pack, to the Tribe, for these reasons alone, but why this has come around, I cannot say."

My phone beeped and I glanced down at the screen seeing my alarm alert flashing.

"Jake, Quil, we have to go soon, we're meeting her and Marc Evans for dinner shortly. Could you do me a favour and get the Whitefeather place in the patrol rotation, and send Jared round there to check it out. It needs to be safe…" I trailed off. Jacob, understanding the needs of an Imprint, and an unbonded one at that, spoke up.

"Done, and done, don't worry Sam, I'll have it sorted." He was quiet for a beat. "I've removed the Order, how d'you feel?" He asked.

I felt it lift. My wolf went ballistic in my mind as the balance between my two Imprints and the pull home to ancestral lands tipped over. I gasped and clutched my chest as the pain hit, ears ringing and vision darkening from the onslaught. My wolf fighting tooth and nail, knowing the distances involved when we would separate from Kate, wanting to find her and drag her with us.

"SAM! You are to come home to La Push tomorrow!" Jacob shouted down the phone. I felt a snap in my mind as the wolf was chained by the new command and I was able to crawl back onto my chair that I hadn't realised I'd fallen from. I choked in a breath as Sue flitted around me wanting to help.

"Sam, talk to me buddy, what happened?" Jacob implored. I sucked in another breath, then another, trying to reset. Holy fuck.

"The bond, my wolf he…" I swallowed, starting again. "Your Order was keeping a balance between Emily and home, and Kate. When you removed it, my wolf, he realised we would be leaving her and just went bat shit." I closed my eyes, rubbing my chest.

"The second Order take?" He asked. "Do I need to change it?"

"No, I think, I think it's OK?" God I hoped it was OK, otherwise there's no way I _wasn't _getting thrown off our flight tomorrow if he went batshit again. "Can you keep your phone on you tonight, just in case we need you to modify the order?"

"Sure thing." He replied. I closed my eyes in relief.

Ever since we had merged the two Packs back together, after the non-battle with the Volturi, Jacob's power ramped up, increasing exponentially when he accepted his heritage. It meant that unlike when I was Alpha, he just had to _think _a command and we would just _know_ on an instinctual level, regardless of distance or if we were phased or not. There were some interesting times not too long after he took full Alpha where his control wasn't down, and a stray thought often had Paul doing something ridiculous as Jacob's idle musings translated into real life Orders.

As his control increased, he could issue Orders with such subtlety, we could all be hopping on one foot without a word, but at different frequencies. Not that we tested the theory. At all.

"Ok." Jacob's voice brought me back. "Call me if you need anything between now and getting home, I'll speak to Jared in a bit… do you want me to speak to Emily…?" He asked tentatively.

"No, I'll speak to her when I get home. I need time to figure this out…" I said. Fuck I'd not even considered how Emily would take this. The Imprint gave those involved a guarantee, or, at least that's what we all thought. Even though the Imprint with Kate was different, it shat all over that guarantee. I knew in my heart Emily was it for me, but trying to explain that to her...oh god, what a mess.

"Ok, well, call me for anything? Brandon will be picking you up tomorrow from Sea-Tac, send him a text when your flight lands so he can pull the van round to arrivals."

"Sure thing, Son." Billy replied.

"I'll have another look through the histories, Sam." Quil added.

"Thank you Quil."

We finished the call and remained in silence for a few moments to digest it all. I was still rubbing my chest, the pain bone deep. Sue threw me a sympathetic look and Billy patted my arm.

"Well, we should get ready, the car will be here soon to collect us." I just nodded and said that I would meet them down by reception. I walked out and crossed the hall to my own room, barely registering opening the door. I made it to the bed and just flopped onto it.

What a fucking day.

* * *

I took a brief shower and still managed to beat Billy and Sue to reception. Still feeling off from my wolf's freak out from Jacob's Order removal, I paced the hotel lobby not caring at the attention I was drawing. I'd be out of this City tomorrow anyway. My wolf lurched at the thought of leaving Kate but then he quelled under the pressure of the Alpha Order kicking in. God, I hoped this didn't keep happening, I was feeling slightly sick with the ebb and flow of the Order working against my wolf. I was feeling sorry for him. Although he was an ancient Spirit Warrior, he was still an animal, driven by instinct, battling with human nuances.

I heard the elevator ding from across the lobby and turned as I heard Sue and Billy. It was a warm evening, so we moved to wait outside. I barely engaged them both as we waited for transport, my mood sullen and I couldn't find the energy to drag myself out of it. Fuck it, it had been a crazy day, I couldn't be expected to just get over it so quickly.

I was brought out of my thoughts by black taxi pulling in just past where we stood. Marc and Kate stepped out and made their way to us as the driver got out too to assemble the wheelchair ramp.

"Sam!" Kate called, a wide smile graced her face and my dark mood just vanished. Before I could react, she'd practically skipped over to me and threw her arms around my waist.

_That scent_.

My arms encircled her without thought and for the second time that day, everything in me stilled in peace and contentment. I both felt and heard Kate sigh as the bond settled with contact. I'd noticed she was wearing the same pant suit, but had removed her jacket in the warm air. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse which exposed parts of her shoulders and I shifted my arms so that my own bare arms would make contact with her skin.

Oh God, heaven. The bond both settled and flared at the contact. _Home, _my wolf whispered in my mind.

"You OK honey?" I whispered in her ear, giving her a little squeeze. I felt her nod her head against my chest.

"Am now."

I was amazed she was this receptive to me so quickly, but I suppose the Imprint magic was just that strong it was overriding any reserve she might have. I was struggling to fight it, and I knew what to expect. She had no chance.

I was brought back to earth with Billy calling my attention. We reluctantly parted and I noticed Marc was watching us again. His expression was less hostile than before, more worried, and confused.

The driver got Billy loaded quickly and we all piled in.

"The Builder's Arms, Kensington, please mate." Marc called out to the driver. We pulled off from the curb and Kate turned to look at me from her place next to me.

"Everything OK back home?" She asked. Ah yeah, I forgot I'd mentioned I'd be calling. I smiled.

"Yeah, all OK. I asked a couple of friends if they could take another look at your new place, make sure it will be ready for when you arrive." How could I ask her if she could come over early without sounding like a complete stalker?

"That's good, thank you." She replied. "It looks lovely from the pictures I saw, I really can't wait to see it."

"I remember you said you liked the wrap around porch," she nodded "yeah it's lovely, perfect in the summer. We do get some good weather, but the rain can surprise you, at least with the porch you can stay outside and keep dry." I had visions of Emily and Kate sitting together reading, enjoying each other's company on that porch and both me and my wolf felt a sudden shudder of completeness that took me by surprise. God I wanted that so much, both my girls together.

"Will I need to buy anything for the house? I was told it's furnished but not the finer points."

"It has everything you would need, but we can make a list of anything you want to add and do a little shopping trip." Sue said, smiling at Kate.

"That would be great, thanks Sue."

We made idle chatter as the driver, or Cabbie as Marc called him, wound his way round the rat run that was central London. Soon, we were pulling up outside the Builders Arm's. Marc paid the driver as I helped Billy out, and soon we were walking in. It wasn't quite the dark, tiny, crowded place I was expecting, but I suppose not everything you see on TV is real.

"We were thinking to avoid the proper traditional pubs, they were built before wheelchairs were invented, and I don't think you wanted him wedged behind a bar all night." Kate interrupted my thoughts, gesturing to Billy who was virtually salivating at the beer on tap.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have minded to be honest." I replied, followed her to a free table with enough room for us all. It was tucked in a corner by a window. A member of the bar staff came out of nowhere and helped Kate arrange the table to accommodate Billy's chair.

Sue, Kate and myself settled in, I offered to get drinks, but Sue waved me off and stepped off to help Marc control Billy at the bar, I mean, help Marc with the drinks. Kate waved her off saying Marc knew her drink, and I just said to let Billy chose for me.

"Alone at last!" Kate said smiling. She quickly blush. "Shit, sorry, that sounded wrong!" I had to laugh at her, she was like a younger sister I'd never had.

"Tut, tut, swearing in front of your guests, what would Marc say eh?" I joked. She laughed at that.

"He'd tell you to get used to it, as it will rapidly get worse the more I drink". A drunk Kate, that could be entertaining.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" She asked, fiddling with a cardboard beer mat on the table.

"12:40, but I think we're planning to get to the airport around nine to check in." She nodded at this.

"Heathrow I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I see you off?" She asked looking uncertain. "Sorry, I know we just met today, but I just want to, you know…" She looked around the room, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment.

"I'd like that." I said quietly with sincerity, bring her eyes back to mine.

"Sorry, I'm not usually this clingy, it's been a stressful week and I guess it's manifesting in insanity." She laughed again with no humour.

"It's fine, Kate honest. If you hadn't said anything I'd probably ask you myself anyway."

Her eyes darted between mine and she chewed her lower lip, steeling herself by the looks of it.

"What is this?" She asked, pinning me to the spot. I could play dumb, joke it off, but the Imprint wouldn't let me lie to her. I wanted to put her at ease, rather than let her continue to think she was going mad.

"It's… complicated, and I can't explain it here." I looked around, seeing we were far enough away from the other patrons. "I will explain it to you however, I promise you that." I stated.

"When?"

"When you get to the States." She frowned at that. "Sorry, I know it's three weeks away, but I'd rather explain everything at once and we just don't have the time." She nodded, and flicked the edge of the beer mat.

"Can Marc know?"

"No." She raised her head quickly at my tone, and I grimaced in apology. "You'll understand once I tell you the reasons why. Remember when Billy said you were now a member of our Tribe?" she nodded, "This is one of those rights. It's a Tribal thing, and you are one of a handful of outsiders that will have the honor to know."

She sat back in her chair at my declaration, digesting my words, before slowly nodding again.

"OK, thank you, I feel privileged you are trusting me with this information, whatever it is."

I reached across and stilled her hand on the beer mat. "Thank you for understanding." I got caught in her eyes again, and was brought out of my musing by Marc setting a very heavily loaded tray of drinks on the table. There were at least ten smaller, half filled, half sized pint glasses dotted between the full sized pints.

"Are there Hobbits joining us?" I raised an eyebrow at Billy, knowing he had something to do with this. He actually rubbed his hands in glee and I caught Sue's eye roll behind him as she scooted past Billy and set five menus on the table.

"They do beer sampling," Marc supplied "You get quarter pint of the drinks on tap, so you can see what you like."

"It would have been rude not to try some fine English ales whilst we are here." Billy declared, not taking his eyes off the tray as he unloaded all the samples in a line in front of him. Marc shared out the rest of the drinks, reeling them off as he did.

"For the lovely Sue, a nice Rosé. For the esteemed Mr. Uley, a Broadway Boss lager. And for the football hooligan in the corner, a Stella."

Kate flicked him the bird making me bark out a laugh, Marc just grinned at her, setting his own beer down, and returned the tray to the bar.

"I think a little toast is in order." Billy said as Marc returned. He picked up one of his glasses and raised it, we all copied him.

"To new beginnings and new friendships. May the Spirits bless this project and its people."

'Cheers' rang out and we saluted and sipped. Billy puckering slightly at his beer.

"Oh, that's good."

"So, what's with the hooligan comment?" I asked, taking another swig of my lager, enjoying the flavor. Kate groaned and Marc chuckled with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh yes, our Kate is a right troublemaker. Starting fights, breaking windows-"

"You make it sound like-"

"What, that you're a hooligan? Keep up Kate, we've covered that." She flicked the beer mat at him and he smoothly ducked it.

"Ignore him, it wasn't like how he's making it sound." She protested.

"But, there's some truth to it I take it?" I asked her innocently

"It's was one time." She huffed, and the table broke out in laughter.

"OK, OK, I have to hear this." Billy said, now on his third sample. Kate groaned again and slumped back in her seat covering her face.

"Well, it was a few years ago, Missy here came out with us for an after work drink one night. She got completed hammered on Stella. She started a brawl in the pub we were in, then when we got kicked up, she broke a window with a football in anger."

"Oh, shut it Marc, it wasn't like that at all-"

"It was-"

"Context Marc, it's all about the context." She sat up.

"Here's what actually happened. We were in the pub, I _had _been drinking Stella but wasn't drunk." She flung a dirty look at Marc who just grinned. "I was ordering more drinks at the bar when someone pinched my arse. I turned to see who it was and guy pointed out this other guy next to me. He denied it but the first guy was adamant. The accused's girlfriend then made an appearance, it all got out of control and a fight broke out around me. Everyone got kicked out. Then, on the way home, there was a football in the middle of the road, so I kicked it and it hit a window of a house and broke it. I freaked out and ran away. I did go back the next day and apologise and gave them money to get it replaced."

She finished and stuck her tongue out at Marc.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." He winked at her and we laughed again at her huff. "Come on, let's take a look at the menu, I'm hungry." He declared, whipping them off the table and handing them round. We soon had our preferences down, and Marc and Kate went up to the bar together to order. I watched as he kept poking her in the ribs saying 'hooligan, hooligan' as she tried to slap him off laughing. It was nice to see both of them so relaxed.

I was brought back to the table by Billy smacking his lips. He'd had already finished his sixth sample.

"Slow down old man, I'm not carrying you out of here if you pass out."

"It's a good thing I've got wheels then, isn't it." He remarked, not skipping a beat in between mouthfuls. I snorted and took another drink myself.

"How are you holding up?" Sue asked gently. I sat back in the booth and mirrored Kate by playing with a beer mat.

"OK at the moment. The real test will be tomorrow. She's offered to come see us off at the airport tomorrow." I added. I shifted in my seat. "She knows there's something going on and asked me outright what it is. I promised I would tell her everything once she is in La Push." I stared at Billy, daring him to try and forbid me as Chief even though he had no reason to. He held my gaze.

"Good. She needs to know."

I nodded. "She also asked if Marc could be told, I told her no. But, he knows something is going on. I'm worried he might do something stupid in trying to protect Kate. You see how he is with her." We all looked back up to the bar area. They were hip checking each other, laughing as Marc nearly lost his balance.

"We'll keep an eye on him. He will be mostly in La Push on site, so as long as the Pack keep the reins on any abnormal behavior, it should be OK." Billy said.

We stayed in silence after that, nursing our drinks watching the two at the bar.

* * *

_Kate_

We came back from the bar with the table number. I set it at the end for the wait staff to see clearly. As I sat I felt my phone vibrate and apologised as I brought it out to check.

There was a text from my Dad confirming tomorrow. Shit, I'd actually forgotten about the meeting with Barry in all the excitement of today.

"What's your flight number?" I asked Sam. He looked at Sue who reeled it off for me.

"You still OK for tomorrow?" He asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, it's good." I waved my phone at him "Just my Dad texting me, it's a good thing actually, I just needed to check the time I'm meeting him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Marc asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, he's set up a meeting with Barry to go through the house stuff. Oh!" I exclaimed. I hadn't had a chance to speak to Marc about the conversation with Dad.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, my Dad is going to buy out Richard's half of the house and then we'll rent it out. The income will keep paying off the mortgage, and I'll still get to keep the house." I smiled, pleased.

"Oh, wow, that's amazing Kate, I know you love that place." Marc replied, happy for me.

"Who's Richard?" Sue asked, looking between us.

"Kate's idiot of an ex." Marc said, before I could reply. I frowned at him and he just shrugged. "They'd find out eventually I reckon." He said.

"Oh, I do love a bit of gossip, do tell?" Billy said with such an innocent look on his face, I couldn't help but chuckle. I took a breath. What the hell. If we were going to be family, as he said, they would find out eventually.

"He cheated on me." I stated. Saying it outloud took me back to that moment I walked in the bedroom and I was almost overwhelmed by the sudden grief that swamped me. I felt a very warm hand rest on my hand on my leg, and I saw Sam looking on with sympathy.

"Do you need me to kill him? I can be out of the country tomorrow." He dead panned, and his dry humour and warmth of contact helped me push the grief back down. I laugh a little weakly.

"No, but thank you. I've already had offers to bump him off, you'll have to get in line behind my Dad." I replied.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mess with Stu, that's for sure." Marc added.

"Oh, why's that?" Sue asked.

"He's Ex-Army. Special Forces." I said. "He had Richard scurrying from the house yesterday with just a few words. It was...amusing." I buried my smile at the memory in my drink. Sam shift next to me.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He joked, then turned a little serious. "Yesterday?"

I nodded, swallowing my drink. "It happened last Wednesday. He came round yesterday to collect his stuff." I reported.

"I'm sorry Kate. With this new job for you too, I guess it's been a trying week?" Billy gave me a kind smile. I smiled back, feeling better that someone other than Marc had acknowledged the added stress. And having more than just Marc and Dad knowing! A problem shared is a problem halved. I actually felt better for just speaking up about it. I squared my shoulders and smiled at the group.

"Ah well, fuck him." I announced. Sam and Sue both snorted their drinks, and Billy smiled in bemusement at my language. "Shit, sorry." I said, then hunched in my seat feeling the heat rising in my cheeks from my blunder. It was too easy to let my guard down with these people.

Marc just sipped his pint looking amused at my gaff.

"Is her language always this colorful?" Asked Billy, holding in a smile.

"Yeah, you get used to it." He replied.

"I can't wait to see how bad it gets when she's drunk." Sam grinned. He made a point at looking at my still mostly full glass.

I groaned again and hid my face in my hands, earning laughter from the table. Bastards!

* * *

_Sam _

I had the best evening in forever. Good company, good food, and plenty of drink. I think Kate was two degrees past drunk at this point, but the opportunity to test the _'How drunk can Kate get before cursing makes up 95% of her speech'_ theory was too good to pass up. Marc was only too happy to accommodate us in the spirit of building a strong working relationship. That and the fact this was all going on expenses. It would have been rude not to.

She almost tripped as we left the pub, and I caught her before she face planted.

"Shit, who put that there. God damn pavements jumping out at me." she muttered. "Sorry, sorry, I'm fine." She stood, hands out as though waiting for the world to stop moving, before tugging down her blouse, and making to march off to follow Sue who was pushing a very drunk Billy down the street.

She veered a little to the right but managed to correct herself and then was surprisingly stable as she caught them up.

Marc had clearly noticed my surprise at this. "Yeah, she's no light weight. Get a kebab in her and she'll be good for another few hours. She makes me so proud." He sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

I laughed at their behavior, shaking my head. The drinking culture was definitely something to get used to. They were practically functioning alcoholics.

We fell into step together, following a little behind them. Kate had caught Sue up, and had taken control of Billy's chair. She was now pushing him at a run, making...car or aeroplane noises? Billy was shouting out directions which she was following badly. Oh look, she's crashed him into a street light. Both of them were now doubled over laughing.

We made up the distance, Sue was just smiling shaking her head at Billy. Both him and Kate had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Told you, bloody street thingys jump out of nowhere." She gasped.

"OK, maybe the two inebriates should be separated for the good of the local populous." Marc declared, earning him boos from both drunks in question. This set them both off laughing again, and Sue took it upon herself to take back control of Billy's chair, earning her boos as well.

Kate was staggering around again, and I held out a hand to her. She took it and I brought her under my arm, mainly to satisfy the Imprint, but to also stop her walking into traffic. Who said chivalry was dead eh?

"Hmmm…" She loosed a hum of contentment, and if she wasn't just that little bit too short, I would have rested my head on top of her. As it was I just pulled her in closer and she wrapped her arm around my waist in response.

I glanced back at Marc, and I could see he was watching how we were wrapped around each other. He's head bobbed up and he saw me looking at him. I smiled and rolled my eyes at their antics. He smiled back, it was wistful. I hope this Imprint wouldn't change their friendship.

"Should we order a cab?" I asked him, trying to keep him engaged.

"Na, it's fine, it's just the fresh air, when it first hits it knocks their socks off. Best we let them walk it off… well, Kate anyway." He huffed a laugh. "Besides, I don't think a cab will take the fare if they think they'd be cleaning vomit off the seats later."

He'd matched his pace with us and was at Kate's otherside. She came out of her drunken Imprint haze and pulled him closer, swinging her free arm around his waist. His smile then was full of affection for her then and I couldn't help my own smile at how these two had their own special bond together. My mood dipped a little then in concern.

As I walked I mulled over everything that I discovered today. Not only had Kate had her five year relationship break down, quite dramatically by the sounds of it, but this new job had come about on the same day. There was also the Imprint she was unknowingly dealing with. I frowned at the thought that it might be the reason she was now drunk off her ass in the arms of someone she had only met twelve hours ago. I didn't like the idea of her using drink to combat stress and vowed to watch and step in if it got out of hand. My wolf kindly reminded me at that point that for three weeks we wouldn't be able to watch her. I swallowed at the thought, feeling that seasickness again as the Order took hold. I looked over her head at Marc. He was in his own little world, frowning at his own thoughts. He would be with us in a couple of weeks, leaving her on her own for a week.

I tried to be reasonable, to tell myself it was just a single week, but it would be the last week of three before we saw each other again. The separation would only get worse as time went on, and I was worried she would not have her support network around her at that critical moment.

My mind tossed around the problem, not coming up with any practical solution, and I just ended up riling my wolf up. Short of getting her to come over earlier, we were screwed.

"My feet hurt, why are we walking all the way?" Moaned Kate.

"It's 'cause you can't be trusted not to barf up in the back of a cab, Kate." Replied Marc.

"I'm fine, honest. The walks helped." She looked up at me about to say something when she got lost looking at me. I smiled, she was pretty adorable, even when drunk.

"How tall are you?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Six-seven." I replied.

"Wow, that's like, really tall." She replied. Yup, adorable _and _observant.

"Na, you're just short." I replied, ruffling her hair.

"Gerooff!" She shouted, trying to protect her head. She had no chance of escaping my hold however.

"Careful Sam. Don't excite her too much, she might throw up on your shoes."

"I'm not a dog, Marc." She huffed.

We had reached Sue and Billy at this point, and we continued on walking, shooting the shit about minor details of the project.

"Kate, where's your phone, honey?" I asked her. She pulled out of her bag and handed it to me after unlocking it without question. I added my number in her contacts, and rang myself. "Do you have email?"

"I'll send you her info." Marc said. "I doubt Drunk McGee here can spell her name, let alone reel off an email address."

"Why are you so mean Marc." She whined. He just smiled benevolently down at her.

We continued walked in comfortable silence. Marc informing me our hotel was about two miles away. In the interest of sobering Kate and Billy we decided to remain on foot, enjoying the City at night. Kate was becoming more coherent and was able to join in our discussion of the various landmarks we passed. Billy was out for the count at this point.

We arrived at the hotel on the Embankment and Marc offered to assist Sue getting Billy up to his suite. We let them move ahead to the elevators and I called out to Sue that I would get Billy ready for bed when I got to our floor. Sue waved 'bye' to Kate who returning it with a sleepy smile.

Once they were out of sight she turned, still under my arm at my side to rest her head on my chest.

"Sorry for being such a lightweight. I've ruined the evening." She apologized. Apart from the obvious tiredness and the smell of booze, you'd be hard pressed to tell she'd drunk a man thirty years her senior under the table. I was both impressed and horrified at the amount she could knock back.

"I don't usually drink this much, well, not in a long time," she continued rambling. "It's been nice to relax and enjoy the company, you know?" She looked up at me and I could feel and echo of her embarrassment through the bond. I didn't want her to feel that way, but I didn't like the amount she drank. Bad week or not, I did not want her using it as a crutch.

"It's cool, but you can enjoy yourself without all the drink though, right?" I admonished gently. I felt guilty for not putting a stop on the amount of drinks being bought for both Kate and Billy, but they were both adults. We could point it out to them, but it's down to them to help themselves.

She nodded and squared her shoulders, then gave me a salute. OK, not as sober as I thought. She could hide it well. "Yes Sir, sorry sir." She added. She did look remorseful however, so I let it go.

"So, you'll meet us at Heathrow tomorrow?" I checked for the upteenth time. Saying goodbye here was hard enough, and I could feel my wolf ramping up already. I needed every last second with her.

Nope!" She grinned widely. "I spoke to Marc when you were at the bar earlier, I'll be picking you up here tomorrow morning at eight."

That was unexpected and completely welcome and I pulled her properly in front of me for a hug. "That's just awesome, honey, thank you." I spoke into her hair. We remained in a hug for a long moment, neither wanting to break the moment. I was brought out of my little world of Kate when Marc appeared in my line of vision. I took another deep breath, snorting in her tainted scent and mentally bracing myself, broke contact.

She smiled up at me, the lazy haze of the bond slowly ebbing away and I could see the stress return around her eyes. She put on a brave face however, and stepped back just as Marc stepped up beside her.

"Thanks for letting us take you all out tonight, Sam. Please pass my apologies on to Billy, he'll have a hell of a hangover tomorrow." Marc chuckled shaking my hand. I shook my head with a laugh.

"I'm sure he'll think it was worth while." I turned serious. "Thanks for having us over. It's been a very interesting trip." I couldn't help my eyes flick to Kate, and Marc smiled a little tightly as he watched me.

"I'll wait for you out front Kate. Sam, it was a pleasure." Marc smiled warmly at us both and walked towards the exit.

"Can I call you, once I'm back home?" I asked, mindful of our dwindling time left. She nodded and patted her bag.

"You have my number. If Marc or I forget, just remind one of us for my email details."

We trailed off into silence, not knowing how to end this.

"Any chance you can smuggling me in your luggage-"  
"Can you make it sooner-?"

We both paused and laughed quietly. She chewed her lip. "I'll have to see, I think my Dad can handle the house without me, but there's VISAs we're waiting on and work you know."

"It's fine, it's just three weeks right? We can talk and email whenever you want. You'll probably be sick of me even before you get to Washington." I joked weakly. Hold it together Sam. She ducked her head and hummed in agreement.

"I better go…" She turned to look at Marc through the window of the lobby, then turned back to me, eyes glassy. Ah fuck.

"C'mere." I gathered into my arms and held her tightly. She hiccuped a quiet sob, but kept it together. "I'll see you tomorrow, here at eight OK?" I said into her hair. I felt her nod and with one final squeeze I let her go and stepped towards the elevators. I turned to face her once I was inside the car and she lifted a hand to wave.

As soon as the doors closed I leaned back against the elevator wall and rubbed both hands down my face. I pulled my cell out of my pocket to check the time. Only seven and a half hours before I'd see her again. I could do this.

I could.

* * *

_Kate_

I watched as the lift doors closed on Sam, feeling a lurch in my chest. I took a few resetting breaths then turned purposely back towards the entrance. Marc was slowly pacing the pavement, hands shoved deep in his trouser pockets. His head snapped up as he heard me come out the building and he chuck a weary smile my way.

I began to walk up the road, Marc falling into step next to me and he flung an arm over my shoulders.

"Everything OK in there?" He asked. It was a loaded question and in typical Marc style, he was letting me take the lead on how much to tell him. I was bone tired however, and felt completely sober now. I just wanted to go home so I left it at the logistics, knowing Marc would take the hint.

"Yeah, it's cool. Thanks for organising the cab for tomorrow. I've let Sam know I'll be here at eight for them."

Marc nodded and twisted his arm to pat me on the hand in acknowledgement. "No worries. Night bus or cab home?" He enquired. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Who's paying?" I asked. He grinned and pulled his company Amex from inside his pocket.

"Taxi it is then!"

It was after one by the time I flopped into bed. I set the alarm on my phone, then, set another two just in case. I made sure I had a bottle of water next to my bed, and after downing another pint of water with preemptive painkillers, I fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

It barely felt like I'd closed my eyes when my alarms pulled me from my much needed slumber. Although I had nodded off quickly, I was plagued with dreams of running through London where large redwoods covered the roads. Sam made an appearance at the end, but he just stood in amongst the trees next to huge black dog and said nothing. I'm not sure if the dream would have progressed when my alarms kicked into life.

My hangover was present, but not as bad as I was expecting, and my current self thanked my past self for the water and drugs.

After showering I dressed in my more tailored casual clothes of dark skinny jeans and a loose brightly patterned t shirt. Forgoing my usual low heels for work, I slipped my feet into a pair of comfortable flat trainers. I pulled my still damp hair into a high ponytail and then made my way to the kitchen. Nothing was appealing at this time of the morning, but I choked down some dry toast and more paracetamol knowing it was needed. It wasn't long after seven when I heard the cabbie pull up outside. I grabbed my stuff and waved my keys at him to show I'd seen him. Front door locked, I jumped in the cab and we pulled away.

There wasn't much traffic on the road given it was a Saturday, so we made good time back to Embankment. I reminded the cabbie we'd be going to Heathrow after and he confirmed he would wait in the nearby rank for us.

I headed into the lobby, and seeing that no one was down yet, I made myself comfortable in sight of the lifts. I did a quick check of their flight number; it was a little too early for any delays to be posted yet, but I did find out what terminal we needed to drop them off at.

A large group of tourists had filled the lobby as I was on my phone and I watched them idly as they organised themselves, finally leaving to get on a waiting tour bus on the other side of the road to the hotel. I turned my head back after the bus pulled off to find Sam walking towards me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at seeing him. I must have looked like an idiot, but I couldn't find it in myself to care as the tension in my shoulders eased.

Without a word I was pulled into another one of his amazing hugs and I laughed at him.

"Hello to you too!" He chuckled in response then released me.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, eyes roaming my face, probably noticing the matching luggage set under my eyes.

"Yes, thank you. And you?" I noticed movement behind him and saw Sue approaching with a very grumpy looking Billy.

"Yeah, great thanks. Better than Billy by any means." He replied with a smile, voice increasing in volume to meet Billy's ears. Billy shot him a dirty look before turning to me with a nicer smile.

"Kate, my dear, lovely to see you. You look better than I feel." He held out his hand and knowing the protocol now, I stepped forward and allowed him to take my hands in his.

"Oh, don't let this fool you." I gestured up and down myself. "It's all down to drugs and concealer. I'll be finding a dark corner to crawl into later, don't you worry." I replied with a weary smile. Only half joking.

Sue step up at that moment and I turned into her offered embrace. "Good morning sweetie. Ignore the grouch, he's just bitter he's getting old." She joked as she released me. I laughed and turned back to Billy.

"If you let me know what beers you liked, I'll see if I can get some brought over with me." I offered.

"Thank you Kate. See, someone likes me." He said to Sam who just rolled his eyes, clearly used to this.

"Have you got all your stuff?" I noticed a pile of luggage stacked up behind the group and Sue nodded. "OK, the taxi is just outside, we should make a move." I moved to help and between Sam and myself, managed all the luggage as Sue pushed Billy out the door.

It wasn't long before we were all in the taxi and pulling off from the curb.

"What terminal love?" The cabbie asked.

"Three, please mate." I called back, settling myself back into the chair. I was sitting next to Sam and we spent a pleasant hour talking and making fun of Billy's hangover on the way to the airport.

We found a decent space at departures and I darted off to grab a luggage trolley as Sam helped Billy out of the cab and Sue started to unload the bags. Soon we were moving to the check in area and I scanned the boards for their flight number.

"OK, check in is open for you guys." I tipped my head in the direction of the British Airways desks. Billy had cheered up on the drive here and again reached for my hands, pulling me into an embrace as I reached him.

"We look forward to seeing you soon Kate." He kissed my cheek and released me into Sue's hug. She rocked us side to side and also kissed my cheek when we pulled back.

"I'll rope the girls back home into seeing what you'd need for the house ready for our shopping trip." She reminded me. I thanked her quietly. I wasn't use to having someone look out for me in this manner, and it was lovely to be mothered again.

With smiles and a wave, they left us and ambled towards the check in desks, leaving Sam and the luggage with me.

"So, guess this is goodbye." I said, feeling a lump in my throat. Sam didn't say a word but pulled me into a hug. I've never had so many hugs in my life than I've had in the last 24 hours. It was a sad thought.

"Not goodbye, but see you very soon." He replied quietly.

"Text me when you land safely OK?" I asked, pulling back to look at his face.

"Will do." His eyes flicked around my face once more before he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "See you soon Kate."

We stood apart and I immediately felt bereft. Sam pushed the luggage ahead, looking back as he caught up with Sue and Billy. I waved my fingers at him and once he'd waved back, I turned and left the building.

I walked with purpose back to the waiting cab, and after confirming my drop off point slumped back in the seat closing my eyes trying to put a lid on my whirling emotions. It wasn't normal to feel like this but until Sam shared his Tribe secret, I could do nothing more but ride the crazy train for the next three weeks.

I was brought out of my spirling thoughts as my phone beeped. I pulled it out of my bag and saw a text from Sam.

"See you soon, hooligan"

I smiled.

Three weeks. I could do this.

* * *

_Sam_

I fired off a text to Kate as we were checked in quickly. Our business class tickets and Billy's chair giving us priority through most of the airport until we found ourselves in the airline's business lounge with a couple of hours to spare until we were due to take off. Sue and Billy kept throwing looks of concern my way, but they resisted hounding me to engage with them so I ignored them. My mood had plummeted again as the pull of the Kate's Imprint on my wolf battled against the Alpha Order, making me feel like shit. Sue's mention of getting something to eat before we boarded wasn't helping my nausea, so for the first time in my life, I declined food and took off to walk the terminal, hoping the action would take my mind off everything.

It didn't work.

If anything, it was worse. The increasingly busy gates coupled with the gag inducing smells of the duty free shops forced me back to the relatively peaceful business lounge and back under Billy's watchful eye.

He summed enough courage after 40 minutes to wheel himself over to the little bubble I'd holed myself in. Most other passengers in the lounge were heeding their instincts and avoiding the surly giant in the corner, giving me wide berth.

"Sam. Do you need to speak to Jacob before we board?" He dived straight in. I guess asking me how I was, was a pointless exercise.

I opened myself fully to my wolf to see, fighting my roiling stomach as his feelings washed over me, threatening to drag me under. Battling past the physical sensations, I could tell that the Order was strong and holding fast and my wolf was stressed knowing that he couldn't win and instead of accepting the Order, the Imprint demanded he fight. It was exhausting, even for a few seconds exposure and it took everything in me to add my own will power to the Order to push down against him.

Billy waited patiently as I fought my internal battle. I shook my head to the negative once I'd gain back some semblance of control, not willing to risk opening my mouth just yet in case I vomited all over the carpet.

I spent the rest of the time shoring up my mental walls and before I knew it, our flight was called for boarding. My wolf had a freak out as we entered the enclosed space of the plane, and I left Sue to deal with Billy with the help of the crew. I should have felt ashamed but I just didn't have the bandwidth to deal with anything else and sat in my seat closing my eyes. I could hear low voices and I sent a thanks to Billy for covering for me, claiming an acute fear of flying. One brave steward asked if I was OK and I could only nod my head.

15 minutes later we were pushing back from the gate, the sensation of moving adding to my already unsettled stomach. I opened my eyes and looked out the window, focusing on the scenery to counter the added motion sickness. It worked for a bit. It seemed like we were trundling along forever but eventually we turned and stopped. A few moments of stillness before the engines kicked in and we hurtling down the runway and towards home.

As the nose of the 747 lifted, sending us upwards, my wolf gave one last desperate lurch and I grabbed my chest as pain flared, my other hand gripping the arm rest, breaking it from the chair.

"Breathe, Sam." I heard Billy whisper from the seat across from me. I realised I'd held my breath and sucked in a rattling lungful of air.

Again.

Again.

The action of just _breathing _somehow helped and I forgot everything around me as I focused on the basic task.

This was going to be a long flight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Sam_

"Yo Sam! You look like shit!"

I barely registered Brandon as I walked up to the van and climbed in.

_Get home._

"Brandon! Jacob." Billy handed his cell to Brandon who looked confused as I passed by him. I saw him lift the phone and with another glance at me he walked a few feet away, listening intently to whatever Jacob was saying.

The flight was… hard, to put it mildly. As soon as the seat belt sign flashed off, I leapt from my seat and towards the nearest bathroom.

It's not fun throwing up in an airplane bathroom when you are six foot seven.

Billy begged off the crew with the flying phobia excuse which allowed me time to get myself under control. Sue ended up sneaking a call to Jacob not long after take off to amend the Order. I'm not sure how he'd managed it but my wolf was pretty much catatonic from his binding and it left me reeling.

I dropped my head into my hands as Brandon returned Billy's cell, and with another confused glance my way, helped get Billy and the luggage loaded in the van. Sue climbed in and said nothing as she clicked on her seat belt. Billy was up front with Brandon and without another word, he pulled out into traffic.

_Get home._

Traffic was slow getting out of Seattle, adding to my distress. I couldn't blame the wolf for this however, it was all human and my knee bounced out my stress as Brandon navigated the van south.

Forty painful minutes later we were on the outskirts of Tacoma, and I couldn't sit still any longer.

"Pull over."

"Dude, we're not there yet-" Brandon scoffed.

"Pull over pup!"

"Brandon, take this exit." Billy interjected and Brandon obeyed, pulling off the I5. I saw a sign for Nisqually Wildlife Refuge and pointed at the sign.

"There."

_Get home._

He sighed and drove as instructed. We hit a tree lined track and I pointed to the side of the road. He complied, and as the van slowed to a stop I had already pulled off my shoes and shirt and was working on my fly.

"Be safe, Sam." Billy said quietly. I didn't respond and phased before the sliding door had hit the end of the runner.

_Get home._

I let the Order and instinct take complete hold, and just ran.

* * *

_Kate_

Lunch with Dad and Barry was very productive. Barry already had the paperwork pulled together and just needed me to double check and to sign it. There was a second set of documents for Dad and Richard to sign. As much as Dad wanted to threaten Richard with a few broken limbs in exchange for a cheaper sale, I managed to persuade him to pay proper market value. I didn't fancy a visit from the tax man later down the line.

I passed them Richard's contact details, and both promised to keep me out of the process as much as possible. I was eternally grateful and Barry just laughed and said it was worth it for the fees that Richard would have to cough up. We parted ways soon afterwards and it left me and Dad alone.

"'You OK Poppet? You're looking a bit rough 'round the edges." Dad said, barely bothering to hide his bemusement. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, thanks for your concern Dad." I poked a bit of limp lettuce on my plate, not feeling hungry. "Just a late night entertaining some clients, you know."

"Better start reeling that behaviour in Kate, you ain't getting any younger." He had the cheek to wink at me.

"Yes, thanks again Dad. Would you also like to pass judgement on my clothes while you're at it?" I asked, a little harsher than I would normally talk to him.

He raised his brows. I pushed back from the table and rubbed my face.

"Sorry, Dad. It's been a crap week." He nodded.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked. I laughed at that.

"Jesus Dad, I think you've done enough. I can't begin to thank you enough for the house, I can't tell you how much of a load it is off my shoulders. With work and everything…" I chewed my lip as everything started crashing in on me again. Deep breaths Kate.

"I'm your Dad, it's what I'm here for Poppet." I just nodded, fighting the tears I could feel brewing.

"How's work going?" He asked giving me a distraction of sorts. I gave him a run down of the week, leaving out everything about Sam. I couldn't explain it to myself, let alone my very practical and sensible father, so I concentrated on the actual job. By the time I'd finished I had Dad smiling; my excitement infectious.

My excitement didn't stop me yawning every five minutes however. The bone tiredness from the past couple of days was catching up to me, and it felt like my hangover was back with a vengeance. Maybe my Dad had a point on toning down the night life. I clearly wasn't used to it anymore. I wouldn't tell him that though.

We finished lunch, and promising to keep me updated on the house, we parted ways. I was home in twenty minutes, dragging my feet through the door. Closing and locking it behind me I rested my head against the cool wood, taking stock of myself and the sudden quietness of the house.

I turned and walked into the kitchen, discarding my bag on the counter. It was strange to walk into the house now and not be faced with the usual mess and clutter from Richard. I scanned the room, feeling at a loose end, like I should be doing something, but other than a food shop, the rest of my day was my own. It was a novel experience. I wondered briefly what I could do, but everything seemed to be too much effort. I decided that I'd take a short nap, so I made my way up stairs.

My head had barely touched my pillow when I passed out, dreaming of a large black dog, caged in a cargo hold of a plane.

* * *

_Jacob_

I felt it the moment he phased. Even from the hundred plus miles away, the suddenness of his appearance coupled with his angst was like a bomb going off in the Pack mind. I felt it hit the other phased Wolves and their rising distress at the anguish emanating from their Brother.

I phased in.

'_Sam, shit are you OK?'  
_'_What the hell was that?'  
__What's going on-?'_

'_Everyone out.'_

I laced a little power behind the command forcing them to phase out, adding in a little apology to Embry and Colin who were miles from home. It would be a long walk back for them. Chris was closer so I wasn't worried about our youngest pup.

I said nothing to Sam. _Get home, get home, get home_ was on repeat, neither man or beast registering my presence. I was shocked seeing how he was reacting. I mean, yeah I knew it was bad, my Dad calling me minutes ago to report Sam abandoning them outside of Tacoma, but this…

Given Sam, my Beta, was the strongest wolf in the Pack after me, I dread to think how any of the others would have coped. If at all. My mind flashing nightmare scenarios of an out of control phase on a flight and I shuddered in suppressed horror.

I studied Sam and his wolf as they ran at full chat back to La Push. I could see my Order was hamstringing the wolf, but I honestly didn't know if removing it would be a good or bad thing for either of them right now. I decided to leave it on as it was getting him here at least, but changing it slightly to take off the urgency. I felt Sam slow slightly, and I felt a little better that at least his body wouldn't kill itself from exhaustion on the run back.

Sam was lost in his misery and even my few attempts at engaging him were useless. The balance between the Imprints was tipping back and forth between Emily and this Kate girl, it was making me feel sick just watching it. I wanted to see the moment of Imprint but right now, even letting that thought out into the pack mind didn't cause an automatic recall from Sam. He wasn't there.

I'll be honest, it freaked me the fuck out.

I phased back out, keeping an Order on to stop anyone else from phasing in, and I quickly fired off a text to my Dad letting him I was monitoring Sam, before phasing in again and looping my way to Sam and Emily's place. I knew Sam was heading here, at least he could have the comfort of one of his Imprints. Although I'd promised not to speak to Emily about Kate, I needed to give her warning that Sam was coming back and he wasn't himself.

As I appeared behind their house, I got the first signs of life outside of motion from Sam. The get home mantra interspaced with thoughts of Emily. Progress perhaps?

'_I'm with Emily, I'll keep her safe, Sam.'_ I laced my words with the surety of Alpha and I felt a faint lessening of the stress surrounding him. I tested freeing the Order on him slightly, and even though it allowed the wolf some freedom to continue his freak out, it allowed Sam to function, even if it was just to do battle with him.

'_Thank you.'_

I mentally nodded at him, thankful myself he was finally able to respond. I signaled that I was about to phase out, and let him see Emily walking out onto their back porch smiling at my wolf.

A frisson of want and need shivered through the link and my wolf winced at his Brother's distress. I sent him another burst of Alpha mojo power then phased out in the tree line of their backyard.

"Jake!" Emily called out, still smiling. "Have you heard from Sam? He was going to text me when they landed."

I made my way across the grass after throwing on my shorts, and her smile faded as she saw my grim expression.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I could smell her anxiety increase as I stepped onto the porch, and I gathered her into my arms, taking a big sniff of her extra sweet Imprint scent.

Oh.

"He's on his way, shouldn't be more than an hour.'" I replied. She relaxed slightly but was still tense.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked, pushing out of my hold. I stepped to the side and pulled open the screen door behind her shoulder.

"Come inside and I'll explain what I can." Her eyes darted between mine, before she turned and walked back in to the house. Emily made an automatic beeline for the fridge and started pulling out tupperwares full of leftovers. She turned back to face me, behind the main bench and grabbed a loaf of bread off to the side and started to construct a sandwich. Given the size of it, I expect it was for me.

"Spit it out Jake." We were all old pros at bad news, but it still didn't make it any easier.

"Lemme explain what I know first before you jump in OK?" She stilled in her work and nodded, giving me her full attention.

"Sam Imprinted again on someone in London." She dropped the knife she was holding and her mouth dropped open. I held up a hand before she could speak. "It's not the same as your Imprint, nothing changes there, he said it's like she's a sister, like Pack. But, it's strong and the distance is making his wolf crazy right now. He knows you are here and safe, so he's directing his worry to her because she's so far away."

I watched and Emily's eyes unfocused to the middle distance and I could practically taste her insecurity in the air.

"But… there's never been… this has never happened before…"

"I know, we know. Old Quil is looking into the histories just in case we've missed anything over the years."

"When did it happen." She asked weakly. I walked to her side of the bench and pulled over a stool, guiding her into it.

"Yesterday." Racking my brains with the time difference.

"Oh."

"Emily, look at me honey. It doesn't change anything for you. Especially now." I flicked my eyes deliberately down to where her hands had rested on her lower belly.

"...how?"

"Your scent, it's different. Plus it's an Alpha thing." I smiled. I was genuinely pleased for them both, if a bit surprised. The timing could be really good, or really bad.

"He doesn't know yet. I'm only a few days late, but the tests were positive…" she trailed off with a hiccup.

"C'mere honey." I pulled her to her feet and into a trademark Jacob hug, if I was somewhat more gentle with her now. I let out a quiet rumble in my chest and I could feel her relax as the touch of Pack and Alpha settled her down.

I rocked us back and forth as she collected herself, and mulled over the past day. What a fucking mess. A second Imprint for a wolf, and the first Pack cub. Why now? A near decade has passed without a sniff of a pregnancy. God, we all knew they'd been trying, it was driving the mated Wolves nuts that after sealing their bonds there was no progeny. Along with my unsealed Imprint with Nessie, it threw a lot of shade on the whole breeding program theory. Was it just a coincidence? I mentally shook my head, no, if I'd learnt anything over these years, nothing was a coincidence around here.

"Do you know anything about her?" Emily asked, bring me back from my worry.

"Not much to be honest. The wolf has him riled up so much he couldn't share his thoughts."

We were silent for a beat.

"I need to get him to calm down to get him to share his memories, and I'll need you to help me Em. He's in a state of shock right now. It's pretty bad. I've got him strung up with a real strong Order and I don't know what will happen once I remove it."

I felt her fear and quickly moved to calm her.

"He's in control, and I will be here OK? It's not like when he first Imprinted on you."

I felt her nod against my chest. I let out a long sigh, not sure exactly how to play this with an Imprint, a pregnant Imprint at that, in the vicinity. As much as I trusted Sam, his wolf was an unknown right now and I contemplated getting a couple more Wolves over to help control him if something went wrong.

Because if it did go wrong, Emily would be in the line of fire.

* * *

_Sam_

I paced the treeline. I could see Emily, Mate, inside. I could smell him. Alpha. Movement caught my eye as the back door opened and I froze. Jacob stepped out, Emily behind. I didn't like him in between us.

"She's safe, Sam." He called quietly. Calmly. I resumed my pacing, channeling the overwhelming emotions of my wolf into motion. The less strangling chokehold of the Order was at least letting me deal with him, even if I was making no progress.

Jacob stepped off the porch, and I froze again, a growl and whimper falling from my maw before I could contain it. Having another male, a powerful Alpha wolf, by my mate was sending my wolf in a spiral of rage, fear and confusion. Jacob paused at my loss of control, but continued down to the grass and walked in a loose easy gait to where I was. I felt marginally better that he was away from Emily, and I felt a wash of peace blanket me as he got closer and his scent hit my nose. Alpha, Pack. _Home_.

I let out another whine, and continued pacing back and forth.

"Can't phase eh?" Jake said, stopping just past the first tree. I stopped and huffed in frustration and hung my head, shame welling up at my lack of control in front of my Alpha. I should be past this, I wasn't a pup. My anger surged and another growl slipped out. Jake raised an eyebrow at my turmoil, clearly feeling it with his woowoo senses. Or the fact it was blatantly obvious from how I was acting.

"You need a hand?" He asked, maintaining eye contact. I assessed my wolf, trying a phase. He lashed out and I winced. So be it.

I nodded at Jacob, then braced myself.

"_Phase_, Sam."

I yelled as the Order pulled me into my human skin, not feeling that level of pain of phasing since my very first. My vision narrowed for a moment, and I found myself on my back on the ground with Jake standing over me with a hand held down to me.

"Give me a minute." I rasped.

I saw him frown, then he stepped back before lowering himself to sit on a nearby log.

It took a long minute for my vision to clear, and I could feel a stabbing pain through my head. I swallowed and sucked in a number of deep breaths, waiting for the pain to subside enough so I could move.

"Sorry."

"Take your time, Sam."

I closed my eyes, I needed to reset before seeing Emily. The thought of her had my anxiety flare up again and I turned my head to locate her, still waiting patiently on the porch.

"She's OK, just worried." Jake said, seeing where my eyes were. I nodded and turned my head to watch the trees above.

"I had to tell her, give her a chance to absorb it so she can help you." He said quietly. I assumed that would be the case.

"What she say?" I said, barely audible. I heard Jake shift.

"She knows it's different, but I guess you'll need to get your shit together to prove it to her." He replied. Oh, very subtle oh great Alpha. I snorted at his piss poor attempt at reverse psychology, knowing full well it was more the humour he was aiming for than anything else. His point hit home however and I closed my eyes in a final attempt to reset. I opened them about to get up when I found Jacob standing back in the same spot, hand out again. I took it this time with a chagrin twitch of my lips.

He slapped my shoulder as I found my feet, and kept his arm around me as we started the walk back to the house.

"Are you going to be OK if I remove the Order?" He asked quietly in my ear, applying a heavy pressure on my back that was just short of causing me to fall again. "Because if you're not, I will take you down, understand?" I wasn't surprised at the coldness of his tone given the unstable wolf near an Imprint, but it didn't stop both my wolf and I from cowering away from him and the implied threat.

I looked up at Emily, almost hopping from one foot to another, wisely waiting for permission. I could now smell her scent from this distance, the wind bringing mouthfuls of her deliciousness, the untainted ambrosia straight from the source, rather than remanances from Jake's skin.

I could never hurt her, never again.

I nodded with conviction at Jacob, and turned to look at him. His eyes roamed my face before softening slightly.

"Em, Sam's home honey."

The words had barely left his mouth when I turned to see her flying down the steps. Her face tight with worry, but relief shone through. I felt our bond snap as the Order lifted, the now tiny distance between us too great and I staggered the last few feet towards her as she fell into my arms.

Oh Em.

I sunk to my knees, bringing her with me, inhaling greedily, snuffling like my wolf, trying to bring her inside myself.

"Ssh, ssh, Sam. I'm here, it's OK baby, you're home, you're home…" I felt her hands fluttering over my chest, my arms, face, making contact constantly, all while reiterating her words.

I only realised I was crying when she wiped the tears from my cheeks. Her face shone with shared pain, and for the first time in forever, I let go, spilling the pain and helplessness of myself and my wolf into the hands of the woman we love.

* * *

_Jacob_

I stepped back when they collided, giving them a measure of privacy. I didn't show it, the Alpha within not letting me, but it shook me to my core watching my former Alpha, my Beta, Spirit Warrior of La Push razed to his knees in front of his Imprint.

I needed to give them time to reconnect, but would have to get Sam phased with me at some point soon to assess this new Imprint. I was not looking forward to it, but I needed to get a hold on it so it didn't infect the rest of the Pack.

The guys and Leah would need to be told too. I racked my brain trying to figure out the best way. There were so many variables to consider, each wolf would react differently, and I needed to contain the fall out as not to fuck Sam up further.

Three weeks. I balked at the thought of having to Order Sam for that length of time for something like this. Before the Kate Imprint he was complaining of the pull of Emily sending his wolf up the wall, hence the need of my original Order to keep him in London to finish the trip. Now, a 10 hour plane ride showed how badly he reacted to my second order, it was clearly not a good idea to bind his wolf like that again.

I rubbed the back of my neck, watching Sam break down from the stress of everything. I hoped that now he was home, with Emily and her news, it might give him a fighting chance of maintaining his sanity until Kate arrived.

Kate. What the fuck were we going to do once she did turn up? What was so special about this girl that the Spirits set this all in motion, all at the expense of our longest serving wolf? Had we not given enough of our lives to this unwanted heritage over the years? I couldn't help the creeping feeling that something was brewing and the pieces were slowly being set on the chessboard.

After Emily had calmed Sam enough so he could move, we went back into the house. I pulled out my cell from my shorts and fired off a text to my Dad letting him know Sam was home, simultaneously releasing the rest of the Pack to phase. I heard a faint howl not long after, Quil confirming the shifts were back on. I hated to postpone the patrols, but I couldn't risk the whole Pack going under along with Sam.

Emily set Sam at the kitchen bench and she floated round to the fridge. I could see him about to get back up and follow, the need to be close overriding all sense, so I slapped a heavy hand on his shoulder and pushed him back in the chair.

I felt all the fight go out of him as he slumped in the chair, elbows on the table and head in hands. Emily flicked her eyes to me, chewing her lip in worry. I threw her a weary half smile, trying to play down the moment. Inside my wolf was reeling, but it was a game I'd long learnt how to play. Shoring up each wolf and the Imprints in subtle ways, being strong when they couldn't.

We were silent as Emily prepped more sandwich before placing overflowing plates in front of us. I prodded Sam to take one first and only took a bite of my own once he had started his. Like a switch had been flipped, he worked his way through the plate like a starved man. I frowned, knowing from my Dad's earlier call that he'd refused breakfast in London, and had thrown up since. How he'd managed to run from Tacoma without fuel going on twelve plus hours? It boggled my mind, knowing the gnawing hunger that plagued our every moment.

"What happened Sam?"

Emily surprised me by taking the lead on this. I guess she had a vested interest in knowing the details. I sat back in my seat, palming my coffee Emily has set in front of me, watching this play out.

"I Imprinted again." He couldn't look at her as he spoke. "I'm sorry Em."

She barked a harsh laugh at him, causing both our heads to shoot up.

"Right, like you had any choice in this." She swiped our empty plates from the bench and abruptly dumped them in the sink before turning back to us. "As Leah took great pleasure in constantly reminding me at the start, no wolf has any control on who they Imprint on. So don't you start blaming yourself for this now Sam."

She leant forward, leaning on the counter, eyes blazing as they stared into Sam's.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but we're going to get through it together OK?" She stated. I hid my smile in my mug, and she turned her gaze to mine.

"Don't you have some mangy dogs to order about Jacob?"

Oookay.

Taking a hint I stood, throwing back the rest of my drink. I slapped Sam's shoulder as I passed.

"I need to let the rest of the Pack know. I'll be back in a couple of hours, OK?"

He nodded in understanding, and firing a last smile at Emily, I left out the back and walked into the woods.

I walked back to my Dad's place on two legs, needing some time to think. I was trusting Emily to work this out with Sam. I needed him calm enough to revisit his memories to have a clue what we were dealing with.

I also needed to gather the Pack. I could feel their worry in my bones from their brief exposure to Sam earlier and I wanted to nip it in the bud before the Pack rumour mill got into full swing. I blew out a long breath, needing to settle myself and my own wolf first.

I needed my own Imprint.

I pulled my cell from my shorts, slowing as I dialed the Cullen's number.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Bells, it's Jake. Is Ness around?"

"Hang on, I'll call her." There was a beat of silence.

"She's just finishing up something. How are you Jake?"

Million dollar question. I was talking to the dead girl I still loved, dealing with the supernatural compulsion of needing some kind of contact with her daughter, who happen to be a half breed vampire, my natural enemy, who didn't seem bothered about our being soul mates. Oh, who also is only thirteen years old but had the body of someone twice her age, whilst dealing with the absolute mind fuck of Sam's second Imprint and all it entails.

"I'm good."

"That's good to hear."

More silence. When did our friendship get so awkward?

Oh yeah, right when she became one of the undead. I leant forward against a nearby tree, slowly banging my forehead on the bark.

"Well, I've some news. We're coming to visit Sue and Charlie in a couple of weeks for the Summer, maybe we can catch up?"

I held in the groan. So much for their staying in Alaska. 'We're not aging Jake, we need to move Jake, you understand we won't see you Jake'. They popped down for Summer after school let out like clockwork. Their presence, although brief, often triggered an uptick of ticks (haha) in the area after. It was why our Pack hadn't been able to even consider stop phasing, and our numbers increasing just as steadily. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place with it. I hated them coming, but on the other hand…

"Oh, will Ness be coming?" Please say yes… it would save me a trip.

"Oh, I'm not sure, you'll have to ask her. Oh, here she is. Bye Jake." She jumped off the phone before I could respond. I heard faint talking as a hand covered the mic, but couldn't quite make out what was said. It was apparent as Ness spoke however.

"Hi Jake, what's up?" she sighed.

"Hi Ness, sorry to bother you. I just erm, needed to hear your voice." Smooth Jake, real smooth. I really regressed when I spoke to either Bella or Ness.

"Yeah, fine thanks. Look I was kinda in the middle of something, can I call you back?" I could hear the impatiences in her tone and I felt a flare of anger at being held hostage to this child. The Imprint gave a stab of rebuke at the thought, but I squashed it down, tired of this game we played.

The Pack just assumed it was my Alpha status that allowed me to go so long without seeing Nessie, but I wasn't so sure. I honestly had no clue what the Imprint was trying to achieve in our case. There was no mating imperative, God, even the thought of sleeping with her turned my stomach. I couldn't get past the fact that I saw her born, and changed her diapers. She was a child for fuck sake, and most times had the attitude of a spoilt preteen.

Rose, in one of her temper tantrums, let it slip that Ness was infertile due to her hybrid nature, so there was no point in my wolf even trying. Ness was obviously upset at Rose, but as all hell broke loose with Bella and Eddy shouting at Blondie, all I could feel was relief in that moment.

We'd so far managed to work out a phone call here and there was enough to satisfy the bond. Sucks for me as it seems it was only for my benefit. Bella, in a rare moment of not being the selfish teenager that she is, actually made sure that Ness kept up the contact, even if she couldn't make Ness enjoy my calls.

Her reluctance however did mean I had more contact with the rest of the Cullen's than I ever wanted. Why I couldn't just have Ness's cell number… well I knew why. She hated me, pure and simple. Her mind poisoned by Rose the bitch, and encouraged subtly by Eddy as to not see me anything more than a stray dog that needed a little attention on occasion, but you'd never let in the house.

"Yeah, sure, call me back when you can. Bye Ness."

I ended the call, knowing full well she wouldn't. The Imprint reset for all purposes, the bond settled.

It's just a shame my rage bubbled up in its place. The tree I was leaning on had no chance as I took my anger out on it. I wondered if I could just go cold turkey. Would it break the Imprint? It flared again at the thought and I rubbed my chest against the pain. I took a deep breath. This wasn't the time for this, there were other problems on my plate that were more pressing, calling my attention.

I checked my cell, it telling me a mere eight minutes had passed since I'd walked out of Sam's place. I sucked in another breath, and put on my Alpha mask and set off again for Dad's.

Fuck the Cullens, fuck the Imprint, and fuck Ness.

* * *

I sent a group whatsapp message to the Pack, telling them to meet at Dad's at 1pm. I sent the compulsion to attend via Alpha Order, holding off those wolves on patrol, and felt the gentle flutters in my head as it took hold in their minds. With nothing better to do with my time, I set off on a Patrol of our boarders. Quil was curious on what the summons was about, but wisely didn't ask. I kept my thoughts on lock down, and used the scents and sights around me to give me distance from everything going on.

I felt the moment Brandon drove onto Tribal lands, and I phased back near Dad's. I propped myself on the ramp at the front of the house waiting for the van to appear. Not long later, Brandon was pulling in the drive and soon I had Dad out and his luggage in the house.

Brandon looked concerned as he helped, and I pulled him aside before he got back in the van. He would have heard my exchanged with Dad on the drive back so he knew more than the rest of the Pack, but still not the whole story.

"I've called the Pack for a meeting a little bit. Can you join Leah on Patrol, I'll update you both afterwards?"

He nodded. "Is Sam OK?" He asked, stress lacing his tone from his exposure to the volatile wolf. For all his cockiness, it was easy to forget he was only just 17.

"He's fine." I smiled, bracing my hand across the back of his neck, the touch soothing him and his wolf. "I'll explain it all later. Now, can you drop Sue off, and leave the van at the Council offices, I'll come get you and Leah when we're done."

I gave him a final squeeze of my hand and sent him on his way. Another wolf shored up for the moment. Once that was done, I turned to my Dad, turning his chair to push him up the ramp.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

I sat on the steps of the back porch of my Dad's place, chewing over everything he had told me. I still wanted to see it for myself from Sam, but it gave me enough to go on at least, and would make it easier to deal with the Pack.

I sensed the moment 1pm rolled around as the Pack appeared just behind the tree line in various states of being phased.

I decided for practical reasons to meet them in the forest. My Dad's place was too small to accommodate us all, and gave us room for any potential freak outs.

I stood and moved to the trees. Seeing me not moving to undress, those as wolves moved to give themselves room to phase, pulling on shorts. Except Paul. The man has no shame.

"Everything OK Jake?" Embry asked.

I was about to answer when I felt another wolf approach. It took a few moments for the rest of the Pack to sense him, and there was a few surprised faces to see Sam emerge from the trees.

"All good?" I asked. He nodded. I could feel the subtle confidence radiating from him and sent up a silent prayer of thanks for Emily.

"Do you want to take this?" I asked him. Him taking charge of this meeting would help give the wolf an illusion of control. He set his shoulders and I took a step back.

"I Imprinted again, on someone in London."

There was silence before uproar.

"What-"  
"That's not-"  
"Are you sure-"  
"Emily-"  
"Bullshi-"

"_Quiet_"

They settled and Sam nodded at me.

"It's true, you'll see it in my thoughts soon enough I expect."

"What does this mean for Emily?" Seth.

"She's still my Imprint, my wife, nothing has changed at all." He stressed. "Kate is… She's different. She's like a sister, like Pack. It's as strong as Emily, but it's strong in other ways."

I watched the guys as they processed this.

"Can, can you show us?" Colin asked, flicking eyes to me as well. Toby, Evan and Liam all nodding their agreement, but staying mute.

"Jake?" Sam asked. I stepped forward slightly. They were still looking dubious, mainly as I expected it went against everything that had been drummed into us about Imprinting. I considered the two on Patrol, and sent them a quick Order to phase out.

"OK." There was movement as everyone stepped back, then the air was thick with the magic of the phase.

I gave a mental prod to Sam, and we were taken back to his memories.

The thick humid air of the City in summer, stale air conditioning, waiting in a reception area and an unusual scent. We could sense Sam's pull to come home buffering against my original Order, and the fixation of his wolf on the scent as it increased in concentration down a bland corridor.

Then, eyes making contact with the girl, Kate, and the absolute surety of an Imprint happening. Even though it was a memory, and not even mine, the strength of the Imprint was breathtaking and I had to remind myself that it was Sam's memory.

We watched as Sam battled with confusion, then finally, he made contact with her during a break. Her laughing, her wit, her scent… I felt my wolf whine in want… I just wanted to roll around in it. I could feel the rest of the Pack also caught in the moment, it was like they'd all been hypnotised, such was the power behind Sam's thoughts.

We moved on, contact lost as they called myself and Old Quil that evening, the rising desolation, his wolf pulling, increasing frantic at the distance, then, calm again, as she bounded out of a vehicle and straight into his arms. _Home_. I couldn't contain the shudder down my shine at the absolute contentment emanating from Sam and his wolf. My own, saving the memory and playing it on loop even as we continued to watch.

The evening progressing, her increasing drunkenness which was incredibly cute, but striking worry into Sam, and now the Pack, at her consumption. We all agreed on his decision to monitor her when she finally came home to us.

We watched her interaction with her friend, Marc. Sam's consideration of the man echoing throughout the Pack mind. He was good for her, although I couldn't help the spike of jealousy at their easy friendship, something that made Embry turned to look at me.

The feeling of incompletion was back as the night ended and goodbyes where made. The wolf rattling Sam's cage, not understanding why she was leaving them in this strange place. It was a long night for Sam.

The next morning, the peace and contentment was back as we watched her from the reception desk as Billy checked us out. She was sitting in a chair, watching the busy lobby. Her dark wash jeans both slimming and accentuating her silhouette as her bright print shirt added a splash of colour. She was a natural beauty, even if she looked tired and stressed. Her hair scooped back showing off the delicate arches of her neck and allowing her natural scent to perfume the surrounding air. Her eyes lit up as we walked towards her and her returning smile was like seeing the Sun for the first time.

The last hour in her company was bittersweet. The wolf again not understand why we were leaving her, bucking Sam's control at a level I'd only seen in the new pups at first phase. My own wolf was agitated and I could feel the Pack around me responding in kind. It took all my Alpha control to slam the lid on my own spirling emotions as Sam continued, unable to stop playback as it reached its crescendo. The final goodbye pushed me to my limits and then, watching Sam's descent into insanity on the flight and run back, pushed me past them.

I phased out, staggering on my feet as the kaleidoscope of thought and feeling battered me from all sides. I felt the air shift around me as the others phased human too. No one said anything for a moment, and I braced myself against a nearby tree trying to regain some composure. I mentally released Leah and Brandon, feeling them phase back in as little 'pops' in my mind.

"Well, I guess I've lost twenty bucks then." Paul piped up, looking a bit sick.

"What the fuck are you going on about now, Lahote?" Quil asked, looking dazed from it all.

"Well, I always had Jake pinned as gay, but by the way he was checking out our girl, I'd say that's no longer the case." He said, the joke falling flat as he himself was still reeling.

I pinned him with a glare, but had no heat in it. Embry was watching me again and I raised an eyebrow. He gave me an apologetic half smile and dipped his head.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was strong." Quil stated. A murmur of agreement circled the group.

"Are all Imprints that strong?" Toby asked. "I mean, I've seen your memories of your Imprints in the past, but that felt way more."

"You can tell it's not like Emily though. It's bizarre." Jared added.

"Down right fucking crazy if you ask me." Paul flung his hands in the air to make his point. "What the fuck guys? Seriously? Is this something we all have to now worry about?" His anger was rising in his confusion. I couldn't blame him.

"Old Quil is checking the histories again to see if there's a mention of double Imprints. I'm doubting he will find anything if I'm honest. We'll just have to treat this as something new-"

"You mean some new way for the great Spirits to fuck with us?" Paul added. I ignore the interruption, his frustration and fear warranted at this point.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said quietly. That shut him up.

"It feels like it was me. Did anyone else get that?" Chris asked quietly eyes darting around, looking like he'd wish he'd never spoken as the rest of the Pack eyeballed him. "I mean, it was like it was me, right there, Imprinting on Kate. I know it was Sam, but it felt that strong…" He tailed off, embarrassed.

"Yeah, me too." Seth replied.

"And me." Jared added quietly. I caught Paul's eye and he gave me a quick nod too. Fuck me.

"So, what now?" Quil asked, eyeing Sam. I saw the rest of the Pack follow suit and Sam shift slightly under the scrutiny.

"I can't be bound like that again." Sam said. For the first time since I knew him I saw actual fear in his eyes. I nodded.

"Jared, we'll need you to swap roles with Sam on the plant project. We'll keep Sam as the main contact for the moment, but you'll have to be available to step in when needed." When Sam goes crazy. "Sam, will the distraction technique work?"

He pondered it for a moment. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It worked on the way back for Emily, but I've not really tried it for Kate yet."

I nodded. "OK, we'll have to try it. The Whitefeather place she'll be moving into, I'll pull you from patrol rotation to concentrate on making the old place better. Jared started a list, but I reckon you might want to start from the beginning yourself."

"I think I might need to take some patrols." Sam added, surprising me. "I'm not sure why, but my wolf is het up on making sure she's safe, more so than Emily right now and I don't think it's from getting a splinter from an old house."

OK, that was new.

"Wait, you can tell that?" Paul asked, bewildered.

We could usually tell what our Imprints needed on an emotional level, but from a practical standpoint…

Sam shrugged his shoulders, not offering any more. I guess he didn't get it himself. It did beg the question, what did she need to be made safe from? I got the sense of something big coming our way again.

"When is she due here?" Colin asked.

"Three weeks today."

There was silence at that as the Pack realised what Sam was facing. He looked drained standing there and I knew this was only the calm period for him.

"Sam, get home to Emily. You are out of Pack rotation and Council duties until further notice. If you need to run patrol, do so, but I won't add you into the rota. Stick to sorting out the house and being with Emily for now."

Sam nodded and then turned towards home. I felt the change in air pressure as he phased just out of sight.

There was silence until he was out of hearing range.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Embry asked.

I nodded and dropped my head, sensing the others shift uncomfortably in their places.

"It's not just Sam I'm worried about." I added. "Emily of course, but she's being a fucking trooper about it all already… But I'm worried about Kate. You can see from Sam's memories that she's feeling the bond strongly. Marc, her friend is the one heading up the building of the new plant. He's due here in a couple of weeks, so she's going to be on her own for a week, thousands of miles from her Imprint, and an unsealed Imprint at that."

I went silent then as eyes gradually drifted to where Paul stood. I saw him close his eyes tightly in remembered agony and he swallowed heavily. The Pack was silent as they remembered the Paul and Rachel saga, and now Sam...

"There's one thing I don't understand." Seth said slowly. "He said it wasn't like Emily, so how would the bond be sealed? 'Cause I wasn't getting any of _those _kinda feeling from Sam, just the whole 'She's Pack' vibe."

I saw Embry look my way again, and I was about to tell him to spit whatever he was thinking out, when a howl rent the air. Then another.

Brandon and Leah. Trouble.

The howls had barely finished before we had all phased. I shifted through their memories and their current view of trees rushing by, seeing two leeches being chased down by the north end of the Rez.

'_Leah, Brandon, stay on them! Colin, Brady, head south, keep the Rez protected. Jared, Tobs, Evan, coast. Seth, Liam, southwest, keep the boundary with Col and Brady. Paul, with me!'_

They shot off to their designated areas, wolves taking over human thought making it easier for me to direct the hunt on instinct rather than 'talking' it out in the Pack mind. I felt Sam still phased and sent the instruction to stay home, protect Emily which his wolf accepted.

We saw the leeches break for the tree tops as Leah gained on them. Soon, the rocky ground worked in their favour as Leah was forced to fall back, losing ground as the terrain forced her to take indirect routes. Realising their fortune, the ticks got cocky, slowing in their monkey swings through the canopies to start hurling broken tree limbs at my wolves. By this time, however, Paul and I had made it past their position and phased human to await our prey.

It wasn't long before they realized their mistake. The scent of water strong as they headed towards the bank of Dickey Lake. They sped their escape in the direction of the water when Brandon and Leah adjusted their positions to herd them out into the open. They made little noise as they hit the water, Leah and Brandon pacing the far shore line, snarling at the two laughing bloodsuckers swimming to the other side.

Their laughter died when myself and Paul phased out of the marshy bank, the surprise of our appearance doubled with the energy of the phase at such close quarters. It was mere moments before they were ripped into twitching body parts and only further seconds later before they were being reduced to nothing more than purple plumes of smoke.

"That's eighteen in the past two months." Paul murmured as we watched the flames die off in the boggy embankment. I hummed my agreement and threw my senses out to the rest of the Pack. Everyone was phased still, including Sam who was watching intently from the treeline of his house.

"You'd think that once word got 'round than no leech made it out of here alive they'd stop coming." He added. His eyes darted to mine and I could see he was fishing for more.

"I don't think it's coincidence." I muttered, turning to scan the lake. "I think there's more going on here but I don't know what exactly."

"You think it might have something to do with Sam?" He asked. I turned my head back to him.

"What makes you think that?" Paul was a complete dick back in the early days, but time and being Imprinted had molded the man into an Alpha's wet dream. His battle acumen was unparalleled in the Pack, and he could see strategies better than I could. Just a shame his personality was a bit… lacking.

"As you said, coincidence." He sniffed. "I dunno, something ain't sitting right with me you know. Sam's Imprint is mega strong, it makes me wonder how the rest of us will react to her once she's here. Sam might be ultra possessive about her, you saw how he reacted when Billy mentioned meeting one of us. Maybe she's like Bella and a leech magnet."

He shrugged and moved closer to the dwindling flames and seeing the last of the leeches gone, kicked the wet mud over the pile to completely extinguish it.

I mulled it over. Was she an Imprint because she needed protection? If so, why Sam and not one of the unimprinted wolves? I shook my head at that. It might have been any wolf that made the trip. Sam was the sensible choice as Beta and his position on the Council. It made me wonder if the Spirits had again set this in motion to get him specifically, or would anyone of us have done the job?

That also begged the question why wasn't Bella an Imprint? If anyone needed protecting it was that girl.

Why was it so strong? An Imprint was absolute in its nature, forever binding two souls together, regardless of how it developed after. So why was this so strong that it felt like we'd all succumb to it through a memory?

I hung my head. I felt like I was just going around in circles with this all.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." I said finally. "I'll put half the Pack on patrol to do a sweep, get Bran and Leah in so I can talk to them. Can you sort out routes? We'll keep double patrols on as a precaution."

Paul nodded, knowing the drill after an invasion. I nodded myself in reply then phased on the fly heading back to Dad's, reaching out to Leah and Brandon to join me. Brandon was freaking out a little having been exposed to the rest of the Pack's memories of Sam during the hunt, but thankfully the chase itself had taken some of the focus off so it wasn't as bad as it could be. Leah was her usual self. I could feel her confusion but she was patiently waiting for my update.

As I looped back to Dad's I halved the wolves phased, sending those back to work where necessary. Another thing to worry about. With this recent upswing in leech activity it made it difficult to balance patrols to allow the Pack to continue with their lives. Luckily a number of the Pack worked at our Auto repair garage myself, Embry and Quil had set up after leaving school. It was harder for Sam, Jared and a few of the younger pups as they often worked jobs outside of the Rez and it was only because of their enhanced abilities could they speed through their jobs keeping them on schedule, without raising suspicions of why they were barely on site.

I groaned in my mind as I considered the influx of outsiders we would soon see on the Rez with the construction of the new manufacturing plant. Not to mention having Marc Evans under our feet. We'd all picked up on his perceptiveness through Sam, and his close relationship with Kate. She was part of the Pack now, and our sudden involvement in her life is likely to catch his attention. We'd have to be ultra careful around him.

I made it back to outside Dad's finding Leah and Brandon waiting. I chuffed at them and they both stepped back to phase. I prepared myself to relive Sam's memories once more.

Let's get this shitshow on the road again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Kate_

I woke with a start, disorientation compounded by a splitting headache. I scrambled for my phone to check the time. Six o'clock. AM or PM I wasn't actually sure. The long summer days meant it could be either given the light streaming in through the open curtains.

I pulled up a website on my phone. 6am. It was Sunday morning. I was so confused about how I'd managed to sleep through all of Saturday afternoon and evening without waking once. I starfished out on the bed taking a moment to get my brain in gear. Both my head and bladder gave a painful nudge so I crawled out of bed to the bathroom. I located some painkillers and knocked those back first before relieving myself. I didn't think the headache was remanence of my hangover, it was probably due to oversleeping and not drinking enough water. I wiped my nose as I finished my business and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

Christ on a bike.

I watched my eyes widened in surprise and muted horror. The little make up I'd slapped on yesterday morning was now smeared over my face. The, what I thought was minimal, eyeliner gave life to the term panda eyes. I dreaded to think of the nasties brewing under what remained of my concealer and vowed to change my bedding again. I wonder if there would be an imprint of my face on the pillow?

Yeesh.

I laughed at myself, God what a state. I didn't consider myself vain, forgoing makeup on most days, but I honestly looked like shit right now. How'd I get so bad? I peered closer to the mirror and poked the bags under my eyes. Those were definitely down to stress and no sleep. And possibly too much alcohol. And carbs, can't forget the crap diet this week.

I sniffed again, nose slightly blocked and I hoped I wasn't getting a cold.

I turned the shower on and as it was heating gathered some clean clothes. Once it up to temperature I spent a lazy twenty minutes scrubbing myself raw trying to remove the remaining makeup. I washed and conditioned my hair, and after fighting a particularly gnarly knot, decided I would get it cut. I wasn't overly attached to my hair, if anything the longer it got the more infuriating it was. I realised that I kept it long as Richard like it that way. The thought made me angry and wondered if I could find a walk in salon to take care of it today. It would save me money in conditioner, that's for sure.

Ablutions complete, and dressed, I wandered downstairs. I would have to do a food shop today if I was going to take healthier lunches to work this coming week, but given Sunday trading hours, the earliest I could shop was half nine. My headache hadn't eased off and my blocked nose was now also starting to run (how?). I really should have something to eat but poking my head into the nearly bare fridge didn't inspire my appetite. Unable to kill time by eating, I pulled together a list of groceries I needed, taking great pains to plan my meals for the week ahead. I also added some more painkillers and cold and flu medicine just in case this developed into something more than just a sniffle.

It was a couple of miles to the nearest big supermarket in town, and I decided to make the most of the nice weather and walk there. I should be there by the time it opened. I gathered my bag, and my phone and headed out the door.

I was back within a few hours, having got carried away with some bits for my move. Realising Richard had taken the biggest suitcases we owned, I figured I better get some more. I spent time checking the prices online whilst in the store for the best deals. The store won out, and I figured I might as well get some other bits too. Before I knew it was dragging two rather large Samsonite cases back home, packed up with groceries and moving bits.

Later on, I managed to find a walk in hairdressers and had them cut a good eight inches of length off my hair, styling it to a long bob swinging an inch above my shoulders. The rest of my Sunday was spent food prepping for the week. My fridge and freezer were full of healthy meals. Before I knew it was 7pm. I realised that I hadn't eaten all day, but when faced with my lovingly prepared dinners, I found I still wasn't hungry. I scolded myself and pulled out a chicken pasta salad and forced myself to eat it, if anything just to line my stomach as the only thing I did want was more drugs. My headache was still lingering and my nose still stuffy. I downed some extra strength pain relief and finished off a couple of pints of water after my food.

I moved to the living room after, flicking through the TV guide. Nothing was catching my attention so feeling like an old lady, I went upstairs to go back to bed at 8:30.

Rock 'n' roll, bitches.

* * *

The following week followed the same pattern, interspaced with work filling my day. I couldn't really make any start on the Office project until I was over in the States. My workload was dwindling by the hour as I completely Marc's old cases. I offered to help Lucas and Megan, but they had everything in hand and didn't want to confuse customers by my coming back into their lives. Marc was in the office but so tied up in various management meetings and the new plant project that we hardly saw each other.

I was kind of over work at this point. My lingering headache throughout the week making me irritable. I'd taken to using Marc's office to complete his work seeing that he wasn't around to use it. It meant I had peace and quiet which helped with my headache but I was starting to feel isolated from the rest of the team. It was like I'd already left. I came out on Wednesday intending to see if anyone wanted to join me for lunch only to find they had already gone out. Megan was so apologetic when she got back. They had simply forgotten I was there.

My feelings of isolation were not improved by going home either. With no one to talk to at the end of the day, I would find myself in front of the TV watching old comedy reruns necking wine by the bottle. Sam had reached out a few times during the week, the only light in my increasingly darkening social life, and I felt my clinginess increase as the week marched on. Not wanting to burden him with my boring and sad realities, I kept the calls short and never called him, letting him reach out. I hated, _hated _ending those calls as I felt like crap afterwards, but I'd rather minimal contact than to scare him off completely. I felt like I was one cat away from becoming a social recluse. The worst part, I could see it happen but felt powerless to stop it.

It was sad really. I was a young single lady in London, I should be painting the town red every night. Instead, P. Grigio was my newest company, the thought of going out and meeting people actually filled me with dread. When did I become scared of making friends, or even just talking to strangers? It honestly scared me how much my life has changed these past couple of weeks. I couldn't blame my dark moods on Richard as much as I wanted too. The headaches were not helping, draining any positive energy I had, and fueling my bad mood. I hoped once I left the country I'd come out of this funk.

I also knew I shouldn't be drinking so much, especially with the painkillers, but the odd one here and there turned into a routine before I knew it, and my mood found me not wanting to care to change it. It was particularly needed on Friday as I realised after getting home that I hadn't spoken to a single soul the entire day.

Saturday and Sunday passed in more silence. My appetite had not appeared over this week, so my prepped meals stretched further than I was expecting, meaning I had no need for a grocery run. I sent a message to Dad just to check he was OK. His response was cursory and short. Nothing new there, but for the first time I found myself not knowing how to reply to keep the conversation going. So I didn't reply back, the energy required to even just think of a reply too much to handle, so I ignored his message, feeling like a shitty daughter but not able to work past my mental block.

* * *

Monday 'improved' slightly, as in I actually spoke to another person for the first time in four days, even if it was to be involved in a shouting match with Karen of all people.

I was holed up in Marc's office as the norm now days when she came steaming in without knocking. Her sudden appearance startled me and I knocked scaling hot tea over the desk and my hand. I stood quickly to prevent it from falling into my lap when she spoke.

"Why have you been buying stuff on Marc's company card? You know that's my responsibility, not yours Kate." She demanded, snotty attitude clear. She stood in the open doorway, and I could see a few heads from the main office twitch in our direction. Still dealing with the tea and the painfully throbbing burn on my hand, adding in my still lingering headache, I replied in kind.

"What the hell are you on about Karen?" I almost shouted back.

"This!" She waved what looked like a bank statement at me. "Here, you ordered beer and flowers. I'll have to report it to HR. Personal use is NOT permitted on the company credit cards."

"It wasn't personal! It was for Robert Davies in the Swansea plant." I winced as I moved my hand, the burn getting more painful as I stood there. I needed to get cold water on it. I went to move past her and she blocked my way.

"Can you move please, I need to leave." I stated.

"Not until you explain this. I will go to HR if I have to."

What the fuck was her problem?

"What the hell is your problem? Have you even checked it with Marc first before you came barrelling in here?" I asked her.

"He's busy, as you know." She replied, and I could have sworn she lifted her nose in the air at me.

"Right, so you've decided the next best course of action is to threaten me?"

"I didn't threaten you Kate-" She started by I cut her off.

"YES, you did! You said you would report it to HR!" I stated, my volume rising. Fucking busybody, up in everyone's business. I hated this gossipy, old woman culture that seemed to be part of the job description for being a PA.

I could feel my blood pressure rising, causing my hand and head to throb more.

"Well, you shouldn't have been buying personal stuff on-"

"It wasn't personal!" I shouted, all composure lost. "Did you not listen to a word I said?!"

"Kate."

I stopped in my tracks as Marc appeared in the doorway.

"Marc, can you please speak to Kate, she's being completely unprofessional, and has been abusing the company expenses policy." Karen dived in.

"If it's the flowers and beer, that was a favour for me." That shut her up. "I'd appreciate it that you speak to me first before jumping to conclusions Karen."

Marc looked furious and I felt myself quell as he stared her down. She nodded and shuffled out the door. He turned to close the door behind her, and must have thrown a look at the nosey fuckers outside as they all suddenly turned back to their work.

"Sorry Marc, I was out of line." I said quietly. My headache flared and I felt myself wobble a bit on my feet.

"Kate, sit before you fall. What the hell happened?" He guided me back to my chair and gently lifted my hand by my sleeve to assess the burn. I could already see it starting to blister and the sudden adrenaline drop, lack of food and decent sleep had me place my head on the desk.

"Woah, Kate, what's wrong?"

"Think I'm gonna be sick." I whispered out. I heard sudden movement and then Marc had shoved his office bin under my chin. I gasped in pain as he knocked my hand and he grimaced out an apology.

"I'm going to get someone, hold on." He left my field of vision, but I heard him pick up the phone.

"Karen, can you get Phil in with the first aid kit please, quickly."

I groan out. "I'm fine, just…" I couldn't complete the sentence. I wasn't fine and didn't have the energy to say otherwise.

"Yeah, you're fine, and I'm Gandhi." He replied dryly as he took a closer look at my hand. "Why didn't you get some water on this first thing?"

"Yeah, was about to when Karen blocked my way out, wanting a thrown down about the expense report. That's the last time I do anything nice." His face got angry at that, and I groaned again, the nausea finally peaking and I threw up into the bin.

"I take it you haven't eaten much today?" Marc asked with a gentle rebuke. I couldn't answer, just managing the pain of my head and hand was taking everything I had left.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Phil popped his head round.

"Hey, everything OK?" He asked.

"No, we have a burn and she's just thrown up."

"I'm OK, just the hand." I said. Marc and Phil frowned.

"Usually burns like this don't cause people to throw up."

"I'm fine-"

"You are not fine, Kate. What else is wrong please?" Phil asked. I huffed a breath.

"I've had a headache all week, feeling run down but it's not got better or worse. No appetite…" the energy just to say it all out loud had me drained. Maybe I was coming down with something. I felt sick again and overcome with sudden weakness and felt myself falling forwards towards the desk.

"Wooahh, OK, Kate sweetheart can you lean against me, Phil-"

"On it."

I felt Marc gather me up against him. I realised my eyes were closed and tried to open them. I felt a detached like panic when I found I couldn't open them, but it was lost in the swimming sensation in my head.

"Kate, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me? Phil!"

I could hear further voices but they sounded far away and I couldn't make anything out. I felt like I should be paying attention but it was too hard to concentrate. I felt another flicker of panic when I couldn't feel Marc anymore, but that was quickly swallowed by the darkness and I let it take me under.

* * *

"- on it's way, keep her in the recovery position."

"- best we can do, can you get the water and-"

"- hear me Kate?"

It took a long moment to register the question. My senses were slow to return, first was realising my hand was cold and wet and then that my eyes were closed. I tried opening then but the sudden bright light made me cringe away in agony.

"She's coming to. Kate can you hear me sweetheart?" That must be Marc. I groan with the pain.

"Bright." I whimpered.

"Phil can you get the lights please?"

The blinding pain in my head receded slightly as the lights were turned off and window blinds lowered. I tried my eyes again finding them hard to keep them open so let them stay shut.

"Kate, have you maybe fallen recently? Hit your head?" Phil asked.

"No?"

"You sure?" Marc checked. I replayed the past week, the monotony making the days blur together.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what day it is?" Phil continued.

"Thursday, no, wait, Friday…?" I think? I managed to briefly open my eyelids and saw them exchanged a worried look.

"Ambulance is downstairs, Lucas' bring them up." A voice from the door reported. I couldn't make out who it was.

"No, I'm OK." I protested weakly. Oh god how embarrassing.

"Kate, you burnt your hand, vomited and then passed out for ten minutes. I think it's warranted, don't you?" Marc replied. I tried to open my eyes again, but it was too much effort.

"Still with me?" He prodded. I hummed in reply, not daring to shake my head, nor having the energy to do so.

* * *

I woke to the sound of a loud beep and pressure surrounding my bicep.

"-pressure is really low.

"Do you know if she has any history of seizures? Diabetes? Heart conditions?"

"No, she's healthy as far as I know."

"Is she on any medication?"

I heard fabric rustle and a zip, then crinkling of a blister pack.

"She's got these in her bag. Migraine tablets, ibuprofen, paracetamol and… not sure what this one is?"

"OK. We'll take it with us anyway."

"She's been popping the painkillers all week, she mentioned a headache…"

"Any problems at home? Increased stress?"

"She's stressed, she broke up with her with her partner recently, and she's got a new job starting in a couple of weeks in the USA."

"OK. George can you bring the chair in." I felt something surround my mouth and I flinched away.

"Hey, you're OK, it's just an oxygen mask to help you breathe a little easier OK?"

"Hey sweetheart, just relax, you're safe." Marc.

"Marc, what's going on?"

"You've had a funny turn so we're just getting you checked over at the hospital."

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

He laughed. "You've nothing to apologise for. I should thank you for getting me out of work for the rest of the day."

"You're coming with me?" I asked, hearing the plead in my own voice.

"Of course."

I finally worked my eyes open, to find the room full of people. I was still on the floor and a paramedic was fiddling with his bag of equipment. He saw me look and gave me a warm smile.

"Hey there. Back with us I see?" He pulled a pen light out of his bag of tricks. "Can you just follow the light for me Kate?" I blinked furiously as he shone it and couldn't help my eyes close in protest.

"Sorry, too bright." I murmured.

"OK." I forced them back open to see him frowning at me.

"What's wrong." Marc reading my mind.

"Pupil dilation is slightly off. Probably nothing but we'll get it checked out."

I didn't have the energy to worry about it so just closed my eyes again.

"Are you feeling sick still? Headache still there?" He asked.

"Sick is ebbing, headache is killing me." I said thickly. I could feel the tears brewing and felt Marc settle his hand on my shoulder.

"OK, we'll get you something as soon as we can. Do you remember when you last took some pain relief for it?"

"No."

I could hear movement as the stretcher was brought into the room. I heard a phone vibrate somewhere and then Marc was prodding my shoulder gently.

"It's Sam. Looks like he's called a dozen times. Do you want to speak to him." I did but didn't know what to say. I found my head nodding, pain seizing my head and neck, and he hit the answer button and held it to my ear that wasn't on the floor.

"Kate! Kate, are you there, are you OK?" Panic was evident in his voice and I swallowed down a lump in my throat hearing the emotion there.

"I'm here."

"What happen, are you OK?" He pleaded. I lost my composure at this point. I was so tired and in so much pain I couldn't stop myself.

"No, it hurts." My voice was small. I started crying in overwhelm and Marc pulled the phone away and stepped out of the room.

The stretcher was adjusted to be close to the floor before George and the guys tending to me lifted me to lay on it. They adjusted it to be in a reclined seated position and readjusted the mask over my face. Phil who was stood back at this point, rushed to grab my bag and followed as I was wheeled out of the room. At this point the main office had been cleared but I was past caring at this point. I did see Karen on the way out by the lifts, she looked sorry. I didn't care.

I had a mild panic attack when we got to the ambulance, but then Marc appeared suddenly, my bag and his in hand, and he hopped in the back with me.

"I've called your Dad, he's going to meet us at Saint Georges." He supplied.

"'K."

* * *

I woke again finding myself in what looked like a hospital bay. Marc was standing, back to me peering through a gap in the curtains pulled around the bed. I tried lifting my head but my neck muscles were not cooperating too well, and it wobbled before falling back to the pillow. I was slightly reclined and saw I was hooked up to various monitors and what looked like an IV line.

"Yeah, I'll keep you posted. Not sure if they want to keep her in to do any further tests… no, no idea… yeah sure… OK speak soon, bye."

He hung up the phone I didn't see at first, then turned back to me. He looked surprised to see me watching him.

"Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?" He moved towards my head and brushed a hand over the top of my forehead.

"Like shit, where are we?" I remember seeing the paramedics in Marc's office. Everything after that was...missing. That was a worry.

"Saint Georges, their A and E department. Your Dads on his way."

"Was that him on the phone?" I asked, trying to piece together my missing moments. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"No." He paused, clearly judging what to tell me. "That was Jacob Black."

"Who?" God had I forgotten people I should know? I felt a spike of panic, the situation exacerbating my reactions. I heard a trill of beeps off to my right and saw a flashing light on what looked like a heart rate monitor.

"Jeez Kate, it's OK, please calm down." Marc's face was stressed and I tried to rein in the panic.

"Should I know him?"

"No, sorry. He's Billy Black's son." He eyeballed me then, no doubt expecting another freak out. I was overly pleased to know who Billy was.

"Ok, yeah, Billy. So why is he ringing you?" I was missing something, and I wasn't sure if it was stuff I should already know or new to me. The loss of my memories from earlier was throwing me for a loop.

"He rang you actually." He lifted his other hand and waved my phone at me. "Sam called, remember? I took it after you… yeah, so I was speaking to Sam when he freaked out and Jacob took up the call. He's been calling back every 20 minutes to see how you're getting on."

"Is Sam OK?"

"I think so, he's just worried about you."

We were interrupted then by a nurse pulling back the curtain.

"Hey, I thought I heard talking." She walked around to the monitor that was silently flashing and after prodding a few buttons, began to pull various medical bits towards her.

"I'm Sheila. I'm just going to take some obs, then we'll get the doctor in to take a look OK?"

I nodded and allowed to do her job. Marc moved out of the way and waited quietly. The nurse had just finished filling in my chart when the curtain moved again and a doctor walked in followed by another two medical staff I couldn't pin.

"Hi Kate? I'm Matt, one of the attending doctors here. I understand you've had a bit of a bad morning?" He smiled pleasantly at me, and I just nodded.

He went back through the chart the nurse had just handed him, pinging questions at me. I was happy to recall the same conversation with one of the paramedics, the missing part of getting to the hospital was still concerning. I mentioned it to Doctor Matt and he scribbled something in the chart.

It felt like I told my whole life story and was starting to feel drained, something he picked up on.

"How are you feeling right now?" He asked as he got me to follow his finger.

"Tired." I couldn't keep my head up at this point and let it fall back to the bed.

"Can you open your eyes for me again Kate?" That swimming sensation was back, and I could feel my body shutting down.

* * *

"- what happened before?"

"Yes."

The swimming sensation eased a bit and I was able to pull myself away from the abyss, even if it made my head worse.

"Hey Kate, can you move your fingers for me please?" I fought my body to obey.

"Good girl."

It took a little while to come completely back, and I was wrung out from the effort to maintain consciousness. By the time I'd gained control enough to open my eyes I was being wheeled down a corridor with Marc and Sheila by my side.

"Welcome back Kate. We're just going to get your head scanned as a precaution. How are you feeling now?

I mentioned my head hurting still, and that I was present if not able to respond much during my last episode.

"OK, that might be a good thing, I'll mention it to the doctor when we get back."

We spent the rest of the day and most of the evening going through various departments for tests and getting my hand treated. They figured out it was probably low blood pressure causing the fainting spells, but they couldn't work out what was causing that. My headache could also be a symptom, or unrelated. They were pretty stumped. Dad was getting frustrated at the lack of answers, Marc looked harassed and exhausted.

"Sorry I've dragged you out, I know you were busy." I told him as we were waiting for someone to tell us what the next steps. Dad had walked off to try and hunt someone down. He smiled at me.

"S'Ok. That's what friends are for. To be honest, I'd rather be here than sit through any budget meeting listening to Brian drone on."

I snorted at that. Brian was well known to get bogged down in details, and it always seemed to be on the most mind numbingly boring subjects.

He was about to reply when my phone went off again. He held it up to me and I saw Sam's name flash across the screen. "You OK to take it?" He asked. I was feeling more stable so I nodded and reached for the phone. "I'll give you space. I'll go find your Dad."

I watched as he left me, then hit the answer call button.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Kate right?" A deep male voice answered.

"That's me. Are you Jacob?"

"That's me. Sorry, I was expecting Marc. How are you honey?" I smiled, he sounded a lot like Sam. I wondered how they knew each other? Probably through Billy.

"I'm OK, better, still in hospital." I scratched the plaster on the inside of my elbow where they had drawn blood, feeling it pinch the skin where my arm was bent. "Is, erm… Sam OK?" I asked, confused as to why Jacob was calling me on Sam's phone.

"He's worried about you, we all are. Do you want to speak to him?" He asked. I felt my heart leap at that, I really did, but didn't want to sound clingy.

"Yeah, sure if he's free, I mean, please don't disturb him if he's busy." I babbled.

"It's no problem, honey, it will help put his mind at ease to talk to you. Hold on a sec, I'll get him."

There was silence for a few long moments, and I started to worry he wasn't going to take the phone, but then…

"Kate?"

"Hey Sam."

"Oh, honey, I've been so worried. Are you OK? Jacob said you were still in the hospital?" I could hear the stress leaching into his tone and I made my heart contract painfully knowing it was because of me.

"Ok, better, still here. Just waiting for them to decide what to do with me. Are you OK?"

"Better now I've spoken to you. Marc told Jacob who told me what happened. Sorry I wasn't there."

I laughed a little at that.

"Seems Marc and Jacob are a bunch of gossipy old women." I joked, feeling better just talking to him. I turned serious for a moment. "I'm not sure your wife would approve." I said gently. I didn't have those kind of feelings for him but wasn't entirely sure where he stood. I didn't want to cause any problems. He just laughed gently.

"Yeah, don't you know it." I heard Jacob shout 'hey' in the background and I smiled. "Emily is fine, she's been harassing me to talk to you. She's looking forward to meeting you. I think she just wants to mother you, especially now."

I rubbed my head at that. Was I going to be well enough to travel, especially since we didn't have any idea of what happened. I didn't think I'd be allowed to travel if this happened again.

"I want to meet her too." And I did, regardless of this thing with Sam, I really wanted to meet the woman who made his eyes light up when he spoke of her. "And Jacob, he sounds nice, even if he gossips like an old lady." I added. I heard a rustling on the phone and the man himself replied.

"I do not gossip. I was just relying information so worry wart here didn't completely freak out." I grinned at Jacob's mock umbrage and the over dramatic pronouncement.

"Sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that. I'll call you Joyce I think, and Marc Mabel." I heard laughter in the background and grinned, feeling the best I had all week. I heard the handset creak and Sam reappeared.

"Emily is here, she would like to talk to you if you are up for it?" He gently asked, clearly not wanting to put me under any pressure. I figured it was probably better to speak to her first before we meet in person, and I felt eager to talk to her.

"Sure. Will you come back afterwards?" I asked in a rush, I wasn't quite ready to finish speaking with him yet.

"Of course. Here she is." I took a deep breath.

"Hi Emily, it's Kate."

* * *

_Sam_

"Sam." Jacob called my attention quietly as not to disturb Emily. I watched her as she made herself comfortable on a kitchen stool, smiling as she engaged Kate. I could still make out from this distance the nervousness in Kate's voice and I wondered if I could put her at ease by grabbing the second handset in the bedroom.

"Sam, come on." Jacob clapped his hand on my back and guided me out the door and into the yard. "Give 'em a bit of space. Emily can't talk shit about you if you are standing right there."

I blew out a harsh breath and ran both hands through my hair as we walked towards the trees.

What a week.

I felt marginally better now I'd spoken to Kate. There was still lingering worry over what had happened to her, but at least she was responsive.

I freaked me out enough when Marc reported her passing out a number of times. Jacob thankfully feeling my distress and taking over as I succumb to the wolf. My control had been… questionable over the past few days as the prolonged distance drove my wolf and I to near insanity. I was only held in check by Emily. The sudden malstrom of pain, fear and _emptiness_ that feed through the Imprint bond from Kate as she was hurt then passed out pushed me over the edge. I could tell Jacob was contemplating an Alpha Order, and that was enough for me to get some control over the wolf. The thought of being bound like that again… it sent shivers down my spine.

We stripped and phased as we hit the tree line and Jacob looped off at a slow trot. I looked back towards the house, worried about both my girls.

'_They're fine. Let Em have some space to get to know her. She might be able to talk her into more calls with you.'_

I dropped my head, but followed slightly behind as we did a slow lap of the area, keeping within ear shot. He was right, I felt much better after just speaking to her, she clearly did too. The far too few calls we'd had over the week were not enough to take the edge off the bond.

'_I don't know how you managed with Nessie.' _Thinking back, it had been a number of months since they'd seen each other, relying on him calling her to satisfy their bond. It was stupid to compare us, but even when I was Alpha, a phone call here and there would never have cut it for me and Emily. I guess it was down to time, maturity and Jacob's heritage, but I still couldn't help the tiny spike of jealousy.

'_I wouldn't put it in the same league.'_ Jacob snorted in derision. I was about to call him out, when he realised how I might take it.

'_Sorry Sam, that's not how I meant it.' _He chuffed a sigh and slowed to a walk. _'I mean my Imprint with Ness isn't in the same league as yours with Emily and Kate'._

I sent him my confusion through the Pack mind. I could feel Embry, who was on Patrol, shift his attention our way.

'_I don't know… I don't think my Imprint with Ness is...complete?'_

'_Yeah, well you need to give her the D, oh mighty Alpha, to complete it.'_ Snarked Paul. I hadn't even realised he was 'online' as it were. I fully expected Jake to tear him a new one, but he just sighed again, and let us see his usually hidden thoughts, from his last conversation with her.

Oh.

I felt both Embry and Paul stop in shock.

'_Has it always been like that?'_ Whispered Paul. As the other Imprinted wolf in this conversation, he was a shock as me that Jacob's Imprint had turned into resentment. We could feel the bond reprimanding him for his negative thoughts, but the man, and wolf, both disliked the girl intensely. He gave us another flash of thought, and his revulsion at the thought sealing the bond with Ness. It morphed into feelings of confusion as Bella popped up into his mind. The pull to her still there. He still loved her.

I sat back on my hunches, trying to absorb this. As Alpha, Jacob always had his thoughts on lockdown within the Pack mind. It brought me back to Paul's question. Jacob picked up on my thoughts and showed a montage of sorts as he spent time with the Cullens and watched as Nessie grew.

The original welcome into their family, turning to bare tolerance as Nessie sped through her childhood. The family spoiling the girl without thought, overbearing Jacob's relationship with her. He showed us the little digs here and there, mainly from the adults, Rosalie especially, but Edward too, and Ness picking up on them and eventually copying them. At first starting off as 'monkey see, monkey do' but it wasn't long before she meant them herself.

We watched as they decided to leave for Alaska, no consideration for the bond, nor Jacob's tribal duties or Billy, pushing for distance was Ness herself. Bella, having interacted with the Pack and our Imprints was the only one to actually have some understanding of the impact on them and pushed for them to maintain contact. I couldn't help but feel like it was mainly for selfish reasons than altruistic motivation, and I felt the others, including Jacob agree with me.

'_It started out like normal, but… well yeah, you saw.'_

'_Am I the only one in the Pack with a normal Imprint?'_ Paul asked.

'_What's normal anymore.'_ Embry pointed out.

We all fell silent as we pondered that. It was true though, the past few weeks testament to the horse shit that we'd been fed over the years. It wasn't the Council's fault as such, it was just what was documented in the Tribal histories. Their method of delivery however left a lot to be desired.

My mind drifted back to the house and I felt my wolf pull me to return. Jacob gave me a mental nudge and we started the walk back.

'_What are you going to do about Ness?'_ I asked him. I felt Paul and Embry pull their attention back to us from their own thoughts, curiosity heavy in the Pack mind.

'_Honestly? No idea. Kinda low on my priority right now.'_ He joked. I felt a flash of embarrassment that I was not helping, and he nudged my shoulder as we walked. _'Don't, Sam.'_ he rebuked. _'I've been handling it for a while now, long before this thing with Kate cropped up.'_ I just nodded. _'You never know, this thing with you and Kate might throw some light on the while Imprint thing. Might give us something to work with.'_

We'd reached the yard by now, and we phased back, dressed, and made our way inside. Emily was still talking to Kate, her tone light, and carefree as they discussed something about moldy pots and pans. They both laughed at something and I felt a sudden warmth flood my body at the sound. Jacob shoulder checked me gently again, and smiled at my sappiness. I would have done or said something back to maintain my man-card, but couldn't find it in myself to care. This was both the lightest and most grounded I'd felt all week, all just from hearing both my Imprints together, even if one was thousands of miles away.

Emily caught me staring, and returned my no doubt dopey smile. "Oh, Sam's back, I'll hand you over. Don't forget, send me those links, and I'll take a look for you... great! It was so lovely to speak to you Kate, I'll catch you tomorrow OK? Bye."

She handed me the phone, and turned to Jacob, pulling him back outside to give me a little privacy.

"Hey Kate, I'm back, how was your chat with Em?" I asked. It sounded positive from the little I'd heard.

"Oh, she is lovely, really nice. She's going to help me decorate the house when I arrive, so she's asked for some websites that I like so she can work out where to get the similar patterns and colours over there." She babbled on in her excitement. I got the impression that she didn't have much interaction on a social level with other females. I supposed it was true, other than Marc and her Dad, she never mentioned anyone else. I did wonder what happened to her mother, but thought better of asking about her right now.

"Yeah, she'll make sure you feel right at home. She's got a better sense of decorating that I have."

"Oh, yeah she did mention your attempt at painting the house and that lime green wasn't a great look for the outside." She chuckled and I joined in remembering that spring.

"Hey, how was I to know it was going to be that bright in color?" I replied, and she laughed louder.

"Maybe because it was called 'Lime explosion'?" She replied with sarcasm.

I was almost giddy with happiness, my day starting out with terrifying pain and my wolf freaking out, only now to be the best day in a long time. I could feel myself radiate contentment and it bounced back from Emily outside. No doubt Jacob was feeling it as well.

"Oh, the doctor's back with Marc and my Dad. Erm, Emily said she'd call tomorrow, will you be around too?" She asked. I was glad she was finally reaching out, apart from feeling a little needy myself, it was nice not to have to be the one trying to instigate contact and not get anywhere with it.

"Of course, I think I might have to fight her for the phone at this rate." She chuckled again. I turned serious for a moment. "I'll let you go. Keep us updated please Kate, we were all worried about you." I added, not ashamed at the plead in my voice. I had a feeling the doctors wouldn't find anything concrete; this was all down to the Imprint and it was only a simple call here and there that would take the edge off what she was going through until she got here.

"Sure sure. Thanks Sam, it was nice hearing from you, and Emily. Oh, and Joyce." Ha, Jacob was going to love the new nickname. Seems like she was already picking up on Jacob's speech too.

"You too, 'night honey."

"'Night Sam."

* * *

_Kate_

I submitted to another hour of poking and prodding. As my condition had vastly improved, with no more fainting spells, and nothing else showing apart from my blood pressure being a bit low, Doctor Matt decided that I would be better off at home.

My Dad, out of parental concern, and Marc, because he was shaken by what had happened, both wanted me to stay in and have all manner of tests carried out. But by 8pm I was so done and even though backing the doctor's decision gained both their ire, I just wanted to get home.

I was given strict instructions to make sure I ate properly and cut out alcohol, and try to reduce my stress levels. I nodded meekly and thanked the staff and finally got my discharge papers. At this point I would have happily promised them a kidney if I could just go home.

After ensuring my Dad that I was feeling much better, and him extracting a promise from Marc to call him at anytime, he left me in Marc's care, apologising as he had an early meeting tomorrow and had an early start. I shooed him away after he dropped me and Marc at my place, and I finally dropped onto the sofa after 9pm.

"Are you hungry?" Marc asked, peering around the living room door from the kitchen. Thinking back to the doctors request I thought I best eat and pulled myself up to investigate.

"I've a lot of pre-prepped meals in the fridge and freezer, if anything takes your fancy you can have it, otherwise we could order in? I suggested.

He found another one of my chicken pasta salads, and I settled on a tuna pasta salad. We ate in companionable silence, Marc finishing way before me.

"Sorry, was really hungry, Missed lunch." He apologised wiping his mouth on a paper napkin.

"Yeah, sorry, my fault." I smiled, partly in humour but mostly embarrassment. Not only did I faint, but did it three times.

"How you feeling now?" He asked, taking a swing of his can of Coke.

"Still a bit of a headache, but yeah, much better. Best all week really." It was true. I'd really perked up. I fancied a glass of wine, but found the temptation was easily ignored for once.

"That's good." He paused for a moment.

"So, I was thinking about work-" I groaned, imaging the stares I'd get when going back, and the gossip. I bet Karen would have a fucking field day tomorrow.

"Hey, lemme finish first." He gave me a mock scolding. I held my hands up and prompted him to continue.

"You still have annual leave left. You new job comes with it's own entitlement. Why don't you take the rest of this week off as holiday, then we'll see what it's like for your last week?"

I sat back on the stool. "But it's your last week, I wanted to be there…" I said sadly. He just laughed.

"It's not like you won't see me in the States a week after. Anyway, I'm going to be so strung up in bloody meetings, you'd probably not even see me."

He had a point.

"Plus, if it keeps you from killing Karen, it's all good in my book."

OK, so he had two valid points.

"This isn't going to cause a problem with my going to the States is it?" I asked, not wanting to ask the question.

"I don't see why it would. We'll have to reconsider if it happens again. You'll have proper health insurance once you're out there so you're covered if something happens over there."

OK, Marc didn't sound particularly worried, so I tried to relax.

"Besides, seems like you'll have a couple of watch dogs around you. You'll be in good hands if something does happen."

Eh?

"What? I don't understand."

"Sam, and now Jacob." He looked at me like I should know where he was going with it.

"Right…?"

"Both extremely concerned for your well being…" He started.

"They are nice people." I stated. Not really sure what else to say.

"I'm sure they are."

"Marc, spit it out, where are you going with this?" I asked him, the long day killing any patiences I had. He sighed and played with his empty can.

"I'm just worried they are sucking you in their world, and I'm worried that it's a big change for you." OK that seemed like a weak excuse.

"Or, you're just jealous I've made some new friends so easily." I joked. The smiled falling from my face when Marc just stared at me. "Oh! That's… I'm right aren't I? Oh Marc, don't be like that, you're my best mate." I reached out and plucked his hand from the can and pulled him to his feet. I gave him a hug and after a moment, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry, I'm being an arse. I just… we were doing this thing together you know, and suddenly, before we've even got there, there are people already pulling you to them. I'm feeling kinda left out."

I kind of understood where he was coming from, and it was a strange turnaround. Marc was usually the more outgoing one of us, and I often made friends with people he had already picked up. The dynamics had made a U turn and I think that, added to the general stresses of the past week, and today especially, had thrown Marc for a loop.

"You'll always be my best bud, my bitch, my-"

"OK, we'll stop at bitch please." He couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy grin I threw him.

We tidied up the little mess we'd made from dinner and settled in front of the TV. Marc hounding me for something sweet for dessert. I told him if he could find anything, he was welcome to it. He was back five minutes later with a few chocolate bars in hand.

"Where the fuck did you find those?" I didn't remember buying any during my health kick the last time I went shopping.

"Back of the cereal cupboard." He spoke around the large bite of Fruit n Nut he'd taken.

Bloody Richard. I held my tongue knowing full well I'd hidden my tea and spirits in the cupboard under the sink, so I couldn't really complain. But still.

We watched some trash TV, Marc reluctantly sharing some of his stash with me, when he spoke up again.

"How often have you spoken to Sam since he left?"

The question was out of left field so it took me a moment to rack my brains.

"Erm, three, no, four times since. Fourth time was today at the hospital. Why?"

"Nothing much. I just wondered."

"What Marc? You wouldn't have brought it up otherwise."

He shifted in his seat.

"It's just, you hadn't spoken in a few days…?" I nodded. "So, why did he call you when you first fainted?"

"I dunno, said he was worried-"

"Yeah, but he rang just as you took ill, like right at the moment. How would he have known that?"

I stopped for a moment. Good point.

"I've no idea…" I didn't really know what to add to that. Marc carried on, clearly he'd been chewing on this for a while.

"It would have been what? Three or four AM his time when it happened. You had missed calls from him right at the time I walked in the office. Why would he have called you at that time of the morning? Why would he have even been _awake _at that time? Yeah I could understand if we'd called him to let him know, but it's like he already _knew_. When I spoke to him he sounded panicked."

I thought back to that call, I was still on the floor and Marc holding the phone to my ear. I tried to justify it to myself that he heard the pain in my voice, but Sam spoke before me. He was already freaking out before I'd got a word out. I mentioned it to Marc.

"That's so fucking weird." He summed it up perfectly. We fell silent, not really knowing what to make of it.

We called it a night just before eleven, the day wearing on us both. I made up the bed of shame for Marc after assuring him I'd fully laundered the linens after he turned his nose up.

"It's clean. Don't be a baby." I said as I awkwardly stuffed a pillow in it's case with my bandaged hand.

"What, like you are?" He smirked at me, referring to my move into the spare room. I sniffed at him and tossed the pillow at him.

"Mines a more emotional reason." I turned my nose up and walked to the cupboard in the hall pulling out some clean towels. "Besides, when's the last time you changed your sheets?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Yeah but there's a difference between your own filth and Richard's spunk."

"Ewww, Marc!" I called. I couldn't stop the laughter however.

We finished making the bed together and before parting ways for the night. Marc making me promise not to go into work for the rest of the week, making a big show of taking my phone and switching off all the alarms. He said he would be out of the house first thing so not to worry if he was already gone by the time I woke. By this point I was too tired to argue, and thought that maybe he was right, maybe I should have a break before the move.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Kate_

The remaining days of Marc's last week passed quietly for me. Marc refused to give me any work on my days off, citing I should use the time to start packing properly and sort the house out. Dad suggested that anything big I didn't want left in the house to be placed in storage, and anything small he would keep at his place. It was a sad state of affairs that having spent a solid day on Tuesday going through the place with a fine tooth comb, there was actually very little I wanted to keep. I had some personal belongings from when my Mum was alive, some pictures and the likes, but everything else I would be taking with me. It was pretty sad that my most prized possessions fitted into a large shoe box.

I felt the creeping loneliness again, more so than last week. I wasn't sure if it was just because I was more aware of it this time, or because my isolation was worse than before. I didn't leave the house much as I spent time packing and giving the place a deep clean.

The calls with Sam seemed to help however. By the end of each day I was battling the urge just sinking myself into a bottle or two of wine in place of dinner and company, and just by the point where I would feel the despair peak, my phone would ring and Sam, and often Emily too, would spend an hour or two talking about anything and everything. I felt bad that I wasn't much of a conversationalist; it wasn't like I had anything new to report each day, but both of them seamlessly held the calls afloat, keeping me updated on all things Stateside. By Friday it felt as though I knew everyone in the Quileute Tribe.

Marc called me on Thursday, asking if we could catch up Friday night once he finished his last day of work. I readily agreed and we made plans to meet at the Red Lion again for dinner and drinks. I sent a message to Sam and Emily, having also now gained her phone number, letting them know I wouldn't be able to speak on Friday evening owing to my plans with Marc. I thought it best I let them know before our call on Thursday as I was still a little concerned about my memory. I'd still not recovered the time in the ambulance which Marc assured me I was lucid throughout most of it.

Friday seemed to pass slowly. At this point I was completely packed other than my few bits of clothing I was going to wear the following week at work, and my toiletries. My Dad popped round in the afternoon and collected up some more of Richard's belongings that were too big for him to take originally, and my small box of keepsakes. Dad informed me that he had struck a deal with him regarding the large jointly owned stuff, like the TV, the fridge and the like, and by the evil grin on his face, I didn't think I wanted to know the details.

6pm finally came, and I made my way back to the Pub where I'd made possibly the biggest decision of my life a few weeks ago. It boggled my mind how quickly the time had passed, but also felt like a lifetime ago.

Marc was already there waiting for me and we hugged for a long minute on seeing each other.

"How you been sweetheart?" He asked, smiling at me. I could see his eyes roaming my face, probably to check I was all there. His own face looked taunt and the bags under his eyes matched mine.

"I've been bored out of my mind." I replied smiling back. "And you? You look like crap if you don't mind me saying." I added, not joking in the slightest. I pulled out a chair and took a seat, Marc following suit.

"Urg, yeah I feel it too. It's been a looong week, but I'm free, finally!" He flooped his head back and grinned at the ceiling.

"We need drinks to celebrate in that case!" I grabbed my purse out of my bag. "The usual?" I asked him as I got back up and walked behind him. I caught his nod, and turned my attention to dodging the other tables, chairs and patrons. It was a busier night than normal, even for a Friday, then I noticed the build up for a football match was playing on the big screen and I rolled my eyes. No doubt it would get loud and rowdy here later.

I returned with the drinks quicker than I was expecting, finding Marc on his phone, looking frustrated. He saw me approach and wrapped up the call, taking his drink from me and took a big gulp of it before I'd even sat back down.

"All OK?" I asked, looking at him over the rim of my pint. He rubbed his face and shook his head.

"Fucking Karen…" I set my glass down, and waited for him to continue keeping my face neutral. Not that I needed to hide my dislike of the woman, Marc caught me shouting at her on Monday after all.

"I asked her to do one fucking thing and she fucks it up. I mean, it's not like she's never had to arrange a taxi for me before…" He trailed off and picked up his drink again.

"What did she do, or not do?" I prodded. Marc kept very neutral at work, it made him difficult to get pulled into the office politics which I loved about him. But, he was human after all and could bitch like a pro when the moment struck him. Apparently that was now.

"I asked her to arrange a taxi to pick me up tomorrow morning from my place to take me to Heathrow. Simple right? Only I haven't had a confirmation text from the taxi people like we usually get. I rang them just now, and they don't have a booking for me at all. I should have just gotten Mandy to bloody sort it for me, but you know, god forbid I get my PA to do her job…" He knocked back another mouthful of lager and I raised an eyebrow at how quickly it was going down and Karen's ineptitude. I was going to say something when he continued.

"She's already fucked up my expenses for the month, took me ages going through the receipts yesterday to find where she'd missed four hundred quids worth of travel expenses. I mean, the fact that I wasn't in the bloody office should have set alarms ringing that I was out somewhere and you know, maybe racking up expenses while I was at it. And that's ignoring that she's got access to my poxy calendar and booked the trip for me herself. I need another drink, you good?"

I waved him off, my drink barely touched and watched him work his way to the bar looking angry still. I wondered if he had the taxi drama sorted, and fired off a message to Dad to see if I could borrow the car from him early tomorrow. He replied almost instantly telling me he was 'oop north' and the car was free. I was about to reply my thanks when I got a sarcastic message from him hinting that maybe I could contribute to the tax, insurance and maintenance for said vehicle seeing I seemed to be using it more than him lately. I replied back that it was my right as his offspring to abuse parental goodwill, and I was making up for being a good teenager. I was about to reply to his next message of 'that's debatable' when Marc reappeared.

"Feeling less stressed now?" I enquired, as I pinged off a final message of 'thanks daddy x'. Working the daddy's little girl angle wasn't my usual style, so when I did use it, it had more impact.

"No." He pouted before breaking out in a weary smile.

"I've just messaged Dad. Car and moi are free tomorrow if you need a lift?"

"Oh, thanks Kate that would be brilliant. I got so many bags, I was wondering how I was going to get them to check in by myself."

"Hey, I offered a lift, not muscle." I joked.

"Tough, I've employed your services now, no getting out of it."

"Soooo, what are you going to do about Karen?" I asked, blasé as I picked up and opened a food menu. Marc saw through my act and snorted.

"I thought you didn't like gossip? That you were above it?" He asked grinning. I lifted my nose in the air.

"Of course I don't. Unless it's about people I don't like. Like, Karen, for example." I replied aloof, before breaking out in a grin. "Go on, it will make it more bearable next week if I know she's been ripped a new one. Call it pay back for Monday."

His smile fell a little. "Actually, not a word to anyone, but she's been handed her notice today."

I sat back at that, smile dropping. "What?"

"Yeah, the expenses thing isn't new. I'm kind of surprised at myself for letting her book the taxi for me, second chances and all that. No, it turns out that either through ignorance, or laziness, she's been filing some financial reports incorrectly for Brian. We had an audit last month and it came up as a serious concern from the audit company. We've tracked it back, and it's all the stuff she was dealing with." He let out a long sigh. "Given her behaviour on Monday with you, Brian agreed with me it was best we let her go."

"I didn't know Brian knew about Monday." I said, still slightly mortified at the whole episode.

"Yeah, sorry, I told him. I probably wouldn't have mentioned it given by that point we'd already decided to sack her, but with what happened to you, he wanted the full story of what lead up to everything."

"Oh."

"Nothing personal, just he was concerned she might have done something to you that caused your… problems. He didn't want it to fall back on the company…"

Ah, arse covering, not employee concern. Gotcha. Say no more.

"Is it bad of me that I don't feel sorry for her?" I asked, trying to hide my smile. Trying.

"Honestly, given the shit I've had to deal with this week alone because of her, on top of everything else, I'd be doing a song and dance in the lobby as she leaves. If I was going to be here on Friday of course."

"Of course."

We both grinned at that.

"Right, food. I am hungry, and wish to experience the five star cuisine of this fine establishment one last time before I leave for pastures new." Marc declared, grabbing a menu himself. I just laughed at that.

"Hmm. Now, do I actually go with something new to mark this special occasion, or play it safe and not risk dysentery on the flight tomorrow?" He asked himself as he skimmed the menu.

"Play it safe." We both said together, laughing. I put down my menu, not bothering to even look at the inside. Marc stood and made his way back to the bar, turning to me halfway and mimicked taking a drink. I gave him a thumbs up. By the time he'd get back I would have finished my pint. I decided to keep it at just two tonight seeing as we had an early start tomorrow.

Once Marc returned with new drinks and confirmation of our food order placed, we spent a few minutes going over next week.

"So, you don't actually have to come into work every day next week if you don't want to. If you pop in Monday, you can pick up the remaining files of mine and just work through them at home. It would keep you out of Karen's way." Marc said.

"What, and miss the fireworks?" I grinned. A small part of me was actually looking forward to seeing the woman just to see how she played out her final week. I had an idea and idly ran it past Marc.

"What if we do a joint leaving thing for myself and Karen? You know, get a card, some finger food, a cake…"

"You can be such a bitch sometimes." He laughed at me. I raised my hands in front of me as though reading a large sign.

"'Karen, you will be missed like a bad case of the clap.' Do you think it will all fit on a cake?"

Marc just laughed harder and I joined him. It felt good to relax with him like this.

"We'll have to do this again in Washington." I said.

"What? Arranging cake decorations for STI infected ex-colleagues?" He smirked.

"Yes, that too. But this I mean." I made a vague gesture. "We'll have to find a place near La Push or Spoons or whatever it's called and make it a regular thing again."

"So, find a shit bar, order the same thing off the menu each time, and get shit faced? But in American?" He asked.

"Exactly cowboy." He snorted at my shit American accent.

"I'm down with that." He raised his glass, and I picked mine up to match. "To the Red Lion mark two." He clicked his glass against mine and we both took a swig.

"I think I will go in next week, it's easier being in the office, and I want to say goodbye to a few folks you know. Plus it's nice to have a little bit of human contact."

My mood dipped a little, remembering that I wouldn't see Marc for another week and that my human contact at work might be a little optimistic as well.

"Well, if you do change your mind… No one's expecting to see you, so if you have anything you need to sort with your house and whatnot, feel free to swan off anytime you like."

"Ah, the privileges of being management." I joked.

"Too bloody right! Got to have some compensation for dealing with some of the simpletons we have to work with."

"What are you doing about your house keys?" I asked him. Other than knowing his place was being let as a rental, I didn't know the finer points.

"Oh, the letting agency have a set of keys already, and I'm posting my set through the door once I leave tomorrow. They said they'd be over around midday to collect them and start showing some clients round. They came round last week one evening and took loads of photos. It's pretty much ready to go, other than a cleaning company coming in and giving it a going over."

"You mean nuking it from orbit and rebuilding?" I added. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll have you know that I'm very clean now. I've learnt my lesson about letting stuff linger in the sink."

"Yes, I guess once you've practiced biological warfare on yourself, it's time to wash the dishes."

"Alright Miss Snark." He smiled at me. I grimaced an apology.

"Sorry, it's been a quiet week-"

"And you've had no one to try your stellar wit out on?"

"I was going to say it's been lonely, but yeah, pretty much." I leant back to allow the waitstaff who just arrived to set down both my starter and main.

"I figured it's going to get busy in a bit with the footie, so asked them to bring it all out at once." Marc said, as he shifted his beer.

"Good call." I replied, eyeing the main bar area which was full of blue Chelsea shirts.

"So, anything of mine you don't get finished next week, just hand to Brian. He's impressed how much you've sorted out already, but understands your hands will be tied with some bits so he's expecting something to be handed over."

I nodded as I dug into my food, mouth full.

"Have you got your stuff sorted for the flight and drive tomorrow?" I asked once my mouth was empty. Marc nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. You'll get a call from Mandy on Monday by the way, she'll have the car collection info and your flight bits. It's all on email but she's a little old school and likes hardcopies. She's been an absolute angel through all of this so just humour her when she calls. I think the e-tickets would have already hit your email." He popped some chips in his mouth.

"Looking forward to it?" I prodded. I needed a hit of enthusiasm for the week ahead. Marc smiled.

"Yeah, definitely." He smiled widely and bounced his leg. "Tomorrows gonna be a bitch. We're on the same Saturday Seattle flight that the Quileutes were on, so it's an early start. Oh! Can you pick me up at half seven tomorrow by the way?" I nodded. "Yeah so, early start, flights about ten hours, then that four hour drive as long as traffic's OK. I made sure I've got my phone cable and music loaded."

"D'you know where you have to pick your car up from?" I asked, wanting as much info as possible for when it was my turn next week.

"Yeah, it's in Mandy's pack, but if you go to arrivals and the pick up and set down bit and call the number, someone from the lease company will bring the car round. Have your passport ready, they will need ID before they sign the car over."

I felt more comfortable as Marc went through his plan of action. Knowing I could also call him once I landed myself if I needed anything was a big relief. We both would be landing early Saturday afternoon going with the time difference. We'd have whatever remains of Saturday, then Sunday to settle in, then jump straight into our new roles on Monday. I could feel the excitement building again, feeding off Marc's emotions.

Marc had a last few things to sort out so we called time on ourselves at half nine, thankfully missing the end of the football match. Chelsea were not doing well and I was expecting some fights to break out once full time was called.

We parted ways at the train station, then I made my way home. A wash of deja vu came over me as I reached my house and I stood at the front gate just taking in my home. I would miss it, despite what Richard did here. I was glad I had managed to reclaim my space, as from a purely practical point with the housing market meant I had it to fall back on when I returned. From a more personal side, this was my first proper home as an adult. As I moved from my pokey little flat into this with Richard, it held all my hopes and dreams for the future. I mean, yeah, those got pissed down the toilet, thanks to Richard, but it wasn't the house's fault.

I remembered when we first came round to view it when we were first house hunting. In each room I could picture our lives playing out. The main bedroom redecorated in muted greys, with splashes of bright colour here and there. The original parquet flooring in the hallway which I sanded and varnished so it shone brightly with the sunlight through the stained glass above the front door. I remember falling in love with the butler sink in the kitchen the first time I saw it, and putting my foot down with Richard when we got round to ripping out the kitchen. The sink was staying and that was final. I ended up planning out the new kitchen around that sink.

So much of myself was poured into these four walls and I think that's what stung the most with Richard's betrayal. He knew how much I loved this place, how much blood, sweat and tears that literally went into making it home, and yet he chose this as the place to desecrate our relationship. I wondered if it was a conscious decision on his part? Did he just not care enough about me to think of that added insult to injury. Or did he know what he was doing and deliberately chose this for the scene of the crime. Indifference or maliciousness. I didn't know what was worse.

I sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly as I finally made my way up the path to the front door. I didn't want to go down this rabbit hole, but I was feeling that suffocating loneliness coupled with the sucker punch of thinking about Richard again. With Marc also leaving tomorrow my excitement for next week was starting to dwindle fast and all the fears and worries were starting to creep up on me.

I entered the house and went straight upstairs. A shower and bed for me I think. I hoped I could stop this train of thought in its tracks before it spiraled out of control.

* * *

I woke around 5am on Saturday. My sleep was disturbed by a dream of a large black dog whining for my attention, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find the right key on a keychain to release it from the pound it was in. I was starting to think I must have a neighbour with a dog that was noisy at night for it was the second or third time I'd dreamt of it. Or maybe it was my subconsciousness telling me I needed a puppy? I huffed a laugh at that and myself and got out of bed for a shower and to get ready.

Breakfast was unappealing at this time of the morning, so I bypassed the kitchen completely and started the trek to Dad's to get the car. I had a quick nosey around his house just making sure there was nothing amiss, no lights on, taps running and the likes, and finding everything OK I grabbed the keys and left to collect Marc.

I pulled up to his just before seven thirty and found a very excitable Marc rushing around trying to ensure he had everything he needed. After his third check of the taps, I offered to do a sweep with him otherwise we'd never get going. Just as we were about to go he remembered he still had some food left in the fridge, and I waited in the car as he disposed of it in the outside bin before he finally made a big show of posting the keys through the letterbox then jumping in the car.

"There, all sorted. Are we ready to rock and roll?" He actually clapped his hands in glee and I shook my head in mirth as I pulled away from the house. I watched him as he watched his place disappear behind us until it was out of sight.

"End of an era." He turned back to face me finally, still smiling.

"No second thoughts?" I asked, navigating my way out of town to the motorway.

"Nope, too late now anyway." He couldn't stop bouncing in his seat and although normally it was entertaining, right now it was irritating me.

"Stop." I said, putting my hand on his knee to stop it jiggling. I soften the moment by chucking him a smile. Inside I was rolling my eyes. It was like a little kid in the car, and I was half expecting him to call 'Are we there yet?'. I wasn't sure where this bad mood had stemmed from, only that I'd woken up with it and was finding it hard to shake. Marc leaving was a kick in the crotch from reality and everything was starting to hit home.

"Sorry." He smiled. "Sleep alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. You?" I replied automatically.

"Not really, too excited you know?" He turned back to the road, smile still plastered on his face. I wanted to engage him, not ruin this moment for him, but I was struggling to bring myself out of this funk.

"Have you eaten, or did you want to get something on the way?" I didn't think I could eat, but it was worth a go. Maybe I was just hangry.

"Yeah, that would be great. I was going to get something at the airport, but we've got time." He pulled out his phone and played with it for a bit. "Traffic's light so we can stop off at some services."

"Cool, you're navigating then."

I slipped back into silence, driving giving me an excuse to not carry a conversation. Marc was lost in his own little world, a smile still present. He really was looking forward to this.

We made it to the services on the M25 motorway, and we found ourselves ordering some take out breakfast burrito style things which actually looked disgusting. I didn't want to make a scene so reluctantly nibbled it as we walked back to the car. I took one final bite before dumping the rest in a nearby bin before Marc saw.

"Finished already?" He asked.

"Mmm mmm."

We were back in the car and on our way for the final part of the journey. I pulled up at departures and braced myself for a goodbye I wasn't looking forward too. Marc jumped out to grab a trolley and I made the move round the back to open the boot for his luggage. He was soon back and we started loading up.

"Now, have you got everything?" I prodded. Mainly to make conversation but I could feel my own panic levels rising at the mere thought of missing something, even if it wasn't me leaving.

"Yes Mum." He replied, rolling his eyes. I just tutted and made a last sweep of the interior of the car, just in case his phone has fallen out or something.

"Kate, it's all good, stop worrying." He stopped me in my tracks and I just gave up and let my shoulders sag as he wrapped his hands around the top of my arms.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong sweetheart?" I just sniffed and shrugged my shoulders. He got the message though.

"Aw Kate, you silly arse. It's all good, you'll see. It's only a week then you won't be able to get rid of me. Think of it as the calm before the storm." He joked. I sucked in a resetting breath and lifted my head to his, trying to put a lid on my bad mood and just let him think it was just him leaving.

"I know, sorry. It's kinda just making it all a reality you know?" He nodded and brought me in for a big hug.

"It's a big thing, but remember, we're doing it together and it's not forever. Just a week left before you come over. Make the most of the time with your Dad OK? Get the most out of that tank of petrol while you're at it too."

"Ha, very funny."

I hugged him again, a little tighter, then stepped back. Marc threw his laptop bag over his shoulder and placed his carryon on top of the heavily laden luggage trolley.

"This is it." He grinned. "I'll text you when I land, it'll be a bit late, probably 10pm I think. Don't work too hard next week Kate, I want you raring to go on Monday." He winked and I chuckled with the first bit of genuine laughter all morning.

"Fly safe, Marc."

"See you in a week sweetheart." He moved forward again and pecked me on the forehead, before grinning again and turning with the trolley to walk into the terminal.

I watched him go until he was swallowed by the doors, then huffing another breath, I turned back to the car to go home.

I stopped off at my Dad's on the way home, and left the car and it's keys. I did another sweep of both car and house to ensure nothing of mine or Marc's was left behind before making my way back home. It was 11 am by the time I walked in the door, and even though I hadn't really done much today, I felt drained and slightly sick from the half a burrito I'd eaten.

The thought of food had my stomach turning and I only just made it to the bathroom before throwing up the poor excuse for breakfast.

Feeling emotional and now physically exhausted from the morning, I made my way upstairs to bed, this time remembering to set my alarm. It had been another strange week and now I was on an official countdown to leave, I found myself struggling with sudden flares of fears, worry and doubt. Was I doing the right thing? Imposter syndrome was in full force as I tried to turn off my brain to sleep, and when I eventually managed to succumb, I dreamt I went into the office and was told it was a mistake and that Karen would be going in my place.

* * *

Marc's flight landed safely on Saturday, and he sent me a message around six hours after that to let me know he'd made it to Forks and was just going to eat before crashing. I replied with perfunctory positive messages but felt myself slip into a jealous mode that he was out there and I was stuck here. I just wanted to get over there to get it over and done with.

I had very little to occupy my free time on Sunday, with only laundering my small rotation of clothes and working my way through the food in the cupboards with no appetite to really make any dents in it. Dad was coming round on Friday to help clear up the final bits with me, but it meant no food shopping was needed so I ended up staring at the TV for too many hours of the day bored out of my mind, interspaced with repeatedly checking my work emails on my phone to ensure I knew the ins and outs of Mandy's information. A couple of bottles of wine helped break up the monotony, and I contemplated having to either ration the rest of it, or do a wine run to keep me going until I left.

I made it into work early on Monday after a long and tortuous weekend, and set myself back up in Marc's old office. Marc told me no one had claimed it yet so I was staking my flag first thing to ward off everyone else. I had a funny moment as I first walked in, seeing the tea stain still on the carpet from last Monday. My anger at Karen morphed into outright hatred and I surprised myself with the venomous feelings I was having towards the woman. It was completely out of proportion, and she had been dealt with, but the memory alone was enough to add rage into my bad mood. I was not one to be trifled with.

Luckily, I was left alone all day. I saw fleeting glances of Karen as she passed by, but as she was on her weeks notice she was moved to another area of the office as she was supervised to hand over her workload. At least, that's what I was telling myself. From the few worried glances she had thrown me, I wondered if she had been moved for my benefit (or her's) if they thought we might have another showdown. Or, she might have thought that I had something to do with her departure. This made me more angry. The thought of being accused of something I had no part in, and because I was still feeling the injustice that she didn't actually have any come back for what she did to me. I didn't consider myself a vindictive person, but I got mad rage that she got away with it, and I got a hospital visit for my troubles. A little part of me was confused at my swinging emotions, I couldn't have it both ways, but the larger, angrier part didn't care.

I was late getting out of the office that day, having lost time going through the remaining case files and seeing the progress made during my days off. There was also a massive delay on the trains so I had to take a replacement rail service bus home which took hours. I didn't walk in the door until after 9pm that night, and the frustrations of the day and my still lingering anger meant I was just completely done and so over Monday. I didn't even bother turning the lights on before heading for bed. I stripped naked, plugged my phone into charge, and ensuring my alarms were set, I shut it down completely.

That bloody big black dog was back in my dreams. But it started to maul Karen so it wasn't completely bad.

* * *

Tuesday followed Monday almost to a T. I had a couple of missed calls from Sam, Emily and Marc, followed by text messages asking if I was OK and to call back. I was going to reply, but thought better of it given the time difference. I'd make contact tonight after work.

Buses were still the method of transport today, given the fault on the line was still causing problems with the trains. I could feel my blood pressure rising as I joined the queue of commuters waiting for a space to get into London. The day was hot and humid and even at the early hour, the heat wasn't making the journey pleasant.

Brian caught me after lunch and I gave him a pre handover of sorts. It was a pointless exercise really as so much could change between now and Friday, but he's the boss now so I gritted my teeth and got on with it.

I wasn't as late getting out of work today, but the train issue seemed to have gotten worse so it took nearly three hours to get home again. I was feeling sick, tired and irritable and just wanted to sleep at this point, so I followed Monday's routine and went straight to bed.

* * *

Wednesday was hell. The Capital had suddenly found itself in the middle of a heatwave and as luck would have it, I found myself on a replacement bus with no air conditioning. Traffic was horrendous after we got stuck behind an accident so even though I wasn't late for work as I left the house early, I was in a particularly bad mood from the get go.

Brian tried to collar me again after lunch to go through the same shit as yesterday, only with someone else involved who was taking over some of Marc's old position. It took all my willpower not to scream at them both for interrupting asking the most stupidest of questions. The new chap, Dave, Dan, or whatever the fuck he was called, offered to shadow me for the rest of the week to get to grips with the cases, but I somehow managed to fob him off. I might not be so lucky tomorrow.

The train problem had not resolved itself either, so rather than suffer the joys of the buses again, I decided I would find my own way home via taking the Tube out as far as I could manage, then using local transport routes to get the rest of the way.

I made it home by 8pm which was a result, but I was so hot and sweaty and tired from the long walks in heels that I crawled upstairs for a shower before bed.

I heard my phone ring from the shower and saw a lot of missed calls from Sam and Emily. I wanted to call them back, but the tiredness from the day had finished me off. The headache from last week was also back with hot spikes drilling into my brain, and I didn't want to inflict myself on them in this state.

* * *

Thursday started off better, the trains were finally working, hurrah! However my day took a nosedive as I got into work to find Dave, Dan or Darren in Marc's office.

"Hi, can I help you?" I pasted on a smile although I could feel it dropping from my face almost immediately.

"Oh Kate, morning. Sorry to barge in. Brian suggested I start picking up the caseload and as I was in early I thought I'd make a start." He smiled brightly. He wasn't a bad chap, but my tolerance was at an all time low. Still, I forced another smile and walked to where he was sitting to see what he was doing.

It was just after 8am that I realised my day, and possibly the rest of the week was fucked. Dave, Dick or whatever, had completely screwed up the equipment orders I had outstanding, somehow cancelling a couple that had been on order for months, and delaying another one that I'd only just confirmed to the customer yesterday.

"Oh, I didn't realise it would do that. No problem, we can just reorder them right?" He asked still smiling. It was taking everything in me not to smack it from his face.

"No, actually. The ones you cancelled will automatically get assigned to any other open order for the same spec machine. The last one, the customer will need informing that there's a delay. He might be upset as I'd only just told him yesterday when he could expect it. He's got a mountain of work outstanding, we might lose that business." I stated without preamble, completely over mollycoddling this buffoon.

He conveniently had a meeting with finance that he couldn't miss, leaving me to try and fix things.

Luckily for me, and for Dipshit, Bob came to the rescue.

"I did wonder why you wanted to cancel those orders. Who the hell is Dean Hargreaves anyway?" Bob asked when I called him to beg for help.

"Urg, new person taking over Marc's final cases, the ones' I'm dealing with until Friday."

"Christ. What an eejit. Look, I'll do you a favour. I know Germany are having some issues with a new client so their build is on hold for at least another month. I'll stop the order cancellations and switch the delayed one to the German stock. That'll get you back on track. I can also reassign your remaining cases to the other bits of German stock to clear those backlogs. By the time they get their arses in gear, we'll have them replaced. We haven't assigned asset tags to them yet. Plus, Bayern Munich wiped the floor with Chelsea last week, I'm owned blood."

Oh, I'd forgotten Bob was a massive Chelsea fan. Interesting.

"Bob, I could kiss you right now, you know that?" I nearly cried, he was such a nice man and didn't deserve the reputation he'd acquired over the years.

"It's my pleasure, Fy Anwylyd. Now, bugger off and let me clear up this mess." I could hear his smile down the phone.

"Thanks Bob, catch you later." I hung up and after taking a resetting breath, worked my way back through all the cases updating the new production and installation dates as Bob emailed them through to me. I added the confirmations into the case files, and updated the customers. I also did a hunt online and found some more beer and a gift card for the Chelsea official store to send to Bob. As it was going on expenses I was overly generous with the value loaded on it, but fuck it. By 3pm, Derek, Dominic, Dickfeatures was not back so I marched down to Brian's office.

"Kate my dear. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked nicely, waving me in to take a seat.

"I'll be quick as I can Brian. You need to get rid of Dean Hargreaves." I stated.

"Oh, why's that?" He asked, sitting down behind his desk.

"Bob Davies in Swansea can confirm, but he somehow managed to, in the space of thirty minutes this morning, cancel two major productions and compromise a third."

I was without mercy as I laid out the problems to Brian, not holding back. I was sick of tiptoeing around people, and them getting away with doing shit like this. It was Craig and Berlin all over again. It was unfair and I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I'll have words with him. This is not what I was expecting. He had glowing reviews from his last position in the company." He looked angry and I was happy he seemed to realise the fallout I'd managed to avoid.

"I'm very unlikely to have anything to hand over for you on Friday given the magic Bob has managed to pull, so I'd appreciate it if you can leave it in my hands. I'll be honest, anything that's still outstanding could be easily managed by Megan. It will just be follow ups to customers at that point."

"Understood. Thank you Kate. You know, Marc was right, you will be very good in your new role."

I didn't know what to say to that, still wary in the back of my mind how my role came about, so I just nodded then left his office.

By the end of the day I had pretty much closed off Marc's old work load. Bob's sole focus on my work requests meant I had a sudden surge in completed projects and after calling customers to update then, I found myself handing over all but 2 case files to accounts to manage going forward. It also meant I lost track of time, and left work late again.

My headache was like knives in my head and shoulders, especially after being hunched over my laptop all day. I realised I'd missed lunch after skipping breakfast. I took a look in my fridge once home at 8:30pm, but not finding anything I wanted apart from painkillers, I gave up the hunt and made for bed.

This time I dreamt the dog was throwing itself at my bedroom door as water flooded the room. I couldn't move to let it in.

* * *

Friday was not good.

My dreams had barely let me rest so I'd given up on attempting to sleep around 1am. I wandered the house trying to find something to do but even the smallest of tasks had been done during my deep clean, and I couldn't find the strength in me to repeat them just to kill time. I'd downed more pain relief as my headache flared and set myself on the sofa. I was close to grabbing a bottle of wine to help me sleep when my phone rang.

Sam.

I picked it up and stared at the name flashing on the screen. I wanted to answer, I really did but apathy had taken root. The phone stopped ringing, having gone to voicemail, and I took it as a sign that it was for the best. I didn't have the energy to think on why he was calling me this late; he was always mindful of the time difference when we had spoken previously. I thought back on Marc's observation but the subject matter was too much to worry about and I let it fade from my mind.

I was brought out of my stuper by my phone again, only this time it was my alarm. I frowned as I silenced it, surely it couldn't have been more than a few minutes since Sam called? Now it was telling me it was 6am? Where did those five hours go?

I seemed to have lost hours again, and before I knew it I was in Marc's office with only a vague recollection of the commute to work. It seemed every time my headache peaked I became aware of my surroundings again. I popped a couple of more extra strength tablets and lost myself in work.

I'd just transferred the very last project to accounts when there was a quiet knock at the door.

"It's open." I called, then began shuffling the last of the paperwork on my desk, gathering it into a pile before shoving it into the folder. The door opened and Brian poked his head around.

"Kate, how's it going?" He asked, his usual pleasant smile in place. He walked in and closed the door behind him, and perched on the second desk by the window.

"It's gone. I've literally just finished the last project, I've transferred to accounts and I just need to file the paperwork." I waved the final folder then placed it back on the desk.

"Oh, that's wonderful, well done." He paused and his face fell slightly. "I need to thank you again for your candid talk yesterday." I frowned, trying to remember what he was on about. "About Dean." He added, clearly seeing my confusion.

"Oh, that's fine. It needed to be said. We could have lost a number of clients if Bob hadn't stepped up." I added.

"It wasn't Bob that saved the day, Kate. It was you. There have been very good things mentioned about you in your time in these offices. I'm, _we're all_ going to miss you deeply."

I chewed my tongue at that. Anger and bitterness welled at his words. If him, or someone else higher up the tree stood up to Muller and had a bloody back bone, I wouldn't be leaving 'these offices'. Well, he appreciated my candid remarks yesterday, I wondered if he would still like it now.

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice in the matter to relocate now, was it?" I stared him down. I was sick of being walked over, in both my personal and professional lives.

"Well, that's not necessarily true." He chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I think it is, Brian." I watched his face fall. "As I recall, it was either take the job, or find myself fired and pretty much ostracized from the industry. You know I came into this company by the apprenticeship program, and other than the company issued grades and the experience I've worked hard to build on, I've no official qualifications to get the same kind of job elsewhere. Do you know what impact that would have had on my personal life, let alone my career?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think-"

"Let me tell you Brian." I interrupted. "For one, if I had managed to get a new job in the same industry, it would have been on entry level money. That means we would not have been able to afford our mortgage, thus forcing us to downsize. We would have been put back five years or more. Tell me, is that fair? After all, you and everyone else upstairs is aware that Craig is the one who caused Muller's ire, but I was the suitable fall guy?"

"It wasn't like that-"

"Oh Brian, yes it was." I sighed, this was the most engaged I'd been with someone all day, maybe longer, and I was so done. After my initial outburst, I was feeling the apathy creep in, and my headache flared. "Why me? Why not Marc? After all he's my boss and had more involvement in the project than I did. I only stepped in last minute to help resolve the problems, it couldn't have been just because I was a face she remembered? We'd literally never spoken face to face, and only met briefly when I presented the recovery steps to Muller and our board."

Like his strings had been cut, Brian stood and plopped himself in the chair next to where he was perched.

"I will tell you, but promise me to think on this first, and not do anything rash, please?"

I perked up slightly, I've never seen or heard Brian like this before. What was going on.

"Muller, was an… convenient excuse." He started. He chewed his lip as he worked out how what to tell me.

"Excuse for what?" I asked, wary of where this conversation was going.

"Thomas Hall Group." He said. I stared blankly, what did our biggest competitor have to do with this?

He shifted himself to be comfortable, and I leant forward in my chair, giving him my full attention.

"Do you remember when Rockwell went to tender, a couple of years back?" I nodded. "Well, someone from there, after we'd won, was approached by someone at Thomas Hall. I think it was a usual feedback query, to figure out why they didn't win, the usual."

I nodded again. We did the same in a hope to improve our services.

"Right, still not sure where you are going with this?" I said, trying, but failing I suspect, to hide my frustrations.

"It turns out that someone, for god knows whatever reasons, gave them copies of all our confidential files about the tender submission and then all the start up information thereafter. I'm not sure how exactly, well, I have suspicion, but they got hold of our internal documents too, and some other ongoing project works and past it on to Thomas Hall."

Oh. This was bad.

"Why am I just hearing about this now? Does anyone else in the company know?" I queried.

"Just upper management, and you."

"Why are you telling me this, it's pretty big stuff?"

"It's because it's what triggered this relocation offer." He blew out a breath before continuing.

"The information Thomas Hall got was mostly stuff that you had been dealing with. Someone their end who got wind of it, is a good buddy of mine, and he gave me a heads up on what they were planning."

"Which was..?" I probed.

"They were going to try and head hunt you." He paused, clearly expecting a reaction from me.

"Right. I've not been headhunted before, but I have the general idea. It's not like I would have said yes? I'm confused Brian, if you put out the option that I could lose my job, why did you even care if they did headhunt me if there was a chance I may have walked myself?" I ignored the fact that it would have been them forcing my hand.

"As I said, people upstairs like you. They also like Marc. The information we received said that to get you, they were going to go after Marc as well. They obtained personal information about you and Marc, and figured that if they approached you at the same time, they could grab you both."

"Soo… rather than risk losing us both, you used the Muller excuse to give me an ultimatum, hoping that I would take it?"

"Yes. We knew Marc would go with the opportunity, so worked it that he would accept, given your ultimatum, you'd most likely follow him, so we'd keep you both."

"Did Marc know about this?"

"No, only what you both knew before." He rubbed his neck before continuing. "We'd rather keep you both in the company, albeit in another country and lose you both to Thomas Hall."

I laughed. What the fuck. What the actual fuck.

"I can't believe it. Why not just give me a pay rise if you wanted to keep me?" I asked, incredulous at the web of deceit than infected this place.

"It was the first consideration, but Marc had been unhappy for a while and no amount of money we were waving at him was going to keep him forever. He was getting bored and would eventually upsticks and leave. You were, are, his linchpin, but it was only a matter of time before he dragged you with him."

I sat back in my chair, information overload.

"I think you've overestimated Marc's attachment to me." I said, referring to the first thing that came to mind.

"No, I think you are underestimating him." he stated and stared at me. What?

"So Muller…?"

"That part is true. The woman is as mad as a box of frogs, but she's throwing money our way. It played into the plans nicely." He said.

"...and you just assumed I would take the role, because I would go anywhere with Marc?" As soon as I said I knew it was true, I just never realised it was so obvious that work had picked up on it and used it to their advance.

"Pretty much. You two have been joined at the hip since you joined the company. Every position you've both been in has been involved in the others role since day dot."

Jesus, was I really that clingy?

"And Richard, my boyfriend. You just assumed… what exactly?"

He looked embarrassed suddenly before he swallowed and spoke.

"Marc had been keeping me updated on your relationship. We could see the signs and it was just a matter of timing."

Woah woah woah!

"What the fuck Brian?" I stood abruptly. "Explain now!"

"Marc knew you were having problems with Richard. He confided in me as he didn't know how to approach you."

"What problems?" What problems? It was all fine and dandy until I caught him-

"That he was cheating on you."

There was a sudden ringing in my ears. He knew. Marc knew and never told me.

"Kate, he didn't know how to tell you-"

"So he told you instead?" I spat out. I ran my hands through my hair, tightly gripping at my scalp.

"He was after advice-"

"How long did you, did he know before I found him?"

"A few months." Oh my god. I sat heavily in my seat. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"As I said, he didn't want to worry you. He's got your best interests at heart. Always has done."

"That's bullshit Brian, Marc would have never kept it from me, he's not like that." I nearly shouted. Or was he? The fact is, he _had _kept it from me.

I gripped the desk, breathing heavily as I tried to get my head around it all. All for the want of keeping us in the company, the tangle of lies was extraordinary. Whatever the hell happened to just coming into work and doing your job then going home? This was an office politics on a whole new level I couldn't comprehend and I suddenly felt completely out of my depth.

"Will you... are you still going to Washington tomorrow?" Brian asked quietly. It took a second or ten before my brain processed the question and I let out a slightly hysterically laugh.

"I'm highly reconsidering my options right now." I threw at him. Immediately after the thought crossed my mind an overwhelmingly crushing pain flared in my chest, I saw stars and grabbed at my breast bone like I could tear the pain from my body. Luckily I was still sitting and I dropped my head to the desk groaning in agony and at all the surprises this day had thrown my way.

"Kate, are you OK? Can I help?" I heard Brian scramble to his feet and approach. I used the roiling anger to sit up straight, still rubbing my chest. I could feel my phone vibrating on the desk next to me, but ignored it. I'd bigger concerns to deal with right now.

"I think you've don't enough, don't you?" I rasped at him. He stepped away and rubbed his hand down his face.

"For what's it's worth Kate. I'm sorry, truly sorry. Don't be angry at Marc, he was seriously concerned for you. But please, please go to Washington, even if you just do the job for a little while until you work out everything…" He trailed off weakly.

I didn't know what to say to that. My phone was vibrating again, someone was desperate to speak to me clearly. I don't think I could even speak to Brian still standing there anymore, let alone compose myself enough to take a call.

"Look, I'll leave you your evening. I just wanted to… yeah." He scrubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable.

I didn't speak. I couldn't. Seeing that he wasn't getting a reply he walked back to the door, leaving the room, closing it behind him.

The sudden silence was broken again by my phone. I grabbed it and was intending to tell whoever it was to fuck off when I noticed the time. It was after 7pm. My headache flared again, the stresses of the day making themselves know. The phone rang again, Dad! Oh god, I'd completely forgotten he was coming round mine tonight. I hastitly answered, hands shaking.

"Dad! Sorry, sorry! I'm still at work, I'm sorry I lost track of time, are you at mine?" My earlier hysteria hadn't abated and it forced itself into my tone.

"Woah, Kate, calm down Poppet. It's fine. I was just calling to let you know I was running late and if you wanted me to grab a take out."

I flopped back in the chair again, panic waning, leaving me feeling wrung out.

"Yeah, great, thank Dad. Take out is great, whatever you fancy."

"No problem. I'm thinking Chinese." He was silent for a beat before… "You OK? You sound a bit stressed."

"I'm fine, it's just, last day you know, dealing with all the shit coming out of the woodwork." How very apt.

"OK, well don't be too long or the food will be cold. Erm, you sure you're OK, it's just Marc just called me worried about you all of a sudden. I thought he was in the States already?"

My anger spiked. "I'm fine Dad. Tell him to call me next time."

"Well, he did, said you weren't picking up…"

"I was busy in a meeting. Look, I've a few bits to do, then I'm out of here. I should be home in just over an hour OK?

"Sure Poppet. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Bye, love you too Dad."

I hung up, noticing a number of missed calls from Marc, Sam and another unknown number that had a Washington area code. I couldn't deal with them right now, so grabbed my bag and packed up my laptop. I did I quick scan of Marc's office, making sure nothing was left behind, before picking up the folder and marching out of the room. A few people were still mulling around but I didn't engage them. No one approached either, I guess my face must have been a picture.

What the fuck? Marc knew about Richard's cheating?

I swung by my old desk, having a quick root around for any personal belongs, picking up my umbrella and my tea mug. Oh, and a few pens and a new notepad. I would need something until I got the stationary sorted at the new offices.

He fucking knew and never told me!

I let out a huff as I finished my sweep, grabbing my spare laptop cable on my way to accounts to hand over the folder in my arms. I guess I was still going to Washington afterall. The pain in my chest eased off at the thought. I guess the illusion of control was enough to stave off the stress. I shook my head at myself, never taking myself to have such extreme reactions to stuff like this before. I was learning a lot about myself recently, and not all of it was good.

Accounts had already left for the day, so I dumped the folder on a random desk, adding a post it note detailing what it was. Then, one last look around, I adjusted my bag on my shoulder, and marched to the lifts.

It was an anti climatic departure given the revealing conversation with Brian, and I didn't know if I was happy at slipping out the door with no fuss, or upset that no one cared enough to see me off. I had a sudden lump in my throat at that. After all Brian's talk of the company seeing me as important, hell they'd constructed some strange set of events to get to keep me, a simple 'goodbye' was clearly too much for them. Was it too much to ask for a little appreciation to be shown? I fought down the tears as the loneliness rose up again, and only did I wipe my face when the empty lift arrived and I stepped in to it. Why did Brian tell me all that? I mean, I'm glad that I knew, but I wasn't sure what he was expecting to gain from letting me in on the web of lies. Did he think I should feel grateful that they've gone to some lengths to get me to take the role? If anything I was feeling manipulated.

And Marc! What the fuck was I going to do with that nugget of information.

I didn't see another body as I made my way out on the ground floor, even security were missing from the main lobby. I shook my head again, just done with this place and its people.

Fuck you all.

And fuck Marc.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I was thoroughly wound up by the time I'd got home. Dad was waiting for me in the kitchen having let himself in. He was in the middle of unpacking the food when I flounced in, head still reeling and hurting from everything.

"Hey Kate… Poppet are you OK?" I guess my poker face was missing tonight. I shrugged my shoulders and just burst into tears in the doorway.

"Oh Kate, what's wrong?" My Dad rushed over and dragged me into a hug. I couldn't speak past my sobs so just hugged him back as tightly as I could. It took around ten minutes before I could calm down enough to speak, and even then I was hiccup almost every other word.

"Marc knew about Richard cheating on me before I walked in on him. He knew for months and never told me. And work have played me with this new job." I crumbled again and my Dad hugged me looking bewildered at my outburst.

"Oh Poppet."

I cried harder.

It was a full half hour before I could get everything out to my Dad without another full melt down. I told him everything, from Muller and the ultimatum, to the revelations from Brian today. I even mentioned Sam and Emily and my feeling like shit for the past few weeks.

"...and I'm just sick and tired of it all you know?" I moaned, wiping my sore eyes with a bit of kitchen towel. "It seems like everyone I know has been manipulating me for their own gain. I can't work out what Marc got out of not telling me about Richard, but Brian… I feel like the only reason they want to keep me was because of Marc. I can't tell you how shit that makes me feel. He called me his linchpin, so fuck me over so Marc falls into line? Who the hell does that Dad?"

Dad sat looking heartbroken. I hadn't seen him this upset for a long time.

"If there's something I've learnt in my years is that you need to look after number one. Until you can literally trust someone with your life, you take everything they say to you with a hefty pinch of salt."

I looked up at him and saw him with repressed rage on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you from Richard, Kate... no hear me out." He raised his hand to stop my protest. "I never liked the guy, I didn't like the way you seemed to withdraw into yourself around him, I only dread to think what you were like in private. I didn't want to push you away by looking like I didn't approve of your choices. I think I went from over protective to sticking my head in the sand and it didn't do you any favours. So, yeah. I'm sorry."

"Oh Dad." I could feel my tears welling up again, so I got up and moved around to give him another hug. I didn't really know what to say to that to be honest. The thing is, he had repeated the concerns about my relationship that Marc had picked up on. Having now the time and distance to look back on it myself, I was starting to think they both had a point.

"What are you going to do about this job then?" He asked as we parted. He started dishing out the now cold food before placing each plate in the microwave to reheat.

"I'm going to still go." I said, looking down at the counter. "I feel like, after everything Brian said, it's not me that they want to keep, it's Marc. So I want to go to prove to them, well, mainly prove to myself that I can do it."

I felt a certain peace at saying it out loud, and realised it was completely true.

If work loved me so much, why had nothing been offered in the past? I felt it was a weak excuse myself. It made much more sense that it was all down to Marc and his talents. Why they had us both linked that tightly I'd never know, but they were right about something, Marc was getting bored and would have taken another job soon I think, and I had my doubts that he would turn it down because of me if it was that good. The thought that work had risked me declining the role on a hunch based on Marc's friendship with me was sobering. Dad was right, you could only trust yourself and it was sheer luck it had panned out the way Brian had predicted.

He set the plate of steaming reheated chinese in front of me, and put his own plate in the microwave. I poked my noodles waiting for his to be done, before we settled down to start eating.

"You need to eat something Kate. I think your funny turn is partly down to your lack of diet lately." Dad pointed his folk at my plate. He was probably right, and even though I wasn't feeling it I forced myself to eat. It tasted bland, which I supposed help me eat the majority of it.

"I'm proud of you still, you know." Dad said, watching his plate as he scooped rice together. "I don't think Brian was completely out in cloud cuckoo land when he said you'd be good for the job. I think you just lack the confidence to see it, and Richard didn't help build you up so you've got bogged down thinking you aren't capable."

He looked up at me intently.

"Don't think you are riding Marc's coat tails either. That's not the case at all, and never has been. Yeah you might rely on him for moral support, but that's what friends are for. But don't you dare think you wouldn't have got where you are today without him."

I felt like crying again after his little speech, so I went with dark humour instead.

"Yeah, moral support. Just don't trust him." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Ok, maybe don't take what I said literally. Just, pinch of salt remember. Everyone else is looking out for number one, even if they don't think they are. Just level that playing field and do the same."

"OK." Easier said than done, but hey, I _had _stood up for myself today with Brian. I guess there was hope for me yet.

"As for this Sam chap. Just be careful there." He looked worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you said he's married but it seems like he's taken a shine to you, and that strikes me as grooming-"

"Dad, for pete's sake, he's not grooming me." I actually laughed at that.

"Yeah, like Richard wasn't gaslighting you, and Marc hadn't lied to you. You haven't been the best judge of character lately, Poppet."

That shut me up. Fuck, he had a point.

"So, I'm just saying, look out for number one and watch yourself OK?"

"OK Dad."

We finished up our food, packing the rest up for Dad to take home, before going through the house. I handed over the document box that contained all the household information, and noted down anything to be aware of, such as the dodgy catch on the loft hatch, and where the water stop cock was located.

Dad left after 10pm, so I was on my own for the last night in this house for the foreseeable future. I may not even move back here on my return so it was with more tears and a lot of snotty tissues I did a slow lap of my home, reminiscing on the good times, and lamenting the future that would now never happen.

I tried to get an early night, having very little sleep these last few days, but my mind wouldn't shut down with the revelations of today, and my heartbreak over leaving my home and my Dad. My headache was still pounding and I felt flu like from the sore throat, nose and eyes from all my crying. I think I fell asleep around 2am.

* * *

I was woken violently by my alarm at five. I felt like shit. It felt like I had come down with the flu and I panicked that I wouldn't be able to travel in this state.

It was a struggle to get myself out of bed to shower and get dressed. Every step was painful and the ache in my chest honestly had me thinking I was having a coronary. I found myself hanging on to various surfaces to keep my balance as my head swam. It was only the driving force to prove everyone one, including myself, wrong that I made it downstairs.

I loaded up on painkillers and cold and flu medicine and after twenty minutes there was minor relief as they started to work. I had about an hour before Dad was coming to get me so I checked, double checked and triple checked my luggage and then the house. Another crying jag killed ten minutes, I wasn't sure if it was a continuation from last night, or if it was just because I was feeling so rough.

Dad arrived and wisely kept quiet at my crappy looking appearance. No amount of makeup was fixing this mess so I didn't even bother trying.

We, or rather my Dad, had the car loaded with my bags, and before I knew it, I was physically ready to leave. I had another mini break down in the hallway, and it took my Dad to gently usher me out the door to put the line under that part of my life.

The ride to the airport was quiet. I should be making more of this time left with Dad, but like with the same journey with Marc a week before, I couldn't get my brain to engage, only this time, instead of irritation, it was sadness driving my mental block.

Dad again did the heavy lifting, getting my luggage loaded on a trolley at departures, I flapped around, checking the car for any last minute lost items. Once I'd checked the car a second time, Dad caught my attention.

"OK, you are set. I'm not going to ask if you have everything as I know you do as I've just lifted it all onto this bleeding cart. Come here Poppet." He held his arms out and I fell into his hug.

"You will be fine. If anything I'm worried you won't want to come back and I'll have to endure obnoxious Yanks to come visit you." I snorted at that.

"I'm sure you'll cope." I retorted.

"Exactly. I will, so don't worry about me. Have a wonderful time. Love you Poppet."

"Love you too Daddy."

We hugged a last time before I pushed my trolley to the doors of the terminal. Dad was leaning back against the car watching me leave with the biggest, proudest grin on his face. I couldn't help return it and it gave me a boost of much needed confidence. I could do this.

I pushed the trolley through the doors without a backward glance and made my way to the check in desks. I was pretty early for my flight so didn't have to wait to check in. The perks of Business Class meant I could take more hand luggage and have more in the hold so there was only a small excess weight charge for my bags. I was glad to have my company Amex at this point.

The wait for the flight was nothing short of torture. Even though I had access to the Business lounge it didn't help with how I was feeling. The pain in my chest was competing with my head for the most painful body part, but my neck and shoulders were throwing their hats in the ring too, they were beginning to stiffen, and for all the pills I was popping, it didn't seem to be helping at all.

My flight, thankfully, was on time and by 1pm, we were roaring down the runway heading west.

The change in air pressure didn't help my head in the slightest, and a kind member of the cabin crew took it upon themselves to take care of me. They set up the seat to become a bed and told me they would wake me when food came round. I gave my thanks but couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried and how tired and achy I was. I was starting to worry again at this point. How was I going to drive to La Push at this rate if I was exhausted? The rising worry meant I couldn't sleep and the vicious cycle continued.

I think the crew member who was looking after me felt like she'd failed her life calling when we finally landed. I'd refused all food and drink and anything she tried just didn't work. I would have felt sorry for her if I could string a sentence together.

I somehow made it through immigration and on to baggage reclaim. I think I was fast tracked because I looked terrible.

As I waited for my many bags to come off the plane, I switched on my phone fully intending to locate a nearby hotel to crash at, not trusting myself to drive at all. I wasn't expecting anyone to contact me so I was surprised with a text message from Sam.

'Have you landed yet?'

I squinted at the tiny screen, letters merging together, and typed my reply.

'Yes, getting bags.'

'OK'.

OK. Right. I felt guilty at feeling a bit...off at his short reply, I hadn't spoken to him all week I didn't really have the right to be upset with him. I felt really shitty about it, but as the weeks before I hadn't the energy to engage anyone.

The bags finally appeared, and if it wasn't for some lovely American family taking pity on me, I would never had got them on the trolley. Ready to go, I figured I'd Google for a hotel outside, so I began pushing the bags containing my life towards the exit.

I made it out into the arrivals area and parked myself as best I could out of the way as I pulled up Google on my phone. I was just about to search when another text came through.

'Need a hand?'

Eh?

'Look up'

I obeyed, and what a sight for sore eyes.

Ahead, towering over everyone was none other than Sam Uley. He stood in dark green, loose fit cargo shorts, and a black wife beater. He smiled so sweetly when he noticed I'd seen him, and he pocketed his phone and began to walk towards me. I held my breath as he approached, unable to sort through the emotions surging through me at seeing him in the flesh.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"C'mere honey."

He held his arms out I fell into them. _Home_. There was no other words to describe it.

"Don't cry, you're home now."

I hadn't realised but there were tears streaming down my face, and now that I knew, I couldn't stop them or the sobs constricting my chest. He ssh'd me and rocked me back and forth as I spilt my stresses and pains of the past few weeks into the cotton of his shirt. Once I got myself under some semblance of control I lifted my head from his chest, but maintaining contact with him. I don't think I could let him go at this point.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sounding like I had smoked 50 a day after gargling battery acid.

"Just making sure you had a friendly face to welcome you home." His smile faded slightly as his eyes roamed my face, no doubt taking in the disaster. I had a bout of embarrassment and went to turn my head when he gently took my chin keeping my face, and therefore my eyes locked on his.

"You feeling OK Kate? You feel warm, like you're coming down with something."

I snorted a snotty laugh at that. "That and I look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards. I don't feel warm, actually I feel a little cold." I hadn't noticed how cold I felt before hugging Sam. His warmth was addictive and I snuggled in a little more to steal some.

He raised a hand and swiped my hair back before letting his palm linger on my forehead.

"Hmm, warmer than you should be. Come on, let's get you home. It's a long drive." He went to move and I panicked, not wanting to part ways yet.

"Oh, can we stay for a bit longer, I've missed you, I need to explain my behaviour this week before we go." He laughed at me.

"Kate, I'm here to drive you home honey."

"I can't, you can't, I need to collect my company car, I need to call the company to drop it off outside, but I don't think I can drive just yet so I was going to get a hotel room, but I need to check for availability-" The tears started again with the stress of everything.

"Kate, calm down. I had a friend drop me in Seattle this morning, he was coming this way and offered me a ride. We can collect your car and I will drive us both home OK? Stop panicking."

He smiled at my babbling and I just continued to cry at how nice he was being. He pulled me into another hug, then taking my carryon items, he smoothly added them to the top of the other bags and with me still under his arm, moved us out to the exit.

I staggered slightly as we walked and he tighten his grip on my waist.

"I've got you, you're safe."

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, it actually felt that way.

* * *

_Sam_

I watched as her face, creased in pain, dipped down to look at her cell. She was still beautiful, even looking like hell, her organic presentation to the world stood her apart from the rest of the people around her.

My heart ached for her. I could feel her pain and tiredness from here and I rubbed my chest as the feeling was finally starting to ebb. She clearly wasn't expecting anyone to be here for her, and it made me sad that she felt herself so alone in this world that the thought to ask for help never even crossed her mind. That was something we'd definitely need to change.

I pulled out my own cell and sent her a message. I smiled as she received and read it, clearly confused.

'Look up'

Her eyes tight with stress lifted and when they found mine…

It was simply magical. I could feel my wolf quiver with the need to get to her so I obeyed and made my way through the crowds.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"C'mere honey."

I encased her in my arms, feeling everything was right in the world and I took a long inhale of her scent. I smelled her tears before I saw them. It was then I realised how bad her final week had been. I tried to placate her and only caused her to cry harder. I let her have her moment, knowing full well a good cry could do wonders for the soul before starting to make a move home.

Her increased franticness as she misunderstood my intentions to leave had my wolf whining in shared distress. Again, there was that expectation that no one was here for her, her relief palpable as I corrected her.

She almost fell as we made for the exit. Usually the Imprint bond would settle on contact, but it seemed that she either had come down with something on top of the Imprint illness, or it was going to take a while for her to recover. It was a worry anyway and it was something I'd keep an eye on.

We made it outside and she fumbled with her cell, almost dropping it. I frowned, feeling her exhaustion through the bond. She was running on fumes, both mentally and physically and all I wanted to do was phase as my wolf and curl up around her as she slept.

"Here, let me sort this. What do I need to do?" I asked as I plucked the cell from her fingers. She blinked a few times, clearly trying to fight to get her brain working.

"Erm, need to call that number, and quote this reference." She pointed to the cell, showing a contact she had just pulled up, then handed me an email print out with a code highlighted. The paper was worn, clearly folded and refolded multiple times in her worry.

I did as instructed, and was informed it would be about ten minutes for them to bring the car round. Kate staggered again, apologising as she bumped into me. I swung my arm back around her and took her weight as we waited in comfortable silence. I could feel her slump heavily against me after a few minutes, and I kept her close to me as possible. The suddenness of her succumbing to the Imprint bond was a concern. I knew from my time away from Emily over the years that that initial contact could send the wolf, but mainly the Imprintee into a kind of shut down mode as the bond overwhelmed them. Constant contact kept the bond happy, but meeting again after no contact for such a long time, well, it was like a tsunami of feelings hitting and it took the body a while to rebalance.

It wasn't too bad for me as I had Emily to take the edge off, but Kate…

Marc had informed us after much prodding that she had withdrawn into herself at work. Brian was apparently keeping a subtle eye on her and not only letting Marc know how she was progressing with work, but also her behavior too.

I could feel it myself through the Imprint that it wasn't just at work either. The echo of her emotions were strong and the lack of phone contact was driving both my wolf and I insane with worry. Marc was getting sick and tired of my constant asking but relented in the end to just shut me up, but it painted a painful picture of how isolated she was.

Emily and I tried to not harass her too much by phone, but by the end of this week I was all but in panic mode. A sudden wave of anger and confusion struck on Friday morning, and didn't abate until I'd got Marc to get in contact with her via her Dad to see if she was OK. I didn't like the chinese whispers, needing to speak to her myself, but she wouldn't answer her phone.

I really, really needed to drill it into her that she could talk to us anytime. From what Marc had let slip over the week, it seemed her Ex was controlling in his behavior of Kate and she'd withdrawn into herself over the years. It was going to be tough to break her out of that shell, but I was confident it was possible. She was in there, it would just take some love and affection.

"Ms. Walker?" I turned my head to see a man holding a clipboard with a bunch of papers approach from the side. I'd told them to look for the tallest guy they'd ever seen. It was helpful being this height.

Kate stirred out of her stupor enough to pull out her passport and sign a thousand documents before she was handed the bundle of papers relating to the car and it's two keys.

"Car is just a little way other there." The man pointed, before bidding us farewell and disappearing into the terminal.

"Come on, let's go home." I smiled down at her. Her returning smile was delayed and incredibly dopey when it did appear, and it made my grin wider. Gah, she was so cute. The guys would crucify me for this later when they saw it in my mind, no doubt.

I pinched a set of key from her hands and flipped it over. Mercedes. Nice. Like before, I pulled her along as I pushed her luggage, randomly hitting the unlock button to locate the car in question.

"It's blue." She murmured. If I hadn't been intrinsically bound to her every movement and sound I may have missed her voice. Before I could reply, we came across a brand new Merc GLC in the aforementioned blue which flashed it's light as I hit the remote once more.

Very nice.

Priorities first, I unwrapped Kate from where she had practically glued herself to me, and being strong and ignoring her whimpers of protest, I got her seated and clipped into the passenger seat. I then made quick work of her luggage before adjusting the driver's seat and getting in.

Very nice indeed.

Jacob would cream his pants to get a hold of this beauty. It was nice to get in a car that fitted for a change. Billy had taken great joy in pointing out the Pack looked like Donkey Kong when driving as we were often too large to fit comfortably.

Making a few final adjustments and checking the fuel gauge, we were ready to go. I swung my head to Kate to find her asleep. I took off my seatbelt and removed my top before balling it up to slip in between her head and the window. Nodding in satisfaction I clipped on my belt again and started the car. It purred.

Oh, I was going to have to work out how to borrow this from Kate.

With a final look at Kate, and a smile on my face I pulled out into traffic to start the long trek home. My wolf shivered in anticipation as the distance between my two Imprints got smaller and smaller. My contentment levels were off the chart and increasing by the second. I guess my excitement was leaking through the bond as Kate finally looked peaceful, and a small smile graced her lips as she slept.

* * *

_Sam_

We got stuck in traffic outside Seattle so I took the opportunity to fire off messages to a few people. I sent a message to Emily telling her we were on our way, another to Sue and Billy repeating that and asking if Sue could possibly take a look at Kate give her being poorly. My final message was to Jacob. I mentioned the bond's impact on Kate and asked if we could hold off the Pack meeting her for a few days. I wanted her better and not overwhelm her with their antics just yet. He agreed and said he would let the guys know. I was about to slip my phone back in my pocket when he replied again, asking me to get Kate to let Marc know she was OK. He hadn't heard from her yet and was worried.

About two hours from Sea-Tac Kate stirred.

"Hey sleepy head, how you feeling honey?" I asked her gently as she came too. She was bleary eyed and confused as she woke.

"I thought I could smell you." She said. I must have looked confused as she held up my shirt. Oh, I'd forgotten about that.

"Oh, sorry, yeah. I didn't want you to bash your head on the glass." She smiled shyly as she fingered the material.

"Thanks Sam. Sorry for falling asleep on you, it's been a long day."

She wiped her hand down her face, clearly trying to get her bearings as she scanned the passing scenery.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Just outside McCleary." I'd taken a southern route given traffic reports on the built in navigation. I zoomed out of the map on the touch screen to show her. "We're probably got another couple of hours at least."

"Oh, that's very flash." She poked the screen and accidentally exited the app. "Crap, sorry, how do you get it back?"

I laughed. "It's fine, I know the way. I was just using it to avoid the traffic in Seattle."

She smiled again and took a good look around the car.

"Well this is all very posh. What's it like to drive?" She turned to me.

"Very nice, I may have to steal it from you if that's OK?" I joked. Half joked. It was like wafting along on air.

"Sure, I'll just get another one and bill it on my company card. It's a bit bigger than I was expecting. Colours nice." I laughed at that. "What?" She asked.

"The color, such a girly thing to mention" I teased. I saw her smile and she poked my arm.

"I have you know I do actually know how to do an oil change, and change a tyre on a car, thank you very much. Doesn't stop it from being a nice colour." She frowned slightly. "All though, come to think of it, it was the only input I had into choosing this car, so you may have a point."

"Who choose it for you?" I glanced over and saw her face tightened.

"Marc." She stated abruptly. Hello, what was this about?

"Ah, Marc. He's been harassing Jacob on your whereabouts, could you ping him a message to let him know you've landed?" Her face darkened at that, but she did as requested.

"There, sorted. Sent one to Dad too"

"Everything OK there…?" I prodded. Something had happened with Marc. That was a bit confusing as like the rest of us, he'd not had any direct contact with her the past week. She rubbed her eyes again and sighed.

"I just need to talk to him about something." She clammed up, so I decided not to push.

"If you need me to stop at any rest places, just holler OK?"

"I think I'm good." She smiled again and looked over. Her eyes roaming my exposed torso.

"Jeez Sam, not that I'm checking you out, but mother of God, I've never seen muscles like that before." There was awe in her voice, but her deadpan delivery and the poke she gave me made me laugh.

"All natural." I stated with exaggerated preening. She snorted.

"Yeah, if you're a plough horse." I burst out laughing at that and she joined in. That was a new one.

"How was your last week at work?" I asked.

I noticed it often took a bunch of questions to get her to open up, then it would be like a tap was turned on. It was like she was bottling everything up, not trusting anyone would listen, then when she realized they _were _actually interested, she would vomit out a whole book of words as though she was afraid they would get bored. I added it to the list of things I wanted to help her with. No one should feel like they were a burden like that.

"It was… long. Sorry I didn't speak to you or Emily. I just… there was… I was tired." She finished lamely. I could hear the stress in her voice again. It was clearly more than that, but I didn't want to push her too much right now. I wondered if something had happened that involved Marc?

"It's fine, honey. You have no obligation to us. We were a little worried, but figured you'd reach out if you needed to." It was a little suggestion which I hoped she would begin to trust.

"Thanks, I'm still sorry though. So uhm... what's the plan of action once we get to La Push?"

"Well, I figured you're going to be jet lagged and hungry, so I'm taking you back to mine first to meet Emily and have a quiet meal with us, then you can either crash in our spare room tonight, or I can take you home." I focused on the road, giving her the space to decide what she wanted to do. I suspected she would want her space.

"Thanks Sam, I'd like that. Can I let you know about where I sleep? I have trouble sleeping in new places and don't want to put you out."

"No problem. I've asked Jacob to tell the masses to stay away for a bit, give you space to get your feet under you. Everyones eager to meet you." I smiled at her, but caught her frown.

"I don't know why, I'm pretty boring." She smiled trying to make it a joke, but it fell quickly from her face. I could feel her insecurity bleed through our bond, and wondered what the hell had happened this week to shake her confidence in herself so much. I needed to speak to Emily, she if she could get her to open up.

"Na, you're fresh meat, of course they want to meet you." She smiled a bit more enthusiastically at that.

"Ah, the new toy in the toy box. I see." She grinned.

"Exactly. Don't worry, they've all been vetted and apart from acting younger than their ages and looks suggest, they're a good bunch. You pretty much have a dozen or more new friends already, you just need to remember their names."

"How do you know them all?" She asked, turning in her seat slightly to face me."

"Well, as you know, we're a small Tribe. There's a lot of familial links going way back. We're around the same age so we know each other from school and such. The community is pretty tight knit so everyone know each other anyway."

"Bit different from London then. Nine million people, and no one knows another soul."

"Yeah, I got that impression. I know about Marc of course," There was that clench of her jaw again. "But did you have anyone else you were friends with?"

"I guess there was Megan at work."

Silence.

"I mean, I've been out for a few drinks with the guys from work, they're cool I guess…"

She turned her focus out of the window, clearly uncomfortable. Great, way to put your foot in it Sam.

"Well, you'll probably be sick of all the attention from the guys once we let them off their leashes." Arg, Sam you idiot. She saved me from myself by taking the lead.

"Bunch of dogs are they?" She asked with forced cheer.

Like you wouldn't know.

"Yeah, well more like untrained puppies really."

"Do I need to bring a rolled up newspaper with me when I meet them? She asked, a little twinkle in her eye.

"A baseball bat maybe." I replied, thinking of their sizes compared to her. She was average height, five-five, five-six, but would look tiny next to the Pack.

"Jesus, what type of puppies do you have around here?" She looked a bit wide eyed at that.

"No, I mean… just wait until you see them, then you'll understand why."

"So I'll literally have to beat them off?" I raised an eyebrow at her words waiting for her to catch on. When she did, she went bright red and I laughed loudly at her slip.

It broke the tension and she threw back her head and let out a peel of giggles that made my heart clench in happiness. She didn't take herself seriously and it was refreshing to see her take a rude joke. Good, she'd need that thick skin to deal with the Pack and their puerile humour.

The rest of the journey was filled with easy banter. Her laughter rang out freely as I updated her on the Pack antics for the past week. She interjected with witty retorts and deadpan sarcasm that made my jaw ache from laughing so much. By the time we'd reached Forks however her laughter had faded with trepidation of meeting Emily, and tiredness seeping in. Her eyes became tight again and I suggested she take a couple more painkillers if her head and hand were that bad. I was concerned when she mentioned her head had been plaguing her for a while now, and I made a mental note to mention it to Sue.

It was just coming up to 6pm when we entered La Push. I mentioned it to Kate and she went quiet as she took in the area as we drove to my house.

"Wow, it's so lovely 'round here." She almost whispered. I felt a thrill of happiness that she liked the area. Most people were turned off by the wildness of it, and the rain.

She turned back to me. "It'll be nice to experience rain that's natural you know?"

Ok, that was freaky.

"Isn't all rain natural?" I said with bemusement.

"Yeah, no, I mean, yes it is, but back home it's just rain, here you can see the impact it has on nature. So all this green, it's from the rain. At home it's just what gets you wet on the way home from work."

She turned back to the window, a slight red to her cheeks. "Sorry, I'm not making much sense." She gave me a tired smiled.

"No, I get you. I wasn't in London long but it was the longest I'd spent in a City that large. It was hard to see so much brick and concrete. I missed the green."

"Hmm... I remember when Dad took me to Epping Forest when I was little. Being surrounded by the trees, it was so amazing, I'd only been in cities up to that point. I never wanted to leave."

I felt a little wistful at that point, probably feeding off her emotions. Before I could think more on it, we were at the end of the driveway, and I slowed the car to make the turn. I could see Emily waiting on the porch swing, and she stood as I brought the car to a stop. I looked at Kate and she was chewing her lip with nerves.

"Is that Emily?" She asked me quietly. I waited until she turned her head to face me.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to find out?" I replied, earning an eye roll from her. She smiled however and unbuckled and opened the car door. She paused as she was about to step out, her eyes darting back to find mine.

"That thing, this _thing _you said you would tell me about. You still will right?"

She chewed her lip and even though her question was garbled slightly, I knew she was referring to the Imprint. I reached over and squeezed her hand closest to me, maintaining eye contact.

"Yes. I promise. Not yet though, let's get you settled first. I'm not putting it off, I just want you firing on all cylinders before we talk OK?"

She nodded, before taking a breath and stepping out of the car and making her way up to the house.

I remained in my seat as the two halves of my world moved towards each other. I saw Kate subtly straighten her spine, clearly giving herself a pep talk, before walking to Emily, holding her hand out.

"Hi Emily? I'm Kate. Nice to meet you."

"That's far too formal for around here." Emily replied with a big smile as she took Kates proffered hand and pulled her into a hug. "Although if your manners rub off on some of the riff raff around here, we might all be better off for it."

Kate laughed and her posture relaxed.

I stepped out of the car as they exchanged pleasantries before as one, they both turned to me. Emily held her hand out for me, and I pushed off the car and made my way up the steps to the house.

"I've made a chicken casserole with some green, woah!"

As I made contact with Emily I placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. A surge of electricity shot around my body, through the points of contact with the girls. Emily clearly felt it going by her reaction. We both looked to Kate, she staggered a bit but my hand stopped her from bumping into the door frame.

"What was that?" Kate breathed. She looked a little dazed and I glanced back to Emily who was looking a little surprised herself.

"Probably me, I've an electric personality." Emily offered the joke with a forced smile. Kate laughed a little weakly.

"Na, probably me, all that flying, I've probably built up enough static to power a fridge."

My stomach made its presences known at that point and Emily took charge to pull us both into the house.

"I'll start dishing up, Sam can you get the table set, and drinks. Kate, I'll let you wash up quickly before we eat." We broke contact and if the girl's expressions were anything to go by, they felt the same loss I did. I wanted to grab them both again and never let go. Emily threw me another questioning look as she dragged Kate down the hallway to the stairs then up to the bathroom, jabbering away about having a towel for her to use. I heard the door close and Emily trot down the stairs before reappearing in the kitchen.

"What the hell was that Sam?" She asked, eyes wide. I shook my head.

"I've no idea. I got a weaker version the first time we shook hands, but I just thought it was because it was the first time we'd touched after I Imprinted."

Emily chewed her lip as she automatically served dinner, grabbing some dinner rolls from the cooling oven as she ladled the stew from the slow cooker into three bowls. I pulled out of my stupor to grab cutlery, drinks and napkins before making up places on the kitchen bench.

"It's weird, it's like I can feel her like I can feel you." Emily paused looking at me. "It's nothing like the other Imprints, I love Kim like a sister but Kate…" She shook her head and continued serving.

We got lost in our own thoughts for a moment before we both heard Kate leave the bathroom. I was surprised that Emily lifted her head at the same time I did, way longer before she would normally hear from that far away.

"Did you hear her?" I asked surprised. She shook her head.

"I didn't hear, I just ...knew?" My eyebrows flew up at that. What the fuck was going on?

We both turned to Kate she reappeared. She smiled tentatively as it as she caught us both staring. Emily broke the awkwardness and walked to her, and pulled her into a place at the kitchen bench. I made myself busy by bringing over the bowls and laying them down.

"Oh, this smells divine Emily. Is it homemade?" Kate enquired as she picked up her spoon. We both sat as Emily grabbed the dinner rolls and held the basket out to Kate who took one.

"Yup! If you like it, I can show you how to make it."

We dug in and Kate let out a groan of pleasure as she took a bite.

"Oh god, yes please this is amazing." She took another spoonful, and another and another. Emily frowned at me as I raised an eyebrow. Kate looked up as she noticed our pause.

"Sorry, I didn't realise how hungry I am." Kate blushed a bit and laid her spoon down to pick her roll up.

"It's fine Kate, I'll take it as a compliment. Besides, you haven't seen the rest of the guys yet. They make competitive eating look like afternoon tea."

"S'ok, I've seen Sam eat, I think I have an idea." She smirked at me and Emily laughed. I held my hand to my heart in mock insult and Kate laughed as well.

The rest of dinner was peaceful as we ate. Emily engaging both of us, but mainly leaving it so Kate could listen and eat. It was clear she hadn't been eating very well, she was thinner than the last time I saw her in London, she needed a few decent meals in her and I was sure Emily would take on that task with relish.

It was during her second bowl that I could see Kate's eyes starting to droop. She was on autopilot spooning food into her mouth, but she was purely feeding her bodies need right now and was no longer engaged in anything other than the task in front of her. Emily picked up on this and fell silent. She raised her eyes at me and I got the hint and made to leave the table. Kate didn't flinch, so zoned out that I knew Emily had made the right call. I left the house, grabbing Kate's Merc keys on my way, and grabbed a couple of her bags from the trunk hoping there were enough clothes for her. We'd set her up in the spare room tonight, there was no way she'd be able to deal with a new place in this state. It must be what? 3 or 4am London time. The two hours sleep in the car wouldn't be enough to carry her through to later on, and given her poor sleeping patterns this past week alone, I was surprised she was still functioning.

I came back in the house and dumped her bags in the spare room upstairs. By the time I got back to the kitchen, Emily had engaged Kate enough to get her to follow her down the hallway. I waited at the bottom of the stairs, hearing Emily guide her through the motions, before the spare room door closed and Emily appeared at the top of the stairs.

"She's out like a light." She said as she navigated the stairs. "I'm amazed she was still eating, she was practically sleep walking." She reached for my hand as she hit the last step and I pulled her to my chest, relishing her heightened scent, now mixed with Kate's. It was a heady mixture and I rubbed my cheek on the top of her head. Emily giggled and moved in closer to me. We stood there for a long minute just soaking in each other. Emily pulled away long before I was ready too and I pouted. She pulled me closer and we lost ourselves in a sweet kiss.

"Sofa?" She asked against my lips. I hummed in agreement as she dragged me to the living room. I sat and pulled her into my lap where she sat as though she was an extension of my body.

"What do you think of her?" I asked as I played with her hair.

"I like her. Really like her. It sounds weird but it feels right that she's here." She was quiet for a moment. "Any idea on what that was earlier?" She asked, referring to that zap we'd all felt.

"No idea. I remember something similar when I Imprinted on you both, but that was something else." I felt her nod at that.

"Yeah, I remember feeling something, like a static shock, but that was way more."

"I'm going to have to speak to Jacob and Old Quil but I don't think they'll have anything to add. The Pack histories are lacking."

"Well, I guess we're creating our own histories now." I could hear the smile in her voice. I guess we are.

We settled into silence, seeping in our bond. Knowing Kate was within the same walls with Emily and my growing pup had me and my wolf almost comatose with happiness. I let the moment take me and snuggled closer to Emily.

I lost track of time and jumped when my cell beeped at me from my pocket. Emily wriggled and dived her hand in my shorts, earning an eyebrow wiggle from me. She rolled her eyes before an evil grin erupted on her face as she palmed my cock giving me a tight squeeze. I sucked in a surprised breath. She let go and pulled my cell out and handed it to me with an innocent look.

"Tease." I whispered at her, kissing her neck, causing her to squirm, not helping the situation in the slightest.

"You love it." She gave me a final kiss before hopping up and making her way to the kitchen, a little more sway in her hips. I watched her ass until she vanished around the corner before raising my cell to my eyes. Jacob had messaged, asking for an update. I peaked at the time, it wasn't too late so fired a text back telling him she was asleep and he could come over if he wanted. He sent his OK and I raised myself from the sofa to help Emily clean up from dinner.

I was just wiping the counter down when I sensed Jacob at the back door.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" He walked in, absently kissing Emily on the head before making his way to prop himself by the fridge. He was about to lean back when he froze.

"Woah, what is that?" He took a big sniff, looking every bit the dog he was as he moved his head to track the scent.

"That is Kate." I said, palming a couple of beers out the fridge and handing him one.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Emily added, as she placed the now cooled leftover stew in the fridge from under my arm.

"Wait, what? You can smell her?" Jacob asked looking confused.

"And she can sense her. Like we can." I clarified. Jacob looked more confused. "Em sensed her come out the bathroom from in here before she could hear." Emily nodded in agreement.

"Woah, how the hell?" He looked dazed. "I mean, her scent is strong, but not like heavy, more that it's so distinctive." He took another inhale. "I've never smelled anything like it before. How the hell could you make that out?" He asked Emily. He then trailed off as he pondered that.

"There was another moment earlier too." Emily prompted. Jacob swung his full attention back to us and I explained the electric shock for all three of us.

"OK, that's certainly new." I hummed and took a swig of my beer. "How's she been?" He asked looking at me.

"Probably best if I showed you." I looked at Emily, who shrugged me off with a smile. She was dying to know everything but understood sometimes the Pack mind was the better way to show the feelings of a situation better than trying to verbalize them.

We left our beers on the counter and strolled out the back, stripped and phasing at the tree line. I jumped to my memories of the day, from picking her up at the airport right up to her virtually zombie phase as she ate.

'_She's lost weight'_ Jacob mused, echoing my earlier thoughts. I replayed the moment on the porch after leaving the car. Jacob was just as confused as we were.

'_I can't believe Em can feel her and can smell her. I mean, I've heard pregnant women can have a stronger sense of smell, but I don't think that's the case. It's something about Kate.'_

I felt Leah and Quil's confusion as they ran patrol. Jacob quickly showed them his memory of moments before in the kitchen.

'_That's interesting. Is it because Em's carrying a pup or something about Kate?'_ Quil thought. It was an interesting question. The pup had changed Emily's scent significantly, had it affected her own senses too? _'I wanna get a whiff of Kate myself.'_ he added and I growled low at that.

'_Pipe down Sam, it's not like you're protective of Em like that.'_ Leah added. She had a point. I had that sensation from my wolf again that Kate needed protecting, more so that the other Imprints, Emily, a pregnant Emily at that, included. Jacob shared my puzzlement and flipped back to his own thoughts from the previous weeks of there being no coincidences.

'_You think something big is brewing?'_ Quil asked.

'_I think so.'_ Jacob added, but not offering anymore. _'I don't have any idea so I can't work a plan. We'll just keep up with patrols until something new changes.' _

'_I wonder if the other Imprints can scent Kate, and not just Emily?'_ Leah's thoughts flicked through like a photo book of the Imprints, landing on Renesmee. _'Well, ignoring the half breed.' _she scoffed.

I expected a rebuke from Jacob, but he just projected a mental sigh at the dig. His thoughts followed Leah's as he focused on his own Imprint and compared their scents.

Speaking of interesting…

We all paused in surprise at Jacob's revelation.

'_Hang on, you're telling me just the lingering scent from Kate in Sam's house is more appealing to you than your own Imprint's?'_ Quil asking what we all just thought. Jacob was surprised as the rest of us as he replayed the comparison back in the Pack mind.

Leah's thoughts shifted through various possible reasons why in that super quick way she has to process information. I tuned it out as it often gave me a headache and I felt Quil go off on his own tangent for the same reasons. Jacob followed her however and threw in his own thoughts.

'_Wait, go back to that one.'_ He instructed Leah.

She slowed her thoughts and pushed it out loud into the Pack mind.

'_Could it be something to do with the upswing of leeches in the area?'_

I pulled up her previous thoughts, my wolf hummed in agreement.

'_So, Kate's been sent here by the great Quileute Spirits to what? Banish the leeches with her super awesome scent?'_ Quil laid out the gist of Leah's idea with a little sarcasm to his mental tone.

'_Maybe. I've no idea, it's just an idea.' _Leah went back to her musings, tuning us out.

'_When do you think she'll be up for meeting the Pack?'_ Jacob turned his attention to me.

'_Not yet. I think she needs more time to get better and sort her head out. Something happened last week, and it involves Marc.'_ I flicked back to my observations in the car after mentioning his name to Kate.

'_That's strange. Marc's been pretty normal. He's been getting more worried about her radio silence, but nothing that suggests he's aware of anything changing?'_ Jacob did a quick recap of the previous week. Him and Jared taking over working with Marc as I was barely keeping it together.

'_Marc said she's going to be pretty busy next week, so maybe we can do something at the weekend, like a bonfire or something?'_ Jacob mused out loud. _'I guess we'll see what's she's like tomorrow. If this Imprint separation has taken a toll on her, or if she's also come down with the flu. Has Sue been in touch yet?' _He asked me. I mentally shook my head. _'OK, well if she's going to be overloaded with work, I don't want the Pack harassing her until she's better and settled in.' _He decreed. He didn't make it an order, but with the increased patrol scheduled in place with the Cullen's return, he figured there shouldn't be too many chances for her to run into a member of the Pack.

The thought of the Cullens had Jacob suppressing his ire at their return. As the family of his Imprint and with the Treaty still in place, he had to have the tolerance level of a saint to deal with them. The time he had spent with them in the early days of the Imprint did not help either. It was a juggling act I didn't envy him for.

'_Thanks Sam.'_ He said wearily. I chuffed a laugh at him. Sucks to be Alpha eh? He rolled his eyes at me and phased back. I followed soon after and stepped into my shorts as we walked back to the house.

I saw Jacob inhale deeply as we reentered the kitchen, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Do you mind if I just take a look at her?" He asked. I looked at Emily who gave Jacob a serious look.

"If I didn't understand your freakish wolfy needs, I'd say that was a weird thing to ask. Just don't wake her, she's exhausted."

Jacob had the grace to look embarrassed, and made towards the stairs with me behind. He stopped just before the bottom step and looked at me over his shoulder.

"What? Why do you get a hit and no one else does? It's my house."

He snorted and turned to the stairs. We were outside the guest bedroom within seconds and he turned the handle silently before nudging the door open.

I watched as his eyes rolled and he literally shivered as her concentrated scent hit him. I felt the moment a fraction of a second later, but having spent a number of hours with her already today, I was able to steel myself for the impact. We stepped into the room to look upon this enigma that had fallen into our lives so recently.

She was on her back, head turned away to the window. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow. She looked like she had fallen into bed, and judging by her lack of covers and her earlier tiredness, that was literally the case. She had changed out of her clothes, and was in a sleeveless top and her underwear, showcasing her long legs and small feet. I noticed she was covered in freckles from head to toe, her pale skin not making them too obvious at first.

"Her hairs much shorter." Jacob stated. He bent to a crouch and fingered a lock of it on the pillow, before adjusting the covers to pull them over her exposed legs. She didn't stir at all. He took another lungful and made to move out of the room.

He stopped in the hallway and turned to watch me as I closed the door. He looked passed me and through the door, mind clearly still inside the room.

"You OK Jake?" I asked quietly. It took him a long moment before he refocused on my face.

"Not sure." He tapped his bottom lip with his finger. I waited patiently as he worked his thoughts out.

"I felt something." He finally said, gaze refocusing on the door. "When I touched her hair, there was a faint echo."

"Echo of what?"

He looked me in the eye then. "Like when I touch Ness."

"Imprint?" I whispered to him. He shrugged, still focused on the room.

"Not sure. Guess we'll have to wait until she's conscious to find out." He smiled but it fell from his face quickly. "Probably because she's your Imprint. You know I sometimes get feedback from the Pack. If Em is feeling it too, then there's a good chance I'm picking up shit from you two."

He clapped me on the back then made for the stairs. I followed slowly, chewing on that. That was true, he could sometimes pick up on the stronger emotions of the Pack, it was after all the main reason he moved out of Billy's place quickly after Paul moved in with Rach after they sorted their shit out. Apparently feeling the sexual tension, and then release, of your Pack brother and your actual sister was a step too far in Alpha land.

I didn't mention it to Jacob as I made it downstairs however, that it was only emotions he felt.

Never physical sensations.

* * *

_Jacob_

I left Sam's that evening with more questions than before. I stayed human, choosing to walk on two legs back to my place to give me time to think and keep out of the Pack mind for the moment.

I felt something. Literally felt a minor zap in my fingertips as I touched her hair. It wasn't like the usual sensations of touching the Pack nor the other Imprints, this was a literal zap.

It was like Ness.

My mind took me back to when I Imprinted on Ness, that soul binding moment. It was however only part of the process. The second step after first sight is then touch. The first time I touched Ness was holding her as a baby, not too long after she was born. The Imprint bond strengthening with the tactile act as Ness put her palm to my face to show me her visions.

I touched my cheek at the same spot with the memory, and compared it to Kate's.

It was just her _hair_.

I felt instability in my soul as I pondered that. I could feel my world spinning off its tracks and I was powerless to stop it. That 'something big' I was feeling in my bones? Yeah, I was beginning to wonder if it was just my life imploding and Kate was the detonator.

I wondered what it would be like to touch her _skin_?

My wolf shivered again in anticipation and I fought him down. She was too fragile yet, she needed to get her feet under her. I wondered if it would be the same for the other wolves too? He perked up again in protest, _Ours _he projected, including Sam in the picture he painted me.

Interesting.

I ran my hands through my hair, vaguely thinking of getting it cut, Ness use to say she liked it long.

I would cut it as a small act of rebellion.

I braced for the Imprint rebuke, but instead found it muted. That was odd.

This has to be something to do with Kate. But what exactly? I thought back on seeing her in the flesh tonight. Not only was her scent intoxicating, but the sight of her…

Who'd thought I'd like freckles? And I was apparently an equals opportunity man... long legs, a nice rack, and what looked like a nice ass. She was not thin like my usual pickings, she had meat on her bones in all the right places.

I adjusted my shorts, glad I wasn't phased. I mean, I was nowhere near Paul's levels of play, but I'd got a little experience in here and there. It was something that myself and Quil were determined to fix, afterall we didn't think it was right that we would be celibate until our Imprints came of age. It took a bit of effort mentally to work with the Imprint, but we managed to lose our V cards and have a little fun with the ladies over the years.

It use to wind Eddy up when I'd come home reeking of sex and some random woman. He would never say anything, after all, what father wants to look like he's grooming his underage daughter to sleep with a man 17 years her senior.

I shook my head, it was such a fucked up situation, I was so glad I moved back to La Push. My thoughts drifted to Kate again. I reckoned a week should be enough time to get her settled before a bonfire on the beach and the hordes descended. It also gave me enough time to deal with the fucking Cullens. They had impeccable timing as always. It was busy enough around here with the extra patrols, the plant work and a lot of outsiders on the Rez, it made it difficult to contain the Pack secret. The Tribe had got used to us wandering around at all hours half dressed, the Council propagating the lie that we were doing our Tribal duty to protect the Rez from drug runners and out of season hunters. I guess there was a truth to it, if the drug was blood and hunters were leeches.

I felt the summons before the howl went up. Quil calling for me. I diverted my path, shed my shorts and fell into a run, phasing on the fly.

'_Quil.'_

'_Hey Jake, Cullens' at the border, wants to go over some shit with you.'_ He mentally rolled his eyes and I saw his thoughts and view of said Cullen. Thankfully it was Carlisle. It was only him and Esme that I could tolerate during my time with them.

'_On it, why don't you and Leah finish up, I'll stay on until the next patrol.'_

I felt their thanks, before they faded from the Pack mind. I reached the border quickly, although I didn't exactly rush. I saw him as I approached, relaxed posture and hands grasped behind his back, shifting his weight. He didn't need to act human, but I would admit, it helped rein the wolf in from an all out attack.

I phased and dressed.

"Jacob, it's good to see you." Carlisle smiled at me.

"You too Carlisle. Are you all back in town?" Please say no.

"Not all of us, no. Esme and Alice have taken Renesmee to Paris for the summer break. Rose and Emmett are in Cambodia, so it's just myself, Edward and Bella, and Jasper."

God damn it. Fucking Eddy.

"I'm guessing with your perfect memory, you don't need a reminder of the Treaty terms?" I said with a little humour. It was however, a gentle reminder that I may be bound to their family, but it didn't give them free rein in the area to hunt where the hell they liked.

Carlisle's face fell slightly at that.

"Of course, but I was hoping given our history together, we could relax the borders."

"Sorry, no can do." I left it at that. We'd been over this many times over the years. They may act human but I could never forget their true nature. He sighed but didn't push. Right, not like Bambi was tastier on the Rez anyway.

"How long are you staying for?" I asked, wanting to leave already. It had been a while since I was around the Cullens and even though their scent was marginally less offensive that a human drinker, it was still leech and it still burnt my nose.

"We're not sure. Renesmee is still deciding on if she wants to take a gap year between school and college." He looked at me expectantly.

"Ok, well if you can remind the others of the Treaty that would be great. Good to see you Carlisle."

I went to turn and walk away when he called out.

"Jacob! Do you not want to know how Renesmee is?" I turned to face him again, he looked a little confused at my lack of pining for the half breed.

I surprised myself by the thought slipping out, and even more so for the muted Imprint rebuke.

"Honestly, not really." I was going to say more but stopped myself. I owed him nothing anymore.

He stared in silence and I turned back to the trees to continue patrol.

Let him, and Eddy, stew on that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I woke gradually from sleep to a strange room. The light was slightly muted from the window making me think it was not long past dawn. I paused to take stock of myself. I was still tired, but I felt better than I had done in weeks. I looked around the unfamiliar room, noticing two of my suitcases and my carry on bags were parked at the food of the bed.

Suitcases. Plane. La Push. Emily. Sam.

It came flooding back. I was in Sam's house. We had dinner, then bed? I couldn't really remember much about dinner only that it was good food. I wondered if Emily carried me to bed?

I snorted at the thought. She was taller but I was heavier. There's no way she'd be able to lift my fat arse.

Like the thought had summoned her, there was a tiny knock at the door before she popped her head round.

"I thought I heard movement." She grinned.

"Hey Emily, what time is it?" I held up my arm to check my watch, finding it missing.

"It's just after six, you slept through from about eight last night." She walked to the night stand and plucked my watch off of it, handing it to me.

"I figured I'd take this off as its still showing UK time."

"Ha, thanks. I'll change it later."

"Do you want some breakfast? I'm making pancakes and bacon." Oh that sounded amazing, I heard my stomach rumble at the mere thought.

"Oh yes please. D'you mind if I borrow your shower first. I'm a bit icky from all the travelling."

"Sure, out and to your right. I've left you a couple of towels in there already. No rush, it's still early." She smiled, walking back to the door. "Shout if you need anything. Sam grabbed a couple of bags out of your car, hopefully there's some clothes in there, otherwise I'll send him out for the others."

"I think I'm good, I mixed up the packing in case any of my bags went missing."

"Good idea. As I said, take your time, I'll see you downstairs." She gave a little wave and left, closing the door behind her.

I flopped back onto the bed and relished in the soft cotton. It was extremely comfortable and I had to fight the urge to curl up and go back to sleep. The long sleep had got me on track for Pacific time, and I didn't want to ruin it from over sleeping, so I reluctantly threw back the covers and swung my feet to the floor.

Hefting my cases on the bed, I pulled out a new pair of light washed capri jeans, and a bright red fitted T shirt. Having donated most of my Richard approved attire to charity shops, I made sure my new wardrobe was full of bright colours.

Clean underwear secured from the second case, I grabbed my small toiletry bag from my carry on and peaked my head out the door. Seeing the coast clear, and the bathroom door open and vacant I quickly leaped out of the room and into the bathroom. Being careful not to slam the door shut behind me, I supressed a slightly hysterical giggle at the minor risk of being seen in my undies,

and my stupid antics. My mood had done such a 180 from yesterday it was surreal. Maybe it was because I was here, starting a new chapter of my life. It felt like my cold was better too. I still felt a little under the weather, but not so bad that I would need to take anything for it.

As I waited for the shower to heat I brushed my teeth, thinking back. Just a mere five weeks ago I was in the monotony of work and my life with Richard, and now look at me. I felt a swell of excitement again and did a little hop and a squeal in front of the mirror. This time I did laugh out loud at myself as I nearly swallowed my toothbrush and coughed toothpaste foam over the sink.

I managed to compose myself and get in the shower. I didn't dally for too long, mindful of what type of water heating system they could have in place, and within thirty minutes, I was making my way downstairs.

My trepidation increased as I descended, but it vanished quickly on finding Emily on her own in the kitchen.

"Ah, good timing, foods ready, grab a seat." She called over her shoulder. I noticed there were breakfast items situated at the long wooden table that took up a substantial portion of the room. I made my way over and took as seat just as Emily deposited two loaded plates of bacon and fat, fluffy American style pancakes. She turned back to the nearest run of countertop and grabbed a couple more bits as well as some tongs, and past the tongs to me.

"Guests first. Take as much as you can. Sam will be back soon and he'll polish off what we don't eat."

I looked at the spread before me, noticing toast as well, stacked up to the side.

"Oh, that's good, I was starting to think you were trying to fatten me up. There's no way we could manage all this." I joked as I helped myself to pancakes. I quickly paused on the way to the bacon. "Should we wait for Sam?" I didn't want to upset their morning.

"Oh, no, it's fine, he's due back soon, but sometimes he can get delayed." She grabbed some toast. "Besides, I think you do need a little fattening up. Sam said you've lost quite a bit of weight since he last saw you." She gave me a mock stern look and whereas I would normally take umbrage at a perfect stranger commenting on my weight, she said it just so that I didn't take it the wrong way. She was right however, stuff that fitted when I went shopping with Marc was feeling more than a little loose.

"Yes Mum." I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Mmmm. These are awesome. I've never been able to make these fluffy. I can only manage the crepe like ones." I said around a mouthful of pancake.

"You should try it with bacon and some syrup." She pointed at the pourer to the side. Dubious, I gave it a go.

"Oh, god. It's like an angel came in my mouth." I froze. My playful mood from upstairs had me forgetting where I was for a moment. "Shit. Sorry."

Emily raised her eyebrows at me and grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

We continued to plow through the food, making more of a dent on it than I thought possible, although there was still a mountain remaining when Sam came in the back door, only wearing a pair of sweats that looks like someone had hacked them off at the knee with a spoon.

"Does he have an aversion to clothes or something?" I whispered loudly to Emily, grinning as I turned to look at Sam.

She snorted. "Put it this way, you're lucky he's wearing anything at all."

I grimaced at that. Imagining Sam naked. It was on par with my Dad. Urg. Sam made his way to Emily, snagging some toast and planting a gentle kiss on her head before taking a seat and a bite.

"Well, as long as there's no dubious stains on the furniture, I guess that's fair enough, your house after all."

Emily threw her head back and laughed. "Well there was this one time…"

"It was mud, how many times…" Sam huffed and stood back up looking offended and walked to the kitchen. I joined in with Emily's laughter, almost choking on a bit of bacon which sent her into further hysterics. I could see Sam behind Emily trying to hide his own mirth which sent us off into further fits of giggles.

"I'll leave you two to it. I'm going to take a shower." He called as he walked towards the stairs, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Er, where's our coffee, husband dearest?" Emily called to his retreating back, still smiling.

"I wouldn't want to get mud in your cups." He yelled back as he disappeared.

"Ewwww." We said together, causing us to crack up again.

We'd calmed down by the time Sam finished his shower and came back down. This time gracing us with a shirt on too. He pulled out a seat next to Emily and started pulling the serving plates towards him. Emily saw me watching.

"It's fine, he's not fussed if it's a little cold. Plus it saves the washing up."

Fair enough.

"So, what's the plan for today then?" Emily asked. I set down my cup of tea, still eyeing Sam as he demolished the food in front of him.

"Well, I guess it's officially moving in day." I grinned at the thought. "I suppose I'll get my stuff over there, go find a store to get some food in, get myself settled."

"Excellent, well Sam will load up your car then we'll show you where the house and local stores are. I think Forks would be a better place for groceries. The Rez store has the basics, but Forks will have a bigger range."

"Oh, no, it's fine, I don't want to drag you along, you've probably got better things to do." I interjected.

"It's not a problem Kate." Sam spoke up as he finished the last piece of toast. "We're both free for the rest of the day. It will be our pleasure."

"Ok well if you are sure-"

"Stop. We're helping. That's it." Emily stopped me in my tracks. "Sam, go grab Kate's bags will you?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me from the table to the kitchen. She made for the fridge and I stood off to the side. "I made some meals for you so you don't have to cook tonight or tomorrow. I imagine you'll be tired from your first day at work and cooking will be the last thing on your mind."

She pulled out a number of tupperware containers, then reached in for a tin.

"Dessert." She explained.

"Oh, wow, you seriously didn't-"

"Ah! What did I tell you." She loaded my arms with the containers and bumped the door close with her hip.

"Come on, lets go, I'm dying to have a look around your place. I've not seen it all finished." She gathered up her bag, and took a couple of containers from me and lead me to the door and out of the house.

Sam was just closing the boot of my car, giving it a fond pat before he walked up to us and opened the rear door. Emily climbed in as Sam held her containers before depositing them on the seat next to her before turning to me.

"Can I drive?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise.

"Sure, it's your car, you don't have to ask." He replied bemused.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Emily has a competitor for your affection. I didn't want to get in the way." I smirked at him and held out my hands.

"It's a nice car!" He blustered and somewhat reluctantly handed me the keys as he took the containers out of my hands and placed them with the others.

"Sure sure." I replied. He gave me a look but then turned towards the drivers side, and I did the same, bumping into him.

"Oh, shit, wrong side." I turned and hurried around to the correct side as he laughed at me.

"Oh, be quiet you." I told him as we climbed in. "Christ, Sam, it's like you've got giraffe legs." I muttered as I pulled the seat forward, and then forward a little more. "I'm amazed Emily's got room in the back."

"Not my fault you're short." He retorted.

"I'm not short, you're just freakishly large."

"OK children, shall we make a move before the dessert melts?" Emily called from the back.

"What dessert?" Sam looked positively horrified that Emily had not told him.

"Hey, it's mine, hands off." I poked him, then hit the push start on the car. "Ooo, this is nice." dessert forgotten as I took in the dash in front. I did a quick run down off the switches and buttons, and comfortable with the basics, I belted up.

"OK, where am I going?" I asked in general, as I swung the car around and pointed it to the end of their driveway.

"Left out of here then right on the main road." Sam replied with vague hand gestures. I followed them reasonably slowly, getting used to the car. Less than ten minutes later I was pulling off the main road out of La Push and down a long driveway. It was surrounded by trees on both sides, before it opened up to the front of the house.

"Oh wow." I breathed. It looked so much nicer than in the pictures. So much nicer. Was it the same house? The drive opened up to allow for parking, and I could make out a building off the right of the house.

"That leads to a garage. Well, glorified shed really. There's gardening equipment and firewood stored in there. Old Whitefeather didn't use it for his car. Not sure if it would be big enough to take this beast however." He added.

I stopped the car just at the foot of the stairs leading up to the front door, before the drive peeled off to the garage-shed. The house was pretty symmetrical, apart from the chimney poking out from the right side. I unclipped my seatbelt and slid out of the car.

I could smell fresh paint and noticed the shutters were a light blue.

"I've been here most days, just making sure it's all ready for you." Sam said as he walked around the back of the car, helping Emily out on his way. "The outside has a new lick of paint, I replaced the shutters, they were starting to rot. The decking has been repaired, and Em sorted out the planters."

There was so much to take it, but it wasn't hard to miss the vibrant splash of colour that the various flowers made against the white of the walls.

"Guys, it's amazing!" I felt suddenly overwhelmed with their generosity. "You seriously didn't have to do anything, but thank you, it's so lovely."

"We wanted too." Emily added, hooking her arm through mine that hung limply at my side. "Come on, there's more to show you inside."

She tugged me by my arm and I had no choice not to follow. Not that I didn't want to go inside, I was just still processing everything outside, mentally tallying everything they had done. It seemed like a lot of work in just three weeks. I would have to ask who else was involved so I could thank them when I met them.

"Sam, do you have the keys?" Emily called looking over her shoulder to Sam just following up behind.

"It's open, keys are in the kitchen."

"That's a bit risky, isn't it?" I asked, turning my head back and forth to look at them both as we reached the door.

"You're not in London now, Kate. It's safe around here." Emily smiled. She pulled the screen door and Sam caught it above her head as she turned the handle on the wooden door painted the same shade of blue as the shutters.

Inside took my breath away. It was homely. You could instantly tell an older person lived here, but what I imagined the original features of the place were kept and looked to be in beautiful condition. There was a highly polished wooden floor covered by a plain grey runner. The walls were muted cream, but had various black and white photos covering all the wall but for a space for a large mirror to the right of the door. Below the mirror was a long, thin table. I could instantly see me dumping my bag and keys here when coming in.

"We can take the photos down if you want. We weren't sure what to do with them, he didn't have any family to pass them on to." Emily said, seeing my eyes linger on the frames.

"No, it's OK, can we leave them? I kinda like them. It gives the house a history you know?"

"Sure." She tugged my arm again. "OK, left we have the dining room. Right is the main living area. Stairs, obviously, and there's a half bath under them." She pulled open a door on the left of us to reveal a cloakroom under the body of the stairs. She pulled me down the central hallway to the back of the house.

"And here, the best part. The kitchen." She pushed me forward and stood there beaming.

I could see why.

It was big, much larger than my kitchen back home. The cabinet styles were old, but they had been painted a light grey which worked well against the dark wooden floor. I realised the floor followed from the front door and wondered if the whole of the downstairs level was the same.

It was set in a large U shaped with a large run of cabinets under the far back wall that held a huge window above the double basin sink. The U continued around to the right, housing a large double oven and gas stove above. The lower part swung back towards the double width doorway. The were a few wall cabinets on the final wall, otherwise shelves took up the majority of the cooker wall. In the middle was the piéce de résistance. A large square island dominated the room. It's surface was dark wood, much like the floor, one side I could see was bare, with an overhand of the counter top, making me think there should be stools. The other side was full of cooking books tucked neatly into the inbuilt shelves The area should have looked crowded, but the size of the room added into the homely feeling, rather than making it feel cluttered.

"There's no microwave, Old Joe didn't believe in them. The oven is great however, you can cook so much in there." Emily gushed.

"Do I detect oven envy there Emily?" I teased.

"Oh, definitely." She grinned. "I'll show you upstairs."

"I'll get the bags out of the car." Sam said, following us back to the front door and passing through as we made for the stairs.

There were more photos up the wall and as we hit the top there were four large, what looked like wooden bats with a pointed end, staggered up the expanse of the wall.

"They're ores." Emily said as we passed. "Bit of Tribal history right there. I'll get one of the guys to explain it more. I'm not completely familiar with the Quileute histories."

"Oh, are you not Quileute?"

"No, Makah. We're not far from here. Our Tribes are pretty close."

We arrived at the top of the stairs. Back towards the front of the house was a large bedroom with a full bathroom next to it. At the rear was the master room.

"Old Joe used the front bedroom. Here he used the space for his work. We stripped it all out and given the space thought you'd prefer this for your bedroom."

It was the same floor space as the kitchen below, the same grey from the cabinets graced the walls. It reminded me of the grey I had at home and it added a sense of familiarity to the strange space. The bed was huge, much bigger than my king size at home. The headboard was again that same dark wood, imposing in its size, but soften again by the size of the room. The same wood floors clearly decked the whole house. There was a large double wardrobe the right of the room, again with the same wood.

"Why type of wood is this?" I asked as I tapped the study piece of furniture.

"Cedar, I think. They've been in the house for some years. They are lovely pieces so we kept them and restained them."

"It's lovely." I turned to her. "Honestly Emily, this is so much. I can't believe I get to live here. Thank you so much."

She laughed. "Hey, enough of that. It's what we do for family."

"Where do you want your stuff?" Sam appeared carrying two large bags under his arms with two more in his hands.

"Oh, here, on the bed, please." I scooted out of the way quick knowing how heavy they were. I was a bit baffled when Sam didn't seem in the slightly put out by the weight. I did also wonder how the hell he managed to get them upstairs in one go without making a sound. It was probably a good idea he was helping. I'd probably mark up the walls and scratch the floor trying to haul just one up on my own.

"I put the food in the fridge." He added as he placed the last case down.

I figured I'd unpack later when I was alone and had time to properly explore the house. We made for the stairs and back into the kitchen, Emily pointing out the back door to the left of the window and the utility room that I'd missed at first.

"OK, so, the cupboards are completely bare so we need a full grocery shop. Do you want to make a list or wing it?" Emily asked.

"Well, if you are coming with me, wing it?" I suggested.

"Living dangerously, that's what I like." She pulled open a hidden cupboard under the island that I didn't notice and pulled out some reusable shopping bags. "Right, off we go."

We moved out to the car, and we were soon back on the road. Emily said she would point out the main Rez store later, my house being on the way out of La Push, we decided not to double back.

"It's pretty small around here, you can't really miss it."

Forks was a much bigger town than La Push, although still tiny in comparison to London and even my outer London suburb. But, it had a decent enough selection of stores which was the critical thing. I'd have to get use to not having everything on my doorstep. Sam was employed by Emily as trolley, or should I say, cart pusher and together we filled it to the brim with everything I would need. Emily was a God send, steering me away from certain brands, and explaining some goods that we didn't have back in the UK.

Having to stock up on everything from food to laundry and cleaning materials, the final bill at the checkout was up in the $200 range, I whipped out my company Amex knowing it would be taken no problem. I'd have to figure out my personal account for the next shop.

Car loaded we drove back to the Rez, my confidence in the car and being on the 'wrong' side of the road increasing meant we were back within 30 minutes.

The rest of the day was spent with Emily and Sam, unpacking the shopping and Emily insisted on helping me unpack my bags. It should have felt weird to have someone rifle through my clothing, but we had such as blast and my cheeks were aching by the time we had finished from laughing so much.

Sam had disappeared when the underwear sorting started, and we found him in the living room poking the fire place when we came down stairs.

"Have you used a wood burner before?" He asked.

"No, we had gas back home." I shook my head.

He gave me a tutorial on how to light it and how to stack the wood properly. I'd probably have to get a refresher once the colder months kick in, which he agreed to. He then showed me how to work the heating and gave me a quick tour of the back garden, or yard as he called it, and the shed.

"I doubt you'll have to worry much about yard work." He said as we walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh, why's that?" He held the screen door for me and I walked under his arm (without ducking!).

"Oh, the Pac...guys, as long as you pay with food, they'd be happy to help out."

Talking of food. Emily had been busy and pulled together a spread out of my recent purchases and we moved to the porch at the back of the house to eat. There was a beautiful swing under the eves and myself and Emily set ourselves on it, careful not to spill our drinks to much laughter. Sam propped himself on the steps to the garden, half his food already devoured.

It was a pleasant afternoon, shooting the shit about anything and everything. It really felt as though I knew these people all my life. I'd never felt comfortable with making new friends, often latching onto Marc and the circles he walked in, or more recently, Richard's friends became mine by default. I was sad to realise that I didn't really have my own people around me, not since school at least. It was heartening to know I had these two lovely people in my corner.

Emily was explaining the recipe for her chicken stew from last night when Sam paused suddenly and turned his head to the front of the house.

"Marc's here." He said, turning to look at me. I couldn't help my mood plummet at the mention of his name. I'd chosen to ignore the problem until I had to face him, and with the good company today, it had actually slipped my mind for a bit, but now with just his name, I could feel myself tense up.

It wasn't long before I heard the faint crunch of tyres on gravel, and Sam stood, and said he would bring him round. I didn't have time to say anything before he jumped up and vanished around the side of the house. I turned to Emily who was looking worried.

"Everything OK with Marc?"

I sighed, not having enough time to explain the problem before I had to see Marc. I could hear a car door shut and my mind was spinning out not knowing how to approach Marc or explain to Emily.

"Can I talk to you later about it?" I asked. I must have looked a sight as she nodded and reached out to squeeze my knee.

"I'll get Sam to come inside, let you two have space out here." She said.

It was refreshing to not have her want answers immediately. It hit me how Richard was the total opposite, often demanding I explain everything the moment I saw him.

I heard a set of footsteps around the side of the house and taking a deep breath to steel myself, I stood and step down off the porch to the grass and watched as both Marc and Sam appeared.

* * *

_Sam_

I heard the car before the girls did and it didn't take more than a second to pin the high powered engine on Marc's Audi. Not many of those on the Rez that's for sure.

Her face dropped as I mentioned it, and I could literally see her withdraw into herself. I figured that Marc was here, probably to catch up before her first day tomorrow, they might as well clear the air rather than leave this thing hanging over her head. At least she had myself and Emily here for support.

"Hey Kate!" He called as we rounded the house. She stood and Emily moved to pull me towards the house after throwing a small 'hello' at Marc. We walked into the house, well, I was dragged, Emily making a point to close both screen and back doors before moving towards the window.

"Can you hear from here?" She asked at a whisper as she tried to peer through the netted curtain across the kitchen window above the sink.

"Yup. Want me to listen in?" I was going to anyway, I only asked to pass off blame to Emily.

"Yes. Did you see her? She literally sunk in on herself. I want to know the deal before she talks to me later about this." She moved the curtain slightly and I slapped her hand away.

"Leave it, you'll make obvious. Anyway, what do you mean tell you later?" I asked, surprised Kate was quick to offer to spill. Emily gave me a small triumphant smirk.

"She trusts me, what can I say?" She turned serious. "To be honest I think it's because she had to make a split second call and didn't want to be rude. What are they saying?"

* * *

_Kate_

I stood awkwardly in front of Marc, arms crossed across my torso. I tried to paste a smile on my face but it fell as quickly as it formed.

"You OK, Kate? What's wrong?" I couldn't hide my feelings from Marc so I didn't even attempt to. I let my head fall back on my neck, not knowing how to start this conversation.

"I spoke to Brian yesterday? No, Friday. Whatever." I waved my hand in dismissal of my confusion with the days.

"Oh Right? He emailed me late Friday, told me what you did for Dean. That was really good Kate." He laughed, relaxed in his posture as moved closer to me. "I knew I should have made friends with Bob, he did a cracking recovery job with those cancellations."

He reached me at this point and went to lay a hand on my shoulder. Feeling confused and a little disgusted at him, I flinched away. It didn't go unnoticed by Marc.

"What's wrong Kate? Please talk to me?" He's face dropped slightly. "You're not having second thoughts about this are you?" He almost sounded worried.

"I did actually. Have second thoughts I mean. On Friday, after I spoke to Brian. But, as you can see, I'm right here, so I followed through." My words were garbled. It felt wrong to be angry at Marc, but the betrayal was swelling like a balloon in my chest and making my insides hurt.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"He told me you knew about Richard cheating on me. Months before I walked in on him."

He paled slightly at that and stepped back. I watched him and he looked to the ground. I couldn't help but make the comparison with Richard's own reaction that day and it made me sick that someone I trusted completely was just as bad as my Ex.

"You're not going to deny it? Claim Brian was wrong?" I asked.

"No Kate. I'm not. Unlike Richard, I own my mistakes." He said a little abruptly.

I turned my head at the rebuke, feeling angry that he was trying to take some higher ground here. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and noticed the kitchen curtains twitch. Remembering we had an audience, I tried to compose myself. I didn't want this to descent into a fight we couldn't come back from.

"OK. So, own it then. Explain why you thought it was better not to tell me that you knew Richard was cheating on me. No, first, tell me how you knew? How long?"

He ran his hands through his hair and pointed to the porch steps. I nodded and we moved to sit down.

"How long? Probably six months, maybe seven, I can't remember the exact date." His face screwed up in an apology. I wasn't sure if it was at the length of time or him not knowing the exact date. Either way, both added to the boiling pot of rage I thought I had fully suppressed from first finding Richard _in flagrante_.

"What the fuck? Seriously? And you just sat on it?"

"Well it's not like it's the easiest thing to bring up? 'Oh Kate, thanks for the Rockwell report, oh, by the way, I caught Richard banging Karen yesterday, thought you'd want to know.'"

The sarcasm died on his lips the moment he realised his mistake. I literally felt my stomach drop.

"Shit, Kate, sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Ah fuck, this is why I struggled to tell you originally. How the fuck do you even approach something like this." He stood up from the steps and paced the yard.

Yard. Look at me all American, y'all.

Karen.

"Kate, please say something." He moved back to the steps, kneeling in front of me. I pulled out of my stupor enough to ask.

"Tell me."

He huffed a breath and sat back down, dejection oozing from his stance. Usually it would break my heart seeing him like this, but right now. I couldn't really feel anything. Except rage. Lots of rage.

"It was just before Christmas. You were handling the Muller fallout and were at home dealing with that leak in your bathroom."

My mind took me back. I was working from home that week because of a faulty seal on the sink taps in the bathroom. The first plumber never turned up, and the second was busy and took a couple of days to show. I spent a few days working on the Muller case interspaced with emptying and replacing buckets under the basin so the bathroom didn't flood.

"It was the Wednesday. I wasn't expecting you back until Friday, you said the plumber was late or something, so I asked Karen to drop round a stack of paperwork for you. Anyway, Karen took a taxi to yours and about half an hour after she left you turned up to work, I guess the plumber finished early. I tried to get hold of Karen to get her to turn back, she didn't answer her phone. I was on my way out for a client meeting that afternoon and decided to swing by yours in the off chance I might catch her.

"I still couldn't get her on her mobile, so I got the taxi to wait outside yours to knock. She opened the front door with Richard just behind her before I could ring the bell. It was obvious what had gone on."

He hung his head.

"She tried to deny it of course. But he was just in his boxers and she looked freshly fucked."

I flinched at the curse in this context. I remembered that day, texting Richard I was leaving for work after the plumber left. He should have been at work too, clearly he'd doubled back. I cleared my throat.

"OK, that's the how. Now why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Karen. Fucking Karen of all people… bet the bitch was laughing behind my back.

"I just... I was worried about how you would take it?" He stated lamely. I stared at him and he twitched in his seat. "I mean, would you believe me? He looked at me, clearly expecting me to answer.

"Of course I would-"

"Really Kate?" He asked firmly. I paused then, looking him in the eye.

"OK. What makes you think I wouldn't believe you?" I asked, recrossing my arms.

"He was your boyfriend. He'd never done anything even remotely suspect before, otherwise you would have told me. You know perfectly well that we never liked each other. If I suddenly came out the blue declaring he was fucking my secretary, would you have believed me?" He blew out another harsh breath and jumped to his feet in agitation.

"And Karen. Would you have believed it was Karen of all people? I mean, I didn't even know they knew each other for fuck sake. If I hadn't had seen them for myself I would have said you were barmy if you told me he was nobbing her." He paced the grass, agitation morphing to anger.

"I confronted Karen at work the next day, she was still fucking denying it. I had no proof other than my word against her. She must of contacted Richard and he called me later that same day to basically tell me I wouldn't be able to prove it, pretty much rubbing my face in it. Saying that you'd never believe me and if I did tell you he'd make it like I was shit stirring to get you to break up with him. He was going to play us off against each other."

"So you decided to what? Wait it out?" I asked, trying to process what he was telling me.

"I suppose. The more time passed, the harder it was to approach you. I had this same conversation with myself, you know. Why didn't I tell you at the beginning? I didn't know what to do Kate."

"But you told Brian." I stated, nonplussed.

"Brian's alright, he knew something was up and I needed advice on how to proceed. He agreed that too much time had past and Richard would manipulate you and the situation to his advantage so told me to keep quiet."

My anger made my gut roll. Brian. Nice to know his part in this shit show. Not that I should be surprised I guess, after all, it's not the first time he's apparently twisted a situation to benefit himself.

"I don't think you know Brian as well as you think you do." I said quietly. I decided to lay all the cards out on the table. I was sick of the lies and half truths.

"Do you realise that Brian manipulated both of us to get us here?" I pointed to the ground. Marc looked confused so I continued before he could ask.

"He confessed on Friday that Muller was a convenient excuse to get me over here. To cut a long story short. Thomas Hall were looking to headhunt you. They got a hold of a lot of work that I was involved in from someone at Rockwell. They were planning to get both you and me.

"Equinox found out through one of Brian's buddies at Thomas Hall, and worked the situation to their favour to ensure that both you and me stayed with the company, by effectively throwing me under the proverbial bus that was the Muller offer. They pinned their hopes of me taking the job because after all, it was this or get fired, and they knew you would follow suit because of our relationship together."

Marc's complexion paled completely at my little speech and if I wasn't inches away from hating him, I might have felt sorry. As it was, my anger was rising along with my volume.

"You know, Brian called me your linchpin. I've not a fucking clue what to make of that, only that their little scheme worked."

I stood up, unable to contain my frustrations and I pointed at Marc.

"And to add insult to injury, he then tells me that YOU knew all along, for MONTHS, that Richard was screwing other women, and fucking Karen of all people! So don't fucking tell ME that Brian's alright. Because he's fucking not. Whatever else you've been telling him about us has got it into his head that you'd want to play knight in shining armour to save me when they threaten my job. I'm so fucking lucky this actually played out as they predicted as I know you were bored Marc, I knew you were looking elsewhere, and if you were willing to leave the company that's your prerogative, but they actually expected you to either take me with you or stay for me. If you hadn't shown interest in this role, they would have never bothered to offer it to me, and I'd be out on my ear to make Muller feel better."

I realised the world was blurry as my vision suddenly cleared as the tears finally over flowed. I wasn't done though.

"Do you know how that makes me feel Marc?" I asked him, through the building sobs. "They wanted you so much they were going to risk me. They had so much faith in your relationship with me that they constructed this whole fucking nightmare based on what you've been telling Brian behind my back. Brian told me it was just a matter of time, for what? My relationship to end with Richard? That's all based on what YOU were telling him."

I sucked in a lungful of air, trying to compose myself to finish this.

"It makes me feel like shit. I didn't feel like I was capable of doing this job, regardless of what you and Dad and Brian were telling me. But when I accepted it, I was starting to believe that hell, maybe you were all right, maybe I _can _do this. Then to find all this out… that it was just for you. Yeah, feeling like shit doesn't even begin to cover it Marc."

He stood there in silence watching me fall apart with the saddest look on his face. I was past caring at this point. He may not have cheated on me, or created this set of circumstances, but he'd paved the way for the manipulation by destroy my trust in him by consealing Richard's fuck up and mouthing off to Brian. As far as I was concerned he was lucky that it had played out like this, because if I had lost my job and this all came to light… well, I guess I would have lost my best friend.

Although, I wasn't sure if he was still my friend right now anyway.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked him. "Anything else that Brian's going to hold over my head? Any other little bit of our friendship that he can use against me? Because I'd like to know so I can brace myself for it." My sarcasm was weakened by the tears I couldn't stop.

Marc was still looking at me in silence. I could see him chew his inner cheek in contemplation.

"Oh god, there is something more isn't there?!" I cried. I couldn't believe it. What else? I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated by this never ending shit storm.

"What Marc?!"

He hung his head again and then mirrored my earlier stance by letting his head roll back on his neck to face the sky.

"Brian knows how much I like you, Kate." He spoke, quietly. I was silent, waiting for him to elaborate. He lifted his head to look at me again, clearly waiting for my reaction.

"OK, yeah, we're established that Marc. It's what got us here." I almost spat at him.

"No. I mean." He huffed in frustration and clamped his hands behind his neck, muttering 'for fucks sake' to himself. I took offense at that, but before I could say anything he continued.

"Brian knows how much I _love _you Kate. How much I'm _in _love with you."

There was silence as his words, and the way he looked at me… it hit home. Oh.

"Linchpin." I whispered, suddenly understanding.

"Linchpin." He replied.

"Richard knew too didn't he?" I asked, the dots quickly collecting in my head. "That's why he knew you wouldn't tell me because you knew he would bring it up to me, twist it as though you were trying to sabotage us."

Marc just nodded.

My mind was spinning out. How the...I didn't even know what to say. Marc _loves _me.

"Why did you never say anything, in the early days?" I asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Before Richard came on the scene?" I nodded. "We were having so much fun, I didn't realise it at first, but when I did, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. By the time was admitting to myself I wanted more, Richard appeared and well… you know the rest."

I didn't know what to do now, and rubbed my hand down my face. The tiredness and bone deep weariness from the past week was back in full force. I just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep through this mess.

"What now?" Marc asked. I barked a sharp laugh at that.

"Million dollar question."

"Can we talk about this?" He asked. I was shaking my head before he finished the sentence.

"I think that, right now at least, you need to leave." I did not want to deal with this right now. I needed to step back.

"Are we still friends?" He asked timidly.

"Are you four years old or something?" I spat at him. My tether well and truly snapped at this point. "Honestly Marc, I need time to think about all of this. I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my way OK?"

"Kate, please-"

"No, Marc-"

"Everything OK out here?" Sam had opened the doors so quietly I didn't hear him until he spoke.

"It's fine, thanks Sam. I was just going." Marc turned back to me, but I kept my head down staring at the grass.

"Kate, can you please call me when you can. I'm sorry."

I didn't move, and after a beat of more silence I saw Marc leave out the corner of my eye.

I flinched as Sam appeared next to me without sound. My rage was still boiling and I was finding it difficult to compose myself in front of him.

* * *

_Sam_

She was wound up like a coil as I approached. Emily was still inside reeling from the information overheard. After the first few minutes, she didn't need me to relay their conversation, they were loud enough to hear from the main road.

I wanted to touch her, but I could feel the anger through the bond and it was telling me she needed to get this out, rather than stew in it. I was starting to realize that she internalized a lot of her feelings to the point of being detrimental.

"You wanna punch something?" I asked. It took her by surprise and she gave a short sharp laugh.

"I'm good, thanks." She went to turn away and I couldn't stop myself from touching her arm. I was half expecting her to push me off, but she paused in her motion and her shoulders sagged

"You're not good, anyone can see that." I could feel her tiredness through the bond, swiftly overcoming the anger from before. No wonder I'd freaked out on Friday. Having heard the reasons for her being here, I could now understand her reactions then and now. I could see why her confidence was knocked and a part of me wanted to fly back to London, find Brian and string him up with his own intestines.

"No, I guess not." She turned to face me with a humourless smile on her face before closing her eyes. "Can I… can we just leave it for the moment? I honestly haven't got the energy to rehash this." She opened her eyes and I nodded, seeing and feeling her energy levels wane.

"Come on, let's go back inside." I pulled her gently and she followed.

Emily gave no pretence as we entered the kitchen, she just surged forward and pulled Kate into a hug. She returned it weakly making Emily frown at me from over Kate's shoulder.

"Do you want us to stay?" Emily asked gently, pulling out of the hug. Kate looked torn at the question and Emily read between the lines. "No, Kate, don't be like that. Honestly if you want us to stay or go either is fine. We completely understand if you want some time to yourself. Besides, it's your first day tomorrow, I thought you might want to plan your day out in preparation."

She nodded, and hung her head. Emily pulled her forward again and, feeling left out, I gathered them both into my arms from behind Kate. The zap was back as well, but it crept up gradually this time, and surrounded us in warmth, pushing some comfort through the bond into Kate.

"OK, call if you need anything Kate? I'm serious, we're here for you, nothing is too much trouble." Emily pulled back, breaking our hug before holding Kate's shoulders to make her look at her.

"I know I said you've got meals for tomorrow, but they will keep, so I want you around ours tomorrow after you finish work to join us for dinner. No excuses. I want to hear about your first day, and all the ass kicking you've accomplished."

Kate nodded unconvincingly.

"I'm serious Kate. Just let me know when you are leaving Port Angeles and I'll have it ready with some wine OK?"

"OK."

"Good. Come on Sam, there's a lawn mower with your name on it."

Emily gave Kate a peck on the cheek then moved to walk past her, grabbing her purse from the counter. I followed and placed a kiss on Kate's forehead and bring her into a half hug, giving her another dose of strength through the Imprint bond.

"See you tomorrow honey." I said, gaining a small but genuine smile from her.

"Oh, keys, I need-" She startled out of herself for a moment but Emily was already ahead of her.

"It's fine, we are walking, it's quicker through the woods than the roads anyway."

"What if there are any animals?" She asked, clearly worried. Emily laughed before pointing at me.

"Don't worry, I'll save Sam from any raccoons. Come on Sam, we'll see you later Kate."

She walked us to the door and watched us leave as we headed down the drive, before we veered off into the trees.

"Is it wise to leave her?" I asked, looking back, making out the house behind us through the foliage.

"Yes. She's an introvert, she needs to recharge."

"You've been reading some dodgy websites again." I half joked.

"No, I read some books from the Council libraries a while back. It makes sense why she doesn't reach out to people, she stews in her own sauce. You could see her practically wilt from that conversation with Marc. She doesn't deal with her emotions well, she just bottles them up. It's not good."

"So, again, is it wise to leave her?" I asked again, watching Emily ensuring she didn't trip on the uneven ground.

"We'll have to work on it with her, but it's too soon right now. Let her get used to having us there when she needs and _wants _us, rather than forcing ourselves on her. It'll take time, but she'll come round." She stated more confidently than I felt.

We fell into silence as we walked, both lost in our thoughts. I was replaying Kate and Marc's argument over in my head, my mind snagging on the part where he told her he loves her. As much as I didn't want to like Marc in that moment, I actually could see why he didn't tell Kate about Richard. I didn't dare mention it to Emily, I liked my balls thank you very much, but given the little I'd found out about this Richard dude he seemed the type to use any means necessary to control Kate. By buying Marc's silence with his blackmail, he got to have his cake and eat it.

I had a smidgen of respect for Marc as well, I could see how easy it can be to love Kate, and the fact is he never pushed her into that position that would screw up her relationship, or risk their friendship and that took some balls. He recognized it was his problem, and yeah, made the mistake of telling Brian about his feelings, but never involved Kate until his hand was forced. Yeah, some might say it was a shitty thing to do, but if he trusted Brian with that information, who could blame him for going to him when he needed advice?

I wasn't going to say this to Emily either. I knew enough of the girl code and valued my life.

"You know, I feel a little sorry for Marc." Emily piped up.

_It's a trap!_

"Oh, why's that?" I asked, head down, navigating the path that was invisible to human sight, but denoted the newly created patrol route for the Pack covering Kate's place. Emily stopped in her tracks and if it wasn't for my wolf senses I would have bowled her over.

"Oh, don't play coy with me Sam." She smiled as she turned to face me fully. "I know you feel it too." She placed her hands on my chest. "Otherwise, I'd be feeling your anger towards him."

Shit, this Imprint emotion thing still catches me out sometimes.

"I just think it was kinda...noble… that he didn't want to risk their friendship by declaring his feelings for her."

"True, but why not tell her about Richard cheating?" She asked.

"Hindsight is always twenty-twenty." I shrugged. "It was the option he felt was best at the time, based on advice from Brian, who I assume Marc considered a confident, and his own dealings with Richard."

"Hmm…" She hummed and turned back to the direction home, slipping her arm through mine and we walked side by side.

"Hmmm? Is that you agreeing with me, or planning my death because I'm not agreeing with either one or both of my Imprints? I asked half serious.

"Hmm I agree with you." She turned serious. "I'm aware that the Imprint doesn't mean you have to agree with both of us, and it's refreshing that in your old age you can temper that hair trigger need to defend your Imprint to look at the bigger picture."

She gave me a gentle nudge with her elbow at the age joke, I didn't rise to it, more interested in keeping the conversation on track. She had a good point. Back in the early years of being a wolf and being Imprinted, just the slightly perceived injustice meant immediate retribution was required, but the years had tempered the Pack so now the wolf would wait for the man's take on a situation before flying off the handle.

"So, what are we going to do about Kate?"

"Wait." She stated. "We're projecting how we think she'll take this. We need to give her a chance to think it over and make her own decisions on how to deal with it. You never know, she might come to the same conclusion we just have without us. But, she's entitled to her emotions either way, we shouldn't take that away from her because we think she's wrong."

I stopped in my tracks, forcing Emily to bumped back into me.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?" I asked confused at this sudden overly insightful Emily. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"I just think we need to be cautious of how we play this. She's a grown woman, but she's out of her comfort zone in a new country and she's just found out that she's been played a fool by her job and her ex and now her best friend. We let her take the lead on this, and when she needs us we'll be there to support her."

I nodded and we turned back to the path, quiet in our own thoughts again. I guess I'd take Emily's advice and see how this plays out.

Doesn't mean I can't give Marc a hard time about it. You gotta make the most of these moments, otherwise it gets boring around here.

* * *

_Kate_

I closed the door after Sam and Emily vanished from sight, eternally grateful that they offered to leave, rather than try and force a conversation with me about everything. They'd clearly heard every word, I suppose that saves me explaining some of the problem, but other than the straight facts, I had no idea what to do with this new information.

I rested my head against the cool wood of the door, before giving myself an angry shake. I needed a distraction first. I'd deal with this later.

Head in the sand approach maybe, but I was at the end of my bandwidth and needed something I could get my teeth into to take my mind off… everything.

I pushed off the door and walked to the living room where Sam had left my carryon bags. I spotted my laptop bag, and taking Emily's suggestion, I decided I'd get prepped for work tomorrow. Not that I could actually do much, but the illusion of control would help.

I grabbed the handles and fishing a hand into my handbag I located a travel adaptor. The living room looked comfortable for lounging in front of the TV, but not conducive for my back using my laptop, so I turned and headed across the hallway to the dining room.

It should have felt weird, not only moving into a strange house, but being surrounded by a number of the previous occupants belongings. I set my laptop up, plugged it in and powered it up. Whilst it was going through boot up I wandered over to one of the walls containing more photos. They were pretty mesmerising in their history and content. All were black and white, and not in an arty kind of way, these were the raw deal. I could see the marks on the frames and on the film themselves from age. There were plenty of photos of people in Native regalia, clearly taken during some kind of ceremony. There were also more traditional family photos, and I scanned the photos picking out the people as they grew up and on with their lives.

I thought back to Emily's comment earlier, and felt a sudden sadness that Joe Whitefeather had no family left to pass the house and it's contents onto. It was great it was kept within the Tribe, but it was sad it didn't go to family.

Did he never marry? Or was he the last of his line?

I parked myself at the dining table mulling it over, maybe I'd asked Billy or Sam, see if they knew.

Laptop finally loaded, I logged on and located the wifi name that Sam noted down for me when going over the house details. It made me smile that an old house like this that still had a rotary phone in the hall, had modern technology hidden in its depths.

I soon lost myself in work, sorting through various emails ready for the week ahead. I made a note of the office address in Port Angeles, sending it to my phone and going full old school and writing it down on a piece of paper just in case. The Seattle office had sent me a list of problems that had cropped up in the previous week and I relished getting stuck in to resolving them. A little flare of anger ignited at everything again, but I pushed it aside. I'll use it to fan my determination to walk this job, even if it killed me.

I was fed, and washed up for bed by 10pm, setting my alarm early. I was planning to reach Port Angeles for 7am to get a grip of the location and be there to meet a few temporary Seattle based folks who were hanging about to aid the site hand over.

The day had been tiring and long, and if it wasn't for the confrontation with Marc I would have said it was my best day in a long time. As I lay in bed that night I tried to focus purely on the house itself and the day spent with Emily and Sam. I eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming of an Native man in full regalia dancing in black and white.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I woke with my alarm feeling surprisingly refreshed this morning. I was expecting the same confusion with waking in a strange place again, but either because I spent plenty of time in this room yesterday, the feeling never arrived. I already felt at home in this house.

I went through my morning routine, having woken early enough for a shower and breakfast. I wasn't feeling too hungry because of my nerves, but not knowing the way the day was going to pan out, I thought it best to start off on a full belly.

I decided on some porridge and set up the stove to cook the oats with some milk. My mind wandered back to the confrontation with Marc yesterday and I forced my mind and body into action to avoid thinking about it all. As the porridge was heating I had a hunt through the kitchen, getting to grips with the utensils and equipment at my disposal. My interest peaked as I located an insulated travel mug stuffed in the back of a cupboard. It was a little dusty, but after a good scrub it was soon filled with hot tea from my stash I'd brought over on the plane with me.

Breakfast consumed, and the saucepan and bowl in the sink to soak, I gathered all my bits and doing a final check that the stove was off, I headed out the house.

Habit wouldn't let me leave without locking the house up, I'd been broken into in the past and it wasn't a pleasant feeling have your space invaded.

I was soon in the car and setting up my phone to connect to the car and loading the address into the Sat nav. Doing another scan of my handbag and laptop case in the footwell on the passenger side, I belted up and started the car. I was soon navigating the driveway, and felt a thrill of excitement. I was here, I was really doing this!

My journey to work was eerily quiet compared to what I was used to back home. I was well out of La Push and almost into Forks before coming across another soul. I wasn't sure if it was the early hour or if this was normal, but it was lovely to go at my own pace, listening to the music I wanted to and not have to deal with weirdos on the trains.

The journey passed quickly and I entered Port Angeles just before 7am. The office was easy to find, even if the parking was a little confusing at first. Once I'd parked and gathered my bags and tea, I made my way into the reception area of the building.

It was shared with another company, so there was a security chap on duty as I walked through the revolving doors.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked. He stood as I approached. He looked to be in his forties, and had a cheery face.

"Yes, I'm Kate Walker, from Equinox. I'm the new Facilities director." I flashed him my work ID and he pulled up something on his computer.

"Ah, yes. Can I take your ID, I need to activate the chip to access the security gates."

I handed it to him, and leant against the desk as he did what he needed to do. Afterwards he passed it back and handed over a few pieces of papers.

"OK, you have full access to the Equinox floors as well as the building maintenance areas given your position. You just need to wave your ID at the little black boxes against the doors. You'll hear a beep and a see a green light if access is granted. Here's a map of your areas, and contacts for the building management company, that's the people I work for by the way, and other useful contact numbers. There are coffee machines on each floor, they are marked on the maps. I'd recommend a coffee place down the street though, the machines are not the best."

He smiled and I returned it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" I prodded.

"Leeroy, ma'am." He replied with a tiny little salute. It was very charming and I instantly took a liking to the man.

"Thanks Leeroy, this is very helpful."

"No problem." He smiled widely. "I haven't seen you around before and a gentleman, English like yourself, came round last week and gave me a heads up to expect a pretty lady today, and low and behold, here you are."

I laughed, he was just so jovial I couldn't help but get swept up in his happy little bubble and I ignore the little flash of pain that flared from his mention of Marc.

"Is your number on here Leeroy?" I waved the papers slightly.

"Yup, here see." He pointed with his pen before making a little mark next to it. Perfect, it was always handy to make friends with the people keeping the building running, you'd never know when you would need them.

"Brilliant. I might need your help on some things in the future. Will it be OK if I call or come and find you?"

"Sure thing, ma'am." There was the little salute again. It was cute how helpful he was. It was a nice turnabout from the miserable sods in security back in London.

"Call me Kate, please." I smiled again, before picking up my bags and tea again, and the papers.

"No problem, Kate. Stairs and elevators are just around the corner to your right, behind that large plant." He pointed. I grinned and waved the papers in farewell before turning to the lifts. He remained standing until I was turning the corner, and gave another little salute as I turned back.

I found the lifts and stood scanned the map for the floor number before pressing the call button. The Equinox floors of the building seemed empty apart from myself, so I located what looked like an empty office and dumped my things before taking a walk around the office. I doubled back for my pen and notepad as I came across a number of things I wanted a closer look at, marking them on my handy map as I went. It wasn't long before I hear the lift ding in the distance and then the sound of voices gradually got closer.

"Hello?" I called out as I rounded a corner to the main office area of this floor. I came across a couple of women and a man, all mid-twenties, early-thirties dressed in casual office attire, coffee cups in hand.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, we weren't expecting anyone to be here. Are you lost?" The first woman asked kindly.

I smiled. "I don't think so! I'm Kate Walker, from the UK offices?" I offered a small wave as a hello.

"Oh! Kate! Yes, sorry, I forgot it was today, I wasn't expecting you so early. Welcome to the States! I'm Kelly, this is Jason and Tiana." Jason looked pleasant enough, if a little worse for wear, late night dude? Tiana looked… like a bitch. Her surly face wasn't at all expected and my own smile to the group faltered slightly, as I wondered what had crawled up her arse and died.

"Thanks. Sorry for the early appearance, I just wanted to get to grips with the area and take a look around without looking like I was casing the joint."

Kelly laughed at my little joke, and Jason smiled warmly. Tiana… yeah. No change there.

"Well, you are welcome anytime. I see Leeroy has given you all the maps and stuff. If you need anything else just let us know."

"Cool, thanks. So, do you guys have free time today to start the building handover?"

"Sure, I booked this morning. Sorry, I would spend all day with you but we've still got our own jobs to do while we are here until the move back to Seattle."

"What part of the business are you in?" I asked. Equinox had fingers in many pies, and the Medical supply branch was part of a much larger picture.

"Financial services. Lots of paperwork shuffling." Kelly rolled her eyes good naturedly. "It pays the bills." I smiled at that.

"Ah, know the feeling well." I pointed out to the office I'd claimed. "I hope no one was using it, I've put my stuff in that room over there."

"Oh, yeah that's fine. It's only us three left here anyway, the rest of the guys moved out a couple of weeks ago?" She looked to the other to get their nods of agreement. "So, you have a pick of rooms to use."

"Lovely. Well, it's still early, I'll get myself set up, I'll let you get settled in, just come and grab me when you are ready and we'll start the hand over?"

"Awesome, we'll be over after nine I think?" She again turned and Jason nodded.

"Great, OK, I'll leave you guys to it." I smiled again and made my way to the office and booted up my laptop.

I was able to log into the building wifi and company intranet surprisingly easy and after opening my email, I spent a good hour clearing through various messages and typing up a list of things I wanted to do and questions to ask about the hand over.

In what seemed like minutes later, I had a knock at the open doorway to see Kelly and Jason, laptops in hand and smiling.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure thing. Do you want to do it here or outside?"

"Out here's probably better, more room and I think more power points. I don't know about your IT department, but ours insist on giving us laptops that hold no battery charge." Kelly replied with another eye roll.

"Ah, we must have the same IT team then." I stood and grabbed my stuff before following them out to a nearby bank of desks.

"Is Tiana joining us?" I asked. I caught the glance between Jason and Kelly.

"Ah, no. She's got a deadline this morning. You'll have to make do with just us."

"I'm sure we'll cope just fine." I replied with a gentle smile. I did not know what the hell was Tiana's problem, but as long as she kept out of my way, the better.

The next few hours passed quickly as they went through the leasing and facilities elements of the building. I started off feeling a little out of my depth, but realising that neither Kelly or Jason had any experience of this before and were doing just fine, I decided to just treat it like a problem solving exercise, and to forget official titles or legal jargon. I soon felt I got to grips with the physical elements of the building and began to build a picture in my mind how we could utilise them in the best to fit the office functions we needed. We parted ways after lunch so they could continue with their normal roles whilst I holed myself up in my new office.

I made list after list of things required, from printers, stationary, new chairs, extra desks, a water dispensers, bins, to locations of planters and the allocation of offices to certain roles. I even noted down the company allocated parking quantities in the building's underground lot, and where we could park up the transport buses without them getting parking tickets. I reached out to the bus leasing company and they promised to send me some brochures via email and offered to set up a meeting once I had my requirements nailed down.

It was a busy day, but the most productive one I'd had in a long while and I was surprised to see it was gone half five when I checked the time.

Deciding to call it a day, I send a message to Emily, letting her know I was leaving Port Angeles, or PA as Kelly called it, and would be at theirs before seven. I added a little 'hope that's still OK?' before packing my bits and making for the lifts.

Leeroy was on duty still and I gave him a little wave as I past, heading out to the parking garage entrance under the building. I wondered if there was access inside the main lobby, and doubled back inside.

"Leeroy, quick question. Can you get to the parking lot below from in here?"

"Sure thing Kate, if you stay in the elevator, and hit the P, that's for the Parking level."

"Excellent, thank you so much!" I called as I head back for the lift. I soon was down another level and walking out into the sea of cars. It took a moment to get my bearings, but soon I located my car at the far back end on it's own. I hopped in and dumped my bags in the foot well. I'd just fired the car up when it pinged at me that I had a message from Emily. I let the car read it out to me as I buckled up and pulled out of my space.

Emily confirmed she would have food ready and that she wouldn't have offered if it was a problem. I grimaced slightly at the little rebuke. It was difficult to allow people to do things for me. It not often happened and I didn't like that it made me feel like a burden. Jeez the number of times I'd asked Richard to do the odd little thing for me, and he'd huff and puff like loading the dishwasher was the hardest thing in the world. I just stopped asking for the little favours. It was easier to do shit myself. I frowned at the realisation that it wasn't normal to have to tiptoe around your significant other for fear of setting them off into another temper tantrum. In the past I wouldn't have taken that kind of shit from anyone. When did I just start rolling over and accept that kind of behaviour?

I mentally shook my head to clear that thought. It didn't matter anymore.

The journey home was busier than this morning as it was now rush hour, but even then, it was much quieter than I was used to. It made driving a joy, which I never really felt in London. It was part of the reason I didn't have a car. The stress of fighting traffic at all hours wasn't worth the hassle.

It felt like no time had passed before I was leaving the outer limits of Forks and about to hit the Reservation. I passed the turn off for my house and continued on for a few more minutes. I accidentally missed Sam and Emily's driveway, but was able to stop and reverse back to make the turn.

I'd barely parked the car and got my belt off before my door was pulled open to reveal a grinning Sam. I couldn't help return it and I was pulled into a hug before my feet had even hit the ground.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt? And where are your shoes?" I asked as he put me down.

"Oh, I've just come from inside. Didn't think to put them on when I heard you drive up." He replied a little sheepishly.

"Hey Kate!" Emily called from behind the screen door. She nudged it open a bit. "Food's just about ready, you want to wash up first?"

"Hey Emily, yes please." Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house, as he reached the door he brushed Emily as he moved inside and I felt that strange electric current again. They'd both clearly felt it too as they paused and looked at each other.

"You might want to check you haven't got any exposed wires somewhere. That's the second time I've felt that."

"Yeah, good point. I'll take a look tomorrow." Sam replied, looking worried. Emily broke the moment and ushered me to the bathroom to clean up. Five minutes later I was following my nose back to the kitchen to find the table full of food.

"It's roasted salmon and vegetables. Sorry, I probably should have asked if you like fish." She looked stricken for a moment until I laid a hand on her arm.

"It's all good, I love it. It smells great, thanks for cooking Emily. I'll have to repay the favour once I located where everything is in my kitchen."

We took our seats, and Sam placed a glass of white wine in front of me, and an orange juice for Emily and a beer for himself.

"Oh, you didn't have to open the wine if I'm the only one drinking it." I hoped it wasn't too expensive, otherwise she might be inviting me around more to finish it off.

"Oh, it's fine, Sam will finish it. But just one for you tonight as you are driving." She smiled as she stared to dish up. I held my plate out to help her.

"Do you not drink Emily?" I enquired politely. She exchanged a glance with Sam, and a beaming smile spread across both their faces.

"Well, not for the next nine months I won't be." She grinned at me. It took me a second to get it then…

"Oh! Wow! That's amazing, congratulations!" I was genuinely happy for them, they were clearly over the moon going by the ear splitting grins they both wore.

"When are you due exactly?"

"March some time, but it's early days and I've not been to the doctor yet to confirm." She couldn't stop smiling, and Sam was watching her with such a look of love and adoration on his face it was almost painful to watch.

"Well, I've no experience with pregnant women or babies, but if you need me to bring pickles and wasabi flavoured ice cream at 3am, I'm happy to help." I joked.

"I'll take you up on that, but maybe hold off on the pickles." She laughed as she handed back the plate full of yumminess.

"So, wasabi ice cream is OK?" Sam asked her, frowning slightly at the idea.

"It's ice cream." She shrugged as though that was answer enough. I hid my smile behind my glass as Sam's frown turned to outright disgust.

Emily finished serving up and we dug in with relish. I almost gave Sam a run for his money on speed of consumption, lunch seemed like eons ago, but he definitely had me beat on volume. The man must have hollow legs.

During and after dinner, both of them were firing questions about my day. I tried to hold off going into too much detail, after all, finding local stationery suppliers isn't the most riveting of conversations, but they kept prodding as if they were actually interested. I'm sure they would be bored in no time, but it was gone nine before we noticed the time and I decided to call it a night. I'm sure Emily would have kept firing questions at me if Sam hadn't taken charge in getting me out of the house. She called over his shoulder as we left the house about coming over again tomorrow, but Sam shot her down.

"Em, let her have some time to herself, woman." He pulled me into a side hug and I returned it as Emily leant against his other side. I felt that same shock again. It wasn't painful, I couldn't quite understand what it felt like, only that it seemed to happen in this doorway.

"OK, that shock thing, it's something about your doorway. Maybe you should put down some rubber mats." I stepped out from under Sam's arm, and found the feeling vanished. That was odd.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He replied. He moved to peck me on the head, and after a final squeeze, I turned to walk down the steps to my car. I gave a wave as I climbed into my car, and both of them returned it.

Thirty minutes later I was crawling into bed. I continued today's productive streak and got myself organised for the morning by setting out my breakfast ready to go and making my lunch in advance. I set my alarm for an hour later and starfished out, reveling in the massive bed that was all mine. No fighting for duvet covers anymore!

That thought had me thinking of Richard and then Marc. I blew out a long breath into the dark room. What the hell was I going to do about Marc? I was still incredibly angry and upset at him, I was hoping some time and distance would help me settle on a final decision, but I was just going round in circles, replaying our confrontation. His final confession adding to my confusion. I mean, what on earth was I meant to do with that information?

I'd never considered Marc in that way. He was the confident man about town when we first met. I'm not blind, he is attractive; six foot, unruly light brown hair that seemed to look artfully styled without trying and he was in great shape. I think I never considered him an option as he was just so outside of my league. I was a mouse compared to him, and I would have only dragged him into my boring life, and looking back that would have been unfair to temper that exuberant for life he has.

He took me under his wing when I joined the company and we stuck like glue thereafter. I kind of felt that I lived vicariously through him, and that was fine with me. The tales he would tell me after his many nights out would amuse me to no end, but it wasn't something I was comfortable in doing myself. He soon brought me out of my shell enough that I started to come out with him, and more importantly, _enjoy _myself on those nights out. I would often find myself acting as his wing-woman as he conquered most of west London's female population. I remember him encouraging me to try and chat someone up in a bar, and I was too mortified to try. Not long after that I met Richard, and the rest is history. Our night outs dwindled with my absorption into Richard's world. I'm surprised Marc kept our friendship buoyant for so long given my tunnel vision with my new relationship. Hmm, saying that now, I wonder if it was an ulterior motive. Maybe there was a grain of truth in what Richard said; Marc was biding his time.

That thought made me more angry and confused. Who the hell could I trust anymore? Was I reading into it too much?

I growled out in frustration and turned on my side trying to shut off my brain. This was not helping in the slightest, only serving to wind me up more leaving me no closer to an answer. I reminded myself that I'd asked for time and distance for the moment, and I was under no obligation to speak to Marc just yet. My time was my own and no one was going to push me into confronting the problem just yet.

With that last thought I drifted off into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_Kate_

Tuesday past in a similar way as Monday, only without the delightful Tiana throwing daggers at me every time I saw her. I still was none the wiser on her problem, but she'd be leaving to go back to Seattle at some point, so as long as she didn't cause any problems, I couldn't give two shits about her.

The day was primarily spent in calls to Seattle HQ with HR discussing hiring requirements based off the employment contract with the Quileutes. They provided guidelines which pretty much gave the Tribe first pickings of the jobs, and then if not filled with suitable candidates after ninety days, they would be made open to the general population. My job would be to provide a list of job descriptions for all the roles required for the admin side of the new plant, and HR would get them officially on the system, and using the London office as a template, they would work out salary ranges taking into things like currency fluctuations and cost of living differences. It was actually a lot easier than I was expecting, I surprised myself with how much of the London office set up I knew, and those roles I was hazy on, I was able to reach out to my old colleagues for their input.

It was gone seven in the evening by the time I gave up for the day. I was needing some food and to look away from my laptop screen. I was expecting a delivery of IT equipment tomorrow, and once I had the new office desks in place I could get some IT bods in to set everything up. I dreamt of the day I would finally get my dual monitor setup with a docking station, it would save me squinting at my tiny laptop screen.

It felt like no time before I was pulling up to my new home. It should have felt a little lonely coming home to an empty house but I only felt excitement that I was here. Other than work, I had no expectations on me other than those I'd set myself. If I wanted to come home and veg in front of the TV all night, I could do so without feeling like I was doing something wrong.

That actually sounded like a great way to wind down, so once I was in the house, I changed into my pajamas straight away after washing up, and pulled out one of Emily's home cooked offerings. It was some kind of beef and rice dish which was delicious, and after it was eaten I parked myself in the living room, remote in hand.

A pleasant evening passed with trashy American telly, and feeling a significant number of brain cells depleted, and lunch sorted for tomorrow, I called it a night after ten.

Wednesday followed it's preceding days, but with added frustrations. The promised IT equipment had been delayed and I spent a very long hour on the phone to the supplier trying to track it down. They promised delivery was due today, and eventually it arrived after six that evening, only for the delivery driver to abandon the goods in the underground car park. With the help of Leeroy, I managed to get it all transported up to the Equinox floors without it being stolen, but I was irritable, tired and sweaty from my impromptu workout, and after firing off a very shitty complaint email to the supplier, I made my way home.

I'd only just pulled up to my house when I noticed car lights behind me coming down the driveway. I was blinded for a moment as they parked behind my car, and I only noticed it was Marc when my vision cleared.

So much for time and space. I let out a long sigh as I released my seat belt and pushed open the car door. I closed it with a little more force than normal as I turned to face him.

He climbed out of his car looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry Kate, I know you said you would contact me, but I needed to go through some work bits with you. I was hoping we could kinda clear the air enough to do that."

I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to ward off the aches from moving the IT boxes and the tension from seeing Marc again. He was looking pretty haggard and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. That flared my anger again. Was I such a push over that I'd forgive him so easily?

I let out another sigh and tipped my head towards the house, turning on my heel. Marc followed and soon we were inside and in the kitchen.

"Drink?" Unfailingly polite. That's me.

"Erm, sure. Whatever you have." He parked himself at one of the stools I'd located in the utility room during breakfast this morning. I wanted to tut at him for the assumption he was welcome to take a seat without asking, but the other part of me reminded me that I was an adult and to pick my battles, not worry over the petty shit.

I grabbed a couple of diet cokes from the fridge and place one in front of him as I leant back against the sink and cracked my own can open.

"OK, what do you need to go over?" Down to business.

"There's a couple of roles that need fulfilling at the plant once it's up and running. Admin type that will link into the main office. I need to get those filled and up and running with the office before the plant goes live."

"So, you want me to get those organised as I do the office?" I asked.

"Yup. I'd do it myself, but as they are more admin, than production, they'll be better off being a part of your crew than mine." He watched me as though he was expecting me to tell him no. He had a point however.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea. Send me the details and I'll run it by HR to add into my lot." I took a swig of my drink.

"Thanks Kate. It slipped my mind with all the trouble on site."

This was news.

"What's wrong?" I internally cursed myself. It felt like engaging in conversation was the wrong message to send, but it was too easy to fall back into our routine without thought. Marc's face seemed to relax marginally, so I kept mine impassive, hoping not to give him hope that this was progress towards forgiveness when I still didn't know what I was going to do.

"The financials were late getting approved, and a couple of construction companies have pulled out to begin other jobs. Understandable really. I wouldn't have expected them to hang around not getting paid."

"Oh, well, how are you planning to sort that?" Just can't keep your mouth shut can you Kate?

"Well, Sam's been really helpful. He's put me in touch with a few crews that he's worked with before, I've got meetings set up with them later this week. They aren't on the same scale as the previous companies we had, but Sam's given them glowing reviews so it's worth checking them out."

"OK, cool."

We stayed in an awkward silence for a few moments. I didn't want to bring up the Richard debacle without having to have that conversation out here and now, but there was a small part of me that wanted to keep talking to Marc. I really missed him, even if I hated him right now.

"For what's it's worth Kate, I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to talk about Richard right now, so can we just focus on work for the moment?" Marc asked, pleading with his eyes.

I was about to reply when I heard a very loud and strange noise outside. It sounded like something heavy falling and broken crockery. I had an image of a tree falling on the shed-garage, before the distinct sound of an animal rose in the air.

"What the hell..." Marc stood and moved to the back door of the kitchen, flicking the lock quickly before sliding outside. My peering through the curtain only reflected the kitchen lights back to me, so I followed him outside to the falling dusk.

"Sounded like an animal or something." He muttered. We heard another noise and a screech of metal coming from a little distance away.

"D'you think its hurt?" I asked. I had visions of a wounded raccoon. That's what Emily said wasn't it? She'd save Sam from the raccoons? Didn't they go through the bins?

"I need to scare it off. I'm not picking up the crap from the bins if it gets inside it." I muttered before turning back into the house. Marc followed me.

"Hold up Kate. What are you on about?" He asked from the doorway.

"Raccoons. Emily mentioned raccoons the other day. I need to scare it off so it doesn't get in the bins." I scanned the kitchen coming across the knife block on the counter. I grabbed the biggest knife in sight.

"I don't think a raccoon is going to run off at the sight of a knife Kate." Marc rolled his eyes at me, getting my back up. He had a point however, so I placed it back in the block and started rummaging around in the drawers of the kitchen.

"Besides, how do you know it's a raccoon. It could be a bloody bear for all you know." He called as I started on the cupboards. There!

Middle shelf next to the stove was a new bottle of cooking oil spray. I pulled open the drawer below and located the gas lighter for the shove. I gave it an experimental click, and nodded in satisfaction as it produced a good flame.

It might not know a knife, but it should know fire.

I marched back to the door, squeezing past Marc to get back outside. He tutted in annoyance but I chose to ignore him and headed down the back steps and out into the yard, aiming for the trees.

"Kate, for fuck sake, come back!" Marc called, I turned back to catch him throw his arms up in despair but I ignored him. If he was going to be too pussy to deal with a furry little trash panda, I would do it.

* * *

_Sam_

'_On your right Paul!'_

'_Cover the rear, watch the boarder!'_

_`You're too close to the line, Sam! Cullen's have it!'_

"Keep to your own side, mutt." Edward called as we ran down the pair of red eyed vamps. They skirted the border making it difficult to get a good run on them without crossing it and breaking the treaty.

The male leech leapt fully to the Cullen's side, and I kept pace dodging rocks and trees out of the corner of my eye. I'd give Edward his due, he was fast, and soon the leech made a dash back to our side as Edward gained ground on it.

I made a powerful leap over a fallen tree, timed to collide with the tick. My mouth exploded with the acrid taste of venom as my jaw managed to tear a chuck out of it's right thigh.

'_Good Sam! Jared, it's coming!'_ Jacob called, directing wolves subconsciously into position. We followed without a first or second thought, purely running on instinct at this point and Alpha command. The taste of the venom flowed out into the Pack mind, riling the wolves up further.

'_That's it, come to papa…'_ Jacob murmured as he watched the play through the rest of us. I caught a second flash from Seth, running closer to the treaty line now than I was, he was transmitting the Cullen's game plan on the second leech that had moved further into their lands.

'_Let them handle it. Seth, keep monitoring that one in case it comes back our way.'_

We hit a minor clearing which the leech cleared in a second, only to be set upon by the waiting guard leaping from the tree tops and phasing as they fell. It paused in shock and almost got it's head taken off by Jared, when it came to its senses enough to dive out of the way, only suffering a lost right arm and shoulder to Jared's maw.

It didn't get far though. Paul and Jacob appeared as though summoned from the air itself and finished Jared's work with powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth.

'_Seth, where you at?' _Jacob called, as Paul phased back to human to light the body parts on fire. Jacob pushed us back out to run the boarders, making sure we covered the area if the second one evaded the Cullens.

'_They got it, it's toast.'_ He called. We saw purple smoke rise in between the trees through Seth, before the wind brought the odour to our noses.

A feeling of triumph spread through the Pack as we spread out again, covering off any more vamps to appear when a frisson of fear swamped the Pack mind.

'_Leech! Third one! On the Rez!'_ Embry's internal call echoed by his howl into the air. We felt Paul phase back into the Pack mind.

'_Location Emb?!' _Jacob shouted as he pinned the rest of our locations, directing us out to split our forces.

'_Half mile off the Rez road, north of the old Whitefeather place.'_ He called.

My blood felt like freon in my veins and the rest of the Pack felt my horror.

'_Sam, go!'_ Jacob, Paul and Jared followed me. I was too lost in my fear to work out where everyone else was, my vision solely honed in on Embry's sight as he focused on the back of the running leech.

'_We're too far out Jake!'_ My horror was amplified in the Pack mind forcing Jacob to slam a lid on the emotions spinning out to the rest of the Pack.

'_Emb, faster!' _Jacob threw out the command to us all and our pace picked up despite our exhaustion from the previous hunt.

Embry gained ground and leapt onto the vamp just as Kate's house came into view. I could see the lights on in the background. Oh god, she was home!

'_Sam, rein it in buddy, we gotta get to Emb.' _ He infused the words with his Alpha power and my fear morphed into anger, my wolf in a frenzy to kill this demon that had dared crossed into our lands.

We watched in silence as Embry engaged the leech, trying to take it down as well as move it away from the house. Paul firing off fighting moves trying to give him the advantage. It worked for a small moment until our worst nightmare came true.

As the leech grabbed Embry around the middle, he twisted out of it's hold, head pointing in the direction of the house. We all felt the moment Embry freeze as he took in the sight of Kate creeping into the woods. The moment was all it took for the leech to get the upper hand and it yanked hard on Embry's right leg still in its grasp. The shock of seeing Kate turned into bone grinding pain as the leech twisted the leg, laughing at the howl he couldn't contain as it shattered.

The Pack watched in abject horror through Embry as the leech turned towards Kate stumbling over the mossy earth.

* * *

_Kate_

I gripped my makeshift weapon close to my chest as I navigated the uneven ground. It was still light out, but the light was failing quickly and it wouldn't be long before I would be plunged into darkness. I reminded myself that I wasn't in London anymore and there was little light pollution in these parts.

I heard more noises ahead, and what sounded like a large twig snapping and a howl which caused my head to shoot up.

_Holy…_

There in front of me was a pretty little black haired lady, holding the back leg of a massive yowling dog.

I blinked trying to clear my vision. The way she was holding its leg, it was like she was holding up, but it was the size of a fucking horse. _How the fuck…_

She dropped the leg and the dog, no wolf, _it's a fucking massive wolf_, dropped to the floor. It let out another howl of pain as it hit the ground. As I looked back up, the lady appeared right in front of me. I stumbled back in shock, how the fuck did she get a hundred yards that fast?!

She cocked her head at me in a completely eerie manner and I felt my shock give way to fear.

Her _eyes_.

_Demon_, my mind supplied. My blood ran cold at the unnaturalness in front of me.

I felt the adrenaline surge and she lifted her head slightly, sniffing the air, before a grin from the depths of hell spread across her face.

Before I could do anything, a blur hit us from the side, sending me back into a tree. I felt a sudden and sharp pain in my left side and the back of my head, rendering me breathless for a moment. Noise off to my right drew my attention through the pain and my head turned to see more blurring of motion, interspaced with views of the wolf and the woman looking like they were fighting.

Shock had me frozen in place as I took in the sights and sounds in front of me. The wolf was favouring three of it's four legs, the fourth hanging at an angle so extreme it made me nauseous from just looking at it. Or that could be the blow to the head I've just taken. I reached up to finger the lump making itself known on the back of my head, knocking it with the lighter I was still gripping. I saw blood on my hand from where the metal clip of the lighter had sliced my palm open in my fall. The pain in my side flared again as my shock quickly worked itself off, my mind screaming at me to run.

I scrambled to my feet as the fight moved closer to my position, my ribs calling their protest at the sudden movement. I gritted my teeth through the pain and staggered behind a nearby tree, leaning against the rough bark as the combatants rolled passed me. I heard that screeching metal sound again and the lady screamed out in pain, before she kicked out at the wolf's broken leg and grabbed him by the throat. I saw blood flow quickly down her arm from the hand holding the wolf's neck before she tossed him into the trees.

"No!" I cried out, unable to stop myself. Her head turned in my direction and before I could blink she was in front of me again. I held up my hands together in front of me, still gripping my joke of a weapon. Her face was cracked and leaking a silvery type substance, and her left shoulder was missing a large chunk.

_I'm going to die._

The thought was sudden and absolute, blocking all others. My stomach dropped. The pain in my head and side forgotten as my mind span out on this simple, but wholly true statement. This woman in front of me was not human and I was going to die, right here, at her hands like the wolf.

Like my thoughts had spoken out loud, I heard a noise from the beast and the demon turned her head to follow it. I flinched at the sudden movement and my muscles tensed in a last instinctual attempt at flight.

I clicked on the lighter.

Her head swung back, eyeing the flame in between us. Another hellish smile crossed her face and she arrogantly leant forward with lips pursed. She kept eye contact as she made to slowly blow out my flame when my other hand twitched.

A small hiss preceded the flare of fire as it erupted past the lighter's end and into the face of the demon. Her surprise mirrored mine as the flames swiftly consumed her features, twisting in agony as she screamed in pain. The noise had me drop the cooking oil and the lighter, but the oil, and silvery substance, took no time to engulf her completely.

I staggered back away from the heat and unholy noises she was emitting, but as soon as they started they stopped as she crumbled onto the ground in a heap of smoldering purple ash and smoke.

I stared at the mound as it rapidly got smaller, my breathing heaving and rapid through my teeth, when my attention was brought back to the wolf as it whimpered in pain.

I'm not sure what came over me, but I rushed towards where it laid on the mossy earth, leg still at a sickening angle. My eyes however were dragged to the neck of the animal, where I could see a half inch thick twig poking out of its neck

"Oh, God!" I cried out softly, kneeling before it. A small part of my brain was telling me to run away from the animal, it looked like it could eat me whole, but either from shock or stupidity, or both, I found my hands skimming through it's thick, mottled fur as to comfort it.

It whined again and I looked closer to its neck. It was bleeding out, fast. Before I could stop myself my hands were plucking the twig and other forrest debris out from its wound. A spurt of arterial spray hit me in the face and chest and I blinked out the liquid from my eye as my first aid kicked in.

_Pressure on wound, Kate!_ I scolded myself in a panic. As I laid both hands on the pulsing ragged flesh. I felt an electrical shock run up my arms into my body causing me to gasp. It was like Sam, only much, much more. My eyes flew to the wolf in surprise and we both froze as eye contact was made.

I couldn't say how long we stared at each other. The eyes, they were not an animals eyes, not in the slightest. There was intelligence there, human intelligence. I would have laughed at that had I not been knuckle deep in its neck, trying to stem the poor thing from bleeding to death.

I was brought quickly out my thoughts as it's eyes rolled back and it went limp in my arms.

"Oh no, no no!" I shouted, leaning heavily into it. I could feel the tears running down my face, splashing onto my shirt. It saved my life, I owed it to help it.

I panicked as I tried to pick more of the leaf litter out of the hole, more blood running out between my fingers.

"MARC!" I screamed, I turned to look back to the house, only not seeing it. Had I lost my bearings? Could he hear me?

Before I could scream for him again, I felt heavy static in the air and heat emanating from the wolf in front of me. Before I could do anything, I watched in fascinated horror as the body sunk into itself and rearranged itself into the body of a large, naked man.

"KATE!" I flinched as my name was shouted from further in the woods. It took a second before I saw the caller.

"SAM! HELP ME!" I screamed. I couldn't let him die. No, no, he was mine!

"SAM HE'S BLEEDING!" My sobs were racking my body hard but I wasn't letting go of the man in front of me.

"Hold on honey, I'm here!" Sam was by me, hands fluttering over mine.

"JACOB! GET CARLISLE!" He bellowed, making me jump. "Ssh, ssh, Kate, you are doing really well. We need to stop the bleeding-"

"How, Sam?! If I move he'll die, it's an artery!"

"You're OK, when I say, take your hands away and pinch together the tear in the vein. Can you do that for me honey?"

"I'm, I'm not sure!" I sobbed harder. He was going to die.

"He's not going to die, OK. You're doing really well, but we need to do this quickly OK? If you can't do I'll dive in OK? You have smaller fingers so you should be able to get a good hold. Remember, pinch the tear closed, it will heal."

I nodded in a daze.

"You with me honey?" He asked a little more gently. I dragged my eyes away from the bloody mass where my hands were, looking into Sam's warm brown orbs. "You're OK, you've got this." He laid his arm on my shoulder, infusing me with courage at the simple touch. I took a couple of deep breaths, centering myself before looking at the man in front of me on the ground.

"On three OK?" I nodded, letting Sam count me down.

"...three!"

I pulled my fingers back, feeling the stickiness of congealed blood on my hands. My eyes saw the artery for a split second before the blood swelled up again, blocking my view. My thought that the blood felt tackier than it should be briefly crossed my mind before my fingers dived back into the flesh somehow locating the ragged edges of the tear I'd just seen. Blood was still pouring out as I delicately, but firmly brough the two edges together as instructed.

"What do I do now?" I asked Sam, hardly daring to breathe in case I shifted the connection.

"Just hold still, give him a minute."

I waited, muscles screaming with my uncomfortable posture and my own aching wounds.

"I'm not sure how long I can hold it." I whispered, voice shaky with stress and strain. Sam gently moved himself next to me, keeping my position stable as he took some of my weight.

"Better?"

"Yes."

I heard movement and the sudden appearance of more people almost had me jump out of my skin. If it wasn't for Sam's hold I would have fallen backwards, as it was, my just head flicked in their direction, before quickly falling back to this man in front of me.

_Please be OK. Please be OK. Please be OK._

I sent the silent pray to the forest surrounding us as the men around me spoke in urgent tones. I tuned them out, focusing my whole being into the tiny area of flesh holding in the life force of this unknown man, now central to my universe.

* * *

_Jacob_

The Pack watched Embry in silence as he battled for his life. The leech was strong, very strong, but smarter than the usual newborns that displayed that kind of strength.

We watched as he battled for Kate's life.

Paul channelled his fear into sending every fighting trick he knew to Embry. The only sounds permenting the Pack mind were the rapid footfall of us running, and Embry's snarls and whimpers.

He was suddenly thrown into the trees and we watched hearts in mouth as the leech stood in front of Kate.

'_Emb, please!'_ Sam begged with a sob. I threw out an Order, forcing Embry to his feet. He stood in a muted daze and lunged at the leech, knocking it away from Kate. We could feel his exhaustion as he fought tooth and nail to get some kind of purchase on the thing. He managed to claw its face and bite a chunk out of its neck.

'_Nearly there, nearly there'_ Seth's mantra filtering into the Pack mind as he followed up the rear. I saw Edward following in, clearly tracking the thoughts of the Pack through Seth.

'_Seth, Edward, get Carlisle NOW!'_ I screamed at them as I turned my focus back to Embry.

My breath caught in my throat as the leech had Embry by the neck, and we felt the pain as it slowly, sadistically dug it's talons into his windpipe.

'_EMBRY!' _Quil yelled_ 'Fight buddy, FIGHT!'_ he called out, panic almost overcoming him, only kept at bay by my tenuous hold of my own Order.

The leech flung him away again, and he collided heavily with a tree, pain slicing through his being.

"NO!" Kate screamed, and we watched as it again approached Kate. The panic finally leaked into the Pack mind and Embry whined, gaining it's attention once more before it looked back to Kate.

'_Oh god, oh god…'_ Sam moaned, heart buckling as we watched it leaned in towards Kate. _'Run honey, run, please!' _He called in desperation, logic vanishing in fear.

Before we could think anything else, the leech was a blaze. It's dying screeched like nails on a chalkboard as it was consumed by the flames.

'_Woah, how the fuck?'_ Leah whispered, echoing the rest of our thoughts.

We watched as a shocked looking Kate stumbled back from the burning tick, dropping something from her hands, before her head turned to Embry and she staggered towards him.

"Oh, god!" she sobbed in her distress, falling to her knees before her fingers dug in Embry's neck, pulling out god knows what from the wound. We felt a bolt of fear circle the Pack mind as Embry's consciousness waned with the blood loss.

'_Stay with us Emb! You did real good buddy, you kept her safe. Stay with us we're almost there!'_ I called out to him, as we saw Kate flinch as a spray of blood hit her in the face, but she forced her palms into the wound to try to stem the flow.

Like someone had flicked a switch, Embry's consciousness came roaring back online in full force as the touch of her hands at his neck caused a wave of electricity to surge through his broken body and out into the Pack mind. I felt myself stumble at the force if it, and watched as he locked eyes with Kate.

'_Oh fuck, oh fuck, did that just? Oh fuck!'_ Colin fell in his surprise and the force of the sensation but we were brought out of our shock when Embry succumb to his injuries.

Sam phased out as he reached Kate and the Pack's connection to both Embry and Kate was severed with an abruptness that made even my head reel.

"JACOB! GET CARLISLE!" I heard Sam's call as I finally, _finally _hit the trees outside of the Whitefeather place, and quickly scanned for Seth, showing both Cullens now running with him less than a minute or so out.

I phased back as the clearing came into view. Kate and Sam both huddled over Embry, her fingers still digging into his flesh as the wound slowly stiched itself together. There was blood everywhere, and not all of it Embry's either.

Sam turned his head as I approached, eyes half wild with residual fear.

"Carlisle is coming." I dropped to my knees in front of Embry, hands hovering over the leg that was twisted in a sick parody of the limbs of the tree he was slumped under. My eyes skidded over to where Kate still had her hands against his neck, fingers buried under the skin. Her arms trembling with shock and fatigue and I could see where she was leaning heavily against Sam's left side. I glanced down her left side, seeing a splash of red under her arm down the top she was wearing. It wasn't a lot but a bleeding Imprint was sending my wolf for a loop. I could only imagine what Sam was feeling.

And Embry.

I looked back down at his unconscious form and let out a long breath. My eyes flicked back to his neck, seeing a rapid fluttering pulse and his chest was rising slowly. He was alive. It was a start.

I sensed the other wolves phasing human just out of sight, before they appeared. The younger wolves looked freaked and Paul took charge, barking orders for them to secure the area and run the borders again. I gave him a quick nod which he returned as he corralled the masses into action to distract their wolves.

"Jacob." Carlisle appear at my side suddenly, causing Sam to growl, in turn making Kate flinch. Reason overcame his mind once more as he supported Kate more firmly, whispering an apology in her ear.

"Edward explained what he saw through the Pack. The leg will need breaking and resetting, but the blood loss is the main concern." He said quietly as he ran his hands gently over Embry's form. I moved from Kate's side to let Carlisle closer to where she was shaking with determination, jaw gritted against her own pain as she held him together.

I caught sight of Edward out of the corner of my eye and sent him a silent thanks for his speed getting here. He nodded slightly, watching the crouched form of the Pack's former Alpha virtually surround his Imprint.

I saw Eddies eyebrows pinch in confusion at my thought, I gave a mental shrug, now wasn't the time for introductions. He frowned, before his head swung violently towards Carlisle.

I turned back myself, seeing Carlisle next to Kate, frozen like marble as he looked at her with dark eyes and flared nostrils.

"Doc?" I called. He came out of himself, visibly resetting, before continuing with this work. My head span to Edward who kept looking at Carlisle in surprise.

"Hello, my name's Carlisle, I'm a doctor. What's your name?" He asked Kate gently, resting a palm on one of her arms.

"Kate." She whispered, voice shaking with strain.

"Kate. We're going to have you let go of Embry, so I can take a look, Okay?" She was shaking her head as he spoke.

"No, no, he'll bleed, I can't let him bleed." She hiccuped a sob and Sam tighten his grip around her.

"It's all okay, I'm here, I will replace you if he's still bleeding. Do you trust me?" He ducked his head closer to catch her eye. I saw her own flick up quickly then back down, before she did a double take.

We all heard her heart rate sprint into overdrive as her body dumped another shot of adrenaline into her system.

"Demon." She recoiled away from the doc, still keeping her fingers in Embry's neck. "Demon." She whispered again.

"Ssh ssh Kate. He's not like the other one. He's good, I promise. Do you trust me?" Sam pulled her attention to him, imploring in his tone. Her eyes darted between Sam's before she nodded.

Sam gave Carlisle a quick nod.

"Okay Kate, on three can you gently pull your fingers out?" She shook her head again.

"I think my hands are stuck. The blood…" She explained, clearly worried she would reopen the wound. I had the same fear myself.

"You're fine. We'll do it slowly. Let me get something first." He looked at Edward who shot away, returning a few moments later with a watering can. He stepped around Embry, positioning himself opposite Kate and Sam, poised to tip it onto his neck.

"It's not clean, it'll get infected." She cried out, arms shaking more. "I can't hold anymore." Her tears falling onto Embry's chest as Sam tried to comfort her again.

"Okay, we need to start, Edward?"

Edward began tipping the water onto Embry's neck as Carilisle wiped the blood away to assess the skin. I could see it had healed around Kate's fingers, and as he wiped the blood away from her fingers he gently began to pry them out of Embry's neck.

As soon as she was free Sam stood and lifted her into his chest, wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying her away from Embry as her cries descended into full out heart wrenching sobs.

"She's injured." I said to Carlisle as he examined the now closing skin.

"I know, I could smell her blood." He's jaw clenched slightly as he moved back to Embry's leg.

"Jacob, I need to break the leg, can you hold him down. It'll likely wake him."

I nodded grimly, hating this part. Edward helped Carlisle turn Embry to lay fully on his back, I called Paul over, wanting a second pair of hands. We braced a shoulder each as Edward held Embry's hips.

"On three." We all nodded.

The crack of his thigh resonated through both my arms and my soul as my connection to the Pack, to Embry, exploded into life as the pain pulled him conscious with a sharp intake of breath. We heard an answering cry from Kate and our heads shot to Sam as he cradled her under his chin as she writhed in shared pain with Embry.

"I thought only the mated wolves could feel their Imprint's pain?" Edward asked, as his eyes flickered to find mine. "She's human, how does she feel his pain?"

"She's his Imprint." Paul replied flatly, still focused on Embry below us as he slipped into a half haze of pain filled sleep.

"But she's human, not the wolf? Sam..." Edward queried, confused by my earlier thought. I shook my head.

"Not now."

Carlisle counted us in again, and another crack followed by Kate's cry then silence as she went limp in Sam's arms. There were tears of anguish flowing freely down Sam's face and into her hair as she rocked her back and forth, clearly feeling Embry's pain through his bond to Kate.

"Wait, she's Sam's Imprint too?" Edward asked, shocked at my thoughts. I nodded then focused back on Embry's leg. Carlisle paused in his ministrations, before continuing to brace the leg with branches Paul had gathered.

"I didn't know that was possible. Two Imprints for a wolf."

"She's the Imprint of two wolves as well." I added, rubbing my eyes. There was no point hiding it as Edward would pull it from the Pack's heads anyway. Too much had gone on tonight to keep it secret. I could still feel the Pack in the back of my mind, confusion and residual fear clouding their thoughts as they ran patrol.

"We need to get them both inside."

"Marc is inside." Paul added to Carlisle statement. Fuck, another complication.

"I think you should tell him. There's no way to explain this." Edward added quietly. "He's already suspicious going by his thoughts, and he's currently on the phone on hold to animal control to report a large wolf. He's freaking out about Kate."

I rubbed my face again. God damn it.

"OK, we'll tell him." Pauls eyebrows flew up at that, but he said nothing. "Sam, can you bring her inside. Paul, take his top-"

"I can carry him." Carlisle shifted slightly and quickly rose, Embry in his arms, right leg out straight with the improvised brace.

The four of us quickly moved to Kate's house, Paul slipping past Carlisle to help Sam with Marc.

"What the fuck?! Jesus, Kate! What happened, Sam?!" I heard him call as I brought up the rear behind Edward.

I did a mental scan of the rest of the Pack, pushing out waves of reassurance. Our brother was injured, but alive and would recover. The Imprint was safe. I gave the Pack to Jared for the moment as I needed to deal with this, before I took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_Kate_

My leg brought me back to my senses. It throbbed like I'd fallen on it hard and the bruising went down to the bone. That was odd; I didn't remember hurting it. I heard voices next, bleeding into my awareness as muffled sound quickly distinguished itself into speech I could understand. I could make out Marc, his pitch high with fear and worry. I'd not heard him like, even since my fainting spell a couple of weeks ago and it pulled me quicker to the surface.

"Hey, Kate? Just relax, you're okay, I just need to check your side." I opened my eyes, blinking at the bright lights above my head. I realised I was on the kitchen island. I felt a sudden coldness at my left side that made me flinch sending the pain there flaring up again. I sucked in a breath and held it as the coldness gently prodded my ribs.

I turned my head, seeing the blond man again. The doctor, I remembered, staring intently at my body. I suddenly realised I was only in my bra and felt a sudden wave of embarrassment.

"Hey, enough of that." I turned the other way to find Sam looking down at me. His face was tight with stress and worry and my heart lurched seeing him like that.

What happened to cause him to look like that?

Then it came back to me. Demon. Wolf.

I sucked in another breath, my eyes flying to the Doctor again. He was like her. That other worldliness surrounded him and I felt another wash of fear blanket me.

"Hey, it's OK. Trust me remember?" Sam drew my attention back. I did remember now. I tried to calm down, clearly Sam knew this man, demon, whatever. I trusted Sam but I couldn't shake the fear that this one would try and kill me too.

"We're not killers." Another voice spoke. I looked to the doorway, seeing a teenager standing there. He had the same amber eyes as the doctor, and that strangeness too.

"What are you?" I breathed, eyes flicking between the boy and the doctor. They exchanged looks before the doctor looked directly at me.

"It's probably best if we let Sam and Jacob explain themselves first." I felt Sam shift behind me and a sudden thought hit me.

"This is that thing you were going to tell me, isn't it." My head turned back to him. Sam chewed his bottom lip before giving a small nod.

I didn't have a chance to think more on that before Marc came storming into the Kitchen.

"What the fuck is going on!?" He shouted, I winced at the loudness. My flinch got his attention and he hurried to me.

"Kate! Are you OK? What the hell happened?" His panicked gaze flicked down my torso, snagging on my left side. I saw him pale slightly at the sight and prayed the injury wasn't too bad.

"I'm fine-"

"You're not fucking fine, Kate! There's a fucking stick poking out of your chest, and there's a naked bloke on your sofa covered in blood!"

I felt my stomach turn, stick? My mind snagged on the second bit of his sentence, my eyes flying back to the doctor and Sam.

"Is he OK?"

The smile from the doctor freaked me out a little, but his words gave me a little bit of comfort. "He's fine, a bit battered, but it's nothing some time and rest won't fix."

I nodded, and winced again at the pull in my skin.

"You, on the other hand... I need to get that wood out of your side." His frown returned as he assessed my injury.

The boy pushed off from the doorway and moved towards us. I couldn't help the minor recoil and he threw me reassuring smile as he slowed his approach.

"Are you going to be OK?" He asked the doctor quietly, earning a look from Sam I couldn't pin. The doctor nodded and the boy left the room.

"You going to do it here?" Sam asked. I was confused, and Marc was clearly in the same boat.

"What? Do what here?" He voiced my own question.

Before he could answer, two men entered from the front end of the house. They were built like Sam, one taller and wider in stature, the other the same build as Sam, but an inch shorter in height.

Both were naked.

I let my head fall back to face the ceiling aggravating the bump there, and felt the blush rise into my cheeks. I caught Sam's chargin look to me.

"Friends of yours I take it?" I asked wearily. It earned me a little laugh from Sam and a couple of chuckles from the other two. The doctor, Carlisle smiled slightly. Marc was silent, the humour not cracking his shell of worry.

"Yeah. Jacob and Paul." Sam offered. I lifted my hand and gave a weak little wave, keeping my eyes averted.

"Nice to meet you at last." I answered. It was bizarre set of circumstances and my mind had reset to default settings just to process the evening.

"You too, Kate. Sorry it's not better circumstances." Jacob replied.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Marc interrupted, anger clear in his tone. It broke the moment and I heard Jacob sigh.

I will tell you both, but let us deal with Kate first and ensure Embry's out of danger.

"His name is Embry?" I asked. They were quiet and I looked back up to Sam. He nodded with a small smile.

Embry. I'd never heard that name before.

"Can I look at your hands Kate?" Carlisle asked. I nodded slightly and felt the coldness again as he lifted both palms to assess the cut and the old burn.

"This one is going to need stitches. How did you do this?" He asked as he laid them back to the counter.

"Erm, the right hand, burn, hot tea. The left… the woman. She pushed me and I fell. The belt clip of the lighter I was holding sliced into my hand as I landed on it." I recalled the moment, shivering as I remembered the face. I was brought out of my thoughts by Sam squeezing my shoulder.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" He asked. I should have felt a little indignant at his question, but the fear and worry in his face had me swallow my pride.

"Raccoons. She was going to light some fucking raccoons on fire to stop them getting in the bloody bins." Marc spat out. Sam's eyes moved to mine again, a smile lightening his features.

"They wouldn't know what a knife is. I thought they would know fire and run away. I figured if Emily could save you from them, I could handle it." My voice grew small at the end of my little speech, my humour falling flat as reality hit home hard. If I'd only stopped to think. If I wasn't so wound up with Marc, I wouldn't have been out there.

_But you wouldn't have been able to distracted her from Embry if you weren't there._

The little voice in my head played devil's advocate. Would she had killed him if the circumstances were different?

"I was brought out of my spirling mood with another squeeze from Sam.

"Hey, it's done now. You saved him you know."

"Yeah, how'd you manage that?" Paul spoke up from Jacob's side.

"Makeshift flamethrower." The boy was back carrying a large leather bag and he placed my lighter and the cooking oil on the counter by the window. He frowned at me as he passed into my line of sight. "I'm not a boy." He added, somewhat petulantly. "I'm not petulant, either." He placed the bag by the kitchen sink.

"Wait, what? I didn't say anything?" I didn't, did I?

"It's part of the whole story, but Eddy here can read minds." Jacob added sounded annoyed.

"What?" Both me and Marc replied in shock.

"Can you all read minds?" Marc added.

"Nope, just Eddy." Jacob said.

"I don't want you to read my mind." I said in a minor panic. Eddy turned to respond when he frozen in place.

"Edward?" Carlisle called. "What's wrong."

"I can't read her." Edward, Eddy replied, slight awe and surprise to his tone.

"But you just said-"

"I know, but it's like a switch was flicked. One second she's loud and clear, the next, nothing."

There was silence as the four of them looked at me and it took all my self control not to squirm on the counter at the sudden interest, fully aware I was still just in my bra. I could only imagine Jacob and Paul staring too, but I kept them out of my eye line.

"Well, I don't want you to read my mind, it's rude. You shouldn't read anyone else either unless they asked." I focused on the ceiling again, wishing they would look away.

"Woah" Edward called out. "How did you do that?" He moved closer and I swore Sam growled at him. "What did you do Kate?" He asked, almost feverishly in his intent.

"What are you on about?" I asked, uncomfortable at his prominity.

"Edward, maybe you should back off a little. You are scaring her." Carlisle lay and hand on Edward's arm, pushing him away from the island.

"I can't read anyone. The moment she said it, there was silence. I can't hear anyone." Edward replied. There was a murmur of shock around the room, other than myself and Marc. We looked at each other, not understanding the significance of his declaration. My side gave another twinge again, the pain had been building and was starting to overwhelm me again.

"Carlisle, her side. Can we get her something for the pain?" Sam asked. The doctor nodded and dove into the bag that I now realised was a medical bag.

"I'm not sure how far it goes in, so I'm going to give you a heavy sedative and then numb the local area okay?" Carlisle spoke back to me from over his shoulder.

"Why aren't we going to the hospital?" Marc asked, again speaking my thoughts.

"It's difficult to explain the set of circumstances, she's covered in Embry's blood, much more than her own wounds have produced. I'm the most qualified doctor in Forks anyway, it's best all round if I deal with this here."

He turned back to me with what looked like a cannula and before I could even move he had it stuck in the back of my hand with the healing burn. I only felt the pinch of the medical tape as it was applied. I looked up in surprise, and he smiled at me.

"Years of practice." He said as he pulled out a couple of vials and what looked like a suture kit. "I'm just going to push in the drug now." He focused on my hand and I felt the coolness of the liquid as it entered my bloodstream. It didn't take long for it to reach my head and I felt the pleasant feeling of floating as it took affect.

"Oh! You're all back." I heard Eddy say. I wasn't sure what he was on about. Eddy, ha that's a funny name. He looked too stuck up to be an Eddy...

* * *

_Sam_

I watched as her eyelids fluttered and the tension in her body eased as the drug took hold. She was still conscious but in no state to do anything. I brushed her hair back from her head and Carlisle began injecting the local anesthetic into her side as Edward began to assist.

"What do you mean Edward?" Carlisle asked as he finished and began cleaning the wound around the twig poking out.

"I can hear everyone's minds again. It's like, as soon as you administered the sedative, the switch was flipped again."

"Do you think she's controlling it? Like Bella and her shield?" Jacob asked.

"It seems that way, but it's so strong if she's able to turn it on and off at will. And as a human" He added as he passed some equipment to the doc.

"She's fucking badass, that's for sure." Added Paul. I hummed in agreement. I looked at Marc, he had taken a stool from the island and pulled it closer to the back door. I expected him to be firing questions but he remained silent, taking in the sight in front of him.

"Yes, she's special alright." Carlisle added, flicking another look to Edward. I saw it before and called them out on it.

"What's that look for?" I saw Jacob tense at my tone and Carlisle sighed as he continued to work.

"You know about Bella and Edward right? Her blood when she was human?" He asked out loud. Us wolves nodded. That was fucked up on so many levels. Edward shot me a dark look and I just raised an eyebrow at him. What would you call it, eh?

"Singer." Jacob replied. I'd forgotten the name they called it, but the idea that her particular blood was Edward's drug of choice made for a nauseating thought.

"Kate's mine." Carlisle stated quietly, not breaking stride in his work.

We were silent for a beat then…

"Woah, what the fuck, get away from her!" Paul shouted, making a move towards us, I tensed ready to pull Kate away when Jacob spoke.

"_Stop_."

We had no choice but to freeze. Carlisle kept his head down, still working on Kate's side.

"Thank you Jacob." His eyes flicked up to meet his quickly before moving back down to Kate again. "She's not in any danger, it just...caught me by surprise. Not since my newborn years have I ever wanted the taste of human blood, the smell is quite repulsive to me now. However Kate… she's the first where I could see the appeal. I would never act on it though." He glanced up at us all as he made his statement.

"He has much better control than myself." Edward added. Paul scoffed.

"Right, and look how that worked out for Bella, eh?" He paced back to the doorway as Edward turned.

"I never drank from Bella, she was safe-"

"Right, the fact is she ended up a bloodsucker because of you-"

"That had nothing to do with her blood-"

"Bullshit! If it wasn't for your fascination with her blood, she'd never have been dragged into this fucking nightmare!" Paul shouted, bring silence to the kitchen. Edward hung his head, unable to argue Pauls' point.

"Human blood." Marc stated from his perch. I'd forgotten he was there and wondered what he made of this conversation.

"They're vampires, we're werewolves, they're our mortal enemy, but we have a treaty with their coven because they only drink animal blood." Paul punctuated his speech by pointing his arm at the two Cullens.

"Oh." Marc replied, falling silent.

The kitchen fell silent again, only the sounds of Carlisle's tools clicking against a metal bowl as he deposited the bits of wood into it.

A sound of movement from the living room had Paul and Jacob leave to check on Embry. I could hear his weak protest before Jacob laid down and Alpha order keeping him on the couch, promising to bring Kate to him once she was ready. He walked back into the kitchen alone, head hung back on his shoulders.

"Long day?" Carlisle asked with a twitch of his lips. Jacob let out a humourless laugh.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't believe."

"Sorry, I'm curious to know more about this Imprint thing?" He replied, as he started sewing up Kate's side. She sighed and turned her head to rest against my arm. Jacob watched until she stilled before leaning against the kitchen island, watching the stitches go in.

I saw Edward perk up, clearly interested too.

"Her names Kate Walker, she's from London, she's working on the plant project with Marc here." He gestured to Marc who looked like he had become catatonic, as he watched Kate.

"Sam and Billy were in London, with Sue, to meet the team from there heading up the work, that's Marc and Kate. Sam Imprinted on Kate when they first met."

I couldn't help reply the moment in my mind, and I saw Edwards head flick towards me.

"I've seen Imprinting before, Jacob for example, and your own memories from Emily, but that felt... different?" He said, frowning at the lack of description for it. I nodded, allowing Jacob to continue.

"Yeah, different. She's the first human Pale Face, and from what we can make out, Sam's the first wolf to have two Imprints."

"What's an Imprint?" Marc piped up from his little stupor, eyes circling the group, landing on Jacob.

"Soulmate. Like, literal soulmate for us wolves."

"Do you all have Imprints?" He asked.

"No, there's fifteen wolves at the moment, five, well, six of us now, have Imprints."

"Right." He fell silent again, face blank and Jacob continued.

"So, tonight, Embry Imprinted on Kate as well. So not only is she an Imprint of an already Imprinted Wolf, Sam, she's also has two wolves Imprinted on her, Sam and Embry."

"Is it likely she's Imprint to the Pack as a whole?" Edward pondered. I looked at Jacob, the idea had been bouncing around but no one had voiced it out loud yet.

"Not sure. I didn't Imprint on her tonight, nor did Paul." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but we didn't look her in the eye. Well, I know I didn't." Paul replied from behind Jacob as he stepped back into the room.

"Jake?" I asked. He pondered it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I did either. I guess we'll find out when she wakes? Sam, how is your wolf feeling knowing Embry's her Imprint too?"

I let my wolf's emotions gather and past the worry for Kate and Embry, and the rage at the leeches he was… at peace with the second connection. I said as much to the room.

"OK, so we'll see when she's awake." He stated quietly rolling his lips as he stared down at her.

"Have you nearly finished Doc, only Embry's about to leap out of his skin if he doesn't get to hold his Imprint, and I don't think having Kate's couch destroyed will win us any favours when she's brought up to speed." Paul pointed over his shoulder to the living room. I could feel Embry's distress through Kate, although it was muted somewhat due to her drugged state. She could feel him but she was detached from being able to put the effort into caring.

"Just finished." Carlisle spoke and rose from where he was standing over Kate. "I don't have any reversal agent with me, but it should wear off in the next hour or so. The wood mostly hit soft tissue and scraped a rib slightly, but no permanent damage other than a small scar I should think. I want to see her tomorrow to check the stitches and maybe administer some antibiotics if the wound gets inflamed. I'd rather she's awake to speak to her about that to get a medical history first."

Jacob nodded then turned to me. "Can you take her to Embry, let them use the bond to recover?"

"Sure." I untangled her fingers from mine and gently picked her up from the counter. Paul moved ahead of me back into the living room and helped a frantic looking Embry adjust himself on the couch to accommodate Kate.

She looked tiny as Embry wrapped himself around her. Our arms brushed during the hand off and I felt the same shock of electric that myself and Emily felt when we touched Kate.

"Oh, wow, I see what you mean." Embry's wide eyes found mine.

I sat on the arm of the chair as he relaxed into the bond, feeling the same contentment from Kate. I let my hand rest on her shoulder, brushing my finger against Embry too, letting that buzz circle us. The prolonged contact made the buzz flare up before settling into absolute heaven. I didn't want to let go, and I idly wondered what it would feel like if Emily was here too.

"Hmm maybe you should get her here, this is nice." Embry said, almost slurring in his haze. It took me a moment to realize what he said.

"Emb, I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you did, said 'bout Emily and this buzzy thing."

Jacob must have felt my confusion as he appeared at the entrance of the living room. I reluctantly detached myself from the two in front, hearing both of them sigh in faint protest, before dragging myself back into the kitchen.

"Er, what was that?" Jacob asked.

"Emb read my mind, as we were all connected." I shared, shock coloring my tone.

"You said it was only him that can read minds?" Marc interjected pointing at Edward. I'd forgotten he was there.

"That was true, until about thirty seconds ago." I blew out a long breath and rubbed my neck. "Can we explain everything properly tomorrow, it's late and I want Kate to hear all this too, if that's OK?" I asked Marc. I could have just told him to fuck off anyway, but thought it was best to keep him onside.

"Ok, ok, sure, whatever." He muttered before dropping his head in his hands.

I turned my back on him, and Jacob smiled slightly at the eye roll I couldn't contain. I just wanted to be back with Emb and Kate.

"Go, sit with them until she wakes." Jacob prodded, no mind reading required, other than just seeing my wistful look towards the living room. I nodded at him, and throwing a last thanks to the Doc and Edward, I left to sit with them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_Kate_

"Hey."

"Hi." I replied.

I didn't remember waking up, only the sounds of voices slipping into my awareness again pulling me out of my dreamlike state. I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with him.

Embry.

Eyes deep pools of black with shards of blazing crystallised amber reflecting back the light from the lamps either side of the sofa we were on. I should have felt embarrassed to be caught staring so blatantly, but he was returning the favour, eyes roaming my face as though categorising every pore.

God knows how long we were gawking at each other, but my attention was pulled back to the room at large by a gentle clearing of a throat. It was only then that I noticed the voices had vanished. I reluctantly turned my head towards the noise, and found the Doctor, Carlisle, perched on the chair near the top end of the sofa where our heads laid.

"Hi, Kate. How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

I blinked a few times, trying to take stock of my being and tally the list of injuries I suffered, in doing so, reliving the attack.

"You're safe, she's gone." Embry whispered, pulling my eyes back to his. He gave me a gentle squeeze, and that's when I noticed how we were laying. I didn't think the sofa was large enough to fit him, but somehow he had wedged himself against the back cushions and held me bodily against his chest. It should have been awkward, especially knowing we were not alone, but I didn't want to be anywhere else right now. Or ever.

"'You OK?" He asked, eyes flicking between mine as though he could pull the answer from me by sight alone. It reminded me that Carlisle asked the question and I turned my attention, but not my face towards him.

"I'm OK? I think?" I frowned, taking full inventory of myself and trying to ignore the swell of memory that tried to follow. Apart for some muscle ache and my hand and side stinging somewhat, I felt better than I expected myself to, given the circumstances.

"Anything hurt?" Carlisle asked, shifting his weight to move closer to the sofa.

"It's bearable. I mean, stuff aches and my side and hand are throbbing a bit, but not as bad as I expected it to be."

He nodded his head at that and asked to see my injuries. Embry moved us both so the doctor could look at both areas, maintaining as much contact as possible. It was then that I remembered I was still in my bra and that he was butt naked.

I must have blushed, giving away where my mind had wandered as he gave a small double eyebrow wiggle that had me grinning like an idiot and him smile broadly in return.

"Your hand is healing nicely already. I want you to keep an eye on that side for any inflammation." Carlisle pulled my attention back him and I turned fully to him, slightly confused.

"How long have… when did you stitch it?" Healing already? I raised my palm to my face, noting the slice from the lighter was looking a day or so old already under the stitches. I craned my head awkwardly to check the stiches in my side but couldn't make them out from this angle.

"A couple of hours ago."

I turned back to Embry, a few dots connecting, but the bigger picture unknown.

"Like you're looking OK now?" I asked him, watching as his face turned serious and he nodded once. "And you are OK right? No, I _know _you are OK." I stated. I could feel it in my bones that he was better even if his leg was aching, much better if not needing more rest. My eyes flicked to the ragged, slightly raised pink scar on his neck that should have taken weeks to get to that stage. I swallowed down the rising bile and fear from the memory of my fingers inside his skin holding in his blood.

"You saved me." He stated quietly, dragging my eyes back to his. His eyes were ernest, boring into mine. My natural reaction was to play it down, afterall _he _saved _me_, but before I could do anything he spoke. "No, Kate. I'm serious. If you hadn't Macgyvered that flame thrower, we'd both be dead."

The horrifying idea that Embry could have died sent a wash of panic through my body. It was inconceivable and I found myself burying myself into him further. I shook my head unable to take the credit.

"Call it a team effort?" My words muffled against his chest. I felt his small chuckle rumble through his skin and he pecked me on the top of my head.

"Sure. Although it's not something I want to make a habit out of."

"Deal." The very idea of being in that situation again scared the crap out of me.

"Jasper and Bella are on their way." A voice, Eddy, piped up from behind us, somewhere in the vicinity of the doorway.

"It's Edward." He added. Shit, I'd forgotten he could read minds.

"She's done it again." He spoke again. Awe and a slight bead of frustration colouring his tone.

"How are you doing that?" Embry asked me.

"Doing what?"

"Stopping him from reading your thoughts." Sam added. My head shot up to where he was sitting at the foot of the sofa.

"I dunno. I mean, I just don't want him to know what's going on in my head, it's private. I'm not _doing _anything."

"Can you hear anyone else?" Another voice, Jacob I remembered, sounding like he was behind the sofa, I couldn't see him through Embry and the cushions.

"Yes, everyone but Kate." Edward replied.

"Kate, can you stop him hearing anyone else again?" Jacob asked, shifting slightly so I could see his face.

"Oh."

I sucked in a deep breath and felt the world lurch violently on its axis. Embry's arms around me were the only thing keeping me grounded as my equilibrium vanished. I heard muffled voices, drowned out by the rushing blood in my ears, and the narrowing of my vision blocked everything other than the tall man in front of me.

"Kate!" I was brought back with a resounding shout from Embry. He looked panicked and I grabbed at him, pulling him towards me ignoring the pain that flared in my side from the sudden movement. The feeling of Embry's skin put a halt on the seesawing motion and I sucked in another breath to ward off the rising sickness.

"What…" I could even begin to describe it, hoping everyone around knew what I was talking about.

"Imprint." Embry whispered in my ear. I shook my head, not understanding, feeling a spike of surprise, pain and jealousy that didn't belong to me.

"Kate." I turned towards the voice now behind me, startled, that for his size, I never heard Jacob cross the room. I turned my head towards him and found that lurching in my chest happen again. I closed my eyes with a groan, swallowing hard and praying I wouldn't vomit.

"Can you look at me?" Jacob almost whispered.

"Can you give me a minute, I feel a little sick." I replied. I wasn't sure if opening my eyes would help with the sensation or not. I felt Embry's arms shifting around me, holding me, grounding me once more and forcing my stomach to settle a little. I slowly opened my eyes, immediately drawn to the behemoth of a man in front of me. His eyes were like Embry's, only darker, more intense if that was at all possible. They pinned me to the spot, not roaming, not categorising, but held me steadfast that I couldn't move if I wanted to.

I saw his hand move slowly out of the corner of my eye, as though giving me time to adjust, before he reached up and brush a single finger down my cheek. The touch alone was electric and I found my eyes closing without my permission as my body focused on that small inch of skin. I couldn't feel anything else, not Embry behind me anymore, nor the air in my lungs.

"Breathe, honey." He whispered. My eyes flickered open as I obeyed the command, looking onto a half twitch of a smile. It softened his features a little, allowing me to breathe again, and again.

I could stare into this face for an eternity.

I was brought out of my trance by Jacob's brow hardening as he stood abruptly. The break in eye contact let the rest of my senses flood in and I once more felt Embry hug me closer. My eyes flew to his, only finding he was turned towards the doorway, where both Jacob and Sam now stood, rigid in posture, and intimidating in their presence. I swore I could hear growling from somewhere near them and my mind summoning up the demon from before, imagining her coming in the house.

"Kate, you're OK. Just some visitors." Embry's face found mine, eyes darting between my own, stress and tension radiating off his body. Without thinking I found myself mirroring Jacob's actions and palming my hand against his face. His eyes fluttered shut, before his head swung quickly back to the doorway as I heard the front door open.

"Well now, if we want to settle ourselves down boys, there are ladies present." A male voice floated in from the hall, a southern twang attempting to inject lightness into the air that was heavy with tension from the men around me. It was at odds with the mood of the room and I fleeting thought that either the owner of the voice couldn't judge the tone of the room very well, or was deliberately being an arse.

"Why are you here?" Jacob practically growled.

"We were worried. Seth was freaking out about Embry, we just came over to see if he's OK."

Another voice, female this time piped up and I saw Jacob and Sam both part, noses slightly scrunched up as a long haired brunette moved past them and into the room. She was extremely pretty, and like the Doc and Eddy, had the same coloured eyes and that other worldliness about her and it immediate made the hairs on my arms stand on end. She was so similar in stature to the Demon that I felt a dump of adrenaline hit my system. I couldn't stop the whimper of fear leave me and sunk into Embry as her head turned fully to us.

"Oh! Hi, sorry I didn't see you there." She smiled at me, and even though her words were friendly, it was so predatory I couldn't help the recoil.

"Stop with the games, Bella. You could hear her heartbeat from outside." Jacob moved behind her, anger and frustration maring his features. The girl, Bella, had the grace to look a little contrite.

"I was just being polite." She muttered, eyes still fixed on me. "I'm Bella, this is Jasper." She gestured to the blonde lingering in the hallway. He gave me a small nod in response.

"Kate." I replied. She smiled a little wider, before it fell in concern.

"Are you hurt? There's a lot of blood." She looked up at Jacob and Carlisle as she spoke, clearly asking what had happened.

"She's fine. A little battered, but will be Okay. Embry is fine also."

"Yeah, she didn't come off too bad considering she smoked a leech." Paul stated from the hallway as he came into view. I looked up as he slipped passed Jasper, giving him an evil eye, before his head swung to the room at large.

And caught my eye.

"Oh no." I moaned, the sickness swelling again. It felt like my head was being torn in different directions. I couldn't hold it back, the day too long and violent and full of confusion that I lost the little lunch left in my stomach, all over Embry's chest.

"What the hell was that?" I vaguely heard Jasper speak and movement all around. I tried lifting my head to apologise to Embry, but found I couldn't get my muscles to respond. A bolt of fear hit me as I realised that, like a couple of weeks prior, I had no control over my body, and darkness was creeping in my visions. I felt myself being moved, contrasting hot and cold hands gently taking my weight as voices rose and fell around me as the darkness sucked me under.

* * *

_Jacob_

Even though I was half expecting it, to experience another Imprint of my own again was…

Yeah, no words.

The same gravity shifting, steel cable connection, center of my world… every Imprint description chucked out by the Pack over the years just didn't do that singular soul binding moment justice.

But it wasn't a singular moment. It was another Imprint for me. A very different Imprint from Renesmee.

_More_.

I could feel her through the bond, her confusion, her nausea and finally the overwhelming darkness as it pulled her under. It scared me how intense I could feel her, and how I could feel the others too. Sam, Paul and Embry. All three through her. The faint tentacles of their souls echoing the Alpha bond I already have with them through the Pack. It was like slightly out of focus double vision, feeling them myself as well as through Kate. It would have given me the mother of all headaches if I wasn't ready use to it through being Alpha.

I watched as Embry gathered her up, bypassing the group of us as he took Kate upstairs. It was only through the need to protect her in a house full of leech and sheer willpower that I was able to keep my feet planted. I could see Sam fighting the same compulsion to follow. Paul was still looking stunned as he moved a step behind Embry, unable to let her out of his sight.

"Want to let us know what that's all about?"

I turned my head to Jasper. For a vamp with years of his empathic abilities under his belt, he was sure looking shocked right now.

"Jake?" Bella prodded. I worried my inner cheek, not wanting to expose the Pack's recent revelations to the Cullens, but finding I didn't have the choice.

"Sorry." Eddy had the decency to look contrite. Yeah, but not enough to not blab to your wife huh? That earnt me a dirty look.

"Paul just Imprinted on Kate."

"That was an Imprint?" Jasper asked, still looking surprised. "That was way, way more than your Imprint with Ness."

"What? I thought..? What about Rachel?" Bella asked, eyes flicking around the five of us standing here.

"I've no idea. Still working that out for myself." I huffed and tipped my head back, trying to rein in the need to race up the stairs.

"You Imprinted as well." Edward stated. There was a beat of silence as the Cullens turned to me.

I could only nod. My eyes found Bella's as she stared at me.

"What about Ness?" She asked quietly.

"Dunno." I shrugged my shoulders, at a loss to explain anything right now.

"She's also Carlisle's singer." Edward continued. All vamp eyes flew to the doc. "And she's Sam's and Embry's Imprint too."

"Hang on, how is that even possible?" Jasper asked.

"We don't know. Only that so far, every Pack member Kate has met so far has Imprinted on her, regardless if they already have an Imprint or not." Sam added, taking a heavy seat on the arm of the sofa.

We stood in silence as we listen to the sounds coming from upstairs. The sound of the shower being turned on and the flow of water through the pipes gave us an audio commentary of what was going on in the floor above.

"Is Kate OK?" Marc's quiet voice travelled from the doorway into the room. Sam stood and ushered him back into the kitchen, innate instinct to keep the human away from the leeches kicking him into action without thinking.

Edward huffed and turned to me. "Surely you know us well enough by now?" He looked angry and it riled my wolf and myself up.

"We can't help it, it's instinct. What would you have us do?" I asked him. "It's like me asking you not to read our thoughts. It's not something you have any control over."

He curled his lip at me and took a step forward, only to walk into Carlisle's arm as he quickly moved to block his path to me.

"Enough. I know it's been some time since we were in close quarters with each other, but remember that we are allies, family, all bound to one another. Rise above your nature, gentlemen." He sent looks to myself and Edward, holding his eye until he stepped back towards Bella.

"I didn't think... I thought that only Natives could be Imprints?" Bella spoke up as she slipped her arm through her husbands.

"Well, apparently not." I replied, huffing out a sigh. "Look, this is all new to us as well, along with her being the Doc's singer and blocking Eddy's mind reading, we're kinda in the dark about the multi-Imprint thing going on OK?"

"Wait, she can block you?" Bella turned to her husband, shock clear across her face. "But, I thought I was the only one. And she's human?"

"Well, there are 9 billion people in the world Bells, odds on, you aren't as special as you think you are."

The room stilled as I finished, my uncharacteristic barb at Bella having more impact than expected. I couldn't find it in myself to apologise for it however. Edward growled at me before turning to comfort his wife. "She doesn't know how to control it, but she's able to block me from reading her mind as well as anyone else around too."

"But she's human." Bella repeated, eyes darting between Eddy's.

"True, it may be like your abilities, or something else, I don't know."

"Imagine if she was turned, how powerful-"

Jasper didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before I had him pinned up the wall in the hallway.

"If you even think about that again, allies or not, I will make you ash, understood?" My words were barely coherent through my wolf's growls and my spinning rage, but he nodded and lifted his neck to appease me as he dangled from my hand. I left him there for a moment more before dropping him to the ground. He regained his footing immediately, but wisely kept his eye's down and posture neutral as I battled to contain my wolf.

"Unless you have reason to be here, I suggest you leave." I growled out to the room at large, keeping my focus on Jasper. As compliant as he was now, I knew he was the most dangerous one of the lot of them, regardless of the laid back cowboy act he projected.

"I would like to take another look at her once she's cleaned up." Carlisle spoke up. "Jasper, can you run the boundary lines again, ensure they are safe tonight please. Edward, Bella, I will catch up with you both at home." His tone was polite as always, but left the other vamps no room for movement. Eddy ushered Bella out the front door as Jasper nodded to the Doc and slipped past me to the back of the house.

The tension in my spine relaxed somewhat as three bloodsuckers left, and I rubbed a hand down my face as I took stock of the night so far, and as I unashamedly listened into the conversation taking place above my head.

* * *

_Embry_

"Sorry."

I looked down at Kate as she quickly came back to her senses as I navigated the stairs towards the bathroom. Her face was contorted in pain and I could feel her exhaustion, pain and nausea battle with her mortification at getting sick on me.

"S'ok, it's worth it for the flack Paul is gonna get." I grinned her her confused look. "He's the only one to have a girl throw up from looking at him." I chuckled, and earnt a punch to the kidneys from my Pack brother behind me. There was no energy behind it, instinct not allowing him to roughhouse with an Imprint in my arms.

I followed my nose to the scent of water to the bathroom, Paul slipping by me as I elbowed the door open to turn on the shower. Without words, I gently set her on her feet and we quickly set about divesting Kate of her remaining outer clothes, throwing her blood stained pants into the trash. Experience had sadly taught us over the years that that amount of blood was never coming out.

"Wait, wait!" Kate called as I made to lift her into the tub. "Your leg." She added, pushing back from me slightly to look down. He face reddened and quickly shot up again as she realized I was still naked. I couldn't help but grin at her and she groaned and dropped her head onto my chest.

"Why are you still naked?" She asked with a bite of humor in her tone. I laughed gently at her shyness.

"I'm about to get in the shower, not sure about you, but around these parts, we get naked before hand."

She rolled her eyes at me. "But what about your leg?" She implored, tone turning worried. "It was broken, I saw it, the wolf…" He eyes flicked unfocused to the middle distance as she remembered the fight, and I could feel her fear bloom again at the memory.

"He's OK. We heal, really fast. I'm here in case he needs help." Paul added from where he was kneeling by the taps of the bathtub. Kate peered around her shoulder and quickly looked back to me again as she caught an eyeful of Paul junior.

"Are you two like...together?" She asked, flicking a finger between us, earning a snort from Paul.

"He wishes." He scoffed. "No, I'm married, to a woman. Can't speak for Embry though."

"We spend a lot of time going back and forth between human and wolf, clothes kinda get in the way so we end up naked most of the time. We've all become used to seeing each other's junk." I explained with an eye roll at Paul's comment.

"So that really happened?" Kate asked quietly. I looked to Paul who stood up behind her, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"The wolf bit?" I asked, she nodded. "Yup. We're shapeshifters. Protectors, Spirit Warriors of La Push."

"And you are protecting from that thing… that woman?"

"Vampire." Paul stated heavily. Kate flicked her head towards him at his serious tone. "The Cullens you met tonight, they are also vampires, but they drink from animals, not humans, hence their yellow eyes-"

"So red eyes…?"

"Human drinker." I added. She stilled at that, I could see her eyes flickering as she absorbed the information.

"Are they all that fast?"

"To a degree, yes. But we are faster. We are built for the purpose of killing them." She was silent so I took the moment to lift her over the lip of the bath. Paul steadied me as I followed her, before stepping in behind me. It was cramped but with a few adjustments we had Kate sandwiched between us as we methodically started to wash her down of the blood and leech stench that lingered in her skin, mindful of her fresh stitches and sore palms.

"Why doesn't this feel weird?" She piped up after we'd washed and rinsed her hair. Paul caught my eye from over her head and gave me a subtle nod. My gaze lowered and I once again got caught in her cornflower blue eyes.

"It's something called Imprinting." Paul prompted me. She turned her head to look at Paul, then looked back to me.

"So it has a name." She stated, dropping her head to look at my chest. I could see her working her lower lip as she mulled it over. "It's the thing that Sam… that I..." She huffed a small frustrated sigh, not able to articulate the bond she feels with him.

"Yeah. As wolves, we have this thing, Imprinting. It's where the first time we see someone, the first time we look into their eyes, we become bound to them. We'd be anything and everything for the Imprint."

"So, I'm the Imprint?" I nodded at her.

"We're the Imprinters, Sam, Jake, me and Emb." Paul added as he gently and meticulously worked conditioner into Kate's hair. I noticed a slight shake to his hands and the tic in his jaw as he focused on the task in front of him. I wondered if Paul and his wolf would have the same problems as he did with Rachel? They were in a good place now, but just remembering the suffering from their Imprint still made me wince all these years later. I dreaded to think where his mind was at right now, although I could take a good guess.

"What does that mean exactly? You said you are bound? Bound to me?" She looked at both me and Paul frowning. "That doesn't sound good. What happened to freedom of choice?"

Paul and I couldn't help but smile at her indignation on our behalf, and it cracked a little of the stress that surrounded us.

"Maybe we've worded it wrong, more like it's a nudge in the direction of the person who will have a good impact on your life?" I was clutching at straws a little. I was happy she was questioning the bond, but didn't want her to outright hate it when it could do some good. "There is freedom of choice, so you can decide how you want the relationships to develop."

"Yeah, so like I could be your annoying big brother, and Sam your second Dad." She tutted at Paul.

"Sam's not that much older than me. I think?" She pondered. "Anyway, so I have a choice?" She asked, we both nodded. "OK. But what choice do you have? The Imprinters?" She flicked her head back to look at Paul. He just shrugged and unclipped the shower head to start rinsing her hair again. The movement was blasé, but I could tell he was working himself up over the whole thing. I wonder how Rachel would take it?

"Imprinting is a gift to the Pack-"

"Like compensation?"

"Yeah, sorta-"

"Are there other Imprintees? Is that the right word?" She queried as she idly ran her hands over my chest and arms, removing the caked on dirt and blood. Paul passed her a washcloth loaded with soap, and she set to work with more enthusiasm.

"Yeah. You know Emily right? Well she's Sam's Imprint, his first Imprint I guess you could say."

"Rachel, my wife, is my Imprint, as well as you now." Paul added. "Rachel is Jake's sister, Billy is Jake and Rachel's dad." He passed the shower head to Kate and she began to rinse me down.

"What about you Embry, do you have another Imprint?" She kept her eyes averted as she ran her hands down my torso and I could have sworn I felt a little ping of jealousy through the bond. I couldn't stop the smile on my face, call it male pride I guess. Paul gave me a shit eating grin and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, you're my first." I replied, voice low. Her head rose to look at me again and she stilled in her ministrations, eyes flicking between mine.

"Jake's got Renesmee, so you're his second Imprint." Paul injected, breaking our little moment.

"Oh, is he married as well?" She asked spinning around to face Paul. He gave her the reloaded washcloth again and spun his back to her gesturing to his shoulder. She started to wash his back as I parted her hair from off her shoulders and began to rub my hands down her own back. Paul had already washed her but I wasn't going to pass this opportunity up.

"No, Ness is...different to the other Imprints." I added. I wasn't sure how far to take this particular conversation, but Paul took the decision out of my hands as he plowed on, stress fueling his tirade.

"Different is putting mildly. She's not exactly human now, is she." He scoffed. Kate paused in her actions.

"What do you mean?"

"She's half human, half vamp." He stated without preamble. "She's the daughter of Bella and Eddy."

"But the girl, Bella, she's a v-vampire… is that even possible?" She stuttered over the word.

"She was human when Eddy knocked her up. Caused a right shitstorm at the time. Pretty much killed her giving birth to the little half breed. But Eddy 'saved' her," he put up his hands to make air quotes "so they are now one big happy vampy family." He finished, his tone bitter even after all these years.

Kate slowly continued to wash Paul's back as she listened to his small rant, before she dropped her head on his back and looped her arms around his chest in a rear hug.

"I take it there's some history there, more than what you've just told me, eh?" She spoke into his spine. Paul took a large resetting breath and let out a small chuckle as his shoulders slumped.

"'Suppose you could say that. It's been over a decade since it all kicked off but it still pisses me off. We, the Pack, bent over backwards, Jake especially, to try and stop her from going back to Dickward and she just threw it back in our faces and got herself killed and because of Nessie, we were bound to help them with the Volturi, risking all our lives and those of the Tribe too..."

Paul trailed off shaking his head. "So, it's why things get a little tense when the Cullens are about. We have a treaty with them as they don't eat humans, but they are our mortal enemy and their presence in the area triggers the wolf gene, plus all the Bella shit... "

"OK. I get it. Maybe not the whole picture but I can it riles you up." Kate gave Paul another tight hug before using the shower to rinse off his back.

We remained silent as we finished up. Paul stepping out first and held up a large towel for Kate. She blushed a little as she stepped out in her now very wet bra and panties, and turned to grab another towel off the rack for me. Paul helped me out, my leg aching like a bitch after standing on it for so long.

"D'you want to lay down? Your leg is hurting." Kate stated as she dried her hair with another towel before doing that girl thing of twisting the towel around her head in a fluid motion to make a turban of sorts. Without waiting for a reply, she took my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom to her bedroom down the short hallway. Paul, with towel slung low on his hips, gave me a small salute as he headed for the stairs, giving Kate a peck on the head (and taking a hit of her scent) as he passed her. Her smile back to him was radiant and it transferred to me as he disappeared from her sight. I watched him out the corner of my eye as he moved down the staircase, his stress levels rapidly rising with the increasing distance.

Kate paused as we reached the doorway, eyes drifting to the empty space where Paul had been seconds before.

"Is he going to be OK?" She asked, bring her bottom lip into her mouth. It took all my willpower not to coax it out with my thumb, remembering she was feeling as well as seeing Paul's emotional state with no real understanding of why yet. I could faintly feel him and the other guys through Kate myself and it was a mind fuck for me, so God knows how she was handling it.

"He'll be fine, it's just a bit of a shock with some of the Pack already having Imprints. It's not something we thought was possible, going by our histories."

Her eyes rose back to mine and paced my face before she gave me a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Come on." She gently tugged and I followed her into her bedroom, almost collapsing onto the bed. I needed sleep and food to recuperate fully, but right now, just having my Imprint, _my Imprint,_ here with me was the best thing ever.

I'd honestly never thought it would happen for me. Even though the Pack had shot down my musings over the years, I couldn't help but think that maybe me being half Makah, and not full Quileute, meant I wouldn't never Imprint. The fact is, it had been this long since I first phased and it had never happened for me. Unlike Jake and some of the others, I wanted it to happen. I mean, having some Spirit endorsed soulmate, that's meant to be perfect for you? I've been in the guy's heads, and yeah there's been some absolute bat shit crazy stuff go down because of Imprinting, but the happiness and contentment that the guys radiate because of their bonds… yeah, I wanted that. I wanted the uncertainty gone, I wanted to have that connection with someone. As much as I thought my Makah roots were blocking me, I was still both hopeful and wary that it might happen someday. That constant state of being in limbo meant that I never put any effort into my relationships over the years, finding myself cutting them off early to avoid disappointment in case I did Imprint. It was exhausting to have someone only to compare them to somebody who potentially didn't exist. A small part of me was bitter that it seemed my life was on hold for a decade, held hostage to a ghost. The other part of me was however happy I'd held back, that it was all worth it. Yeah it's probably the Imprint talking, but I didn't care. I was going to take this as the gift it was and make the most of it.

"Are you OK?" Kate asked, palming her small hand against my jaw. I realised I had got lost in my thoughts and a lazy smile crept over my lips as my eyes roamed her face. God, I'd never get tired of looking at her.

"I'm wonderful." I replied, sounding a little drunk. She smiled fully at me before her face fell into a more pensive pose.

"I don't know how, but I can feel your leg." He gaze trailed down to the leg in question and I shifted slightly to test the pain level. My own brow frowned when I noticed Kate wince slightly in response.

"Is it like pain you can feel or some other type of sensation?" I asked her.

"Pain." She said quietly, still watching my leg.

"Sorry, I didn't realise. I know Emily can feel Sam sometimes, but not like that." This was a worry if she was feeling my pain. Was it just me, or would she also feel the other wolves that were Imprinted on her? I felt another tiny spike of jealousy at the thought and beat it down, prioritizing the pain issue. "We might have to look into that, I don't want you hurting for something that's happened to me."

There was a small knock on the door frame and I froze slightly at the sight of the Doc peering in. How I'd missed his approach I do not know.

"Knock knock. Mind if I check you both over one last time?" He asked. I nodded and he entered at a human pace. Kate curled up a little, hugging her towel as she shifted slightly back towards me and the headboard. The Doc paused in his approach.

"Are you OK, Kate?" He asked, slowing his movements more as he settled his medical bag at the end of the bed.

"Erm, yeah, sorry, it's just… I'm just getting use to you. Sorry." She avoided his gaze and I felt her embarrassment entwined with her unease. At least we wouldn't have to worry about her being influenced by their looks and how they smelled, she was the first human I'd known to heed their instincts and not get 'dazzled' by the veneer they put on. As much as I hated it, the leech she killed has given her a healthy dose of fear.

"No need to apologize." Doc smiled, wisly keeping his mouth closed, before taking a seat on the end of the bed as he opened his bag. "Can I look at your leg first Embry?" He asked, looking at me. I saw he was trying to put Kate at ease and I silently thanked him for his consideration. He was the only one I could tolerate and if it wasn't for his scent and being, y'know, dead, I'd probably get on with him pretty well.

"Sure." I shifted again, and stilled quickly as I remembered Kate. "Did you feel that?" I asked her, worried. She nodded and looked up at me before her eyes darted to the Doc's and quickly back to me. She was having trouble keeping eye contact with him, and I shifted my upper body to slide my arm around her waist. I luckily found the edge of her towel and slipped my arm further so my forearm was pushed against her belly. I suppressed a shudder at the skin contact and felt Kate tremor in response, but relax slightly against my side. My wolf would have howled in glee if he wasn't maintaining watch over his enemy now prodding my leg, frowning.

"I thought only bonded Imprints can feel their wolf? And then, only emotions?" He asked as he manipulated the ankle joint.

"I can feel the pain of his leg." Kate added at a whisper, watching the Doc's hands do their work. His eyes flew to mine, one eyebrow raised in question.

I shrugged in reply. "No idea."

"Hmmm…" He continued up my calf, bending my knee a few times slowly.

"It feels like the bones have set correctly and your kneecap is back in one piece. Just keep your weight off of it for a couple of days. Plenty of food, fluid and rest for the blood loss. I think you know the drill by now." He rolled his eyes in humor and I huffed out a laugh.

"Wait, what do you mean? Does this happen a lot?" Kate spoke up, fear and panic leaching into her voice.

"No, it's happened in the past, to some of the other guys. It's not a regular thing, I promise." I stroked my free hand down her cheek and turned her face to me. "It's just part of who we are, sometimes we get injured protecting the Rez, protecting the Tribe. But we heal fast. Remember." I pointed to my neck and she swallowed heavily and her fear bloomed slightly before it retreated. I ducked my head slightly to catch her eye line and she smiled weakly at me.

"Can I check your hand and side now, Kate?" The Doc asked. Kate's eyes flickered to me and I gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Hand first, OK?" I prompted, letting her adjust to the cold touch I knew was coming.

She held out her hand, shaking slightly and the Doc gathered it in his hands slowly, and gently to assessed the cut.

"OK, I need to remove these stitches." He announced with some surprise. Kate whipped her hand back and brought it up to her face in confusion.

"But, you only stitched it a little while ago?" She flexed the palm, and her words trailed off as she saw what the Doc did. "It's healed." She murmured in awe, twisting it to show me. All that was left was a tiny pink line where hours before a deep gash had been. "I don't understand."

"Can I look at your side?"

He fear was forgotten for a moment, exposure to the Doc and her confusion overriding instincts for the moment and she pulled away from me slightly to drop her towel into her lap. The Doc moved around the bed, still slowly for my benefit, before raising her arm slightly to see the wound there.

"Is it gone? It still feels sore." She asked.

"No, it's still there, still looks fresh." Carlisle lowered her arm before moving back to his original place, resting his hands in his lap. "I'm assuming it's something to do with the Pack that's allowed you to heal at close to their rate, but why it's only your hand and not your side is a puzzle." He frowned as he fell quiet, before picking up her hand again. Throwing me a quick look he lowered his head before sniffing her palm. "I wonder… sorry, it's a weird thing to ask, can I sniff your side now?" He asked Kate.

She huffed a little laugh, shrugging her shoulders. "Sure, why not."

He sniffed her side as well, always careful to move slowly. My wolf watched on a knife edge, ready to defend our Imprint if needed.

"Well, I have a theory. Kate, your hand smells very strongly of Embry. Your side does not." He proclaimed.

"Meaning…?" She prodded.

"I think that when you were stemming Embry's bleeding, his blood has entered your cut and somehow transferred his wolf healing abilities to you. However, it seems localized, as your side is as expected this many hours post trauma. But your hand is at the stage of at least two weeks healing for the depth of the cut."

Kate turned her head to me, looking as though she wanted my confirmation.

"It's nothing that I've heard of before?" I added, hoping I didn't disappoint her.

"There seems to be a lot of 'firsts' around here tonight." The Doc added. "I will speak to Jacob in a moment to give him an update. However, let me deal with these stitches first and a few questions and I get out of your hair."

At Kate's nod he pulled his bag closer and engaged Kate in some small talk as he delicately removed the surplus stitches from her hand. He was done quickly and moved on to her medical history before arranging to come back tomorrow for a check up and to provide some antibiotics.

Carlisle paused before he addressed us both. "I think I have an idea of why you are seemingly bonded already." He started. I gave him my full attention now, feeling this meant more to me that Kate at this moment in time. "When your bloods mixed after the fight, I believe that is when the bond was sealed as well as the healing power transferred. I understand the… usual method… however I think it could simply just be bodily fluid that needed to be exchanged."

I shook my head at that. "Wouldn't kissing have the same effect in that case?" I asked.

He gave me a wryly smile. "As I said, it's just a theory, however I would think the healing abilities part is lending credence, as well as blood being a better carrier than saliva in general."

"What's the usual method?" Kate asked, looking between us. I scratched my ear as Carlisle gathered his things and made to leave.

"And that's my cue to depart. It was lovely meeting you Kate, although I wish it was in better circumstances. I shall come back tomorrow sometime early afternoon. I suggest you take a day off work as I don't want you pulling those stitches from your side." He smiled at her which she returned more warmly than before, before he turned to me. I could have sworn he gave me a little wink before leaving the room.

"So, what's the usual method?" She asked again, guileless eyes holding mine.

"Sex. Usually it's sex." I replied, holding her eyes as she turned a little red.

"Oh." She replied. "But, I thought Paul said he would be like a brother. I mean, he's married, and he's hot and all, but I don't see him like that. Would I have to _sleep _with him? Do the bonds _need _to be sealed?" She looked pretty horrified at the prospect of sleeping with Paul, and my wolf, and myself, did an internal happy dance that that was one less Pack brother I'd have to beat into place. She was _mine_.

"Well, if the Doc is correct, it seems like it just needs a little blood exchange, and not doing a horizontal monkey dance." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she cracked a smile.

"However, we've been told in the past that the Imprinting wolf can be whatever the Imprint needs, so brother, friend… platonic relationships you know." She nodded. "And we've always assumed that it was sex required to seal it, but how would those relationships work if they never get sealed…"

I trailed off as my mind spun out. Would the Imprint dynamatics change for Quil and Claire, Jacob and Ness if they could seal with just a simple blood exchange? We all knew it was hard for Quil over the years. He and Claire were in limbo at the moment. She was starting to notice boys, and because of her uncertainty over her feelings towards Quil, he was feeling her confusion and didn't know where he stood with her. It was freaking him out, and therefore the rest of the Pack too, to see this small child grow into a young lady and suddenly having those kinda feelings. Would a blood seal settle their bond or make it worse?

I thought back to the moment we Imprinted. It certainly felt more than an Imprint going by the rest of the Pack's memories over the years. If we Imprinted and Bonded at the same time, that could explain the strength of our connection.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand half of what you just said, but try not to worry about it?" Kate pulled back my attention to her with a gentle palm against my jaw. I couldn't help my eyes flutter shut at the skin contact and felt her quiet sigh in response.

I tried to push it all to the back of my mind. Right now, it was time to heal. This Imprint was fresh and new and had exposed a lot of cracks in the Pack's understanding of how an Imprint should work. I couldn't help a small part of my mind churn through everything however, especially as it concerned Kate, _my _Imprint.

"Hey, stop. You're giving me a headache."

I drug open heavy eyelids and found her watching me. Her tone was light, but laced with stress and it showed around her eyes. I gave myself a mental shake pushing down the spike of jealousy. This was all new to her and she didn't have all the cards for this hand she had just been dealt, I should be comforting her, not the other way round.

"Sorry." I murmured. I shifted my arm around her waist and drug her further up the bed towards me so we were slightly reclined against the headboard. My other hand released the towel from around her head, chucking it towards the floor. Like a well practiced move, she twisted slightly into my side, wincing against her stitches before throwing her arm across my bare chest as she snuggled under my arm and a bare leg hooked itself around my uninjured thigh. I was exhausted from the day and the blood loss but having her tucked under my arm was like a sedative against it all.

"We'll rest here for a bit, then me and the guys will explain everything and answer any questions you have OK?" I spoke into the top of her hair. My unnatural heat quickly drying it, releasing her natural scent through the subtle odour of her conditioner. Like an addict I found myself huffing lungful after lungful of her sweetness. It was the best thing I had ever smelt. Like fresh linen with hints of vanilla and citrus and _home_. Every inhale brought new notes to my nose and I lost the ability to pinpoint them all. I'd sniff her forever to work them all out however.

"OK… Are you, sniffing me?" She asked. I felt a bead of humor through the bond and took an exaggerated sniff.

"Hmmm… maybe." I grinned like a fool. It was stupid, but I was feeding off her emotions and the newness of the Imprint was making me kinda giddy. It should have freaked her out, hell it should be freaking _me _out that I was acting this way, but the novacaine feedback of skin and smell left me not really wanting to give a shit right now.

We stayed entwined, heart rates quickly dropping and syncing together. I could tell Kate was still awake, but somehow knew she needed the quiet time. I felt myself dropping into a dose but the wolf alert to a leech still in the house wouldn't let me fall into a full slumber even though I knew it was just Carlisle. I could hear him talking to Jake, Sam and Paul before he finally left, then the guys turned their attention to Marc in the kitchen. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch in amusement imagining his reaction to what they were going to tell him. Up to this day I'd had no contact with the guy, but having seen him through Sam's memories, and especially after his little declaration to Kate on Sunday, I was not inclined to like him. I felt my wolf rise up inside me with a barely suppressed possessive snarl. _A lot of good it would do him now_ I thought gleefully, my wolf agreeing.

"Ssshh… I can hear you think, ya know." Kate mumbled from my side giving me a little jab to my ribs. I knew she wasn't being literally from her tone (at least, I didn't _think _she was), but I pulled the mental reins up on my thoughts anyway.

"Sorry." I hushed again into her hairline, taking further greedy gulps. I felt her root into my side more before taking a long drag of air herself. I felt her body relax more into my side and the peace she projected pulled me into a lull I never wanted to return from.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_Kate_

I stared blindly out of my open office door, barely seeing the movement of men as they shifted desks, chairs, general office equipment, and IT paraphernalia to match my plans, blown up and printed on A3 and taped to one of the glass walls.

The sudden absence of an unnoticed sound pulled my eyes down to my laptop in front of me. It's black screen staring back at me. A testing wriggle of my finger across the track pad produced no response and I realised it was the sound of it's fan turning off that had pulled at my attention.

I had so little interaction with the machine that it had not only dimmed it's screen, but rolled through the power saving processes of screen off, sleep, and finally shut down to preserve it's meager energy levels.

I felt like I was halfway through the same steps myself.

It was Friday and I should have been celebrating my first week completed in my new job. It had been a roaring success, and even with my impromptu day off yesterday, I still had gotten a lot of shit sorted and making plenty of headway into getting this office up and running. It wouldn't be too long before HR in Seattle send through the final job advertisements for the Tribe for my final sign off, then it would be on to the interview process next.

My mind flashed from the work ahead to the past few days. Like a film I couldn't turn off it recalled all the horror and wonder in bullet like flashes that made my head reel. It was sudden and violent in it's presentation I couldn't help my heart rate kick up as a tiny squirt of adrenaline made its presence known around my body.

It was jarring and I was struggling to process all that had happened and the aftermath with the mundane of real life.

Well, I guess it's _all _my life now.

I huffed a breath out and rubbed my trembling hands down my face and placed them on the desk to ride out the residual shakes. I felt like I was in a bubble in some moments, the world around me muted in sound and colour, hours bypassing me unknowingly, when other times I felt like I was in an action movie. Everything seemed too bright, loud, and overwhelming and I found myself jumpy and nervous and feeling like a junky on a downer.

And that's before the guys popped up in my mind.

I sighed again. It was such a head fuck. I would have scoffed at their declaration that I was the soulmate for a bunch of were- no, _shape_shifting men if I hadn't been there myself. I honestly didn't know what was freaking me out more, the idea that the stuff from horror movies were actually true, or that I was intrinsically bound to these strangers. Having experienced this Imprinting thing first hand, multiple times, I knew it was absolutely true and I couldn't wrap my head around how I had accepted it so quickly. I was freaking out because I wasn't freaked out. How fucked up was that?

"Hey, we're ready if you are?"

I jumped in my seat, wincing at the pull in my side, as a voice and a tap at the doorway pulled my eyes up from where they were still glued to my hands. I'd lost track of time again which was disconcerting and that bubble had morphed into that overwhelming feeling as the world came rushing back in again. I looked around to get my bearings taking a moment to remember who this man was in front of me and what he was on about.

"What time is it?" I asked in a feeble attempt to get my brain working.

"Just after half twelve. We were going to get your office sorted then pack up for lunch if that's OK?"

Office. Right. He was here to sort my office out. I looked around and mentally tallied what they were going to do. It would be a while and I didn't know if I could manage to hang around in the main office with the rest of the team in my current state.

"Um… OK, I'm going to head out for lunch. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but if you check yourselves back in with security when you are finished…" I trailed off, it was an unnecessary instruction but my mind was still booting up. "Do you need my laptop?" I asked.

"No, we're good, just give us a shout if the docking station doesn't work." He replied. I still couldn't pin his name down.

"Right, OK. Thanks." I stood and wiped my hands down my hips. Physical motion was good, it gave me something to focus on. I gathered up my laptop and stole it away it's carry case before gathering up my coat and handbag from under the desk. I gave the chap a tight smile as he stepped back and I slipped passed him in the doorway and made my way to the lift bank, gently shouldering my two bags as I walked, still mindful of the pulling of my stitches.

I was in no mood to work today. My attention span was fractured and I was struggling to process just… everything from the past few days. Well, everything from the past couple of months really. The swing of memories from my old life in London with Richard, my new job and how it came about, Marc and Brian and their revelations, coupled with the supernatural world I had been violently thrown into… I needed… I needed…

I darted into the empty lift as its doors opened and grabbed hold of the handle bar at the back to steady myself as I sucked shaky lungful of stale office air in my dry mouth. I fought down the sudden urge to scream and gripped the bar harder to stop myself from just sinking to the floor. I heard the quiet mental scrapings of the doors closing behind me and I closed my eyes in the relative peace I found myself in. I practiced a few more controlled in and exhales before turning to jab at the lift panel for the parking garage level.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do with myself. I was firing on empty and the call to go home and sleep off the rest of the day, week, hell, the rest of the year was a tempting prospect. However I hesitated at the thought. After spending the rest of Wednesday night and all of Thursday being fully introduced to the world of the supernatural, I knew someone from the Pack would be at my door as soon as I drove onto the Reservation. They told me it was a need, the contact required for both sides of the Imprint and I knew what they were saying was true. I could feel the yearning for that contact, how it eased the weirdness from the situation. But, right now, this distance was giving me some clarity to think. I could see how strange this all was; to be tied to complete strangers by a deity or belief system I didn't understand or believe in. This distance, it was a little sliver of reality that I was determined to hold on for as long as possible so I could get my feet back under me.

The fact is, I had yet to meet the rest of the Pack, and the assumption I was an Imprint to the rest of them as well was like a ticking time bomb over my head. I didn't think I could handle it right now.

My stomach gave a rumble of protest and I found my distraction and delay from going straight home. Lunch. I hadn't eaten much the past couple of days much to the guy's worry, (who could blame me) but right now, I was going to use this excuse to delay when the wolves descend on me.

I stepped out of the lift into the underground parking garage. The change from the bright lights in the lift to the relative darkness of the garage was disorientating and I took a moment to let my eyes adjust. It hadn't been a problem the rest of the week but my heightened state of nerves meant everything had taken on a surreal feel. I gave myself a mental shake and took off towards my car trying to get my head back into the game, even if it was to just make the simple decision on what to do for lunch.

Reaching the Merc, I tossed my coat and laptop bag into the boot then made my way out to the street up the pedestrian walkway. It was overcast but warm so I let my feet take me on a walk to try and burn off some residual energy that was threatening to trip over into an all out panic attack.

A little while later I came across a small café and headed inside. It wasn't busy and the smell of brewing coffee and gentle sounds of an easy listening radio washed over me as the door closed behind me. It settled my nerves a little and allowed me a moment to breath in the normalcy of the moment. I placed my order and settled myself in a small corner booth by the window and I rested my chin on my hand as I idly watched the world pass by out the window as my thoughts raced.

This was my problem. I couldn't reconcile that the world was still blithely turning on as my life felt like it was imploding around me. My eyes skittered over people who crossed my view and I wondered if any of them knew what _else _was out there. Were they part of the supernatural world too? Walking among us unseen? Was that tall man over there a vampire? Did goblins exist? Was Bigfoot going to break into my house and kill me in my sleep?

I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek, the pain focusing my attention from my rapidly spiraling thoughts. Whereas sarcastic humour would be my default response to such ideas, reality had given me such a boot up the backside this week I couldn't help but feel fear at the thoughts rather than scoffing at their ridiculousness.

"Bigfoot is a myth."

I practically choked on my own spit as my head whipped off my fist to face the person who had spoken. Another surge of adrenaline flooded my system and I gripped the table with both hands as it made my vision stutter with the onslaught.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Can I join you?"

I blinked furiously to clear my vision, honing in on the sight of Edward Cullen standing a polite distance from the table. He gestured to the seat opposite me and I found my head nodding a yes as my ingrained manners kicked in without my permission. He slipped into the seat, eyes still focusing on my face as a frown marred his features.

"Are you all right?" He asked with such genuine concern I actually laughed.

"No." I blurted out. I mean, how could I be?

"I guess it's a lot to take in." He shifted in his seat slightly and I recalled the fact Sam had mentioned about the way they acted human. It was a veneer to blend into this world. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably as I vividly remembered their warning.

"_They're not human, Kate. Don't ever let them make you forget that."_

Edward's face remain passive. I wasn't sure if he could still hear me so I mentally pictured closing a vault door on him, hoping the visual would ensure privacy to my thoughts.

His frown returned and I knew I had him then.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was in town and came across your scent. I wanted to say hello and see if you were OK after everything…" He trailed off as I stiffened in my seat.

"You followed my scent?" I whispered, knowing it was true. The idea he had followed using my scent freaked me out for some reason, even though I knew both Vampires and Wolves had incredible senses. It was another reminder of the world I had been thrown into.

Edward nodded as his eyes roamed my face.

"You're scared." He stated lowly. All pretense of normal conversation gone, cutting down to the bones.

"Ya think?" I replied, anger making a poke at my speech before I could contain it. I took in a deep breath and let my eyes and shoulders fall. "Sorry. It's been a shit week." I offered up the apology quietly.

"Understandable." He shifted again, picking up a sugar packet from the container on the table by the window.

"So, I gather the Pack have explained everything to you?" He hedged as he twisted the sugar packet between long fingers. It was almost mesmerising in the fluidity which he performed the simple task that my mind snagged a little and it took me longer than normal to process his question.

"Yeah, well, I assume so." I replied, dragging my eyes up to his face. His brows furrowed again and he placed the distraction back in the container before folding his hands on the table.

"Well, in that case, it's only fair that my family has the chance to give you our side of the story."

"Defensive much?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think they've said that needs you to correct?"

He stayed quiet as the man from the counter arrived with my hot chocolate and turkey sandwich, and returned back to the till area again.

"No doubt they have mentioned we are mortal enemies, multiple times. They would be correct, however we are not like others of our kind-"

"Yeah, so I've heard. _Vegetarian _I'm told." I gave an eye roll remembering Paul's overabundant use of finger quotes every time he mentioned it. It seems it's a nervous tic of his when stressed out. Edward chuckled at that, and it lighten the mood somewhat.

"Yes, it started out as a joke, but gained a life of its own." He shifted his hands into his lap, again distracting me with the movement.

"You should eat." He nodded towards my lunch. Truth be told, my appetite had vanished the moment I set eyes on him. Plus it was kind of strange eating in front of a predator.

"I won't harm you Kate. I promise you." He raised his chin again to my plate. I huffed a sigh and made to pick up my sandwich.

"Are you reading my mind?" I asked as I took a small bite. Maybe if I could get him talking it wouldn't be so strange.

"It's… you're like a poorly tuned radio right now. I'm getting the odd thought but then it vanishes. Are you actively thinking of blocking me?" He asked with genuine interest. I swallowed my bite before replying.

"Erm, I guess. Every time I remember you can read minds, I think that's when it happens. In fact, when you walked in here and first spoke, I imagined I was closing you off from me behind a vault door. Did it work?"

"It did. You were thinking about goblins and bigfoot when you cut me off. It's since been coming back in spurts."

"The guys… the Pack told me you couldn't read, or hear, your wife's mind when she was human?" I asked. I took a bigger bite of my lunch as my hunger came back online.

"That's right. Since she became like me, she's been able to control it, much like you can. She has… other… abilities linked to her shield, but in respect of me being able to read her mind, she can turn it on and off at will."

"Does she also...flicker… like I'm doing?"

"No. Her control is impeccable now. It the early days it took a lot of effort for her to work her shield to allow me 'in', as it were. Now it's second nature. I think with practice you could work on your control."

"Hmmm… " I trailed off. Other than stopping Edward from reading my thoughts, I didn't think it was worth worrying about. There might be other, normal humans out there with the same abilities, but not aware of it because they never encountered the supernatural. Jesus, just thinking that is weird.

"I try and give people privacy where I can. Most times thoughts just blend into the background, like white noise I suppose."

"I guess you just heard me?" I smiled.

"Yes, sorry." He laughed softly before turning a little serious. "I'm actually a little worried."

"Oh?" I picked up my hot chocolate, blowing on it before taking a sip.

"Yes. I know we haven't been around each other much, but usually someone's thought patterns are pretty consistent. Over the years I've been able to pin down how someone's mind processes information simply by how their mind sounds to me. Usually within the first few seconds of meeting them. Yours has changed since Wednesday." He frowned at me again, and I set my cup back down.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, apart from the frequent dropping of your guard, something which only happen when you were sedated or asleep on Wednesday. Your thoughts are… jumbled. Words are out of order, almost like your mind is slurring. It's hard to describe to someone who hasn't experienced it I'm afraid."

"Well, I don't think I'm slurring my internal speech." I wasn't was I? No, I don't think so.

"Just now, it came across as something like, 'No wasn't, don't'".

"I actually thought 'I wasn't was I? No, I don't think so'. Why do you think it's like that? I mean, does it even matter if I'm speaking out loud OK?

This was a weird conversation, and I wasn't sure why were were having it.

"I'm just worried as the last time I came across something like this, the person in question had suffered some brain damage from a blow to the head." He raised an eyebrow at me in question, and I sat back in my seat. OK, so that's a pretty cool thing, being able to diagnose someone like that. But holy hell, talk about adding stress to my plate.

"Err… I mean, I banged my head on the tree I was pushed into by that… thing… but other than a little goose egg, it wasn't the top of my injury list." I picked up my drink again.

"Did you mention it to Carlisle at the time?" He prodded. His tone slightly patronising and I fought the urge to make a sarcastic reply.

He laughed at me then. "No need to fight it, I just heard it." He chuckled as he tapped his head. I tutted at him.

"Alright _Dad_. No, I don't think I did. I feel fine."

"Do you really feel fine?" He asked, leaning forward, a little cocksure of himself, smirk twisting his mouth in a lopsided manner. It eased off a little as he raised his hand from his lap and, moving slow as to give me a moment to prepare myself, cupped my hand resting next to my empty plate. I felt my thumb twitch with the coolness of his hand but held myself steady. I watch as his eyes fixed to our clasped hands, waiting for him to say something as his frown deepened.

"Have you taken the antibiotics that Carlisle brought you yesterday?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I took one yesterday about 4pm when he came around, and the second dose this morning. Why?"

"Hmmm… your temperature is slightly up. I wonder…" He trailed off for a second before refocusing on my face. "I'm not sure if it's related to why your thought patterns are 'off', I wonder if you have developed an infection from the injury which is affecting your mind as it's fighting it. Confusion is a byproduct of onset infection."

"But my speech is fine." I added.

"True, but maybe it's the internal speech that goes first before it manifests itself outwards."

"OK, _Doctor _Cullen." I snarked at him in good humour, still amazed at the benefits to his mind reading abilities. "What's the next step?"

"Well, although I have been to medical school a number of times, I think we should still defer to the actual Doctor Cullen before going any further." He smirked as he slowly withdrew his hand from mine before reaching into his inner jacket pocket and pulling out a sleek, high end mobile phone. He pressed a few times on the screen before bringing the device to his ear, and standing up to take the call outside..

I sat back in my booth as I watched him out the window mulling over the strange turn of events. The Pack's warning were still ringing in my ears, and the vision of the black haired vampire was forever going to leap out at me in my mind, so it's not like I could ignore them. But, having spent this past fifteen minutes just talking with Edward, I was feeling slightly more at ease at being close to them. Maybe prolonged exposure was the key to it.

I huffed a small laugh at myself, no doubt the Pack would have something to say about it. As much as I believed their caution was warranted, oh Christ was it warranted, I couldn't help but be put at ease with both Carlisle and Edward.

I was brought out of my musings by Edward sliding back into the booth, brows furrowing again as his eyes roamed my face.

"Are my radio signals still scrambled?" I joked, knocking back the dregs of my now cold drink.

"Yes." He replied flatly. I paused halfway to lowering my cup back down. "Are you busy at work this afternoon? Are you able to get someone to cover for you?" He asked seriously.

"Em, no need. I was actually planning to go home after lunch. Why?" He was starting to worry me with the turn of his mood.

"It may be nothing but I would like you to see Carlisle again this afternoon, as soon as possible."

"If it's an infection you are worried about, surely we need to give the antibiotics a little more time to work. As I said, I've only had two doses so far. I was going to take the third when I got home."

He shook his head slightly. "The fact is, I'm just be overly caution, and Carlisle is too. It might be nothing and I'm connecting dots that aren't there, but there's no harm in getting you checked out. Please, it would put my mind at ease."

"Well, OK. Where is Carlisle?" I asked, making moves to leave. I pulled a few smaller bills out of my purse and left them on the table. That was something I needed to look up; the American tipping culture.

"He's at our home, in Forks, at the moment. We're here on vacation, visiting family." He ushered me out of the café, solicitously holding the door open for me then applying a hand to my lower back to direct me down the street.

"Family… Oh, right yeah, Sam mentioned that Bella's father is Sue's husband?"

"Charlie, yes." He guided me across a road junction as I racked my brains.

"Is Renessme with you?" I stuttered over the pronunciation. The Pack had referred to her as Nessie or Ness, or Half breed (which sounded a little rude to my ear) and I hadn't quite grasped her full name.

"Renesmee." A dark look crossed his face, I assume at the Half Breed comment in my head and I sent him a little apology which me gave me a little nod for. "No, she's with her grandmother and aunts in Europe right now."

"And she's Jacob's first Imprint?" I asked, purely to get his take on it. I was starting to realise that maybe getting his family's take on everything might actually be kinda helpful for me.

"That's right." I saw a tic in his jaw and he clammed up. Okay. Clearly a touchy subject.

"Sorry, it's just hard to explain everything, there's a lot of history there." He avoided my gaze as we crossed a final road and turned a corner into the parking lot of Equinox's building.

"Where are you parked?" I enquired.

"My car is over a few blocked, I will collect it later. I would like to drive you if that's acceptable?" He stopped in front of my Merc.

"What is it with everyone wanting to drive my car?" I joked as I fished the keys out of my bag.

He chuckled. "It's a lovely vehicle." His tone turned serious again. "I also just want to be cautious with you driving right now.

OK, he was starting to freak me out a little.

"I drove here fine this morning." I stated a little abruptly. My fear morphed my attitude towards being a little bratty.

"Personality changes is also a sign of onset infection". He stated as he opened the passenger door. I pursed my lips at him and climbed in, ignoring his slight victory grin as he closed the door and moved round to the drivers side, hopping in quickly.

"In all seriousness Kate, I'm just being over protective." His eyes washed over me quietly to the point I started to feel a little awkward under his stare. "You remind me of someone…" He trailed off again, still watching me. I couldn't help but squirm in my seat and it broke his gaze.

"Who?" I couldn't help but ask. He just huffed, shaking his head as he started the car, before pulling out out of the space and then out of the lot.

We were mostly silent as we left PA. I wanted to ask Edward questions, let him have his say as it were, but my first meal of the day was slowly sending me into a minor food coma and the scenery whipping by outside the car was not letting my mind focus enough to think of questions to ask, let alone process any answers he might give me.

It felt like no time had passed when we were turning off a heavily tree lined back road, and down a stone packed driveway. It twisted and turned before opening up to an expansive and well maintained lawn, shaded by an equally expansive and well maintained house. It was huge, angular and wood clad and not quite what I was expecting.

"Sorry, no crypts or moats here…" He trailed off and I turned to look at him, wondering why cut himself off, but before I could think more, my door was pulled open to reveal a smiling Dr. Cullen, hand out in greeting.

"Hello Kate, lovely to see you again." I threw him a smile as I took the proffered limb. He helped me out of the car and I was struck by how both of them were very courteous in their mannerisms. I guess it was their age showing.

"I didn't have much of a choice." I tossed my head to Edward who had now rounded the car towards us, and rolled my eyes in humour. "He laid on the guilt a little thick. I don't think I had much of a choice."

I stepped away from the Merc and Edward pushed the door shut behind me.

"Well, he, we, both mean well, and I think he has reasonable cause." Carlisle gestured for me to proceed and he dropped my hand, hovering behind my back to guide me to the door. "Your temperature does seem a little high."

"You can tell just by touch?" I glanced over to him before we reached the steps to the front door.

"I could give you the exact temperature by touch alone if you like."

I raised an eyebrow at that, marveling at their diagnostic skills. I turned to Edward to my other side, and he just grinned back.

"Oh, I haven't mastered that particular party trick, just Carlisle."

"OK," I turned back to the Doc, "Go." He took my hand again and we paused as we made it to the open door.

"100.3." He declared. I didn't say anything, only to gesture myself this time into the house. He pulled me inside and all thoughts of temperatures vanished as I stood in the most beautiful house I'd ever seen.

"Oh. Wow." I muttered. I quickly removed my shoes, feeling like I was sullying the place even in my clean socks.

"Esme, my wife. She's has wonderful taste." Carlisle added, pride clear in his tone.

"I'd say." I replied, looking everywhere and anywhere at once. It was like stepping into a magazine, but still didn't feel too sterile with magazines and books on the over sized sofas and what looked like an Xbox or Playstation under the TV, DVD or game cases piled haphazardly next to the console.

"We'll take you on a grand tour later, I want to check you over first." Carlisle dragged my attention back his way and I nodded and followed him down a hallway that branched off from under the staircase. Soon he was motioning me to enter a room and closed the door behind himself once we were both inside.

"Edward…?" I asked, not realising he had left us.

"He's gone back out. To hunt." He eyeballed me as he said the last, clearly awaiting my reaction. I wasn't sure what to take on it.

"Oh." I shrugged my shoulders. I was still slightly nervous around them, and had to bite my tongue to stop myself making some lame joke. Something about venison and a la carte menu bounded around my brain but I resisted the urge.

"He wanted to give us privacy. Are you OK with me examining you here?" He asked.

I took a closer look around the room, startled to realise that it was like some kind of posh medical room. I spotted a few bench top diagnostic instruments that I recognised, and an examination bed against the far wall and a desk by a large window wall which was framed by floor to ceiling bookshelves, full of medical texts from what I could work out from the spines.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Although the window…?" I wasn't overly embarrassed to be in my skivvies for a Doctor, but didn't exactly want any passing person, vampire or the local wildlife having a butchers. The Doc just smiled and moved to the desk, he pressed something I didn't see and some blinds quietly lowered to the floor.

"Thank you. Where do you want me?" Down to business, I flung an arm out in the general direction of the bed.

"Temperature first." He opened a draw unit at the foot of the table and pulled out a digital thermometer and patted the bed for me to hop on to. I complied and he clipped in a disposable tip and stuck the end in my ear. It beeped after a few seconds.

"100.3". He pronounced, with an exaggerated flourish as he disposed of the tip and set the device on the counter.

"OK, that's just showing off." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes, it is. I don't get the opportunity to do it in my work, so I take what I can." He turned back and asked me to lift my top to check my side. I couldn't see it unless I had a mirror.

"Is it OK? It looked OK this morning." I told him as I held my shirt, avoiding raising my arm too much as the stitches still hurt when they pulled.

"Hmm… it's inflamed. You have an infection, my dear." He continued to prod at my side, and I turned my attention to the room again. "I'm confident I removed all the debris, but I would like to remove the sutures and reclean the wound just in case." He stepped back and raised his eyes to mine. "I'm going to provide additional, strong antibiotics and pain medication for after. I will numb the area before I start."

I nodded my assent, and watched as he turned back to the preparation area and pulled open various drawers and cabinets, before handing me a hospital gown.

"You can keep your pants on, it's just to save your shirt and bra from staining."

"OK." I took it and started unbuttoning my shirt and Carlisle graciously turned back to the prep area, pulling various things to him as I got myself undressed and gowned up. "Ready when you are, Doc." I folded my bra inside my shirt and handed the small bundle to him as he turned back.

Within a few minutes I was numbed up and listening to the 'clip clip' of the stitches being cut and removed.

"So, Kate. How have you been?" He glanced up at my face before returning to his work. I resisted the urge to shrug.

"OK, I guess." I replied. He gave me a 'really?' look and I suddenly felt a little stupid. He was properly asking, not just making conversation. That was… unexpected, and new.

"Sorry." I whispered before clearing my throat. I wasn't really sure where to start. I let my eyes wash around the room, trying to collect my thoughts, but didn't know how to start and I felt the stupid grow into rising panic that I couldn't articulate myself for such a simple question.

I was brought out of my spiraling thoughts by a tissue being held by Carlisle in front of my face.

"Wha…?" I automatically took the offered sheet, realising that my eyesight was blurry. Where had the tears come from?

"Breathe." He stated quietly, gently, as though talking down someone from a ledge. He braced his hands either side of my hips on the bed where I'd somehow gone from lying down to sitting up without realising in my panic. Only then I noticed my breathing was laboured and rapid.

"You've had a traumatic experience, coupled with a traumatic injury. Thrown into a reality that shouldn't rightly exist, on top of your other problems. It's normal to not feel normal right now."

"That's just it. Nothing will be normal again." I replied, trying to quash the still rising panic. "I mean, it's not like I can't just forget it all, can I? This is my life now…" I wiped my eyes on the tissue, it's flimsy material no match for the welling tears I couldn't stop.

"True." He moved away to grab a wheeled stool and placed it in front of me. He grabbed the box of tissues and placed it by my left hip as he took a seat. I snorted a wet huff of thanks and plucked a few more out of the cardboard before just stuffing my face into my palms.

"It will become your norm, and you'll learn to adjust to it in time. But you need to give yourself time and space to do so. Don't feel pressured by anyone to dive in head first."

I let out another undignified snort at that and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. OK."

"You don't owe anyone anything, Kate. Even if they are telling you otherwise." Carlisle stated and I lifted my head to look at him.

"It's not… I'm... " I let out a frustrated growl and scrubbed my palms into my eye sockets again, only to find my hands gently, but firmly pulled down into my lap.

"I'd rather you didn't cause yourself an ocular injury on top of everything else." He chided, softening the rebuke with a small smile. "Edward tells me the tenor of your thoughts has changed since we first met you." Carlisle stated, still holding my hands in place. I nodded. "I'm not sure he's completely correct with his theory, but it's an interesting thought. I rather think it's your minds way of processing things, and protecting itself from everything that's happened recently. Have you noticed anything else yourself?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm finding hard to follow my own thoughts, if that makes sense?" I watched him, but he remained impassive, but focused on me. "I feel like I'm in a bubble then I'm not. Like, the world kicks in or up a gear and everything is just too much you know?"

I let my eyes wander to the floor, not seeing it.

"It's overwhelming and I don't know how to deal with it, and I find myself going down a rabbit hole… like I'm getting caught up on really insignificant details and can't stop my train of thought but important stuff is going in one ear and out the other and I can't focus, but I can, and everything really bright and my head aches and I feel twitchy all the time and like I'm going to jump out of my skin, and that's even before I think about the whole Imprint thingy. I mean, what the hell? I haven't even met the rest of the Pack yet and just the thought of it is freaking me out, like Sam and Paul and Embry are resigned to the fact the others will Imprint too and I'm freaking out and feel like I'm expecting to just accept it because it's fate but what about me? Don't I get a say in this?"

I paused and took in a shuddering breath, then another. I felt like I couldn't get any air in and the panic barely concealed was twisting into this ugly thing I couldn't stop.

"Breathe with me, Kate. In… then out… Follow what I'm doing."

I forced myself to follow Carlisle, my eyes following his chest as it expanded and contracted with each breath. Once I found the rhythm and could stick to it I looked up to Carlisle's face and felt the wash of embarrassment blanket me and my rhythm stuttered again as more tears leaked up and I tried to suppress the building sobs in my chest.

"Sor, sor, sorr-y." I hiccuped another breath and almost choked on the words. I was completely falling apart and couldn't stop it.

"Here."

Before I could think, I found myself lifted from the bed and into a pair of strong and rock hard arms in a cool hug. The unexpected gesture of comfort razed my defenses completely and I caved and just hugged him back as much as I could as I spilt my sorrows into his shirt.

* * *

_Carlisle_

I placed my right hand on the back of Kate's head as I rocked her gently as she finally, _finally _gave in to what her mind needed. From our brief observations and Jasper's feel of her, we understood how much this girl internalized her problems. I recalled with perfect memory Edward's phone call short of two hours ago. His concern of not only her physical state, but her mental one too. I was truthful to her earlier; I believed her fragmented thoughts was her mind trying to process everything and, without an immediate threat to her safety, her brain hadn't triggered the 'off switch' and let her spiral into this mess instead.

I mentally berated the Wolves for no doubt dumping an obscene amount of information on Kate's lap far too soon after her attack in an effort to appease the Imprint pull.

"Is she OK?"

'_She will be. She needs to talk to someone to start the recovery process properly.'_ I replied to Edward's whisper, far below human aural range, in my thoughts.

"Jasper?" He asked.

'_Possibly. I'm not sure what the wolves have told her. I imagine her preconceptions of us, and especially Jasper and his history, may influence her ability to open up to him. You saw how Jacob react to him that night.'_

"She's here, isn't she?" He stated. "She is willing to listen, given the thoughts I've caught from her today."

'_We'll have to tread extremely carefully here, Edward. Remember, she is not Bella, if anything, Kate's response to all of this has been more in line to what I would have expected for a human. Bella's response to what we are was not normal.'_

He chuckled lowly. "I won't tell her you said that."

I let my humor leak into my mind momentarily.

"_We do have to tread very carefully with the Wolves, Edward. She's an Imprint to what appears to be the whole of the Pack, and Jacob is being very territorial right now."_ I recalled the second phone call from today, this one from the Alpha, informing me of the extended treaty lines covering Kate's abode and the not so subtle instruction to report and change of family residences immediately. Gone was the laid back young man that lived with us for a good number of years with his Imprint, my granddaughter. It was as though his wolf was bleeding into the man more these days and at that moment I was reminded quite clearly he was indeed Ephraim Black's descendant. _"You remember how he was with Bella…?"_

"Vividly." He stated with a bite to his tone. There was a bear tolerance there and I laid down the law.

"_I'm serious, Edward. This is not a situation we need to escalate. I know you like to poke the wolf, as it were, but Jacob will bite back, and with the Pack behind him, for their Imprint, we will not come out of this well."_

I left the rebuke there. It wasn't often I pulled the father role, or coven leader card, but this could end very badly for all involved. As much as I trusted Edward, he could still let his turned age, and past history with Jacob color his vision.

"Understood." He graciously replied, and I sent him my thanks, but no apology for my thoughts for he knew they were true.

I turned my attention back to Kate, her sobs had faded off into small hiccups and shuddering breaths. I could hear the pull of air into her lungs and mentally cataloged her physical well being. Her fever was increasing and I tallied what drugs I had at my disposal in the house and if they were in date. It had been a while since I needed to treat a human here, the last being Bella herself before she was turned.

I inhaled her scent, mindful not to make it obvious given Edward's comment on the phone and how it disturbed her, and ran my own diagnostics of her body. Her tears were strong in salt, and the slightly dry texture of her skin was a sign of dehydration. Not a major thing on its own, but coupled with the building infection, it was something I wanted to get corrected as soon as possible. The infection itself was brewing rapidly, but I was confident that I could contain it given how quickly it had been caught. The wound in her side was not currently weeping or bleeding, but I still needed to clean it whilst the numbing agent was effective.

"Feel better?" I spoke quietly into the top of her head. I felt Kate take in a deep breath and nod against my shoulder as she released it. I rubbed her back, and her head to comfort her, and to take stock of her head injury and musculature. The bump to the head was of no concern, however the stressors clear in their damage from the tightness in her capitis and scapulas. I pulled away from her and rested my hands on her shoulders. She took another shuddering breath and looked up, clearly embarrassed from her outburst of emotion.

"I would like it very much if you consider talking to someone about everything- I mean someone in the know." I headed off her argument before she spoke. "Myself and Edward both have medical training, including Psychology, and Jasper had his own brand of help." She gave me a wary smile at that but didn't protest. "It would help you come to terms with everything you have been through recently, and not just the vampire and wolf part."

She didn't say anything and I didn't push her. We could offer help, but she would have to take it herself.

"In the meantime, I would like to finish what I started here?" I patted the bed and she nodded again and made to lay back down. I moved the tissues away, not before presenting the box to her with my own small grin and she huffed a small laugh before pulling more out of the box.

"Sorry, I'm not usually such a mess." She sounded congested and wiped her eyes before blowing her nose. I moved the trash can from under the cabinet to the side of the bed and turned back to the sink to rewash my hands and reglove.

"It's fine. It's a human response and I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to share it with me." I pulled the stool back to her side on the bed and set back to work.

A few minutes in and I let out a small 'ah ha' of triumph as I located the minute spec of forestry that was the cause of the infection.

"What?" Kate asked, turning to me.

"I have located the culprit of your infection." I waved my surgical tool at her and she squinted at it.

"I can't see anything?"

"It's tiny, but big enough to do damage." I gave the wound one last going over before beginning the cleaning process. It caused a rupture of some minor capillaries and I paused slightly when the scent of her blood washed over me. It was incredibly strange to both want something and yet have an aversion to it at the same time. I heard Edward asked if I needed his help and I declined. This girl was a flash of interest and mystery and I felt a protective urge encompass me at the thought of myself, or someone else, doing her harm.

At the pretense of returning from his hunt, Edward made his presence known by knocking quietly on the door, before calling for entrance. Kate's reaction was swift and unexpected as she literally jumped half a foot from the bed, and almost had the tray of equipment on the floor if it wasn't for my reactions.

"Jesus! Sorry, sorry!" She called as she tried to rebalance herself and stop things from hitting the floor before realizing I'd already done it. Her hands shook and she grabbed the top of her hair as she closed her eyes, visibly trying to reset. "Sorry." She whispered.

I settled everything on the bench and moved back to take her hands from where she had now covered her face. The reek of adrenaline was strong, much too strong for such a startle. It made me realize how tenuous her mental state was right now. I would need to speak to Jacob about her, this was not good for her, and therefore not good for the Pack.

"Sorry, I'm not usually this jumpy." She tried to laugh it off but her pallor and heart rate spoke for her body's distress.

"It's fine, Kate. Honestly. An exaggerated startle reflex is normal for what you have experienced. There is no shame in reacting how you did." I gave her hands a gentle squeeze and called for Edward to enter as she got herself under control.

"Sorry, Kate. My fault." He lent against the door frame, worry coloring his features. I gave him a run down of what else was needed and set up my plans for him in my mind. His subtle nod had me stand from my seat, making sure to announce my intention to state with my body language for Kate's sake.

"I just need to check on some drugs I have here, but I'm pretty sure I need to obtain some in date antibiotics for you out of town. I will have to get these quickly to nip this infection in the bud, so I'm going to leave you in Edward's capable hands." I set to work degloving and washing my hands after disposing of the used equipment. "Edward, can you get an IV set up for Kate please." I turned to her, "You are slightly dehydrated and the drugs I need are intravenous, so you are going to be stuck here for most of tonight."

"Perfect time to ask the questions you want." Edward smiled. I sent him a mental thank you for that. I wondered if we needed to inform the Pack.

"OK, sounds good." Kate replied. I was expecting a little fight from her, but I could hear that she was exhausted from her tone.

"Do you need to let anyone know…?" Edward hedged. As tired as she was, she clearly got the inference and her brow puckered in distaste.

"If you mean the Pack. No. I'm my own person. Imprint or not, I don't need to run by my plans to them."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Only, a text could head off a Pack of wolves banging down our door." I half joked. She sighed and agreed. Edward headed back to where he had left her bag and handed it to her. She retrieved her phone and quickly fired off a text to one of the Pack.

"There, done." She turned off the device and tossed it and the bag on the foot of the bed.

I left then, promising return later. It would take a couple of hours to source what I needed. I would require a trip to Seattle to retrieve the drugs. I amended the list in my mind, including some others that might be necessary in the future, as well as some more equipment. I was strongly reminded of my time patching Bella up from her various falls and scrapes and lamented my reduced access to Forks Hospital.

Swinging by the family's safe, I removed the funds I would need and after a quick change of clothing, headed into the forest surrounding the house for my run.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_Kate_

I took Edward up on his offer of the tour of the house, and we did a quick wizz round before he ushered me to one of the overly large sofas in front of the TV. He went back to Carlisle's office to retrieve the IV stuff, giving me a moment to myself.

It was peaceful here, and I chose to ignore the fact that Edward could probably 'hear' me. I was too tired, too drained from my crying jag in Carlisle's office to censor my thoughts. My eyes were puffy and my head was feeling full of cold and I could imagine I looked a right mess.

"Urg."

I couldn't stop the sound and flopped my head back on the sofa cushion. I'd never been this emotional in years, and I could only attribute it to the whole supernatural thing I found myself in. The Pack had said as much themselves when they explained it all. The pull of the Imprint could manifest in illness without constant contact, and I vividly remembered those final few weeks before my move to the States, seeing it with new eyes. It both scared and angered me that I was affected by this thing, this Imprint, without my consent or my knowledge. I mean, I get it, I understand the basic idea behind the phenomenon, but it didn't mean I necessarily agreed with it. Even the Pack wasn't completely onboard, and given what background info they provided about it, it seems like, from my position at least, it's done as much harm to the Pack as good.

I had a suspicion they would have glossed over much more of the bad side of Imprinting if it wasn't for Paul and his big mouth. I smiled at the thought of him explaining everything he could for me yesterday, gaining a few daggers from the others when he got a little personal. Embry had later apologised for his Pack mate, and explained Paul's own history with his Imprint-cum-Wife, Rachel, had Paul and his wolf jacked up with the need to please me, and thus overshare in his compulsion to keep me happy. It seems Rachel's attitude to both Paul and the Imprint clashed spectacularly with his past, and her fighting the pull caused the mother of all meltdowns for the poor man. It made me sad to think he had no control over this at all, and yes, it seems like it was a complete man-whore before Imprinting on Rachel, but that was his choice in life. If anything I thought the Imprint hamstrung his natural personality.

"I wouldn't completely agree with your assessment of that mutt, I think the Imprint reigned in some unsavoury behaviours. But, I'm inclined to agree with your take on the compulsions of the Imprint."

I lifted my head as Edward walked back in the room with a metal tray.

"Aren't you kind of bias though?" I asked, ignoring the mutt comment, as I watched him settle the tray on the coffee table. He motioned for me to recline slightly and lifted my feet so I was stretched out on the sofa.

"Hmm, of course, especially as my own daughter is involved. However, I'm not entirely sure the Pack fully understands Imprinting." He took my hand and after rubbing an alcohol wipe over the inside of my elbow, he had the cannula in before I could blink.

"So, what's your take on it then?"

He continued to set up the drip before settling himself at the other end of the sofa to face me.

"The Pack are told by their Council that the Wolf will be anything the Imprint needs. This is true to an extent, your thoughts on Paul for example. Likewise, there's the understanding that the Imprint brings balance to the man and wolf. As soulmates both halves should balance perfectly. In practice, this hasn't been completely true, some of the Imprints haven't followed this theory."

"Which ones?" I asked. He crossed his legs, getting comfortable.

"I don't want to influence you in this." He said seriously. "You've gathered by now my family and the Pack have history together, both bad and good, and they will not take kindly to whatever I tell you."

I shifted on the seat sending him a small glare. "Please, Edward. I'm an adult, and can make my own decisions. I would prefer to do it with all available information, rather than just the cherry picked bits from one side."

He held his hands up in supplication. "Just remember that when they try and pick a proverbial fight with us."

"Start talking." I rolled my wrist to motion him to begin and he grinned a little.

"Well, without picking fault with every Imprint pairing, I will just go with the obvious ones. Claire and Quil... Yes, exactly."

I couldn't help my slightly grimace at that pairing. "How old was she?" I asked.

"Two, nearly three. Quil was sixteen. They have always maintained it was for Claire's happiness, and what I've encountered over the years, directly and through the Pack's thoughts, it has been that way. As much as it would be very easy to make the worst assumption, Quil has always been honourable."

"But now?" I got the gist from the guys that it was now only starting to get complicated.

"Indeed." Edward agreed with my thoughts. "There hasn't been a precedent for that kind of age gap in the Pack's histories, so I can understand why both Claire and Quil are confused on where to take their relationship. The Imprint doesn't wash away social constructs, so Quil is aware of what this would look like from those outside. Will he risk the social backlash by taking it further? Or will the Imprint compulsion to protect Claire override their feelings? From what I understand of Claire herself, her homelife was and is normal, so it begs the question, why the Imprint? Was it for Quil's benefit? I know that he was always the joker of the group, and he was the only one of the Pack who was excited to be a wolf. Was Claire needed to rein in his behaviour? A little extreme don't you think for someone who took to the wolf so well?"

I nodded in agreement, looking off into the blank screen of the TV. I had wondered myself. The guys were quick to defend Quil and the age gap, but it still was uncomfortable hearing it and wondering how their relationship would grow. I mean, she would be legal in a small number of years, but there's still that age and maturity gap. But back to the need for the Imprint, I couldn't see why it was there in the first place?

"Do you think it could be genetics, like the whole breeding program idea?" I framed it in the same words the guys used. There were mixed feelings there and I wondered what Edward's take on it was.

"It was actually my first thought when we came across this Pack, but given that none of the wolves have managed to procreate, it's thrown that theory into question."

I couldn't stop my thoughts and sent Sam and Emily a small apology.

"Oh, I wasn't aware. I'd pass on my congratulations, but I'm not sure it would be welcomed." Edward said. "I won't mention it to any of the family."

"Thanks. I don't think they have told anyone outside the Pack yet. It's not my place to share their news." I ran my fingers idly over a cushion. "Do you think that means something? Like, the fact it's taken them this long to get pregnant? I mean, I kinda get the impression that there would be that imperative to get the next generation of Pack going, and I could tell it was a frustration for them." I didn't add Paul's take on the matter. There are somethings you just don't want to know.

"Maybe. Honestly, even now, the Pack is coming across more oddities that question everything they know." He inclined his head deliberately at me, including me in that statement. Something I certainly couldn't argue with if I wanted to.

"What else?"

"Well, there's Renesmee for example. She is the Alpha's Imprint, or should I say first Imprint. Yet, they have a somewhat strained relationship with each other which flies against everything we were told about how Imprinting should work."

He sounded a little frustrated at that.

"So it hasn't worked out as you were expecting it to?" I prodded, a little surprised. I got the impression he wasn't happy with the pairing.

"Exactly. It took me some time to come to terms with how it should pan out, even if I didn't agree or want that for my daughter, however, it seems it's all been in vain and I feel like my family, and the Pack, are being held hostage together because of that Imprint connection."

His tone was bitter and I was surprised how much it resonated with me.

"I know what you mean. We've all been thrown into this against our will and expected to play along, but the game has changed without warning and everyone is scrambling to find their feet."

"Hmmm, exactly."

I shifted in my seat, relaxing at more of an incline as I formed my next question.

"So, there are inconsistencies with why Imprinting happens. The breeding of new wolves seems to be bust, otherwise there would be plenty of kids running around already. Then the perfect match, the balance for both sides seems to be wrong too, given Quil and Claire, and Jacob and your daughter in particular."

"Both points for Renesmee." He stated, rubbing his hand through his hair, quite aggressively. It took me a moment to figure out what he meant from that.

"Oh. You mean…?"

"Yes. We think it's because of her hybrid nature, her _half-breed_ nature, she is infertile." He sneered the slur and I froze in my seat from the peek of predator that I saw in his features. He reined it in when he saw my face. "Sorry. I guess it's my protective father instincts rising up." He said with a wryly tilt of his lips.

"It's understandable," I replied. "And rightly so. I will try and get them to stop saying it."

"Thank you. Myself and Bella would appreciate it. It's one thing for us to be called names, quite another for your own flesh and… well, you know." He gave me a nod of thanks.

"Sure. But this goes both ways. I hear mutt mentioned quite often." I grinned at the pained expression on Edward's face.

"Maybe one step at a time?" He countered, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind the leech, the tick, the bloodsucker-"

"Yes, OK, understood, you've made your point." He grinned and I laughed again.

The rest of the afternoon passed in pleasant conversation with Edward, then along with Carlisle as he returned from Seattle with what looked like an entire pharmacy of drugs and medical bits. I was afraid to ask why so much, when Edward explained.

"We're just stocking up, now that we are interacting with a human again. It was a precaution we took with Bella, and now yourself."

"OK, I'm still wondering is this is like a bad omen or something." I murmured as I warily eyed Carlisle restocking his office out of four rather large rucksacks. He chuckled as he placed the first empty bag on the bed.

"One is filled with food for you." He tapped one of the bags with his foot and Edward bent down to retrieve it. "We've kept you most of the afternoon, and I'd like you to stay for a while longer as we set you up with the new antibiotics, just to make sure you're OK with them. I think you'll be staying for dinner."

"Ah yes, time to feed the human. Best make sure I'm not the meal, right?" I joked. I almost missed the look they shot each other. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Edward placed a guiding hand on my lower back before walking me out of the office and towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" I asked as he helped me up onto a stool by the counter.

"No, sorry you just caught us by surprise, that's all." Edward replied as he started to unpack the rucksack.

"Right?" I leant forward a little, awaiting the explanation. Edward paused and looked passive at me for a moment, but letting out a long sigh and resume piling packets on the counter.

"Your comment. It was eerily similar to something Bella said the first time she came to this house, when she was human." He spoke as though he didn't want to tell me.

"OK, well it's not a hard joke to get to, you know. House of vamps, dinner… you'd have to be pretty humourless not to make the leap. I admit, it's not my best material, but it was low hanging fruit, I couldn't resist." I tried a little more humour, still not really sure why it was a touchy subject.

Edward, catching my thoughts seem to shake himself out of whatever mindset he was in and, with a somewhat grinding of gears, changed the subject to dinner for me. I let the awkwardness go, the afternoon had been full of heavy conversation and I needed a little mental break from it all.

In what seemed like minutes later, I was happily listening to Edward and Carlisle chat about their family, whilst I scoffed down some ragu pasta dish that Edward had pulled together from the ingredients that Carlisle had brought with him. For someone that doesn't eat, it was so, so good, and I could see he was fighting the compulsion to preen at my thoughts.

"Yes, Edward, it was amazing. You may commence the gloating." I pointed my spoon at him before digging back into the mini Ben and Jerry's for my dessert. My previous reluctances of eating in front of a predator had completely vanished at this point, and I felt completely comfortable with both the guys.

As soon as I had scrapped the cardboard container of remaining ice cream, and causing Edward's eye to twitch with my thoughts to licking it clean, I was ushered back to the couch for more medical attention. Carlisle was quick to set up the IV with further fluids and stuck me for another vein in my other arm for the antibiotics. Edward came back into the room and both settled themselves in a loose triangle around me as we continued our conversations. It was relaxing and took my mind off the mild side effects of the drugs.

"You might feel a little nauseous, it's why having something to eat before hand actually helps." Edward explained as I must have grimace my discomfort.

"It's fine, it's nothing major." I waved him off. "So, where are the other two?" I asked.

"Jasper still struggles a little with the lifestyle, we've been out of close contact with a human for some time, so he's with Bella in Seattle, running some errands for Alice, just until he's more comfortable." Carlisle added. I nodded my understanding.

"Does he… slip up… frequently?" I asked, the morbid thoughts conjuring up some imagery involving Jasper, his face morphing into the black hair vampire.

"No. The last time was when Bella was human." An uncomfortable look passed between them, and I realised that it was significant and then Edward's surprised looked to me confirmed I knew this story.

"Her birthday party, her eighteenth?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Edward let out a sigh of frustration. "I take it the Pack told you…?" He looked to Carlisle who was trying to stay impassive, but I noticed how his body language shifted to denote his own annoyance.

"Yes. By the sounds of it, Jasper was overwhelmed with the… blood need? Lust? Thirst? From the rest of your lot, coupled with Bella's extra's appeal to you? Seems like the poor guy was set up for failure if you ask me." I rubbed my hand down my face, still getting to grips with my insight into this world that didn't exist a few days ago, and how the fuck I was having this conversation.

"Not to offend-" They both chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "OK, I will offend, deal with it. Why, if you knew it was a problem for him did you let him into that situation in the first place? I mean, he's an empath for Christ's sake."

It was a rhetorical question in my mind, I wasn't expecting an answer, but Edward surprised me, by cutting in defensively.

"We couldn't have seen she would get a papercut, and that he would react like that." He stated, a little annoyance leaking into his tone, like he'd explained this a hundred times before.

I think my tether was at its end, the day had been weird and long, coupled with brewing stomach pains and headache from the drugs, so I called him out on it. It had been bugging me since the Pack told me the story. I assumed they hadn't got all the details since they were not there, it was just something they had learnt over the years, second hand, but Edward's reply just made me realise their distrust of the vamps, and their edginess of the situation was warranted.

"I thought Alice could see the future? Surely something, even that minor, that had such a big impact would have triggered her power?"

They shot each other a glance which I couldn't rightly decipher, before Carlisle dived in.

"Her visions are subjective-"

"Yes, so I'm told, but isn't that down to human decision changing things she sees? I mean, not that I'm an expert, just calling it as I see it, but it's just a little too weird for me, you know? I know the papercut wasn't a decision, but if Alice can track the stock market _or _the weather, as a better example, _that's _not controlled by human decisions, why couldn't she see that about to happen? It's like that butterfly effect thingy. The papercut was the butterfly in this-"

I didn't finish my sentence as a mixed wave of strong emotion blindsided me.

"Oh, fuck! Ow, ow, ow!" I grabbed my head as the growing pounding there suddenly spiked and I pinched my eyes shut against the pain.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I felt Carlisle take my hands to pry them from my head. "What's hurting?"

"Head. Jesus _fucking _Christ!" I let out a long groan. Waves of anger, frustration and fear washed over me, bleeding from one to the next, twisting over each other, I couldn't keep up with it and, ignoring the pull of my, thankfully, still slightly numb stitches, I turned into the back of the sofa to press my face into the darkened material. I felt further cool hands against my legs and realised that I was kicking out in an attempt to escape the pain.

"Breathe through it, Carlisle is going to get you something." Edward whispered quietly by my ear. I guess he could 'hear' what was going on and I sent him a thanks for the lowered tone.

"Here." I guess Carlisle was back as there was a slight tug as they pulled one of my arms away from my hair, and soon a new cold feeling moved up my arm as he injected something into the cannula already in place.

There was a blessed relief from the pounding in my head, but the emotions were still there, churning away, and I couldn't get a handle on them.

"Are you comfortable, Kate?" The Doc asked.

"Do I look it?" I almost snarled, the anger I felt making itself known outwards. I cringed at myself. "Sorry."

"Kate, who did you text earlier, when we suggested you let the Pack know your whereabouts?"

I peeled my other hand down so I could see them both. The pain receded enough that the lights were not blinding me so much. I didn't miss the tension they were both showing.

"Why?" I asked. This time, the fear was forefront and exaggerated, making my heart beat a frenetic tattoo in my chest.

"We think the Pack are looking for you." Edward replied.

I blinked at him.

"Sorry? I don't understand?"

"Did they explain about the Imprint connection? That you would feel each other?" Carlisle asked. He looked at Edward who rose from his seat and vanished and returned quicker than I could process. It made me jump in my heightened state.

"Your cell. It's off." He handed it to me. "I think you need to let them know you are OK." He looked concerned and moved to the large glass windows at the back of the room.

With trembling hands, I turned the device on. As it went through it's boot up, I looked to Carlisle.

"They mentioned it, but I don't understand?" The emotions were still strong and I couldn't think past them to remember what they had told me. My phone then beeped at me, once, twice, then a trill of voicemail notifications lit up the screen before I could access the text app.

"They are here." Edward stated from his position and I shot up in my seat. I could _feel _them. The Pack, they were outside.

They both moved quickly, and before I could get my legs off the sofa and onto the floor, I was detached from the IV lines and cannulas and picked up bridal style by Edward and outside on the decking.

"Whoa, bit of noticed next time, please?" I gripped his neck tightly as my stomach caught up to the rest of me. Edward didn't answer, only stared out into the darkness of the forest in front of us.

What felt like both minutes and hours later, I caught the first movement from the shadows. A hulking beast emerged from the night, lips cocked in a low snarl I could feel vibrate in my chest, even from this distance.

"She's safe, Jacob. Carlisle had to retreat her wound, an infection had set in." He stated calmly. He lowered me to my feet and as I got my balance I caught sight of more shapes emerging. There was four of them, all as big as horses and sending the most fucking evil look at the three of us. The fear peaked again, and I'm pretty damn sure it was my own this time, and I couldn't stop the whimper that left my hanging jaw.

"Please, Jacob. You are scaring her." Carlisle spoke up, using the same tone as Edward.

Like a sudden storm hit, the air was heavy with static and the large red wolf's body collapsed into itself and reformed in the shape of Jacob Black.

He was magnificent.

He was naked. _Again_.

And scary as fuck.

His eyes were piercing, flickering between wolf and human as they scanned the decking, before lingering on me. I couldn't help but sink into myself slightly and I felt the sudden compulsion to bare my neck. It was like I was being hunted by an animal. I guess I was in a way, and the snarl he let out as I gently bumped back into Edwards side from my cringing only cemented that fact.

"Sam." Jacob spoke, more wolf than man, tone low and sticky with the threat of violence, and the black wolf to his right transformed into the image of Sam Uley before my eyes. He coalesced from his wolven form into a crouch and as he rose to his full height he buttoned a pair of cut off shorts on his hips before stalking forward towards the steps. He lept the half dozen or so with little effort all whilst keeping eye contact me with. I felt Edward step away from me but I was transfixed by Sam's appearance and the hardened look in his eye. It softened slightly when we made eye contact close up, but his body language was just screaming barely controlled frustration, it was then I realised those feelings from before that I could still feel were from these guys, these wolves in front of me.

"Come." His tone brokered no argument and once more I was swung up into another set of arms and he ducked us both down suddenly as he plucked up something by my feet I hadn't even noticed.

I'd barely blinked before we were back down the steps and Sam carried me to my car that was parked on the driveway by the corner of the house. I was gently placed in the back seat and my bag placed on my lap.

"Keys." He stated. Again, not a request, but a command and I fumbled with the clasp to retrieve them, handing them over. He paused as he took them, his face roaming my own, but giving nothing away, before he lent over and did my seat belt up. He gave me a small peak on the forehead as he unfolded back out of the car, before doing something with the door then closing it firmly on me.

I blinked in confusion.

"What the hell?"

I rubbed the spot he kissed, the sudden and unexpected bit of contact and affection settled my nerves a little, but did nothing for my rising confusion. I was starting to have a nice time and suddenly it's all gone tits up.

The anger and frustration flared again, and it peaked my own ire at being man handled and dumped in my car without so much as a 'by your leave'.

"Who the fuck do you think-" I unclipped my belt and reached for the door release, only finding the door wouldn't bunged.

"What?" I pulled the release again, using my shoulder to try and force it, only to bounce off it.

He'd set the child locks. He's locked me in my own fucking car!

"SAM! Fucking arsehole! Let me out!"

* * *

_Jacob_

"You followed her."

"Coincidence." Eddy stated. Not giving anything away.

"And you just happened to be in PA when she was?" I sneered.

"Yes. Fortunately." His passive exterior cracked slightly, a derisive tone to the words. I felt my wolves shift in agitation behind me, feeding off my own emotions that were bleeding through my Alpha link to them.

"Gentlemen, maybe we can discuss this calmly, Kate is watching."

Carlisle brought me back into myself and I struggled to bring the wolf to heel. He was chomping at the bit to take these two creatures down. It was only their connection to my Imprint, to Renesmee, that was keeping me from going completely feral on their asses.

"Are you OK, Jacob?" Edward asked, genuine concern in his voice and the flip from his usual hostilities was another bucket of cold water on the raging inferno that was my baser self. I took a deep breath, trying hard to ignore the leech stench, and picking up the honeyed tones of Kate. She had been here a number of hours so her scent had saturated the lower floor of the Cullen place and seeped out of the open doors, and even clung to their clothes. It riled my wolf and myself up knowing she had been in close, touching contact with them, but her scent itself dosed the flames slightly.

"No. _Eddy_. We're not _OK_." My lip curled up. He didn't retaliate with a choice dog barb as usual and it honestly helped me get a grip on myself. I took a breath before continuing.

"Our Imprint, our _injured _Imprint, has been out of contact for hours, only to find out that she's been holed up with you without any type of heads up. I thought you knew us better by now, how… intense… a new Imprint is. It would have been nice to get a fucking phone call to let me know!"

I spat out the last words in a growl, and from here I could hear Kate's heart rate kick up a gear. It was already fast and I lowered my tone before continuing.

"You will not have any further contact with her unless I allow it." I decreed. I felt Embry shift behind me and I turned it into an order. My wolf was feeling ultra possessive right now and I'll be fucked if I was having this bunch of bloodsuckers, and my own wolves, buck my command.

"Understood." The Doc respond without hesitation. My wolf bucked in my chest, annoyed that the excuses for the fight he was gunning for were being stripped away from him.

"Please take this bag for her. It contains stronger antibiotics and dressings for her wound. There is an infection that needs to be dealt with. I've included instructions on how to administer the drugs. Please get Sue to help if you are uncomfortable with setting the cannula and IV lines up."

He picked up a backpack from the decking and Sam moved forward again to claim it.

"I've also included some pain relief and sleeping aids." His tone turned steely at this point and I felt myself and the wolves around me still in response. "She is fighting an infection along with dealing with the trauma, both physical and mental from this past week. Not to mention coupled with the Imprint and her sudden introduction into this world, Jacob. She needs to rest and recuperate. I highly suggest she talks to someone in the know to help her process everything."

"Right, and I guess that someone is one of your lot?" I sneered again, unable to help the antagonistic venom spitting from my own mouth. I couldn't stop myself, it was like the saner part of my brain was watching from afar, treating these two like hostiles, ignoring that I had lived with them for several years.

I saw the two vamps shoot looks at each other, and I couldn't stop the growl percolate from my chest. They were clearly confused by my behavior and I couldn't blame them. I tried to hold on to the fact that I had lived with these two for years, I knew them, they were family, but my wolf was not cooperating and I tried to suppress his natural instinct to rip them apart for being close to my Imprint. I felt the wolves shift uncomfortably behind me and realised they were just as confused too.

"We are qualified, but the decision is Kate's." Carlisle replied, not backing down, but reminding me Kate had the final say, and putting her well being in front. I couldn't argue and it took a little of the wind out of my sails. My wolf wouldn't back down so I switched tack to save face.

"Emb, finish up patrol. Sam." I nodded and he moved once more to the decking to retrieve the bag from Carlisle arms.

Without further word, I stalked over to Kate's car, seeing her worried face peering out from between the front seats. Sam followed and after putting the bag in the trunk, jumped in the passenger seat as I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Why the hell did you lock me in here?!" Kate's indignant words floated past me, and I choose to ignore them. I was far too riled up to answer without causing a full blown argument. I grabbed the keys out of Sam's offered palm and flicked the ignition on and had the car moving in seconds.

"Put your seatbelt on." Sam rumbled over his shoulder to Kate. She sat perched on the edge of the seat for a second before huffing and sliding back to belt up. Her actions were jerky and full of the anger I could feel rolling from her. It tinged her scent with a slight bitterness which, along with the lingering leech smell on her, was not making my wolf any more relaxed.

"Are you going to answer me?" She called from the back. We said nothing as I wound down the Cullen's drive, finally hitting the larger road that would take us to the highway.

"OK, right. So that's how it's going to be then, huh?" She huffed as she threw herself back into the leather, and I caught her grimace as she folded her arms over her chest.

We remained in a suffocating silence as I drove us back to the Rez. I could feel Sam's questioning gaze out of the corner of my eye and chose to ignore it. The upside of being Alpha; I answered to no one.

"Wait, you missed the turn…" I peered briefly at Kate in the rearview mirror as she watched the entrance to her driveway speed by. "Jacob-"

I ignored her, still wound up and fighting the internal battle with my wolf who was still pushing to return and deal with the leeches that had their hands on our Imprint.

"We'll be there shortly." Sam responded when he realized I wouldn't. He didn't elaborate and settled himself back to face the road in front. Kate took the hint and sat back again, mumbling under her breath about my rudeness.

It wasn't long before we reached my Dad's place, and I slowed the car to navigate the tracks that lead into the forest behind the house. It was dark, no-one other than myself and the Pack came down here, so once we reached the treeline, the car was enveloped in darkness.

"Jacob, where are we?" Kate asked, her voice steady, but I could hear the worry that wormed its way into her tone. I couldn't keep my silent at that and gave a curt response as the trees cleared and the building came into view.

"Alpha's den."

I stopped the car next to mine, and jumped out before she could say anything else. Sam did the honors of getting Kate out of the car as I pulled the bag from the trunk, sneering slightly again as eau du leech hit my nose. I was still wearing it on my face as I bypassed Sam holding Kate as I moved to the door, opening it and letting him pass before I followed.

Home sweet fucking home.

* * *

_Kate_

This was… unexpected, to say the least. I'd gone from a Vampire's lair, crypt, whatever, to the literal wolf's den. I tried to look at anything and everything over Sam's shoulder as he strolled through the entrance way and into a large open plan living, dining room with kitchen. My eyes took in the main focal point, a large TV mounted to the longest wall of the room, surrounded by a very long, U shaped sofa. It was similar to the Cullen's with the homely feeling, although this screamed bachelor pad with the dark grey fabrics and numerous car magazines piled on a bench under the TV. Like the Cullen's there were a number of game consoles lined up with controllers dangling to the floor.

Unlike the Cullen's, however, there were a number of dirty crockery littering the area and I couldn't help my nose lifting in minor disgust at spotting dried milk in one nearby bowl as Sam deposited me on one of the free areas of the chair. For its size, there were only a few small parts clear for human habitation and I couldn't stop myself from gingerly leaning over and try and gather some of the detritus up to make room.

"Leave it." Sam spoke, pulling my arms back to my lap as he bent over me, drawing my eyes to his. His expression was softer than before when he dumped me in the car, but there was still a hint of annoyance still emanating from him. I knew now it was aimed at me and it served to get my own ire up and I pulled my hands from his grip, throwing them in the air before crossing them over my chest.

"Fine." They weren't the only one who could give one word answers. And they could clean up their own bloody mess.

He sighed before standing up to his full height and disappearing behind me. I tried to twist to see where he was going, and to check out Jacob's kitchen, but found the stitches in my side pull painfully. I guess the local anesthetic had finally worn off and I smothered a small groan of pain as best I could as I turned forward.

I wasn't sure how long I had sat there, when suddenly Sam and Jacob both came back into my line of sight, making me jump.

"Jesus Christ, can you make some noise next time?" I held my palm over my chest feeling my heart race. This startle reflex was getting real old, real fast. I guess the '_feeling them_' part had a minimum distance when in the same room as them.

"Sorry." Sam offered as he began clearing up the mess surrounding me, ferrying dirty plates and cups to the kitchen and piling the magazines in a stack under the TV. Jacob sat on my right, facing me, on the corner of the sofa and he kept his head down as he rifled through the bag from Carlisle, before pulling out a number of tubes and IV bags. I recognised the antibiotics next and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Are you qualified?" I asked, with heavy sarcasm, the crown of his head as he skimmed through a handwritten note from the Doc.

"Nope." He replied, popping the P without looking up.

OK.

"Right. Well, as much fun as this has been, I'd like to go home now." I replied, irritation unmasked in my voice, and started to push myself off the sofa. It was harder than it should be, the deep seat cushions and my throbbing ribs were making my progress ridiculously slow. I'd barely got my foot on the floor before I was pulled under the arms from behind and settled back into my starting position.

"Stay." Sam said, and I could hear the trace of amusement in his tone and it only pissed me off more.

"I'm not a fucking dog."

"No, but we are." Jacob deadpanned as he continued to read the note without looking up. I wanted to throw something at the now chuckling Sam, but he'd cleared any potential missiles from my reach and was now somewhere behind me in the kitchen out of range. I couldn't contain my huff of annoyance and I swear I saw Jacob's lip twitch in amusement, but his face was stoic as he finally raised his head to look at me properly.

Like the first time we saw each other, that time when we'd Imprinted, we held each other's stare. It should have been uncomfortable, awkward given the circumstances of the evening, after all, the fucker had practically kidnapped me from the Cullen's place, but like a pause button had been pressed, it disappeared for the moment as we studied each other.

He looked… stressed. The weight of the world on his broad shoulders. His eyes were guarded, well as much as they could be. I had the distinct impression I was probably seeing more than anyone else would, but even so, I didn't know the man well enough to translate what did leak out from behind the mask.

"I need to set you up with this stuff, as per instructions from the Doc." He spoke. It was firm, but nothing like before after he'd changed from wolf to man in the Cullen's back garden.

"Like I said," I said equally as firmly, "are you qualified?" I held his eye, letting him know I wasn't going to be fobbed off again with a stupid reply.

"Technically, no. But Carlisle trained the Pack in most emergency situations, and sticking IV's, setting bones, first aid… well, I'm probably just as good as a nurse in Fork's general." He held up a fresh cannula in it's blister pack, waiting for me to agree.

I watched his expression in silence, looking for a hint of the jovial man that I'd spoken to on the phone from the hospital in London a few weeks back. It was hard to grasp it was the same person. The voice wasn't quite the same either, which was a silly thing to think, but either because of the distortion of an international call, or the pressure this man was under, I couldn't tie the two together.

"Why didn't you just let me stay at the Cullen's and let the Doctor take care of me?" I asked. I hedged the Imprint would allow me to bargain some answers from him to allow him to stick me. He adjusted his position slightly, letting out a quiet sigh.

"It's hard for us wolves to have our Imprint in that situation."

"So that's why you are cranky?" I turned my head to find Sam, including him in my assessment.

"In a nutshell. Yes." Jacob replied. His jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth together, but I got the impression that wasn't from my words, more an internal battle with himself. It deflated my anger towards them a little as I reminded myself that the Spirit that inhabited their Soul wasn't quite down with the unusual truce the Pack had with the Cullens, but rather running on animal instinct. It pissed me off a little that I couldn't really hold it against them. Well, not too much anyway.

"Right, OK, I understand that. But, you are men too, not just wolves. You can't use that as an excuse to go all neanderthal." I gently berated him. He surprised me by huffing a laugh as a sardonic smile spread itself across his face.

"Not as easy as it looks, sweetheart." He sniffed. His tone was mildly patronising and his lips lifted in a small snarl again as his nose crinkled.

Oh.

I looked to Sam, now hovering a little behind Jacob's shoulder, wondering if he realised what I'd just did. He frowned at me slightly before turning to Jacob, his expression clearing as it clicked.

"Maybe not," I replied, looking back to Jacob, "but the little things would probably help?" I questioned. "I stink, right?" I watched as realisation hit his brain. He threw a look to Sam, who, at the unspoken command, came back around to the front of the sofa and lifted me back into his arms. I soon found myself bustled down another hallway and into a, thankfully, clean bathroom.

"You can get the stitches wet, but don't soak them." He turned out of the room, but returning in seconds with a couple of fresh towels.

"Put all your clothes together, they will need to be washed to get the leech out." He waited for my nod, before pulling the door closed.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back on my shoulders. Another crazy day to add to the list that was my life now. The panic that consumed me in Carlisle office earlier threatened to engulf me again, but I was able to swallow it down. The motion of starting the shower and getting undressed giving my brain something else to focus on as I reeled off step by step in my mind of what action I was taking and my next one to follow. Like counting sheep I was able to switch off my brain into blissful silence as I went through the motions of shampooing and conditioning my hair, taking great pains to wash every inch of my skin to remove the scent of the Cullen's. Any further conversations with Jacob would probably go a little smoother if his wolf wasn't eating him alive from the inside.

Cleaning finished, I carefully made my way out of the tub and grabbed the towels. It was only after throwing my hair up in a turban that I realised I had no clean clothes. I was about to call out to Sam when I notice someone had sneaked in and replaced my pile of wears with a dark grey thing, with a sealed toothbrush on top. Tucking the bath towel in securely, I picked up the material and brush, allowing it to open up to reveal its shape. It was someone, probably Jacob's, V-neck T-shirt. I placed it back on the counter next to the sink, I thoroughly brushed my teeth, peed and readjusted my hair turban before considering the shirt. Pursing my lips at the size of it, I pulled on the material, working it over the towel turban, cursing myself quietly for not taking it off beforehand and aggravating the stitches again.

With a final yank, it finally pulled over my face, and I groaned at the sudden smack in the face of scent that surrounded me.

No wonder the wolves were riled up. Just that scent of Jacob clinging to an old T-Shirt was making my eyes roll and toes curl, it was no surprise they were at Defcon One given their incredible senses. It again chipped away at my anger towards them.

I let out a long sigh at my small, but significant light bulb moment. This was another bit of my life that was changing and out of my control. I had the navigate the minefield that was the extremely volatile relationship the wolves have with the Cullens, as well as taking into consideration the animal inside each man and the new social construct I found myself in as an Imprint to four of them. As much as I wanted to slap them up the side of the head for their 'you Jane, me Tarzan' behaviour, I was starting to realise it was the wolf manifesting itself through the man in the only way it really knew how to.

I could feel my anger draining away, the effort to hold on to it right now was too much and I shelved it in my mind for another time. Today had been weird, and I just wanted to go to bed and sleep it all off.

Taking care to tug down the long shirt that grazed my knees, and overly aware I was _sans underwear_, I did a quick sweep of the room, making sure I left it as tidy as I found it, before taking a deep breath and tugging open the door and stepping out into the hallway once more…

… and promptly colliding with Sam.

"Sorry. Were you waiting to use the bathroom?" I asked a little startled again. I needed to get them collars with bells or something.

"Nope. Just waiting for you." He grinned down at me. Even bare foot as he was, without my shoes I felt all five-foot-six of my puny height acutely. It's never been a problem before, but you could easily gain a complex around these giants.

"Right, well, I'm finish- woah!"

I gave him a hard slap on the arm as he once again pulled me up his torso. I wasn't expecting it and the sudden movement made my stomach roil, and my heart skip."

He paused in his motion as he was about to step forward, frowning down at me. "You OK?"

"No really. The stuff Carlisle gave me just upsetting my stomach a little. Being hoiked around like a toddler isn't helping either, so lay off the manhandling please? I can walk."

OK, so my little pep talk in the bathroom clearly needed some more work as I felt my ire flare up again. I might understand why they did things like this, but it sure as hell didn't mean I liked it.

"Sorry." He said quietly. His eyes were full of remorse as he twitched his lips in upset. "It's the wolf, he wants to take care of you, especially as you are injured."

"I know, but you need to at least try and rein it in a little." I replied, feeling my resolve weakening further, the longer I looked at his face.

"I'll try, but please, just let me do this. Until you are better?" He pleaded, full on puppy dog eyes. I wondered if he could pull of that look in his wolf form?

"OK. For now." I tried to glare at him, but it was difficult to maintain it.

"Excellent." He gave me a beaming smile, winking as he moved us back to the main living room.

"Fucker, you had me for a minute there! That's unfair, Sam." I scolded him as he let out a booming laugh at my indignation.

Part of me wanted to laugh with him, the other was feeling unsettled at being played, even if it was out of jest. I still felt a lingering bit of the emotion from earlier, of fear, that I'd originally thought was from the Pack, but it was still hovering around me so I assumed it was all me.

"Hey, I'm sorry, you're just too cute when you start pouting like that." Sam said as he placed me back on the sofa. I lifted my eyes to his, expecting to see a smirk, but found only a warm sincerity instead. I rubbed my palms into my eye sockets trying to get a grip on my seesawing emotions.

"It's fine, it's just been a long day." I looked back up to him with a roll of my eyes at myself and he chuckled slightly before popping another affectionate kiss on my forehead. "My sense of humour does a runner when I'm tired." I joked.

"It's fine, but you are right, I'll try and keep the teasing for when you are less grumpy."

I was about to respond when Jacob appeared again from behind me, and I couldn't help the squeak of surprise I made. I was going to have a bloody heart attack at this rate. I didn't miss the looks the men threw each other.

"Doc says it's an exaggerated startle reflex. Might take some time for me to stop jumping at a gust of wind." I shook my head and flopped my head on the cushion behind as I tried to get my heart under control.

"Sorry. We'll try not to surprise you again. You ready?" Jacob asked, and I opened my eyes to spot him setting out the new IV equipment and pull on some gloves.

I nodded my assent and watched as he set me up. He wasn't a quick at the Doc or Edward, and I could feel the needles go in, but it wasn't too bad and I was actually pretty impressed.

Where's Paul and Embry?" I asked, to take my mind off the dark pit my brain was circling. The feeling of fear was still lingering and making me a little edgy. With nothing to do and with idle hands I found the panic from before bubbling up and I needed a distraction.

"Embs on patrol, he's off at midnight. Paul's outside." Sam dipped his head to the far back wall which was made of sliding glass panes. I couldn't see anything with the glare of the lights inside.

"Is he allowed in?" I asked, suddenly feeling the need to see him, I thought it would settle my rising nerves. I saw the look Sam gave Jacob.

"What?" I asked with some trepidation.

"He's allowed, but he's not able to right now." Sam hedged.

"What do you mean?" I asked again, looking between the two of them.

"He's wolf right now." Jacob replied.

"Can you ask him to change back? I'd like to see him?" I couldn't hide the desperation in my tone and suddenly felt the urge to cry. I just suddenly really wanted to see Paul.

"Please." I shifted in my seat to try and see through the glass again, but it was to no avail.

"He can't change back." Sam said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked. The panic was rising like bile in my throat. The fear was making inroads in my mind again and I could feel my breathing speeding up. It felt like something was wrong. I just wanted to see Paul.

"Sam." I vaguely heard Jacob call Sam, and the next thing I knew he had stood quickly from the sofa next to me and vanished behind me. My attention was brought back to the room suddenly as Sam pushed the whole sofa away from the TV by six feet, with no effort. Before I could ask what he was doing he was up and out of the way as Jacob reappeared, this time carrying a large mattress. He tossed it on the floor in the new space then moved to the glass doors, swinging them open quickly on silent runners.

"She needs you. Be careful." He spoke out into the darkness. I felt my own brow pucker in confusion at the flurry of activity, before understanding hit as a giant grey wolf paced into the room. It whined quietly, stepping from side to side in uncertainty as it crossed the threshold, waiting just outside the sofa den.

I didn't think and held out my arms as the animal trotted forward on silent feet. My fingers sunk into the thick fur around its neck and I pulled the beast closer to bury my face under it's huge jaw, relishing the heat he was putting out and humming in pleasure at the sensation. It was like being in a hot bath and I couldn't get enough of it.

The whining abated and I let out a shuddering breath. Touch. I needed touch. I couldn't stop my hands as they worked into the thick ruff, and I was rewarded for my efforts by a low rumbling vibrating up my fingers and through my chest.

"I thought you were a wolf, not a cat." I whispered. I chuckled at the gentle rebuke he gave me, knocking my head slightly as he chuffed. I could only imagine the eye roll I was getting and I laughed quietly again as I closed my eyes, sinking further into Paul's neck and further into the peace it brought me. I didn't realise I needed this so much until I got it. I vaguely recalled some David Attenborough documentaries from years ago about wolf packs and their behaviours, and understood once more that these men were slaves to the same animal instincts that their animal cousins had. Touch was a big part of this, and it further explained Sam's behaviour in the hallway. Even though he was pulling my leg, there was an element of truth to his words and his actions. The wolf wanted to protect me, sure. But it was more than that. It was the touch.

"Let her breath, Paul."

I heard Jacob, muffled through my haze of bliss. I didn't want to let go and tightened my grip on the fur in my hands. It was in vain however, as I felt my arms being pried tenderly from the wolf in front of me, a sudden bout of lethargy leaving me unable to fight back, and I dropped my arms into my lap.

The world was blurry as Paul backed away, taking that incredible heat and sense of peace with him, and my eyes sluggishly hopped from man to man to beast as I tried to get a grip on myself.

"Sorry. That was nice." I said lamely to them all as I shrugged my shoulders. I was suddenly very tired and in no mood to try and explain myself.

"S'ok, you can have him back, just lift your feet for me." Jacob waited as I did just that, before he shifted the mattress closer to the sofa base, before he started to pull cushions off the back to widen the bed they were making on the floor. Sam offered his hands and pulled me to my feet as Jacob took the last cushion I was sat against, before Paul made doggy circles on the bed. I couldn't help but grin at the sight, and this time I did catch the eye roll. The human expression on the wolf's face was a surreal sight, and it surprisingly felt natural to see it.

Paul lowered his large body with a theatrical flop, making me laugh again, before Sam helped me down next to him, making sure the IV lines were out of harm's way. The heat from Paul was like a siren and I couldn't stop my body gravitating towards him and I rolled into the grotto of his legs, twisting my fingers into the softer fur of his underbelly.

"Avoid going any lower, Kate." Sam raised an eyebrow at me and I quickly moved my fingers away from the area in question, earning a laugh from Sam and Paul, the latter causing me to jiggle against his barreled chest.

"You're mean." I ungraciously whined as I closed my eyes, snuggling further into Paul's heat. The emotions from earlier finally settled and with the clarity came another understanding.

"You OK now?" I whispered into Paul's chest. I felt him still slightly, before he nudged the top of my head, letting out a long sigh of agreement.

That fear. It was Paul all along. I suddenly felt ashamed that it was me that caused him to feel that, knowing full well his history with Imprinting. I could only imagine the chaos I caused them, leaving work early, spending time with the Cullens, unprotected, alone, no one knowing where I was. A little voice inside me called out that I am my own person, I owe them nothing, but the other part, maybe the Imprint part, told me otherwise.

"Sorry." I whispered, knowing they would all hear me. "I sent a message to Marc. Figured he might mention it." It was a lame excuse knowing Marc was slightly hesitant to speak to the Pack. He was, like me, having a hard time processing it all and he didn't have the Imprint to help either. It was the wrong person to leave a message with and I was regretting my petulance attitude when the Edward and Carlisle asked me to update the Pack. God, even the vamps knew what might happen if they found out by accident, but I couldn't see past my own selfishness to see the bigger picture.

I closed my eyes tightly as I silently scolded myself.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it, Kate. The Doc gave us orders to let you get rest, so we'll talk about it in the morning OK? Try and get some sleep."

Sam's voice was quiet and calm, but someone was radiating anger still, and it only served to keep my mind looping my behaviour over and over, wishing I'd just sent the message directly to the Pack instead. That small voice was still shouting at me that it wasn't up to them what I do or who I see and, as tired as I was, my brain was on melt down arguing with myself.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there, chewing through my day before I felt a shift in weight behind me. I lurched in surprise and head butted Paul in the jaw, thankfully the thick fur taking the brunt of the impact.

"Shit, sorry, you OK?" Embry slid his arms gently under mine, spooning me from behind. The skin to skin contact made me let out a shuddering sigh I couldn't contain.

"'Time is it?" I grunted, my voice thick with sleep that wouldn't stay with me.

"Just after midnight. You get any sleep?" He whispered, his warm breath sending more delicious shivers down my spine as he spoke into my ear.

"Not really, too much going on in my brain." I sniffed, wishing I could just get a few hours respite from everything. Embry didn't reply, but I heard some movement further away then Embry rolled, taking my body with him, pulling me out from Paul.

I blinked at the change in position, looking up into the stoic face of Jacob as he concentrated on something in his hands, and Sam, just behind him.

"What?" I asked, unable to form a complete sentence as an artificial lethargy swept through me.

"A sedative that Carlisle gave us." Jacob replied, as he pulled away a syringe, handing it to Sam over his shoulder. I couldn't keep my eyes focused at this point as the drug invaded my system. That small voice piped up again at being drugged without consent, but it was quickly swallowed by the pull into darkness.

"Sleep, honey."

It was the final thing I could recall as I welcomed the relief of nothingness.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_Kate_

_My feet stood at the edge of the beach, my bare toes curling into the crumbled asphalt at the point where it met the sand. My eyes scanned the coastline, trying to take in everything at once. The steel of the pounding waves almost blending in with the sky above, only their foamy tops marking the shifting divide. The sea state was rough, but it suited the moody atmosphere of the beach, it's darkened sand littered with the skeletal remains of once magnificent trees, now reduced to pulverized shells of their former glory, washed up on the shores by the greater force of nature that was the ocean itself._

_I felt at home here. I'd never seen this place before, but it felt familiar in a way I hadn't experienced before. The large sea stack out in the surf stood like a proud sentinel over the coastline and even with the overcast day, it threw a wide and long shadow almost to the beach. The noise of the water was constant, and just shy of deafening at this distance, but it was calming in its continuous nature, like white noise but with a spectacular view._

_I wasn't sure how long I stood there, only that time didn't seem to have any meaning. The waves kept their rhythm, and the clouds kept their covered state. I wasn't concerned however, I could easily stay here forever just watching the hypnotic pull and push of the water._

_Having my fill for the moment, I decided to step onto the sand and explore the beach. The trees, Redwoods I assumed, were in various states of decay and it was a visceral reminder of the power and danger of the water close by. _

_I poked around, exploring like I had in my youth, no cares of meetings to attend or responsibilities of being an adult. It was liberating to climb the wood, draw lines in the sand with a long stick I found, and to pick seashells out of the crevasses of the trees without fear of judgement._

_My brow puckered at the thought, and I stood upright to look around the beach again. For the first time I realised I was alone, there were no other signs of life. My entrance point looked to be some kind of parking area for vehicles, but it was empty. I reasoned it was because of the dull overcast day, and the hostile water, but on another look around, I realised it wasn't just people missing, but animals too. There were no birds flying high around the sea stack or through the surf, nor sounds coming from the forest hugging the start of the beach. It was slightly eerie and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it._

_Feeling calm still, I continued my walk down the beach and soon I ran out of hands to carry my load of pretty shells and rocks I had collected on my way. Spotting another beauty at my feet, I carefully adjusted my load so I could pull out the long hem of the T-shirt I was wearing and, with a quick switch of my hands, I was able to transfer my treasures into the scoop of the shirt. I briefly wondered why I was only wearing such a long T shirt, but thought nothing more of it, as I happily plucked the new shell from the sand in front of me._

_I stood back up, smiling broadly at my accomplishment when I spotted my first sign of life. I froze at the sudden appearance of someone. He had made no sound and was no more than a hundred feet from me. I scanned the edge of the forest -it was his only entryway to the beach- confused slightly at how he'd managed to walk the vast distance and get so close without me seeing him._

_He stood facing the ocean, arms relaxed at his sides, radiating power and authority even I could see from this distance. His broad shoulders were back, covered by his long hair and given his skin tone, musculature, and reluctance to wear many clothes, he had to be someone from the Pack._

_I stilled at that thought. I haven't thought of the Pack at all up to this point, and with the reminder came the memories of the past months. I let out a shuddering breath as pain and turmoil flooded my system, taking away the peace and calm I'd managed to find in this place._

_With the memories came the panic. From my view of the side I could see he wasn't someone I had met before and I baulked at the very real risk of another Imprint. Before I could make a decision on what to do, he turned his head to face me. _

_For a moment we stared at each other. When the pull of an Imprint failed to materialise, I let out a quiet but shaky sigh of relief, before a pleasant smile graced my face. Still mindful of my cargo, I adjusted my grip on the shirt's hem, and made my way to the only other soul in sight. He turned back to face the water as I made my approach, and I made no effort to speak until I was closer to be heard over the sound of the waves._

_My footsteps swallowed up the remaining few feet and I came to a stop at the man's side. Up close, his stature was impressive. Like the Pack, he was tall, dwarfing me by at least a foot. I tried not to oggle him, but he was particularly stunning. Unblemished skin, shades darker than my own flowing over curves and waves of formidable and ropey muscle that had clearly been built from hard graft rather than from the insides of a gym fueled by protein shakes. I'd never been one to openly check someone out, but I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming his form. It wasn't just his physicality that was pulling me in, but the way he held himself. It was regal, noble, and he stood as though he owned the whole beach._

_He remained silent as I looked him over, keeping his eyes fixed on the surf. As more moments of silence passed, the need to say something never came, and I found myself turning to face the water, standing next to this stranger still holding my treasure._

_The feeling of belonging in this place increased the longer we stood there. It was the most comfortable I'd been, mentally and physically, in some time and I relished in the notion, inhaling deeply letting the briney air fill my lungs and my soul with it's cleansing scent. However, with that feeling came the realisation that this would have to end at some point and I frowned at the thought and dropped my head._

"_What were your plans with them?"_

_I lifted my head in mild surprise as the stranger finally spoke. His voice was quiet, but I caught it even over the sound of the ocean. I raised my head further to look at him, and once he caught my eye, he nodded deliberately at the shells and stones in my shirt._

_I shrugged. "Dunno." I scanned the beach behind us, and into the forest. "Figured I'd just leave them here, I guess…"_

_I felt sadness at leaving my trinkets behind, they were all precious to me._

"_It would be wrong to take them." He murmured. My head shot up to look at him again, and I caught the small joke by the twinkling in his eyes. It faded as he continued. "Some things are best left behind." _

_He turned back to the surf once more, and I felt a sudden chill work itself down my spine at the tone of his voice. There was pain there, bone deep, and with it, the scene before us became menacing. The crashing waves and overcast day were no longer calming, but spoke of an incoming storm. An uncontrollable violence brewing closer with each breaking wave. I turned back to the parking area and the surrounding forest looking for an escape, only finding the darkness of the swaying trees less appealing than remaining on the beach. The parking area had vanished from my sight and I suddenly felt breathless as panic encroached._

"_You are safe, daughter."_

_I jumped as a hand, a very hot hand, touched my shoulder. I swung back to face the stranger as the panic receded at the contact. He was smiling calmly down at me._

"_Look." He jutted his chin again, this time towards the forest behind me. I turned once more to see a wolf standing at the treeline, watching and waiting quietly. It was joined by another, then another, until four of them stood together._

"_They need you." He said, quietly. _

"_Why me?" I asked as I looked back to him. He gave me a small, but sad smile before dropping his hand and turning back to the waves._

"_Because you are everything, daughter." He whispered._

_I frowned at that response, and glanced back to the trees again. The wolves still stood, quiet, waiting for me, I guess. _

"_What does-" I didn't finish my words as the man had vanished. I turned in all directions quickly, he couldn't have gone far without me seeing him, there was no cover for him to hide._

_I was confused, but surprisingly unsurprised at this._

"_A dream." I rolled my eyes at myself and turned back to the wolves, still waiting. Shrugging my shoulders and deciding to just roll with it, I started my trek to the tree line, keeping my eyes firmly on the uneven sand until I hit the undergrowth that signaled the end of the beach and the start of the forest. Here, I looked up…_

… and saw a bare chest in front of me. My eyes flicked up to take in the sleeping form of Embry. He was on his side, mirroring me, with his head pillowed on his bicep. The other arm was trailed over my waist inciting peace and contentment where his wrist and palm touched the bare skin of my hip.

I closed my eyes and reopened them slowly, the switch from beach to what I now realised was Jacob's living room was abrupt. Like waking up suddenly from a deep sleep by external factors, rather than through the lighter part of the natural sleep cycle, it was disorientating and made my stomach churn slightly.

The feeling passed quickly and the man and the beach slowly faded from realism to dream-like the more seconds passed as I laid here. It had felt so real though.

I wasn't sure what had woke me. There was a low light coming in from somewhere, which gave me enough to see, but other than the soft breathing of Embry, and someone pressed up behind me, I couldn't pinpoint a cause. My head swam with exhaustion and rather than ponder it, I snuggled further into my little cocoon and allowed sleep to take me again.

I was on the cusp of falling over that ledge, I may have already reached it, when I _felt _the reason for my sudden lucidity.

_No, I'm dreaming again…_

My eyes opened slowly, fighting the urge to sleep once more as that feeling, that sensation happened again.

It took me a moment to work it out, but as soon as I did, I felt my cheeks heat with mortification.

I peeked up at Embry, he was still fast asleep, none the wiser to my predicament. The memories of the latter part of my evening popped into my head and I recalled Embry coming in from Patrol and the sedative, before that, curling up with Paul's wolf, my shower and all my clothes being exchanged for that oversized shirt I was wearing…

Or, partly wearing.

With Embry's hand on my bare hip, I realised now how far up my shirt had ridden, and how exposed I was below. But, it wasn't the exposure that was my problem, even though it contributed to my current quandary

I took a small sharp gasp as I felt Paul rock into me again. He had at some point changed back to man during my sleep and clearly hadn't dressed as I felt _all _of him behind me

Fully awake now, I was overly aware of where Paul was. Spooned at my back, his outer leg had entwined itself with my own, propping it up slightly, leaving him enough room to slip between my thighs.

I bit down on my tongue to stop a moan as he rocked again, pressing his considerable length along the apex of my legs and hitting my clit in a way that had my eyes rolling in the back of my head. A small voice, but quickly rising in volume was urging me to just lay there and let him sleep hump me to climax, and imagine what it would feel like if I just shifted my hips back…

It took all my will power to scream at myself that he was married and it was wrong, wrong, WRONG!

It took more strength to move to try and untangle myself from him. So centred on what was happening down south, it took me a long moment to realise how tightly Paul held me against his body and my squirming and delay earnt me another thrust that both told me how long this must have been going on for, and how much I had been subconsciously enjoying this from how wet I was.

_Oh God..._

Gathering all my self control I grabbed Paul's upper arm and managed to push it off me. He stirred slightly and mumbled something, before shifting slightly and pulling me further into him.

I froze at the movement, panic rising at the change in position, one false move and the 'dry' humping would be the least of our worries.

"Ssh babe…" Paul muttered into my ear, humming slightly as he flexed his hips again. My sanity returned as he gained part entry into me and I flung my arms out in panic and grabbed on to Embry's arm to pull myself away as much as I could.

My sudden and jerky movements had both men awake, uttering confused mumbles in the lingering moments of sleep. Embry was the first to come to his senses, I guess the panic in my face had him on alert. His nose twitched slightly before he took in a couple of deep breaths. His eyes flickered closed on the last inhale before he reopened them to bore into mine. I felt my face heat again as I realised what exactly he had smelt, and if I hadn't already been a hot mess already, the look of absolute smoldering heat in his eyes would have had me squirming for friction.

As it was, in those fractions of seconds, his desire morphed into molten rage and before I could even think, he was up and yanking Paul away from me.

"You fucking pig!" He threw a punch at a confused looking, and still half asleep Paul, and I screamed at the sudden violence as instinct took over and Paul half ducked the shot and started swinging back in defence. Luckily the rear door was open and they crashed out together as they grappled to get the upper hand.

I jumped to my feet vaguely aware that I was no longer hooked up to tubes, only to find gravity was not my friend and I crashed back to the floor again, thankful for the mattress under my arse for breaking my fall. Another attempt to stand was just as wobbly, but now expecting the sudden headrush and dizziness, I managed to stagger a few feet in the direction of the door.

I was halted from my second face plant by a pair of arms banding around my middle.

"Sssh, Kate, it's OK." Sam spoke into my ear as he pulled me upright and away from where my head had come dangerously close to hitting the corner of the bench under the TV.

"They're fighting Sam!" I cried. My lingering exhaustion and the swinging emotions from the day had me whining like a little kid. "You have to stop them!" I wriggled to try and break his hold, but my strength was no match for him and I gave up pretty quickly as the world lurched again. I was so tired that this small burst of energy had already left me panting like I'd run a marathon.

I heard snarling from outside and let out a small noise in fear that they were now ripping each other apart as wolves.

"It's OK, Jakes got them, he's getting them to cool off." Sam placated me. Knowing they were no longer fighting I let out a long exhale and sagged into Sam.

"Come on, you need to go back to bed." He lowered me back to the mattress where I sat in a heap.

"I need to explain, I'm so sorry… I don't know what to say or think! I was hoping to untangle myself from Paul before he realised. He was asleep, and not aware of what was going on. It happened so quickly. Oh God! Rachel…!"

I buried my head in my hands and sucked in a shaky lungful of air as my mortification got the best of me and tears built quickly. I was such a horrible person! How could I let this happen? I felt the buckling in my chest as the tears became sobs. I was an absolute mess, the lingering arousal was warring with the anger coming from the three wolves outside. Paul's confusion had turned into anger mixed with shame and regret which knocked my self esteem, and even though I knew I shouldn't take it personally, he's _married for Christ's sake_, I couldn't stop the feeling of rejection taking hold and it made me cry even harder.

Embry was pissed at Paul, and I'm sure I felt some of it directed at me too which didn't help me gain any control over myself.

And Jacob…

Barely contained rage was buffering me through our bond. It was muffled as though behind a door, but it made it all much more scarier to feel. It was surely to be horrific to feel the full force of it if he let rip. I shuddered at the thought of it being directed at me and Sam tightened his grip on me, rocking us back and forth where I'd crumbled over my lap. I felt exposed and pulled the bottom of the shirt over my knees and hooked my toes in the hem. Without Paul and Embry surrounding me, the cool night air was rapidly leeching heat from my exposed skin that wasn't pressed against Sam, and the draft where my underwear should have been gave a chilly and wet reminder of the night's events.

I shot up from where I sat, swaying where I stood, forcing Sam to bracket my hips to prevent me from falling again.

"I need the bathroom," I hiccuped through my tears "and more clothes." I added in a whisper, mortification peaking once more as I addressed the issue out loud.

Sam flowed to his feet and, keeping a steadying arm around me again, escorted me to the bathroom.

He placed me on the closed toilet lid and backed out of the room quickly as I held on to the lip on the nearby counter. He was back within a minute with an arm full of clothes. My clothes, but not what I was wearing earlier. I frowned at the material in my arms before rising to look at Sam.

"We got them from your place. I'll explain later." He said. He closed the door behind him before I could open my mouth fully and I let it close with an audible click.

I buried my face in my hands and choked on a sob in my chest. Oh god, what would they think of me? And Rachel! Paul! What if I'd given in to that voice in my head?

Feeling antsy and wanting to claw at my own skin for the very thought I staggered to the shower, turning the dial on full blast. Not wanting to sit and wait for it to heat I pulled off the shirt I was wearing and virtually flung myself into the icy torrent. The arctic temperature stole my breath and clung onto the wall to anchor myself to bear it.

What seemed like seconds later I felt heat coming from the shower head and as my skin thawed the tears started up again and I found myself leaning against the cold tiles trying to suppress them. It was hard to deal with my swirling condemnation of myself, and it blended with the guy's own heightened emotions. All four of them were transmitting so strongly I could no longer tell them apart, only that anger seemed to be the dominant one and I slipped down the tiles to the floor as it rolled over me in waves. I curled in a ball, sobbing into my knees as it pounded me from the inside out.

* * *

_Jacob_

"You never fucking changed, did you?" Embry roared in Paul's face as he took another swing at his Pack brother as they staggered from my house. It was only Paul's natural fighting skills that allowed him to dodge the blow as the last remnants of sleep cleared his features.

"Fuck you, Call! What the fuck are you talking about?" He shouted back, taking his own swing. It clipped Embry, sliding off as skin turned to fur disrupting Paul's trajectory. Paul phased in response and used the power of his change to throw Emb off his feet. It was an amateur move by Paul, made more out of muscle memory than conscious decision, but effective as Emb's obvious rage hampered his usual grace. We'd all massively improved our skills over the years, but no one other than me could best Paul in a fight.

I'd barely reached the edge of my yard by the treeline when all hell broke loose. As soon as both had phased I was bombarded by a kaleidoscope of memories from Embry which sent my hackles up in seconds.

Paul's own memories were hazy, vestiges of sleep still lingering, where he'd tried to match what Embry was showing us compared to what he knew.

'_Wha… that wasn't… oh shit.'_ Paul's denial quickly spun into horror as reality kicked in. The lingering scent of Kate on him and Paul's own recall of the very vivid dream being pieced together in his own heads with growing unease. A growl ripped from my throat at the fucker as my protectiveness of Kate and Rachel flared in my veins, matching Embry's white hot rage.

'_Shit, Jake, man come on, you know it's not like that.'_ He tried to protest, but we felt his mental confusion as he questioned himself. It was only because we were privy to his thoughts that stopped me from ripping his head off. His mind was spinning out.

'_I don't understand?'_ He whispered. _'I don't… I thought, how was I, we…?' _He didn't finish as Embry cut him off.

'_You know it ain't impossible.'_ Emb hissed as he paced in agitation in front of Paul. _'Jake and Quil fuck other girls, so don't use the fucking Imprint excuse-'_

'_I'm with Rachel!'_ Paul shouted back at Embry. _'You've been in my head! Fuck! You guys gave me nothing but grief when I Imprinted on her. I've never looked at another girl since. We both accepted our bond, I've never wanted another girl like that. You know it couldn't happen, we couldn't get it up for anyone else'_ He pleaded, eyes darting between us both. Embry huffed in derision, not believing it.

'_So, how the fuck were you able to virtually fuck her then?!'_ He snapped his jaws close to Paul's shoulder and Paul responded with a snarl that shook the glass in my patio doors.

A shuttering heartbeat froze us to the spot as we heard Sam placate Kate, before she left the room. Her arousal and shame floated down to the yard, both igniting and smothering our rage slightly.

'_I don't know.'_ Paul muttered, defeat in his tone as his wolf backed down. It was a sight to behold and not one I remember seeing before, and it stopped Embry's attack in its wake, even if it didn't completely compress his anger.

The sound of the shower turning on and Kate's gasp and building sobs brought me out of my wolf's head enough to bring order back to the guy's in front of me.

'_You're gonna have to speak to Rachel about this, Paul.'_ I intoned. He surprised me once more by just nodding. His mind already mulling over the how and when, and already bracing himself for Rachel's hostile response. It was going to be a set back as, no matter how over Paul's past they were, the fact the Imprint bond wasn't as exclusive as we all believed was going to be a real test of their relationship. I don't envy the man, fully knowing how much of a bitch my sister could be.

'_Yeah, thanks Jake.'_ Paul muttered, before turning his head back to the house, wondering if he could speak to Kate first. The feelings ebbing from her were intense and I felt Paul's confusion at why his wolf was upset at her perceived rejection of them.

"You guys need to reign that shit in." Sam snapped from the open doorway. "Can't you feel how she's taking this?" He hissed before turning back into the house.

"Fuck, man." Embry phased back, angry still but like me, not quite sure what to do with it. "You need to talk to Kate, Paul. Work this shit out." She shook his head and paced the yard as the two of us changed back.

"I know." Paul replied. He took a breath as to say more, but instead dropped his head and gripped the back of his neck. "I don't know what to say-"

"You can fucking apologize her her first, basically fucking her in her sleep-"

"Hey, back the fuck off Emb! It wasn't like-"

"Like hell it wasn't!" Emb stopped short and took a deep breath before continuing with false calm and a little quieter. "Look, I know what you _think _happened, but you need to work it out with Kate as to what _actually _happened. She wouldn't have leapt at me if it wasn't something innocent."

I watched Paul, wary of him kicking off again, but he just stood there, face pinched as if in pain.

"I fucked up, man." He whispered. "I didn't… I mean I didn't know it was Kate… I mean, I know it _was _Kate but it must have felt right, y'know, for the Imprint to let it happen." He looked at me then, pleading. "Right Jake? You and Quil know, it takes a lot of mental gymnastics to even get it up for another chick who ain't your Imprint. It's why my wolf didn't freak out and stop it, it's why he's still not freaking out…"

Paul trailed off frowning as he pondered it. He was right. The Imprint and his wolf wouldn't normally have let it get that far, but the Imprint with Kate was trumping his bond and marriage with Rachel.

"Then maybe you shouldn't put yourself in a position where your lines are blurred." Embry stated.

"Oh, you'd fucking love that, wouldn't you Call?" Paul huffed, standing taller and bracing his arms across his chest. "Paving the way so you can get your dick wet-"

"Fuck you, Paul! Unlike you, I don't have another Imprint, nor am I married so I don't need to pave any fucking way to get her-"

I let out a sharp growl, snapping my teeth at Embry. Both men paused in their approach to one another, heads dropping slightly to the side in deference to their Alpha.

"Enough, Embry." I snarled. "You both maybe single, " I virtually spat out the word, "but she's still a person and Imprint doesn't mean shit in that respect. She doesn't belong to you, to anyone, you get me?"

I held his rapidly darkening gaze and my wolf heated my vision as he rose to the challenge Embry presented.

"Oh, you'd love that too, wouldn't ya Jake. " He hissed, his own wolf peeking out, arms trembling slightly with the effort to contain the beast. "Not getting anywhere with Ness, so gonna use your Alpha status to get-"

He didn't finish the sentence before I pounced on him, hand around his windpipe, teeth to his neck.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed. The world around us froze as my order silenced the creatures of the night and the two men with me.

"Just to make this very clear, Emb. You are my best friend, my brother and pack mate. But _never _forget that I am your Alpha and you _will _show me respect." I shifted my weight slightly, placing a measured fraction of pressure on his throat, just enough to mark my seriousness. Embry's eyes widen with shock, having never borne the brunt of me pulling the Alpha card on him before. "To be very clear. If I want Kate, I will have her." My eyes panned to Paul, including him in this conversation, noting his unease as he watched wolf dominance override man's decorum. I looked back to Embry, watching him swallow thickly as he realised how deep in shit he truly was. "It's only because I am a man, that I will not bend to my wolf's baser nature," I growled out, as I wrestled my own wolf at my declaration. I paused for a moment, letting that seep into them both as I composed myself enough to continue. "I would expect the same for all my pack. She is human, and she will be treated as such. Not as a female in heat for the pack to mount. And that includes throwing that accusation out at other pack members. Understood?"

I held his gaze until he gave a jerky nod. I pressed him further into the ground, just long enough that his breathing stuttered before releasing him and rising to my feet again.

"You're back on patrol." I spoke at him from over my shoulder as I walked to Paul, clapping him more than firmly on the shoulder as I turned him back towards the house, leaving my back exposed to the wolf behind us. He stood there for a moment more before phasing once again and silently padding off into the darkness.

"You're going to talk to Kate once she's out the shower. Then, you are going to go home, and speak to your wife." I murmured in Paul's ear, giving his shoulder a hard squeeze. This was not optional, and he bobbed his head as we stepped up into the porch and back into my house.

I pushed Paul ahead of me as we crested the doorway, slowing to a stop as I took in the makeshift bed in front of me. The scent of Kate blending with a dominant pack mate's arousal set my nose and my wolf alight, and it was all I could do to keep my reaction to just a twitch of my lips. Paul dipped his head, taking the show of my teeth as part of my talk, rather than it's real meaning.

As, for all my declarations outside, Embry was right. I wanted her and my wolf was willing to take down any male that got in our way.


End file.
